Beasts
by saraki22
Summary: Naruto graduates a year early and gets sent off to train at another village.
1. A Year Early

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto opened his eyes as he greeted the morning's sun. Today he would try for his second time at graduating. It was a little know fact that an academy student could graduate at anytime an exam came up regardless of students grades. Usually the student would only find out about this because his or her year's senior sensei would tell them because they thought the student was ready. This process usually kept students from trying to graduate too early and possibly ruining their confidence at later tries. There was also another way to limit early graduation, as it needed parental or guardian consent but because Naruto was his own guardian, this did not apply to him. Naruto was able to find out about the early graduation when he was younger. Before he became the loud prankster he is today, Naruto was a rather quite child and when everyone does everything to ignore someone enough times, it becomes a conditioned response. Because of this Naruto was able to overhear some adults talking about the subject of early graduation, at the time he did not think much of it. But when he decided that no one would ever ignore him again he figured graduating early would make people acknowledge him.

The first time Naruto signed up for the graduation exam his teacher objected. But because there was no one who could stop Naruto, his objection was ignored: by Naruto mostly. When he actually took the exam Naruto failed it, miserably. When Iruka saw the dejected look on Naruto's face he could not help but think reason for the rules of early graduation were quite relevant. But true to the Naruto he showed everyone, he immediately bounced back saying that he would do better next year. And now that year was here. Naruto walked into the Academy full of confidence on his face, but inside he was a nervous wreck. His Bushins were substandard, his Henge was still producing fish lips and he only had about a meter range for his Kawarimi. All he could really do was hope that this would be one of the times when his luck would prevail and he would do the jutsu correctly.

When he walked into his testing room Naruto saw his two Academy Senseis there waiting for him. His or her own Academy Sensei tested each student, so Iruka and his long time assistant Mizuki would be the ones to test him. "Okay Naruto we'll begin the test with kunai and shuriken," Iruka said. And so the test began Naruto was tested on the basics of being a shinobi with his kunai and shuriken throwing, Taijutsu and finally the part that Naruto dreaded, Ninjutsu. As Iruka watched he hoped for Naruto to pass, even though the Kyuubi sealed inside of Naruto was responsible for his parents death Iruka saw a lot of himself in the blonde boy. "His kunai and shuriken are minimal at best, his Taijutsu is not much better. If he can perform the Bushin correctly he may actually pass." He brought himself out of his thoughts when Naruto came back in from his break. "Alright Naruto, the Ninjutsu you have to perform to graduate is a Bushin."

Naruto gulped and thought, "Here goes nothing." He put his hands together and concentrated pulling out as much chakra as he could, "Bushin!" A burst of smoke appeared and instead of the four Bushins required to graduate there were only two. The problem was the two Bushins would never fool anyone. The one to Naruto's right was lying face down on the floor missing an arm and a leg and pail in color. The one to Naruto's left had no face and was about four centimeters too short.

Iruka blinked for moment then sighed, "You fail again, Naruto."

"Iruka-sensei," Mizuki spoke up, "He did make two Bushins this time, it is an improvement since last time; perhaps we could pass him."

Naruto brightened up at the suggestion and Iruka knew that what he would say next would crush his student, "No Mizuki we cannot allow Naruto to graduate. The Bushins must be good enough to fool an enemy and as you can these will never full an enemy. My judgment stands." Iruka left after that, to an outsider it would look very cruel but Iruka just could not stand to see Naruto's face after his judgment.

A few hours later Naruto was walking away from the Academy going to his favorite, and subsequently only place that would allow him to eat there, restaurant, Ichiruka Ramen. On his way Naruto bumped into Mizuki, "Hey Naruto, don't let what Iruka said get you down."

"Oh don't worry Mizuki-sensei," Naruto said putting on a smile. "There is no way I'll fail next time. And then I'll prove to everyone I can fulfill my dream."

"You really wanted to graduate huh," Mizuki said. Naruto nodded with enthusiastically. "Well this is not normally done but there is a way for you to graduate. But it must be done tonight." Mizuki watched as Naruto's faced brightened, "With the Hokage out of the village visiting Kiri. I'll never get another opportunity like this again. And even if the demon fails it'll be executed for trying to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Seals."

"What do I have to do Mizuki-sensei?" asked an excited Naruto.

"Well all you have to do is take a scroll from the Hokage's residence and learn the techniques in that scroll. It's located…" Mizuki went on to explain just how to reach Scroll of Forbidden Seals.

At his house Iruka was thinking about what had happened as few hours ago. "I'm sorry Naruto. But you have another year to learn what you need to learn. I'll help you pass next time for sure." A sudden pounding on his door brought him out of his thoughts. When he answered the door Mizuki was there waiting for him panting from exertion. "Mizuki what are you doing here?"

"Iruka," Mizuki responded, "The Council has just called for a village wide search."

"Why?" Iruka inquired.

"Naruto was able to sneak into the Hokage's residence and steal the Scroll of Forbidden Seals."

"What?" Iruka was beside himself after that, "Does anyone know why?"

"No," Mizuki answered.

"Alright," Iruka said. "I'll join in the search."

Out in the forest Naruto just fell back into a seated position, "Alright the second one learned. I wonder why it was easier to learn that one than it was Kage…" before Naruto to finish a person dropped down beside him and slammed him on the head.

"Idiot!" Iruka shouted after he hit Naruto on the head, "Just what do you think you're doing stealing that scroll?"

"Eh?" Naruto rubbed his head in confusion and pain, "But I was told that if I took the scroll and learned some of the jutsus I could graduate." He then jumped to his feet, "And I was able to learn two of the jutsus. Just watch me do them and you'll have to pass me."

"Wait, wait," Iruka was even more confused, "Who told you to stealing that scroll would allow you to pass?"

"Mizuki-sensei did," Naruto answered. "So are you going to…" Naruto never finished his question as he was pushed down. When he looked up he saw Iruka over him with a pained look on his face.

"That was surprising," Mizuki dropped down from the trees. "To think you would protect him of all people."

"Naruto run!" Iruka ordered. "That scroll is the Forbidden Seals Scroll of the village it's very dangerous and Mizuki must not get it!" Naruto frozen in fear did not move once. "GO!" the shout brought Naruto out of his trance and he bolted from the scene.

Mizuki tried to intercept him but Iruka through some kunai to distract him. "Why are you trying to save him?" Mizuki asked. "After all it was him that killed you parents. He is the Kyuubi after all."

Unknown to them Naruto was still within hearing distance and was listing in on them, "Kyuubi? wasn't it killed?" Naruto whispered. "What are they talking about?"

"It must have been sickening to watch over the thing that killed you're parents for the past few years." Mizuki was gloating over the fallen Iruka, "In fact you should thank me in a way, after I'm done killing you I'll kill the demon for you and as payment I'll take the Scroll of Forbidden Seals as my own."

"I admit I hated the idea of watching over what killed my parents, the Kyuubi, and the Hokage for ordering me to," Iruka lowered his eyes.

"So what he said was true," Naruto thought falling even more into depression. "Even Iruka-sensei hates me." Naruto was about to leave when Iruka continued.

"But you know," Iruka said. "After watching him for so long I've come to realize something. He's not the Kyuubi at all and the Hokage was not forcing me to watch it. He was assigning me to watch over a fellow orphan that needed a friend. And if you think I'm going to let you hurt him…!" Iruka lunged at Mizuki only to stumble and fall flat on his face. "What happened?"

"Oh that would be the paralyzing solution I put on the kunais you were hit with," Mizuki said. "Now to kill you and then track down and kill that demon!" Mizuki was about to stab Iruka what a burst of orange collided with Mizuki knocking back three meters.

"Don't touch him," Naruto spoke with a stern voice. "You do and I'll kill you."

"Like you could demon," Mizuki said. "I could crush you with one blow."

"Then why don't you just try?" Naruto yelled.

"Have it your way!" Mizuki yelled back.

Mizuki charged faster than Iruka could follow because of the drug in his system. All he heard was the horrifying sound of metal stabbing into flesh with and the coughing of blood. "Naruto!" Iruka called. But to both Chunins were surprised the Naruto in front of them disappeared. "A Kage Bushin!" Iruka wondered. "Then where is…"

Naruto's voice signaled his location, "That was the first jutsu I learned, here's the second!" He made four quick hand seals then raised his hands up and separated them saying, "Raimei Oru!" Electricity started to gather in between his hands. Naruto then threw it at Mizuki to fast form him to dodge.

"Ahhh!" Mizuki screamed as a small bolt of lightening struck him. He then collapsed his body still sizzling.

"Naruto?" Iruka asked. "What?"

"I heard what was said Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. He then turned to his teacher with tears in his eyes, "Thank you for what you said."

Not liking to see his student cry Iruka thought of a way to cheer him up. "Naruto close you eyes," Iruka said. "I have something for you."

Naruto did as instructed and felt Iruka take his goggles off his head and put something on in their place. He reached up and felt a metal plate where his goggles should have been. His eyes snapped open to reveal a smiling Iruka without his forehead protector on. "Where…?"

"Congratulations, you graduate," Iruka smiled as Naruto went from shock to ecstatic faster than a blink of the eye. The next thing Iruka knew Naruto had him in a bone-crushing hug thanking him over and over again. "Come on Naruto we need to get back and explain everything that happened."

Later that night Iruka explained what happened to the Council. There were actually two Councils, the Council of Clan Leaders that was in charge the everyday running of the village and the Shinobi Council, that were Sandaime's former teammates and were in charge of the village shinobi while he was away. The Shinobi Council was not happy with the news of Naruto stealing the Scroll. Not really because it was Naruto that took the Scroll but that it was stolen by, at the time, an academy student. They would inform the Hokage when he got back and he would have several words for guards that were on duty that night. After the fight was explained they agreed that Naruto more than deserved the rank of Gennin, to which he ran smiled brightly at their statement. He decided there that he liked the old pair just as much as he liked the Hokage. After that the pair was dismissed and Naruto was told to go home for tomorrow he would begin his carrier as a shinobi.

Iruka on the other hand had a headache waiting to happen. He had to meet with the head instructor of the Academy and inform her that Naruto had now passed and then help with assigning the teams. The major problem was there was an even twenty-one graduates this year before Naruto. Perfect for three man teams, but with Naruto as the twenty-second person that just fouled everything up.

"I just don't know what to do," Mai said. She was the Jounin in charge of the Academy, "With Naruto's grades he is at the bottom of the class."

"But then again so is Rock Lee," Seina said. He was the senior instructor of the Academy students a year a head of Iruka's. "Because he can't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu that made him fail every jutsu test. The only thing that saved him was his Taijutsu, his targeting is only minimally better than Naruto's. And we already balanced the teams out"

"We could always apprentice Naruto out for a few months," Mai suggested. "It has happened before when we had numbers like this."

"I don't think that will be a good idea," Iruka said. "Both of you know what happened so you know that Naruto now knows about himself." The other two nodded, "He needs friends about his own age now more than ever."

"I couldn't agree more Iruka," The Hokage said at the entrance. The three Academy instructors stood at attention as he entered. "And I think I might be able to accommodate you."

The next day Naruto awoke much earlier than he usually did. He wanted to get up early and catch Sasuke and show him that he graduated a year early. Sasuke had this superior attitude over Naruto for as long as he could remember and wanted to shove that attitude right down the Uchiha's throat. As Naruto made his way over to the training grounds he heard a rhythmic beating against wood and went to investigate. When he got there he saw a longhaired boy kicking a training stump repeatedly. As Naruto got closer he could here the boys counting, "432, 433, 434, 435…" and continued as thus.

Naruto was amazed at what this kid was doing and came up to him, "Hey why are you kicking the stump so many times."

Not missing a beat the kid said, "I just graduated, 440 from the, 441 Acadamy,442. And need 443 to train 444 even harder now 445."

"So did I," Naruto said. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

The boy turned to Naruto and stopped kicking, "I don't recognize you from our class. But you do have a forehead protector so I believe you. My name is Rock Lee." He then continued to kick the stump.

"Well then I'll see you at the Academy then Lee," Naruto waved. Rock Lee returned the wave not missing the count of 450.

Naruto then continued on to where Sasuke trained and noticed some fresh gashes on the trees but to other sigh of the Uchiha. "Must have just missed him. Oh well I'll shove it in his face later then. I need to get to the Academy."

When Naruto arrived at the room Iruka told him too Naruto saw that he was a little early. The only ones there were a pale-eyed boy, that looked like that shy girl from his own year and the longhaired boy he met this morning. Lee was glaring at the longhaired boy like Naruto did to Sasuke. But unlike Sasuke the pale-eyed boy just had his eyes closed like he was mediating or something, he only spared Naruto a glance as he came in. "Hey Lee," Naruto called, "Since I don't know anyone besides you mind if I sit with you?"

"Oh hello Naruto-san," Lee greeted. "No I don't mind. That up there is Hyuuga Neji. He's this year's Rookie of the Year."

Naruto looked up and said, "He looks like a bastard to me." Lee could not help but laugh at this. The statement caused Neji to raise open an eye at the blonde but he closed it once again.

Another fifteen minutes passed and the classroom filled up with several more recent graduates, none of which Naruto knew. When the instructor came in, again Naruto did not know him. He called out, "Congratulations on graduating, now you will be teamed up into three man cells and begin missions." Soon eighteen names were called out leaving only four left, Naruto, Lee, Neji and a girl that sat next to Neji that Naruto had not paid much attention to. "Now the last four of you are special cases. Because of the extra graduate you will receive your instructors at the Hokage Office. Report to him after we are done here." Everyone in the room had confused looks on their faces especially the four that were mentioned. The four exchanged looks for the rest of the time.

As they left the girl caught up to Naruto, "So who are you and how are graduating with us if you were not in our class? Oh and I'm Tenten."

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto returned, "And I actually graduated early."

This caught Neji's attention, "How were you able to graduate early?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not allowed to tell you," Naruto said. He was truly sorry he wanted to tell everyone how he beat Mizuki, but the Hokage ordered Naruto and Iruka not too. "I was ordered not to tell anyone." This only intrigued those around him more.

When the arrived they were told to go on in by the guards at the door. But not without a hateful glare sent towards Naruto. The only one that seemed to notice was Lee and he wondered if Naruto had done something wrong. As the entered the saw the Hokage with two other men, one was wearing a green outfit and had a bowl style hair cut, the second man was wearing a dark gray uniform and had a sword strapped to his back. When they got closer they noticed his forehead protector did not have a spiral leaf but four squiggles instead. "These are the four I told you two about," the Hokage said.

"Hey Ojiisan," Naruto said, "What did you want to tell us?" His reference to the Hokage got various looks. The green clad adult shook his head at the disrespect, the other Gennins looked shocked, the Hokage brushed it off and the person with the foreign forehead protector laughed a little.

"I called you to tell you about the arrangement regarding your Jounin-sensei," the Hokage said. "Because Naruto and Lee's overall grades are the same we cannot put you on a balanced team like we do the others."

"If he has the same grades as Lee then that means Naruto was a dead last," Tenten said, "Then how did he graduate early?" Neji and Lee were wondering the same thing.

"That is not your concern," The Hokage replied. Tenten just nodded and backed away. "Now for the arrangements. The four of you will be split up among the two here." He gestured to the two men. "This is Maito Gai from here in Konoha and the other is Amaru Nazo from Kiri." This surprised the four Gennins and before they could voice the confusion he continued, "We have just signed a treaty with Kiri for better understanding between our villages. As a result Gennin from both villages will be exchanged over the next year to bolster relations between the two villages. And you four have been selected. For the next few months two of you will be trained in Kiri and the other pair here. Then you will switch off. Not many Gennins receive this opportunity so you should feel grateful." The Gennins did weather they showed it or not. "Now," turning to the two men the Hokage asked, "Which do you two want?"

Nazo spoke first, "Give me the blonde and the girl. According to the statistic you gave me she favors weapons she will do quite well in Kiri. And the boy," he paused and looked into Naruto's eyes, "I like him, and the third member from Kiri will also like him." He exchanged a knowing glance with the two other adults.

"Then I the Green Beast of Konoha will gladly take Lee and Neji!" exclaimed, "Their Flames of Youth will benefit from me."

Lee looked ecstatic about his knew sensei while Neji thought, "I'm stuck with an idiot and an idiot in training." He looked over to Tenten and Naruto and saw relieved looks on their faces and could not help but become envious of them.

"Well if that is all?" Nazo asked, "I would like to introduce my students to their third member and be on our way." The Hokage nodded and the three left the building. "Your third member came with me and is at the hotel we are staying at we'll get her first." They went to the hotel and picked up a white haired girl about Naruto and Tenten's age. "Since you know the best places to eat why don't you pick one and we'll get to know each other."

Before Tenten could say anything Naruto spoke up, "Ichiruka Ramen is the best in town."

"Ok lead the way then," Nazo said.

Once there they ordered and Nazo began, "Well lets start. I guess since we're new here we'll go first. I'm Amaru Nazo. I am one of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri and I like to paint and don't like Missing-nins."

The white haired girl went next, "I am Kawa Yuki. I like water and the winter. I dislike how people look at me and I want to be one of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri."

Tenten went next as Naruto was already ordering his third bowl, "My name if Yamana Tenten. I like weapons of all kinds and Neji from my class. I don't hate anything really and I want to be as strong as the Legendary Tsunade-hime."

Slurping up his ramen Naruto began, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like ramen of all types."

"I kind of got that," Nazo said looking at the seven bowls high stack.

Naruto smiled and continued. "I dislike waiting for ramen," this earned him a laugh from everyone there including the chef. "And my dream is to be the Hokage so that everyone will acknowledge me."

"High aspirations all of you," Nazo said. "It will require a lot of work, but that is why I'm here. Now you two," pointing to Naruto and Tenten, "Return home and pack, for tomorrow we leave for Kiri." He looked around for a minute and then said, "We'll meet here at eight o'clock."

The next day everyone met once again at the ramen stand and then left for the gates. When they were about to leave the two from Konoha turned back with one last look at their home. "Don't worry," Nazo said. "You'll see it again in a few months." And with that the four people left Konoha.

Author' note

I did not know Tenten's last name. The second technique Naruto learned can be translated as, Lighting Breaker. Yuki's name means Snow River and Nazo means Enigma.


	2. Back in Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

A year had passed and Naruto continued to go back and forth between Kiri and Konoha. During that time Naruto got to know a lot about the people that were around him most of the time. He found out why Nazo hated Missing-nins. It turns out that two of his fellow Seven Swordsman abandoned Kiri and committed crimes against the village several years ago. And as a result Nazo felt that it was an insult to the village and the friendship the Seven Swordsman had. Nazo had sworn that he would someday find the traitors and they would pay for the crimes the committed.

Naruto also learned about his fellow Gennins, he learned that the reason Lee could never Ninjutsu or Genjutsu was that Lee for some reason only had half the chakra opening that a normal person did. This resulted in Lee being forced to concentrate solely on Taijutsu. With Gai as his primary Sensei and his trips to Kiri he had developed his skills enough that they could rival that of many Chunins in both villages, the two groups technically had two sensei's one in Konoha, Gai, and one in Kiri, Noza. Naruto also found out about Neji's curse seal as well. On day when the two were sparring Naruto was able to knock of Neji's forehead protector and at the mark on his forehead. Neji at the time took offense to the act and attacked Naruto rather viciously. This resulted in Naruto being put in the hospital for a day. During that day Neji for some reason, probably Tenten's prodding, came and explained his situation. When Neji started to go on about destiny Naruto himself lost it because of his own fate. At that time he surprised Neji by punching Neji in the face nearly breaking the Hyuuga's jaw. Neji never being hit that hard by a fellow Gennin was shocked enough to listen when Naruto started to tell him about certain events from his own past. Even how he graduated early, carefully omitting the part about Kyuubi. That seemed to be the jolt Neji needed to reconsider his view of the world. Since that day he would at least be more hospitable to his teammates.

The two that Naruto learned the most about however were his teammates. He learned why Tenten liked weapons so much was that he father was one of the village black smiths before he died when she was little. Tenten told him that some of the best memories she had her father was her visiting him as he worked on the various weapons for the shinobi of the village. What he learned about Yuki however shocked him to his very core. He learned that she too had a demon sealed in her, and though it was not one of the Nine Great Beasts like what he had. It still brought her nothing but misery and hate from people around her. The two found a kindred soul with each other and became as close as siblings.

The training Naruto went through was also very unique. It was discovered early by his primary Jounin-sensei that Naruto learned best by experience and once you showed him how to do something he would be able to get it rather quickly and then modifying them to suit his purposes. For this Nazo started to show Naruto the basics of Kenjutsu and Gai taught him some Taijutsu. The result was Naruto coming up with Kenjutsu and Taijutsu styles that were entirely his own. It was also discovered that Naruto had an affinity for high level and even forbidden jutsus, as his body would recover quickly enough from the damage done by them. So most of his skills were listed as top secret by both villages. So if one were to look up his statistics it would either show his academy record, very low, or nothing but question marks. The missions that Naruto and his, often rotating, teammates were on became predominately C-class missions escorting various caravans between the two villages as they would more times than not know better short cuts than any others because their situation. It was during one of these missions that Naruto was able to tap into Kyuubi's chakra. The mission had been a C-rank and Noza had faith that his team was more than capable enough to go on their own. They would have been fine if it were not for the fact that a Missing Iwa-nin had taken over a local gang of bandits. He proved to be too strong for the Gennin to handle and as a result the Missing-nin severely injured some Yuki and Tenten. Seeing his friends hurt Naruto became enraged and pushed the blocks of the seal and pulled out Kyuubi's chakra. To which point the Missing-nin could no longer keep up and was beaten by Naruto. Once again because of the unique nature of Naruto's situations the records of this incident was made top secret.

At this time Naruto was once again in Kiri with his primary team, Yuki Tenten and Noza. They were currently having a three on one sparring match using their swords. Naruto was using a curved wide bladed sword the sword that was common in Kiri. He liked the weight and heave slashes it required. Yuki was using a kodachi as it was perfect for her height. Tenten was using two wakasashis as she used her swords to get in close while she used her many throwing weapons to fight at long range. Nazo was using his personal sword the Suisho Yaiba (Crystal Edge), named for the long straight blade made out of solid crystal, making it near unbreakable. Even three on one the Gennins were no match for member of the Seven Swordsman. Tenten came in with a double slash, which Noza countered easily and threw her back into Naruto while tripping Yuki as she tried to dodge his swing. The trip also sent her back into the other two making them look to be in a rather compromising situation, "Now that is an interesting position," Noza joked. "Careful Naruto you don't want to friendly with them."

"Noza-sensei!" came three embarrassed voices. This only caused Noza to laugh very hard.

"That does it!" Tenten screamed. "You're paying Naruto's bill at the Ichiruka the next time we're back in Konoha." This immediately shut the Jounin up. Naruto's bills were legendary and even Jounins could have trouble paying one of Naruto's binges. And if he ever thought of running out on the tab the Gennins would just have the bill sent directly to his house. And if it was one-thing ninjas did fear it was the dreaded bill collectors, no matter how far you ran they would always find you.

"Alright, alright," Noza waved frantically, "The joke is done. No need for threats." Seeing Tenten relent Noza relaxed, "Okay people this is the last time we'll be training here for a couple of months. The Chunin exam is coming up soon and it will be held in Konoha. And you three along with Neji Lee and Kora are going to take it. The Hokage and the Mizukage want all you in Konoha for the last couple of months. You all should be very proud for your accomplishments this past year."

"It has been a year hasn't it?" Naruto said. "I almost forgot." He then thought for a minute. "I never did shove the fact that I graduated a year early down that Bastard's throat." He then looked at Noza, "Sensei, will we be back in time for the Gennin exams."

"Why are you asking Naruto?" Yuki asked. "Do you have a girl in your old class you want to see?" The joking around between their team is one of the things that made them so good together, so everyone made jokes every now and then.

What they were not expecting was for Naruto to answer seriously, "Yeah actually." He blushed a little while thinking about Sakura.

"I thought all the girls in you class were obsessed with that Uchiha," Tenten said.

"Well last I saw her she did still have a thing for that Bastard," Naruto admitted

"Why would you want to go out with a pathetic fan-girl?" Tenten asked.

"This coming from the President of the Neji Fan-club?" Naruto smirked. Tenten had no reply for that causing Yuki and Noza to laugh at their both their Konoha friends.

After he finished laughing Noza said, "And to your earlier question yes. Gai wants you three back to test your growth. Though I think he just wants to try and up his 'eternal rival.' We'll leave in the morning so you have the rest of the day off." His students nodded and left.

The next day Naruto and his team were on their way to Konoha via ship. Because Water Country was an island of the mainland they had to travel half the distance by boat. Yuki always liked the view of the water, it probably had to do with the water demon she held. After two days sailing they arrived on the mainland and made their way west to Konoha. When they arrived the Chunin Guards at the gates greeted them after a quick check of their identifications and they entered the village. "We need to see the Hokage first and then you can have the next few days off to rest up before we do some missions."

A couple of hours later Naruto was visiting the first person he befriended. "Hey Iruka-sensei how have you been?" Naruto greeted whiled coming into the classroom. It was after hours so only Iruka was present in the room.

"Oh Naruto when did you get back?" Iruka asked.

"Just a few hours ago," Naruto answered, "So what are you doing?"

"Just going over some papers that need to be graded," Iruka said. "In fact I'm a little backed up because of the up and coming Gennin exam so I can't spend time with you right now. But if you're willing I'll treat you to one bowl of ramen later."

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei," Naruto said. "I'll see you later then. I'm going to wander around for a bit."

As Naruto was walking around he heard the familiar sound of kunai and shuriken hitting multiple targets. Yielding to curiosity Naruto followed the sound. He took to the trees to avoid both detecting and lesson the chance of getting hit by a stray kunai. When he was close enough he saw an old classmate and rival hitting the target with his weapons. He was about to jump down when he felt that there were other people in the area. Focusing his senses he found them to be behind Sasuke watching him intently. "Must be some of his fan-girls," Naruto thought. "Maybe now it's a good time to show them that Bastard isn't as good as he thinks he is." With this though Naruto dropped down from the tree and made his way to Sasuke's right. He silently waited for the right moment before he yelled, "Hey Bastard!" the sudden noise caused Sasuke to let go of his shuriken too early and made the projectiles fly way off course.

Looking in the direction of the voice Sasuke glared when he saw who it was, "What do you want Yameru (Dropout)" Sasuke asked.

"Yameru who are you calling that Bastard?" Naruto asked.

"Are you to stupid to realized that you haven't been to school in over a year?" Sasuke was trying to get back at Naruto for making him miss. In reality though he was mad that someone not even at the Academy anymore caught him off guard.

"Are you blind as well as stupid," Naruto said gesturing to his forehead where its protector was positioned. "I've been an active Gennin for almost a year now."

Sasuke was stunned by the revelation. So stunned in fact that he did not believe it, "It's a crime to where a forehead protector when you're not a shinobi Yameru."

"I guess you are stupid then," Naruto said. "Or do you want to test to see if I'm telling the truth." Naruto dropped into his own ready stance. He was crouched low; arms crossed over one another with his hands like claws.

"You're not worth my time," Sasuke scoffed. "However I will save you from being thrown in prison for wearing that." Sasuke being to arrogant to realize that Naruto had no openings in his guard, a clear indication of a well trained and experienced fighter rushed at him.

Naruto easily seeing the attack effortlessly caught the punch, "You have to move a lot faster than that if you want to hit me Sasuke." Naruto then pulled the arm to him twisted around and swept Sasuke to the ground. Naruto let go of his arm and jumped back, "So now do you think I'm worth your time, Loser."

Sasuke was furious how could someone like Naruto do that to him. "Enough going easy on you."

"Oh so you weren't trying before?" Naruto smirked. "I thought you were moving a bit slow." With that Naruto vanished from Sasuke's sight and appeared right behind him. Naruto had become very quick thanks to this training with Gai, but he did this just to show off. Sasuke spun around only to see that Naruto vanished again.

Naruto was about to continue when a voice from the edge of the clearing called, "Naruto what are you doing?" Naruto turned to see Neji standing in front of some bushes. "Gai-sensei said he wanted to see you."

"Oh sorry Neji I was just having some fun," Naruto said gesturing to Sasuke.

"Why are you wasting your time with such a weakling?" Neji asked.

"Old times sake," Naruto smiled. "Well see you Loser." Naruto then walked off with Neji leaving a very angry Sasuke.

When they were far enough away Neji said, "So that was this year's Rookie of the Year?" Neji glanced back at the Sasuke, "He's weaker than he knows."

"Yeah I know," Naruto said, "He didn't even know I was there until I yelled into his ears. He's probably so pissed now that he knows a person that he thought was so below him is now so much better."

"He needs to get a lot faster if he ever hopes of matching you," Neji commented. "Even if he activates his Sharingan he would not be able to catch you. Doujutsus are useless against you ever since you created Chakra Pulse."

"Speaking from experience Neji-san," Lee greeted. "You still hate it when you spar with him."

"Yeah well just like Noza-sensei said, 'the greatest advantage can be the greatest weakness'," Naruto quoted. After continued beatings by Neji with his Byakugan Naruto came up with a way to defeat the enhanced sight by using it's own advantage as a disadvantage. All the jutsu does is create a blight flash of light, but it you have a Doujutsu like Neji the sudden flash of light severely hurts the eyes creating an opening for Naruto to strike. "So what did Gai-sensei need?"

"Nothing," Neji said, "I just wanted to ruin your fun." Neji did not make jokes all that often but he did make some. But those few jokes were only with people he feels close enough too, his primary and secondary teammates.

"Spoil sport," Naruto retorts.

Back at the clearing Sasuke had long left. And normally the two that were watching the Uchiha would have chased after him. But this time they were stunned by the fact that the person they thought left the Academy a year ago showed back up as a full fledged ninja and completely outclassed their obsession. "I can't believe that Naruto was capable of that," Ino said.

"Well Sasuke-kun was just holding back you heard him," Sakura said. "There's no way that idiot could really beat Sasuke-kun."

"Are you kidding?" Ino said, "He just did. Naruto moved so fast that I couldn't even see him move those last two times. And that other guy, the one that looked like Hinata called Sasuke-kun a weakling. I think that was Hyuuga Neji, last year's Rookie of the Year. And from what he said it looks like they're on the same team."

"Then Naruto was telling the truth," Sakura said, "He did graduate a year ago. But how?"

"I think Iruka-sensei might know," Ino said. She remembered Iruka not even reacting to Naruto's absence over the year. And if the rumors were true Naruto was Iruka's favorite student. "Favorite student?" Ino said.

"What was that?" Sakura asked.

"The rumors were that Naruto was Iruka's favorite student," Ino said. "I bet he allowed him to graduate early just because of that."

"I don't know," Sakura said, "Iruka-sensei is not known for giving anyone a free ride, not even Sasuke-kun."

"So do you want to go find out?" Ino asked. "This is kind of interesting."

"Well since Sasuke-kun is gone I have nothing better to do," Sakura said.

A few minutes later the two girls arrived at the Academy only to see Sasuke going inside a head of them. Apparently he wanted to know if Naruto was telling the truth, although his strength should have spoken for itself. Seeing the Uchiha made the two forget their previous concerns and both raced try and catch him first.

Inside his classroom Iruka was just finishing up the last of his work and was preparing to leave when this year's Number One Rookie. From the look on Sasuke's face Iruka could feel a headache coming on. "If that Idiot was allowed to graduate early why wasn't I?"

"Yep definite head ache," Iruka thought. "And which idiot would that be?" Although he had a rather good idea about whom Sasuke was talking about.

"The one everyone thought dropped out," Sasuke said.

"I figured it would be Naruto, I guess he finally found enough time to find Sasuke," he thought. "If you mean Naruto then, he was able to graduate because he signed up for the graduation and demonstrated the necessary skills to be a Gennin," Iruka answered. Then silently added, "And probably a Chunin as well with those jutsus in combination. I wonder how strong he's gotten?" "And as to the other half of your question you of all people should have known that people could graduate early." Iruka knew it was a low blow but he did not like the last Uchiha's attitude towards those around him. In his honest opinion the Uchiha right now would just get his teammates killed.

Sasuke had no argument for that. After all he knew for a long time that his brother graduated much earlier that most. But at this time he was rather angry with Iruka for mentioning it. "That doesn't explain why I wasn't told."

"Always about you," Iruka thought. "You weren't told because we thought you already knew. Now if you will excuse me if have a meeting to get to." Iruka then got up not giving the Uchiha a chance to object. As he opened the door he bumped into the Sakura and Ino. He looked them over once figuring that they were following Sasuke like they usually did and left.

Naruto was currently having a sparring match with Lee. The two former dead lasts were fighting on equal terms but that was only because Naruto was using several Kage Bushins to make Lee fight multiple targets at once. Lee was the easily the fastest out of the joint village teams with Naruto second and Neji just behind him. Neji had the fastest reaction time and the highest precision followed by Lee and then Naruto. Naruto had the greatest brute force and stamina followed by Lee and then Neji. All in all the three were actually pretty even. There was an argument among those that knew them, which was actually stronger. In reality if they ever got serious no one would leave unharmed. Especially if they were to use their strongest moves. "Hey Neji," one of the Narutos called out, "What time is it?"

"Close to five," Neji answered.

"Oh crap," all five Narutos said, "Sorry Lee I've got to meet Iruka-sensei for ramen." With that he dispersed the clones and ran off. After he left Neji dropped down to take his turn at the sparring.

At the ramen shop Iruka was surprised to see he was actually there first. He sat down and went a head and ordered his bowl and waited. No sooner than the bowl came did Naruto sit down next to him. "What took you so long? Your usually here long before I am."

"I was sparring with Lee," Naruto answered. "He gets rather involve ed with his training." Naruto then ordered the bowl that Iruka promised to pay and started to devour it.

Iruka was about half way through his bowl when he mentioned, "Sasuke found out your early graduation."

"I know I told him," Naruto said beginning his third bowl. "Let me guess he was pissed right?"

"To say the least," Iruka said. "But you should now that you shouldn't fight with Academy students."

"Yeah I know," Naruto said. "But he really needed to get his ass kicked."

"Then you should have waited until after he became a Gennin," Iruka said. The continued to talk about what Naruto had been up to since his last time in Konoha. Naruto relayed the events as only he could, a lot of expressions and a bit of over exaggerations. After the meal the two parted ways and went home.

A couple of days later after the Gennin exam Naruto was going to the Hokage Office to meet with his team to see what kind of mission they had. Normally they were given some of the mid to high C-rank missions because of the their experience but occasionally the Hokage and Mizukage would give them a D-rank mission just to let them know that they are still Gennins. Naruto hated D-rank mission, in his opinion they should be given to Academy students instead of shinobi. As he came to the up to the building Naruto saw Gai and a silvered haired Jounin standing face to face. That could only mean Gai and Kakashi were about to have another one of their duals. This time Gai lost and Kakashi walked off without a care in the world. When Naruto arrived Gai was about to start his self punishment when he interrupted him, "Gai-sensei don't we need to check what missions we have." It was Naruto, Yuki and Tenten's turn in the rotation to be under Gai's instruction.

"Oh right you are Naruto," Gai said. "Let's go see what our great Sandaime has for us!"

The two entered the building and immediately went to the Mission Assignment Room. When they entered they met the Hokage and some Chunin assistant. Naruto then walked off to join Yuki and Tenten of to the side. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long Naruto," Yuki said. "In fact we came with Gai-sensei, we just went on ahead when we saw Kakashi."

"Since you two came in just after I assume Gai won the 'dual'," Tenten said.

"No I just stopped him before he got started," Naruto said. He looked back at the Hokage and Jounin. The Hokage just handed a scroll to Gai and Gai was going on and on about something. "Looks like he's going to be a while, want to get something from the snack machine?" The two girls gave a shrug and they when to get something to eat. When the got back Gai had just ended his speech and was making his way over to them.

"Our glorious Hokage has honored us with a C-rank mission!" Gai said. "We are to deliver supplies to one of the outpost at the border with Wind Country."

Tenten and Naruto nodded in agreement thanking the Kami it was not another D-rank mission. Yuki however sighed, "I hate the desert."


	3. Interesting Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

The Mission was simple enough to complete. Deliver supplies to the outposts at the Wind/Fire border. If it were not for the distance the mission would have been a D-rank Mission. The distance left the possibility for attack open, this is only reason it was a C-rank Mission. Because there was no real emergency and thus no real rush the team at first took their time. That was until Gai started one of his speeches that only Lee ever enjoyed. That was when the Gennin decided that they would pick up the pace just to get away from their unusual teacher. It was not the fact that the three did not like Gai; in fact they thought he was a great sensei and good guy. It was just that there was only so much time they could deal with him before they wanted to knock him out just to get some peace and quite.

So because of the increased pace the team of four made it to the first outpost in about a day and a half. After they arrived the people there were at first glad to see someone new, border detail was one of the most isolated and boring duties there was. However, when they saw Naruto as part of the group they made it clear that they did not want them there for long. Even after a year as an active Gennin there were still only a handful of people that treated Naruto as a human. Yuki having a similar past was able to sympathize with the blonde and would understandingly help him as best she could. Tenten not knowing the full story but still seeing the glares would also help but could only do so much without knowing fully why. Gai would be less overbearing and would return the glares making many of the less skilled cringe in fear. After dropping off the supplies at the first outpost they quickly made their way to the two others they were assigned to supply.

After two weeks away the team returned to the village, Naruto went back to his usual self. There they learned from various people which of the Gennin that passed the exam and the subsequent trial by their Jounin-sensei. Naruto and his five rotating teammates actually lucked out and did not have to take the trial because of the joint village agreement. But it was clear by all that they would have passed anyway. Even at the beginning their skills complemented each other well. The teams also learned that Kakashi finally passed his first team, it was no surprise that Sasuke would be on that team because Kakashi was the only one in the village with a Sharingan. It kind of made them sick to their stomach that the Uchiha was already becoming the talk of the village especially since he and his team had not done any 'real' missions as of yet to begin with.

"All he did was pass the Gennin Exam, you would think that he made Jounin already the way their acting," Naruto complained.

"The village tends to idolize geniuses," Lee said, "Especially survivors."

"Maybe I should go trounce him again," Naruto said.

"You shouldn't waist your time," Kora said. "The village will either see that he's not worth all their hype or they will be too stupid to realize he's weak because of his arrogance. Besides everyone in Kiri is talking about you guys, 'the Konoha-nins that could become members of the Seven Swordsman.' Just imagine the looks on everyone's faces if that happened."

"It would probably be the same look Gai-sensei and the Hokage got when they asked Naruto to show them his latest jutsu and he showed them Orioke no Jutsu," Neji said. Most of them laughed at the memory of the Hokage on the ground twitching with blood coming out of his nose.

Most that is but the girls, they just sighed hitting their foreheads. "I still can't believe you invented that technique." Tenten said, "It is so stupid."

"What I can't believe is that afterwards the Hokage listed it as a Kinjutsu," Yuki said.

"Well what else would you call a jutsu that could defeat the Hokage so easily," Naruto smiled. His comment earned him a smack on the head by Yuki, Kora and Tenten at once.

"Anyway we really need to go to the Mission Office," Neji said. "We'll see you three later." With that Neji, Yuki and Kora left for the other three alone.

"Gai-sensei said we should train until he gets back from his mission," Lee said. "What do you two want to do, maybe a couple of thousand push-ups?"

Tenten and Naruto just shook their head no. Both well aware of the usual training lengths Lee did. "No thanks Lee, I think I'm going to practice my target throwing," Tenten said.

"And I'm going to work on my Kenjutsu," Naruto said. "I'll see you later."

Before he got to far Tenten called out to him, "Just remember if you're going to practice your jutsus do it away from where people can see you." She was implying that most of Naruto's jutsus, even his quote 'perverted' ones, were listed as Kinjutsus, meaning that he could not let people know he knew that many of them. Naruto nodded and made his way out to an isolated part of the forest.

For about an hour Naruto was trying to perform a Kenjutsu that Noza did once and Naruto just happened to see it. The jutsu involved throwing your opponent into the air jumping up after him and cutting him nine times before they hit the ground. Naruto was able to get eight of the cuts before hitting the ground but had to crash land to do it. He was able to but six times and land perfectly but the nine cuts were designed to strike all nine areas finishing the opponent off. With just six the person could still theoretically fight, but with nine the person would be either dead or useless in a fight. This would add another jutsu to Naruto's ever-growing arsenal of lethal or at least near-lethal jutsus. He was about to try it again by throwing another log in to the air when he sensed something near by. Feeling that he was being watched Naruto changed training tactics and began doing simple katas with his sword. A sudden rustling of the bushes and an orange blur jumping at him making him react by thrusting out his hand and catching the blur in mid jump. When he saw it was an orange cat he blinked, "Eh what is a cat doing way out here?"

"Sensei we have lost the target, please advise," Naruto heard a voice from the other side of the bushes. After a few minutes he heard the same voice, "Understood we're searching the area."

That was when a person that Naruto thought he knew came into his clearing, "Sasuke-san, Sakura-san I," the boy said, "I um located the target."

"Could he mean me?" Naruto thought.

The two mentioned people entered the clearing soon after, "Thank the Kami," Sakura said. "I hate going after that fur-ball so many times." When she entered the clearing she saw Naruto holding their target by the scruff of its neck with a confused look on his face, "Eh? What are you doing?"

Naruto looked at the three for a moment before answering. Sakura had a confused look with a little relief on her face, the boy Naruto could not quite remember had a wondering look, and Sasuke had an irritated and angry look. "I was here training when this thing," gesturing with the cat, "Interrupted, were you looking for it?"

"Yes we were," Kakashi said making his presence known. "Technically you have interfered with my team's mission. And that would make you an obstacle we have to over come. But because you're a fellow Konoha shinobi we'll just say you assisted us in capturing our target." Kakashi nodded to the boy and Naruto handed it over to him, "So Naruto, how have you been doing, I did not get a chance to talk after the last time you returned from Kiri." Kakashi had talked with Naruto a few times after his duals with Gai and the two had become decent acquaintances.

"Oh not to bad," Naruto said, "Just doing some C-rank missions mostly. I heard you finally passed a team, too bad you have the Loser on it." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun is not a loser!" Sakura yelled.

"He lost to me," Naruto said casually. He still liked Sakura but right now he was giving her second thoughts.

"Well they have been improving," Kakashi said, "But we'll have to talk latter we've got to get this cat back to its owner." Kakashi then walked off pulling out his favorite book. The others quickly followed but not without various looks from surprise to confused to anger before leaving. After they were gone Naruto returned to practicing his Kenjutsu.

Two days later Gai returned and Lee, Tenten and Naruto were given another mission. This mission was odd though, they were ordered to track down and kill an animal that had been tearing through a herder's livestock in a town about a day away from Konoha. Normally this would be a higher D-rank Mission but according to the reports from the village the animal did not seem 'normal' to them. This vague description made the Hokage cautious and listed the mission as a mid level C-rank.

When they arrived at the village the first thing they did was meet with the herder. He was an elderly man that lived alone because his wife died and only daughter moved out many years ago. "I first noticed about a week ago," the old man said. "Some of my livestock was missing from the pasture and I went to find them. I found signs that it was large dog or maybe a wolf. So set up some traps to take care of it. Not a single one worked. So then I decided to camp out at night and take care of it myself. Now I've been handling things like wolves all my life and normally I would not need the help of shinobi. But that night I changed my mind. The sky was clear so I could see fairly well because of the nearly full moon. I must have dosed off at some point because I was jarred awake by the sound of my fence breaking, when I looked up I saw something in the pins. I tried to sneak up on it but it must have heard me, because it stopped and raised up." The old man paused taking a drink of tea, "That was when I saw it was a lot larger than a wolf. It stood almost the size of my workhorse. At that point I didn't want to wait around and left to hire some help. Which is where you come in." He then looked at the Gennins, "You sure these kids can handle it?"

"Yes," Gai was being unusually serious, "They may be young but they are among the most skilled Gennin in the village. And if not I can take over, so you do not have to worry." The old man nodded at Gai's reassurance. "Ok team we will camp out at night and wait for this beast to show up." The Gennin nodded silently after seeing Gai's reaction.

That night the four were camped in the field, they had no fire just incase it scared away their target. "Gai-sensei?" Lee asked, "What kind of wolf could be the size of a horse?"

"It is probably a large wolf but not the size of a horse," Gai said. "Remember it was dark and the old man looks like he needs glasses. So he could have been exaggerating." This seemed to quell some the anxiety the Gennins had, but Gai was still worried though he did not show it. There was something that felt wrong about this.

A couple of hours latter the four ninjas heard a rustling in some bushes at the edge of the field. Using their best stealth skills the made their way closer to the bushes, making sure they stayed down wind. As they got closer the saw a shadow in the shape of a large wolf come into the field. When the Gennin saw it they were relieved because it was like what Gai said, it was larger than a normal wolf but nowhere near the size the old man described. Their relief was short lived however when two more very similar shadows emerged. These two were just as big as the other and knowing how well wolves work together made the danger increase significantly. "Ok here's the plan," Gai whispered, "Tenten, Lee and eye will try to separate the three, Naruto you will follow up behind us and try to take them out one at a time." The Gennins nodded in understanding.

His three teammates left Naruto and attacked the wolves. Tenten throwing multiple kunai and shuriken at them while Gai and Lee attacked with Taijutsu. This had the desired affect as two of the wolves went after the three leaving the third behind. "That doesn't seem like a typical wolf," Naruto thought. He quickly went to where he was in range of his jutsus. He did some quick hand seals saying, "Raimei Oru!" The wolf did something rather unexpected then. It dodged the jutsu, "Defiantly not a typical wolf," Naruto thought.

The wolf then looked at Naruto for a minute the rushed towards him. As it approached Naruto's eyes went wide as the wolf appeared to grow in size as it charged, by the time it reached Naruto it was the size of what the old man described. If Naruto were not so stunned by the growth he would have probably had time to counterattack. However, because of the surprise Naruto was only able to react by bring his right arm up just as the huge wolf snapped at his neck. "AAAHHH!" Naruto's yell of pain filled the night. Gritting his teeth Naruto desperately reached for his kunai pouch as he was on his back and he could not reach his sword. After he fished out his kunai Naruto jammed it into the beast's eye. This time it was the painful howl of the wolf that filled the night. It then let go of Naruto's arm and jumped back. Quickly Naruto got to his feet and reached for his sword. It was then he noticed that the size was not the only thing strange about this wolf. This wolf had several green scales on his head and running down its back. "What the hell is that?" Naruto whispered. The creator, as Naruto now thought of it as, began to growl and looked like it was about to attack. Naruto knew that he could not do jutsus with his right arm injured so severely. That meant he had to rely on his Taijutsu and Kenjutsu. The beast then charged once again, this time Naruto was ready and brought his sword up and slashed it across the head. Unfortunately for Naruto the scales deflected the slash and Naruto was once again knocked to the ground. This time Naruto was not bitten as the beast just loomed over him. That was until it suddenly jumped away as if afraid of something. That was when Naruto saw a blur out of his left eye and suddenly the beast howled in pain again only this time it then fell to the ground dead. When Naruto looked up he saw a man standing a meter from him.

"Interesting," the man said. "You are an interesting individual." The man seemed to be boring into Naruto's soul like he could see all of his secrets. Then suddenly he leapt back and Gai was in his place.

"Naruto are you alright?" Gai asked after seeing Naruto was holding his arm to slow the bleeding.

"He was bitten by that one," the strange man answered. "You should treat it soon, though he might not need it. He seems to heal very quickly." A sudden light from the full moon came across the man. He had a pail complexion, silver hair like Kakashi, but had marks on his cheeks like Naruto's only much thicker and there were only two of them. "I must apologies, I was not quick enough to prevent his injury. It was my duty to track down this pack and eliminate them before they hurt anyone."

"And where are you from?" Gai asked. "I think you already know that Maito Gai." Gai made no reaction to his name. "My name is Okamimaru Shiori. Your student is very interesting."

"I thank you for aiding my student," Gai said as Tenten and Lee came up both looking very scratched up. "The other two were taken care of."

Shiori then bowed, "I thank you for this then. Since that is the case, we are even." He then jumped into the forest and was gone within seconds.

"Sensei who was that?" Tenten asked, "He seemed strange, he felt strange."

"We need to treat Naruto's wound," Gai said.

At the hotel Naruto had his wound wrapped and they were discussing what they were fighting. "Those things were not wolves that was for sure," Naruto said.

"That's obvious," Tenten said. "But the question was what were they?"

"They were dobutsu borei (Beast Spirits)," Gai answered. "This should have been a B-rank. Get some sleep tomorrow we'll head back to Konoha." The next day they three left thinking about what Gai said about what they fought. But more especially Gai and Naruto were thinking about the strange man that saved Naruto. They were thinking about what he said, that Naruto was 'interesting,' "If what I think he is, is true then I must inform the Hokage," Gai thought, "He could be threat to Naruto, sense he seems to be able to detect Naruto's differences."

It only took them a day to return to Konoha. Once they arrived Gai told the Gennins that they had a few days off and went to the Hokage's office. "Hokage-sama I need to discuss the mission my team was on."

"What do you wish to discuss Gai?" the Hokage asked.

"Where is Nazo?" Gai said, "What I have to say centers on Naruto and may or may not include Yuki in the future."

"He is training with the other three," the Hokage answered, "I will send for him."

A few minutes later Nazo entered with a concerned look on his face, "Is something wrong Hokage-sama?"

"Possibility," Gai answered, "On the latest mission we went on we encountered dobutsu borei. The team did fine but that is not what concerns me. It was the man I encountered that saved Naruto from one of them. I believe he may have been a Yokai from the way he acted."

This caught the two other men off guard. "Did he detect the Kyuubi?" the Hokage asked.

"I believe he did," Gai answered. "He said he was assigned to hunt the beasts but I am not sure. When he saved Naruto he mentioned his rapid healing and that he was 'interesting.'"

"Hmmm," the Hokage thought for a minute, "What did he look like?" Gai gave the description and what he said was his name. "For the next month your team is not to go on any missions outside the village."

"What do we tell them?" Nazo asked. "They will want to know why?"

"I assume that you are nominating them for the Chunin Exam," Sarutobi said. The two Jounin nodded, "Then tell them that it is to train for the Exam." The two nodded and went to inform the six Gennin under their joint care. "Let's hope no Yokai actually take an interest in Naruto and the Kyuubi." He then looked up at the Yondaime's picture, "He has grown strong my friend I hope you are proud."

The six Gennins were informed of the arrangement complete with the spin that they would be taking easy missions in the village to allow for more time to train. Lee, Yuki, Sora, and Tenten seemed to accept the explanation easily enough. Neji and Naruto did not, Neji because he could detect when someone was not being completely honest and Naruto because of the way that men was looking at him. But the two let the subject go at the news of the upcoming Chunin Exam. For the next month the six Gennin trained together sharpening their skills as best they could with their two Sensei's helping them along the way.

After the month passed Nazo was walking into the Administration office to see if there were any messages from the Mizukage. When he arrived he saw Kakashi just finish up his report. Oddly enough he had a large object wrapped in cloth with him. When Kakashi saw Nazo he approached and unrapped the cloth revealing a massive sword that Nazo knew very well. "How did you get this?" Nazo demanded.

"My team was attacked by Zabuza on our latest mission," Kakashi informed him. "Zabuza was killed in a battle against his own employer avenging his partner."

"Haku," Noza said, "Zabuza always did care more for that kid than he let on."

Kakashi nodded, "He died regaining his pride and honor in my opinion." Kakashi then smiled, "The person we were hired to protect named the bridge Protector's Bridge after them of all things. I buried their bodies and brought Zabuza's sword back for you."

"I can understand," Noza said, "I will send the sword back to Kiri, and thank you." Kakashi nodded and handed of the massive blade. "Oh how are your students doing?"

"At first they were a little shaken up by their first real life and death mission, but they are doing very well," Kakashi said then smiled, "Sasuke was able to activate his Sharingan. I guess that would mean he could give the members your team a good challenge."

Noza returned the smile, "Don't be so sure, Naruto has invented a couple of jutsus that are specially designed to counter Doujutsus."

"I guess we'll see at the Chunin exam then won't we," Kakashi said.

A little later that week Lee was running to meet with his five teammates. He had just overheard the latest news about the Chunin exam. When he arrived Neji was mediating calmly, Tenten was throwing at multiple targets, Yuki and Naruto were sparring using their swords and Sora was practicing a water jutsu. "Did you guys here?" Lee asked, "For the first time in five years there are Rookies entering the Chunin Exam."

"I guess that means I can kick Sasuke's ass again," Naruto said.

"It does seem interesting that they're entering," Neji said then smirked, "But you do have to feel sorry for them."


	4. Beginning of the Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto was making a mad dash to the Academy. He was late by twenty minutes and knew that his teammates, Yuki and Tenten, would kill him. After Gai and Noza had given them the entry forms for the exam Naruto was so excited that he only got on average six hours sleep per night. Last night was when his body decided to catch up on some of his missed sleep. The result was that he woke up this morning an hour late. So now he had to run almost all out just to be on time. Glancing at his watch Naruto screamed in his head, "They're going to kill me alright!"

When he arrived at the Academy three minutes later Naruto spotted his two female teammates and picked up the pass for the last hundred meters. When he finally arrived he was completely out of breath. Wheezing he stammered out greeting, his two female teammates waited until he caught his breath, then whacked him on the head, "That's for being late!" Tenten said.

"Sorry, Sorry," Naruto said rubbing his head.

"Well lets go before the close the doors," Yuki said leading the way.

Inside the building the three made their way up to the third floor. After a flight of stares Naruto and his team came to a large group of people trying to enter a room. That was when they saw that the door way was blocked by a pair of Konoha shinobi. Everyone that tried to get past them would be pushed back. That was when Lee walked up and tried to get passed; only to be knocked back like the others. "Let us through I need to get to the exam room."

The ones guarding the door then began a speech about how dangerous the Chunin exam was but Naruto and his team were not listening. "Why doesn't Lee go past the Genjutsu?" Naruto asked.

"That's because he suggested that he Neji and Sora not show their true strength," Yuki said.

"Oh yeah now I remember," Naruto said, "He suggested the same thing to us."

"But you turned it down," Tenten said.

"Why should we cover our strength? It would be an insult to our training." Naruto asked.

Yuki was about to respond when she was shoved aside by three new Gennins. "Move out of the way," one of them said. Naruto turned to see that it was Sasuke, "We want to get to the third flour now so why don't you just drop the Genjutsu."

Several other Gennins began to murmur as the Genjutsu dropped. "If they didn't notice the Genjutsu then why are they taking the Exam?" Yuki asked. Her teammates just shrugged.

"So you noticed," the one guarding the door said. "But that doesn't prove anything."

He then threw a punch at Sasuke and Sasuke went to counter. There was a sudden green blur and Lee appeared in between the two. "So much for hiding his strength," Naruto shook his head. "I wonder why he did it?"

"Probably to impress that pink haired girl," Yuki said. The other two turned and sure enough the saw Lee making an oath to always protect Sakura. "Careful Naruto, Lee might just give you a run for her," Yuki jabbed. Naruto just frowned, he could not deny the fact that he still liked Sakura and did not want to open himself up to further teasing. So he just watched as Sakura adamantly shot down Lee calling him weird.

At this point Neji showed up from the other side of the hall. "Lee, what are you doing? We need to get going."

"Sorry I was just excited," Lee said.

"Well come on," Neji said. As he said this Sasuke gave a contemptuous look at Neji recognizing him from a few months ago when he fought against Naruto.

"I'll join you in a minute I want to check on something first," Lee said before following after the retreating Team 7.

At this point Naruto's team went up and met with Neji. Upon seeing then he asked, "Why were you three so late?" The response he got was the two girls pointing at Naruto.

Neji gave Naruto an exasperated sigh, "It's not my fault my body decided now would be the best time to catch on the sleep I missed."

Neji just shook his head saying, "You had better hurry the exam is about to start."

The two girls began to walk off but Naruto did not follow. When they turned and gave a questioning look he answered, "I'm going to go make sure Lee isn't late. I'll catch up."

"Just don't be late yourself," Tenten warned. Naruto nodded vigorously in understanding, he still remembered the pain in his rear the last time she used that voice.

Naruto came upon the back staircase just as Lee dropped into his stance against Sasuke. "This ought to be fun to watch," Naruto thought. "I can see if Bastard has improved and see if Lee has any knew tricks I should be aware of." Naruto watched as the two exchanged a few blows with Lee coming out the clear victor. "Not surprising," Naruto thought. That was when Naruto saw Sasuke's eyes go red.

Lee and Sasuke rushed at each other again. This time Sasuke was able to predict Lee's moves but still could not block them. But Lee could see that he was having a bit of trouble with keeping ahead of the Uchiha. "I guess I have to use it," Lee thought, "I hope Gai-sensei doesn't here about this." He then undid his bandages as Sasuke charged.

Up on the balcony Naruto eyes widened when he what Lee was doing. "No he wouldn't," Naruto thought. His fears were confirmed when Lee jumped and went to Sasuke's shadow.

"My abilities are pure Taijutsu." Lee then paused, "You know there two types shinobi out there," he lectured, "The Genius type, you and the hard working type, me. Your Sharingan allows you to see through all jutsus, but for Taijutsu you need to work hard to attain may level." He was about to wrap his bandages around Sasuke when he was slammed in the side.

Naruto landed next to Sasuke and stalked rather angrily over to Lee. "What do you think you were doing?" Naruto yelled at Lee. "You know you are not allowed to use it."

As Team 7 looked on while Naruto was shaking Lee to emphasize his point. Sasuke was thinking, "Naruto was able to get the drop on that guy when I could barely touch."

"Naruto is right Lee!" a voice made both boys freeze. Everyone turned to see a giant turtle was the one talking. Naruto knowing the source of the turtle let go of Lee and began to back away. "You know you are not supposed to use it!"

"I did not know either of you were watching," Lee said.

"That is no excuse!" the turtle said. "Now are you prepared for your punishment?" Lee nodded. By this time Naruto had made it past Team 7 and was near the stairs. "Then prepare for he comes GAI-SENSEI!" A large burst of smoke appeared and the taller version of Lee now stood on the turtle's shell. By now Naruto was running up the stairs not wanting to see the disturbing display between Gai and Lee.

Team 7 was not as lucky as Naruto as they watched the unusual hugging and crying display between the teacher and student. One thought was going through all three of their heads, "I/Sasuke lost to these weirdoes?"

Once they were done Lee addressed Sasuke, "I'm sorry for attacking you Uchiha-san but I wanted to test my skills against someone strong. And earlier I somewhat lied. I may not be the strongest Gennin from Konoha. There are two others, one you just saw, Naruto-kun is like me. He worked hard for his power. And the other is like you a genius born with a strong Bloodline. You should watch out for them." Lee then ran off up the stairs leaving a confused and somewhat amazed Team 7.

A few minutes later in the Exam room Naruto and Lee joined their teammates. When Lee showed up Naruto asked, "So what do you think of Sasuke?"

"He's a true genius," Lee answered. "He will be fun to fight in the Exam just like you and Neji."

The mentioned Uchiha then should up with the rest of this year's Gennin. They were making a racket that drew the attention of everyone in the room. That was when a silver haired Gennin from Konoha spoke up. "You cute little Rookies should watch what you say. Everyone here is nervous about the exam."

"And who are you?" Kiba asked.

"My names Kabuto," Kabuto answered. "And I should tell you that this is not my first time taking the Exam. It is really hard and if you are not careful you could wind up dead."

"Is this you second time taking the exam?" Sakura asked.

"No this is my seventh time," Kabuto answered, "The Exam is given twice a year so this is my fourth year." He then reached into his pouch, "Tell you what I'll share with you my Nin-Info cards. They give me information on every Gennin taking this exam."

Sasuke took interest in this part, "Do you have information of Garra of the Desert, Rock Lee and Uzumaki Naruto?" Sasuke had run into Garra and his team yesterday, he felt the strong aura from Garra and wanted to know more.

Kabuto flipped through the stack of cards until he came to Garra's card. "I don't have much information on his skills because this is the first time he's taking the exam and from another village. The only information I have is his mission history, 7 D-rank, 8 C-rank, and what's this, a B-rank. Rather impressive," Those around him could not help but nod. "It also says that he came back from all his missions without a scratch, interesting. Now for Rock Lee, he's a year older than you, has gone on 12 D-rank, 14 C-rank. His Taijutsu is of the scale but his other skills are non-existent. It also says that he is part of a joint Gennin Team with the village of Kiri. Another surprising one." This shocked the others as much as Garra's, "And lastly Uzumaki Naruto. He graduated a year early, impressive. What's this?" Kabuto looked at the card for a minute, "He has the same Mission history and is also part of the Joint Gennin Team with Kiri. But what's even more surprising is that all of his skills have question marks. I don't understand." He put the card back, "You might want to avoid those three." Most of the Rookies could not help but nod in agreement.

Across the room at the Naruto and the others were waiting quietly listening to Kabuto. He was telling the Rookies, which teams were in attendance and which were weak or strong, one team, the Oto, took offense and charged him. Everyone in the room watched the exchange that is except Naruto and Yuki. Their attention was on Garra the hole time, the moment the looked at him the two sensed something different about him. Different but familiar at the same time, like he was similar to them. Their thoughts were interrupted by the shout from the front of the room, "Sit down and shut up!" the voice belonged to a large Jounin with scars on his face.

"There will no fighting unless allowed by the examiner!" The Oto Team apologized and the Jounin continued, "Alright now I am Morino Ibiki the Head Examiner of this portion of the Exam. Now you will be place at random around the room and the test will begin shortly after that." All of the Gennins took their assigned seats and Ibiki continued, "There are some rules that you need to hear before we start. Rule 1: This will be a deduction test. You start off with ten points and for every question you get wrong you will lose a point. Rule 2: This is a team test that means that you pass with the combined scores of the entire team. Rule 3: Those caught cheating will lose two points per offense. Rule 4: Those who lose their points during the exam (through cheating) and those that fail to answer any question correctly will fail along with their teammates." Several of the Gennins became nervous after the rules were announced, "You have one hour to complete the test, starting, now!"

Naruto looked at the question, it read, "What is the maximum number of targets you can hit with a kunai while moving a thirty kilometers an hour at a fifty degree incline using one kunai?" Naruto blinked at the question, "There's no way I can answer these!" he shouted in his mind. "Ok wait there has to be a trick to this," he then thought of the rules. "Are we suppose to cheat?" he asked himself. Naruto looked around and it seemed that everyone was having similar reactions to his about the questions. "I think I am, I just can't be caught." He then did a few hand seals thinking, "This hurts to use but if I do it quickly I can manage. Daini Shiryoku no Jutsu, (Second Sight)" Naruto's eyes glazed over and a blue dot appeared on his head.

Naruto then found his sight returned and he could see his own body. "Now which person do I copy off of?" He looked around and saw several other people cheating. Neji was using his Byakugan, Tenten using mirrors, Yuki using the mirrors as well, Sasuke using his Sharingan, Garra using an eye made of sand, ECT. Naruto knew the further he went from his body the greater the strain so he looked to those around him. He saw the girl next to him using her own Byakugan looking at the person in front of her. "Hinata, she looks confident about the answers of that guy so I'll use him too." Naruto then moved his sight so he could look clearly at the other guys answer and will his arm to write what he saw. After a few minutes Naruto saw the person stop after the ninth question and returned to his body. When Naruto cut off his jutsu he could feel his eyes ache from the strain put on them. After a few second the pain left and he looked at the tenth question, "The last question will be asked when forty five minutes are pasted.

After a few minutes Ibiki started to call out team that failed because a member of their team was caught cheating. By the time the forty-five minutes were up only three quarters were left of the Gennins in the room. "Now for the last question," Ibiki said. "But before you take it you must decide if you want to take it. If you don't then you points will be reduced to zero and you and your team will fail."

"Then obliviously we'll take it!" Kiba said.

"I wasn't done yet," Ibiki smirked. "If you take the question and get it wrong then you and the rest of your team will fail and become Gennins for the rest of your carrier."

"But there are Gennins here that have taken the Exam multiple times and failed," a random Gennin objected.

"You had the misfortune of having me as your Examiner this time," Ibiki said, "This time I make the rules. And you will obey them!" This caused several Gennin to cringe in fear. "Tell you what I'll give you a way out. If you give up you can take it again next year. Now, I ask you again, who wants to leave?

"I do," a Konoha Gennin said. "I give up."

"57 fail!" Ibiki shouted, "44 and 23 also fail," the three Gennins got up and left after that. Soon several people were getting up and leaving and their teammates following soon after. Naruto looked around as people were leaving and he saw that several were becoming more and more nervous. At this point Ibiki asked, "Is there anyone else who wishes to give up?"

More people were about to give up and Naruto became very angry, "Just ask the damn question!" his shout made several freeze. "I don't care if I'm a Gennin for the rest of time! I'll still continue to become stronger and learn more! I'll be the first Gennin Hokage if that's what it takes to accomplish my goals!" This made several people lower their hands.

"Are you sure?" Ibiki asked sternly.

"I don't take back my word, that's my way of Ninja," Naruto said in return.

"No point in dragging this out," Ibiki thought. "Then in that case, everyone here passes the first exam."

"What about the tenth question?" a Ame-nin (Rain) asked.

"There was no tenth question," Ibiki answered, "Or as better the decision to take the question in the tenth question." He removed his headband and revealed several more scars and a few holes, "A Chunin must not be afraid to take any mission. Those that did not stay and take a leap of faith are cowards and do not deserve the title."

"Then what was the other questions for?" a girl wearing a Suna Forehead Protector asked.

"Those were to see if you have the skill to gather information without getting caught," Ibiki explained, "We asked questions no Gennin should know, but we put a few plants in the Exam for you to cheat off of. A Chunin must sometimes steal information, and if that shinobi is detected the information may become false. And they would have risked their lives and village for nothing." The Gennin thought about it for a minute then nodded in agreement, "Now I congratulate you on passing the first part of the test. The rest will only…"

Ibiki was caught off by a crash from the window and burst of smoke. When the smoke cleared a bright piece of cloth was held to the roof and floor by four kunais with a black-haired woman standing in front of it, "No time to relax because the second part of the Exam is about to start!" the black-haired woman said. "I am the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko." Anko felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to see Ibiki with a scowl of disapproval. "Bad timing?" she asked. She then turned back to the Gennins and frowned at the number, "Your loosing your touch Ibiki, there are at least 23 teams left."

"Good candidates this year," Ibiki shrugged.

"Well no matter I'll reduce their numbers by at least half," Anko gave a sadistic smile to Gennins making several shiver in fear. "Follow me and we'll begin.


	5. Forest Exam

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

The sixty-nine Gennins followed the scary Konoha Jounin to a large forest surrounded by a chain link fence. The feeling they got from the forest made their skin crawl. Several tried to look into the area but could only see about ten meters because of how dark it was with from the thick canopy. When everyone arrived Anko turned and looked around, "Welcome to Training Area 44, the Forest of Death." The way she looked made several of the Gennin want to leave right them and there. "Now come up here and take these forms. There will deaths in this part of the Exam, and these forms are to make sure that me and Konoha are not liable for them."

One member from each team made their way up and got three separate forms. Naruto volunteered to get the ones for his team. When he got back he mentioned, "So what kind of exam do you think it will be?"

"Considering the size and the feeling from this place," Yuki looked at the forest again and shivered, "I would say it's a survival test with a twist."

"Now that you all have your forms," Anko spoke, "You will exchange them for one of these." She held up two different scrolls, "An Earth Scroll and a Heaven Scroll, you will have to hunt for the other scroll you are given. Now a few rules for this test, Rule 1: you will five days to complete the test, you cannot quit at any point during the test. You have to stay in the forest for a total of 120 hours that's about five days all the while avoiding the giant beast, poisons plants and poisons insects. Rule 2: only teams with both scrolls will pass the exam. As time goes on you will have less time for rest and you will become more paranoid and thus more desperate. You can attain your scroll by any means necessary that include killing. Rule 3: You are not to open the scroll until after the exam in done. Those that do will be disqualified and have a surprise waiting for them. To find out what it is well, that would ruin the surprise. Now line up and come get your scroll and then you will be taken to your gate."

Then Gennin Teams obeyed and every team exchanged their scrolls. When Tenten came back with their scroll and they were far enough away from the others Yuki asked, "What scroll did we get?"

"We got a Heaven Scroll," Tenten answered. "So what's the plan?"

"I say we immediately go after another team and get their scroll," Naruto suggested.

"I think we should set a base of operation first," Yuki countered, "That way we can gather supplies and if we get separated we can have a place to return to."

"I agree with Yuki," Tenten said, "I think it would be best if we pace ourselves."

"Ok," Naruto said. "But who should carry the scroll?"

"I think you should Naruto," Yuki said, "Your senses are the best among us and you can detect ambushes the best too." Naruto nodded and took the scroll from Tenten. "I also think we should set up some kind of way to identify each other in case someone tries to impersonate us."

"Good idea Yuki," Tenten said, "I have just the thing." She then pulled out three small daggers. "My dad made these before he died. There are only three like them in the entire world." She should that they had an intricate design that would difficult to copy with a Genjutsu. "We each take one and show it to each other incase to prove who we are." Naruto and Yuki both liked that idea and she gave them each a dagger. And then waited for the start of the exam.

At the area where the Earth and Heaven Scrolls were given out Anko waited until the clock struck Noon and called out, "The second test begins, now!" All across the fence gates opened and the Gennin rushed into the forest.

With Naruto's team the three went into the forest and after about five minutes they were about three kilometers in. "So do we split up or look together?" Tenten asked.

"I say split up," Naruto said, "But we meet back here in thirty minutes. Don't trust anyone you come across. That includes Neji, Lee and Sora they want to pass the exam just as much as we do." The two agreed and three split up.

After about ten minutes of running Naruto had still not found a proper place to set up for a temporary base. Part of his reason was that he was moving slower than he normally would. He wanted to be extra careful just in case he ran into another team. Naruto did not want to be the one that cost his team the exam just because he bit off more than he could chew. "I'll keep searching for another few minutes and then head back to the meeting place." Another five minutes later Naruto was about to turn around when he felt a huge surge in chakra coming from near by, "What the hell was that?" Curiosity overriding his better judgment Naruto went in the direction of the chakra signature. Not more than a few seconds latter he came across a huge section of damage where it looked like something cut a path in the forest.

Deciding to investigate Naruto carefully checked out the area until he reached the end. Once there he heard a moan and searched for its source. What he found surprised him; it was Sasuke and Sakura's third teammate about to be eaten by a rather large snake. Making a hand seal Naruto called out, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" A dozen Narutos filled the immediate area and attacked the snake. They made quick work of it and were surprised to see it disappear once it was defeated, "A person can summon at this exam?" Naruto wondered for a moment but quickly let the thought go. He needed to find out what happened, "Hey umm," Naruto for the life of him could not remember this guy's name, "What's your name?"

"Sheen," the boy answered barely staying conscious.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Some…weird…Gennin…with…a long tongue…came up and attacked us," Sheen said.

"He blew…me away…and that's…all I know." Sheen passed out soon after that.

"What do I do now?" Naruto wondered. His question was answered by another large burst of chakra not far away. He could feel the killer intent in the chakra and figured that was where Sasuke and Sakura were. Picking up Sheen Naruto dashed off in that direction.

Just before he entered the clearing Naruto placed Sheen in a safe place where he could not get hurt. He then entered the clearing and noticed that the battle was taking place in the canopy. He quickly scaled the tree and went to the battle. What Naruto saw when he arrived made him angry, no, not angry, furious. There was a man with standing on top of a giant snake with Sakura dangling from his long tongue obviously choking her, and what was Sasuke doing? Standing there to frightened to do anything. Naruto could feel his rage beginning to boil, not just because Sakura was getting strangled, but because her own teammate was not doing anything. If there was one thing Naruto hated more than anything else was to see friends do nothing when help was needed. Not waiting for another second Naruto jumped just as the snake was about snap at Sasuke. Unknown to him his eyes were changing in response to his rage.

Sasuke was frozen in fear as the snake lunged at him. Out of pure instinct he closed his eyes just as the snake opened its mouth. After a few seconds he opened them to see someone had blocked the snake and was holding hit back. "Who is…" his internal question was cut off by a voice berating him. When he looked up he saw it was Naruto that saved, only his eyes were different and his whisker marks were more defined.

"What's wrong with you?" Naruto yelled. "Sakura-chan's in danger and you aren't doing anything!" Naruto used his strength to push the snake back and attack the guy with the long tongue in order to free Sakura.

The man on the snake was surprised to see his summon was stopped by sheer brut force by a Gennin. Then even more surprised when said Gennin pushed the snake away and then charge him with a large curved sword. He was forced to drop the girl and dodge the swing.

Naruto swung with his sword once more only to have his target dodge again. In his rage induced state Naruto was unable to use any of the advanced Kenjutsus he knew. So all he could do was swing his blade as the snake like man continued to evade his attacks.

By the time Naruto attacked the snake man Sasuke had released himself from the fear in enough time to catch Sakura and place her safely on the tree branch. When he felt she was safe Sasuke turned back to the fight. The snake man had just dodged another swing from Naruto's sword and from what he remembered from the mission in Wave Country Sasuke could tell that Naruto was no amateur with the sword. "There is no way that guy's a Gennin." He was about to jump in and help Naruto when the snake man grabbed Naruto just like Sakura just before breaking the blonde's sword.

"SO this is who you are," the snake man said. "I can even see the Seal." Making a few kill hand seals he shoved his open palm into Naruto's stomach calling out, "Goguoufuuin!" The next thing Naruto knew was unbearable pain in from his abdomen just before he passed out.

As the snake man dropped Naruto he heard, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" He had just enough time before Sasuke's fireball hit him. Using the distraction Sasuke was able to throw a kunai and save Naruto from crashing into the ground. He then began his attack by throwing several shuriken and kunai with string attached. With his Sharingan activated he was able to predict which path his enemy would take and ensnared him in the wires. When Sasuke had his target pinned he performed the hand seals calling out, "Katon Ryuuka no Jutsu!" sending several streams of fire down the wires and hitting the enemy dead on target. At least that is what he thought, as the smoke cleared the body of the enemy turned into mud and fell apart just before his eyes.

"Kukukukuku," the voice of the snake man laughed as he rose out of the tree branch, "Exactly what is expected of the last Uchiha. Your eyes have the same potential as Itachi. Now I have a gift for you." Before Sasuke could react the snake man's neck elongated and shot towards him biting him on the top of his shoulder.

This is what Sakura saw when she came to, "Sasuke-kun!" she shouted as she dove to save him. When Sakura caught Sasuke she heard the strange enemy address her.

"Sasuke-kun will seek me for power. It is only a matter of time." The enemy shinobi dismissed the giant snake then rushed off without another word.

Sakura looked around the clearing and noted that Naruto was, for some reason hanging by a kunai on a near by tree. She looked some more and saw Sheen stumble out of the bushes looking very confused and shaken up. "Sheen grab Naruto we need to get out of here." Sheen nodded and followed as Sakura began to carry Sasuke off.

While Naruto was fighting his teammates had met up again and were waiting for him. After he was more than five minutes late they became very worried. "Do you think he was ambushed?" Yuki said.

"Naruto maybe stubborn and likes to show off a little," Tenten answered. "But he knows when he is over his head and would retreat and try to find us."

"So you think he is just missing," Yuki stated. "Then we should try and find him just in case he is pinned down somewhere." Tenten nodded and the two went off to find their missing teammate. That was when they felt the sudden surge of chakra coming not to far from them. "What was that?"

"I'm not sure," Yuki said. "But if I know Naruto he went to find out what it was."

"Your right lets go," Tenten said. When they arrived at the scene they found several scorch marks on various trees around the clearing. But what scared and shocked them the most was the fact that they found Naruto's broken sword on the ground next to a large tree. "See if you can find a trail of something for us to follow, we have to find him." Yuki gave no reply and began her search.

It took the two a while to find the trail. Who ever made the initial trail made sure to cover it back up and did pretty good job at covering their tracks. Now neither of the two girls were tracks but they could tell that at parts along the trail that were not covered up it looked like someone was being dragged. This set the two on edge for not only the thought of loosing their scroll but also what might have happened to their teammate. They followed the trail at a quicker pace out of concern but were still on guard incase someone was setting up for an ambush. After a half an hour of searching they came across a clearing that surprised and frightened them all at once. For there were several Konoha Gennins fighting the team from sound. And from what they could tell the Konoha Gennins were loosing and loosing badly, four they recognized as Rookies from first exam and another, "Look that's Lee!" Yuki whispered, pointing to the boy in green. The two then witnessed the desperate battle between Sakura and the Oto-nins. They were impressed by the display of strength the girl showed, it was as if she were possessed. They saw first hand as she used the most basic of all Ninjutsus to confuse and get the drop on the enemy several times. They saw as Sakura savagely bit in to the male with spiky brown hair all the while trying to stab into him. But in the end they knew that it was all in vain, she was out numbered and against a team strong enough to take down Lee. "We need to help her!"

Tenten nodded and just as the two were about to enter the battle when a familiar voice spoke up interrupting the battle. "If you value you lives I would stop," Everyone that could tunred to the voice and saw Neji standing on top of a branch with Sora next to him. He had his Byakugan activated so it was impossible for anyone other than him to determine where his focus was located.

"What are you going to do to stop us?" the Oto-nin with spiked brown hair said.

Neji was speaking to the Oto-nins but he was looking at the strange chakra that was emanating from the Uchiha's body. He could tell from the twitching that he was about to wake up and from the chakra that was pulsing from his body, Neji could tell that he had gotten a lot strong very quickly. "I will not do anything," Neji said.

The Oto-nin that asked the question was about to laugh when everyone in the area felt a spike in chakra from the root our cropping behind Sakura. The problem was that this chakra was sickening to its feel, at first Yuki thought it was demon chakra that she felt from Naruto from time to time. But this was different, where Naruto's was filled with anger this felt like nothing, an emptiness that chilled your soul. Many of the Konoha shinobi gasped when the source came into the light. Even Neji was surprised to see some strange pattern all over the Uchiha.

When Sasuke woke up he felt strong, stronger than he ever felt in his life. He liked this feeling, it was like he could rip a person in half and not break a sweat. He looked around and saw people staring at him in surprise and fear. He liked that too, but when his gaze fell on Sakura he saw she was very injured and all his focus went to one question, "Who did this to you Sakura?"

"I did," the spike-haired Oto-nin said proudly.

"Zaku be quite," the bandaged ninja said.

But the one named Zaku was not listening to his teammate, "I did it to her and I'm proud of that. You want to make something of it." Sasuke looked up and began to move toward him. Zaku then smirked, "take this! Zenkuuha!" A massive air blast shot out his palms straight at Sasuke.

Sasuke easily dodged the blast and disappeared before the blast even hit him. He reappeared behind Zaku grabbing his arms and pulling them back, "You're very proud of these arms, lets see how you are without them." He pulled back harder as he placed his foot in between Zaku's shoulder blades causing Zaku to scream in agony. The scream did not deter Sasuke; in fact he increased the pressure. He continued to do so until he felt a soft embrace from behind.

"Stop Sasuke-kun, I'm alright," Sakura said trying to calm the boy down. Her pleas appeared to work as the strange black marks began to recede back to Sasuke's shoulder. Once Sasuke was back to normal she looked at the Oto-nins.

"You are strong Sasuke-sama," the bandaged guy said. "We cannot defeat you now. We will leave this," He placed his scroll on the ground, "If you let us go." Receiving node from Sasuke he was about to retreat when Sakura asked a question.

"Why did you attack Sasuke-kun if Orochimaru wants him?"

"I do not know," he answered, "We were only ordered to kill him. It appears Orochimaru-sama tricked us." Without saying another word the Oto-nin picked up his teammates and left.

After the Oto Team left the Konoha shinobi regrouped with their respective teams. When Neji's team left Lee addressed Sasuke, "You were able to drive them off where I could not. You are strong but I will be stronger when I face you later."

It was at this point Naruto exited the roots with a confused looked on his face. When he surveyed those around he saw several people together including his own team just standing around talking. "What's going on?" he asked.

Several people turned to him but it was Yuki who answered, "While you were out they," gesturing to the other teams, "Were attacked. Don't worry they were driven off."

"Don't loose during this part," Neji said addressing Naruto, "I would like to face you when you are at your best."

Naruto nodded as his friends jumped away. After they left Tenten asked, "Do you know where our scroll is?"

Before Naruto could answer Sakura spoke up, "I have it." She opened her pouch and showed them the Heaven Scroll.

"Are we going to have to fight to get it back?" Yuki asked.

Sakura shook her head, "Sheen said Naruto helped him before." She through the scroll to Yuki who nodded in thanks.

"We should be leaving," Tenten suggested. Her two teammates nodded and left.

They traveled for about a half an hour and reached a small cave that Yuki had discovered that would be good for a base of operation. When they landed they noticed Naruto was breathing harder than usual. "What's wrong Naruto?" Tenten asked. "Usually you're the one that leaves us winded."

"I don't know," Naruto said. "Something's wrong with my chakra. It's like I can't seam to get at it and its tiring me out. I think that freak that attack I fought before I passed out might have done something to me."

"Then we should finish the exam as quickly as possible," Yuki suggested. "I say we look for a team that's an easy target take their scroll and head to the tower. That should give you a chance to rest and recover." It was well known fact that Naruto recovered the fastest out of everyone in their group. When everyone else was dead tired and muscles would ache for days, Naruto would be back to peek health in a few hours.

"Yeah lets get this over with as soon as possible," Tenten agreed. "And even if the team we encounter has an Heaven's Scroll we can trade it to one of the other teams." After a quick rest and some thing to eat the three left the cave and searched, this time as a group, for another team.

It only took them a few minutes to come upon some Ame-nins (Rain) caught in a trap. It was clear that the group was unconscious but the team approached cautiously just in case there were other traps. After a close inspection they found that it was a double-layered trap but the Ame team already tripped it, thus their trapped state. Working cautiously Tenten searched them for anything her team could use. When she looked in the pouch of the last one she could not help but smile, "Looks like these guys have not been her very long."

"Why do you say that?" Yuki asked.

Tenten held up the Earth Scroll, "This is why."

"This is probably Kiba's work," Naruto commented from a kneeling position.

"Why do you say that?" Tenten asked.

Naruto through her an object form the ground when she looked at it Naruto said one word, "Dog biscuit."

"Come on let's go before they come back," Yuki said. No one objected and left the scene. Not long after they left they heard a howl in anger from behind them and figured Kiba and his team found the Ame-nins already missing their scroll.

The three traveled at a realized but still fast pace for an hour before they reached the tower. They went around the base of the tower until they found their entrance and went in. As they entered they saw some writing on the wall, only it looked incomplete, "I think the rest of the message might be in the scrolls," Yuki said. Naruto and Tenten, each caring one of the scrolls, took them out and unrolled them. There was a burst of smoke and they realized that it was a summoning scroll.

Preparing for the worst each member went for their swords incase of battle. Naruto cursed to himself when he grabbed nothing and realized he no longer had his sword, so instead he reached for his kunai holder and pulled one out. After the smoke cleared the three could see a figure standing there. They were surprised to see that it was Naruto's old Academy Sensei. "Congratulations of passing the second exam."

"Iruka-sensei why are you here?" Naruto asked.

"Each team that passes the exam gets a Chunin to greet them after they open the scrolls," Iruka explained, "I volunteered to meet yours." He could see the smiles on the all their faces. He had gotten to know the six over the past year very well and gotten rather close to them. "You are the fourth team to make it here. And because of how short it took you to complete the test you have a few days to rest and recover. There are food and beds upstairs and before you ask Naruto yes there is Ramen." They all shared a laugh and went up stares to get some rest after their trip through the Forest of Death.


	6. The Begining of a Month Training

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

The Gennins that passed the exam were walking, guided by their Jounin Senseis out of the Forest of Death. The Prelims were over and they were given a month to practice and train for the upcoming Finals of the Third Test. And while no one came out of the fights uninjured there were several that were more serious than the others.

Fights like Garra and Lee were extraordinary displays of power. When Lee first started the fight no one but his teammates and Senseis had any faith in him. But when they saw that Garra's sand would block all of Lee's strikes they became worried. That was until he dropped his weights and created two very large craters. After that they only wondered when Gai had increased his favorite students weights by that much. Nazo even commented that it was more than even he expected. From there the fight went from exiting to heartbreaking as Garra took a beating that many, even some of the Jounins in attendance could not, then shrug it off like it was nothing and finally crush Lee's arm and

leg. And finally stand back up by sheer force of will when he literally had nothing left.

Then there were fights that were good to just watch as friends and rivals went at each other to see which one was better. The best example of this was the fight between Yuki and Tenten. The two after spending so much time training together knew each others fighting styles inside and out. The fight started off with the two of them changing sword strikes for several minutes. Yuki with the longer sword had the greater reach while Tenten with the wakasashis had better defense. Many in the room were impressed with the display of skill the two young ladies had with their weapons. After the exchange of sword strikes the two went to different tactics. Tenten went into her long range throwing weapons and was able to score some good hits but she just could not keep up with Yuki and her water jutsus especially when Yuki made the entire arena cover in mist. Because Tenten could no longer see her opponent was not as adapt at silent killing she had lost to her teammate.

Finally there were fights that were just plain pathetic to watch. Like the one between Aburame Shino and Abumi Zaku. Shino clearly showed that he out matched Zaku with his bugs. Zaku got the air jets in his arms filled with bugs and they became useless. After that Shino merely waited until his Kakai insects to suck all the chakra out of Zaku who refused to give up. Another rather one-sided fight was between Neji and Kankuro. Neji easily saw that the Kankuro he was facing was actually a puppet and the real one was inside the wrappings. So not wasting his time on the puppet Neji attacked the bundle and knocked out the poor Suna Gennin in three Jyuuken strikes thus ending the match in under thirty seconds.

By the end of the matches the match ups for the final round were decided. The first fight would be between Garra and Sasuke, the second between Shino and Sora, the third between Neji and Naruto, the fourth Hinata and Yuki, the fifth Temari and Shikamaru and finally the odd man out was Dosu the leader of the Oto-nins.

Once everyone was clear of the Forest of Death everyone one made their way to the hospital to get checked out and make sure no unforeseen injuries occurred. After about two hours of poking and prodding Naruto met with his friends that passed the Prelims and Gai and Noza to see what kind of training they would do. When everyone was gathered they could not help but notice the sad look on Gai's face. "I just heard from the doctors," Gai said, "Lee may not be able to continue his life as a ninja."

"I know this is going to sound cruel but," Noza said, "Don't tell Lee about this, let us be the ones to tell him." The four there made no move one way or another but the two Jounins could tell they understood. "For now you should rest up, tomorrow you all will be split up for a month of training."

"Who will be training who Noza-sensei?" Sora asked.

"Do not worry about me," Neji said, "I all ready have someone lined up." Everyone gave him a confused look at first but figured he was not lying.

"Very well Neji," Noza said. "I will be taking Yuki and Sora to train them."

"And Naruto I will help you with your training but…" Gai began. Everyone could tell he was divided right now.

"But Lee needs you more," Naruto said, "Don't worry about it. So who have you lined up to train me?"

Gai smiled at Naruto's gesture. He really did not want to abandon one student for another but this was an extreme case. "Like I said I will help you but not as often as I would like. I did find a person to work with you. I am sure you will like him, he may even teach you some Konoha Kenjutsus."

"How am I supposed to learn Kenjutsus if I don't have a sword?" Naruto asked. He did not want to sound difficult but it was the truth.

"Don't worry about that Naruto," Noza said. "You can train with a bokken for the time being. I'll be sure to have one just like your old sent to you." Naruto nodded happily in thanks.

"Naruto you will meet your new trainer in the forest on the far side of town," Gai said. "The doctors say that Lee will wake up sometime tomorrow so I won't be there. Again I'm sorry."

Naruto just nodded as Gai went back in to the hospital to check on Lee. Noza, Yuki and Sora then left as well. Neji was about to leave when Naruto addressed him. "Neji, I want to fight you at your best so train hard."

"I wish to fight you at your best as well," Neji said. "And regardless of who either of us wins, Garra of the Desert will pay for what he did to Lee." Both of them viewed Lee as a worthy rival and a good friend. When Garra crushed Lee's legs they both wanted to attack the Suna shinobi right there. If it were not for the Noza holding them back they just would have.

Naruto nodded in agreement, he still had this strange feeling about the boy. "Well I'll see you in a month. Right now I need to get some ramen." Neji shook his head as the blonde left to eat his favorite food.

The next day Naruto went early to the forest to wait for his trainer. While he was waiting Naruto tried to do some chakra control exercises. He was still having trouble gathering his chakra and also found it difficult refill his reserves. For a half an hour Naruto did the tree climbing exercise but found that he could only get about half way up. "What's wrong with me?" Naruto wondered, "I haven't had this bad of control since I started as a Gennin." Naruto admittedly had among the worse chakra control in the village, so much as that he had to continually do the chakra exercises in order to maintain a modem of control, as he got stronger. "Ok once more," Naruto then dashed up the side of the tree, as he was about to make his third step a voice caused him to loose focus.

"I'm glad you're here early," the voice said. Because of the lack of focus Naruto lost control of his charka and fell off the tree. "I was told that you had problems with control but did not think you were this bad."

"I slipped because you distracted me," Naruto accused. "Now who are you?" Naruto observed the person in front of him for a moment for some reason wondering why he seemed so familiar.

"I am Ediso," he answered. "And I am you trainer for the next few weeks."

"So you're the one that's going to teach me some Konoha Kenjutsus?" Naruto wondered.

"Maybe," Ediso said, "I have to observe you for a couple of days. And before that you will need better chakra control." He then turned to the tree and noticed several scratches from a kunai, "Gai told me that you completed both the tree climbing and water walking exercises." Naruto nodded in confirmation, "So why are you climbing trees, water walking is a better way to increase you control?"

"I was waiting for you," Naruto said. This guys attitude reminded him so much of someone, but Naruto could not figure it out. Ediso had this air about him that said even though he was probably skilled he liked to such up a bit too much.

"Well then lets go somewhere to get you better use of your control," Ediso suggested. A few minutes later Naruto found himself at a near by hot spring. "Well you know what to do so get started."

Naruto nodded and stepped onto the water after he took another step he promptly fell right in. "Damn that's hot!" Naruto said rocketing out of the water. "First Nazo-sensei makes me learn to walk on water over near freezing cold water and now you make me do it on boiling water!"

"Well it's…" Ediso tried to explain something but was cut off by a yell.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING PEEPING INTO THAT SECTION?"

"That sounded like Ebisu-ikoto (cousin)" Ediso said.

"Ikoto?" Naruto asked, "You mean to tell me you're related to Ebisu?"

"Yes," Ediso said, "Have you met him?"

Naruto frowned and nodded in reply, "Yeah I know him," Naruto thought. "He's Konohamaru's tutor." Naruto met the Sandaime's grandson a few months ago after he perfected Orioke no Jutsu. The little kid wanted Naruto to teach and Naruto complied, Ebisu tracked them down and then scrolled Konohamaru for learning such a vulgar skill. That was also when Naruto performed the upgraded Harem no Jutsu that sent Ebisu soaring. Ever since that time Naruto had a low opinion on the man.

"Let's go see what's going on," Ediso said. Naruto followed although he just wanted to continue training. When they found the tutor they saw him berating a large man with white hair that was peeping in a hole through the fence. Ediso seeing this shouted, "WHAT A VILE PERSON TO BE PEEPING LIKE THAT!"

"EDISO?" Ebisu said, "HELP ME EJECT THIS VILE MAN!"

Naruto stared and sighed at the way the cousins were acting. He had hoped Ediso was not like Ebisu but apparently certain traits of personality ran in the family. "And I have to train this guy?" Naruto asked himself, "I'm definitely telling Gai-sensei to find me another trainer."

"That does it!" that large white haired man said. "You two are making way to much noise. Kyuichose no Jutsu!" the man then slammed his hand onto the ground and a burst of smoke appeared. When the smoke cleared there was a toad with the man sitting on it. After a brief second the toad shot its tongue out and knocked the two shouting men into a near by wall knocking then out cold. The toad then disappeared and the man went back to his hole.

Naruto watching this could not help but get excited, "Hey who are you?"

The man turned and smiled, "Why I am," he then began this strange dance, "Mt. Myobokugama Sennin, The Kaeru (Frog, or Toad) Sennin!"

Naruto being distracted by the stupid dance did not hear right and said, "Hey Ero-Sannin teach me how to do that."

Trying to decide whether to smile or frown the large man thought, "Brat mispronounced my name, but he does want to learn my supreme peeping technique. I never could get Arashi to want to learn that." Moving away from the fence he came closer, "Sure brat, come with me, your no where near ready to learn here." Naruto after seeing what summons could do from Gai saw the wisdom in these words.

The walked a short ways until they came to a small water fall. "Now the first thing you have to remember, when performing this technique you have to be in the right spot."

"Right spot?" Naruto said. Inside his head he was remembering that Gai could summon his turtles any place he choose.

"That's right," the white haired man said, "Believe me the last thing you want is to be caught doing it."

"But that closet pervert and his cousin caught you," Naruto said.

"Well that was different, they were guys. You defiantly do not want ladies catching you."

"Yeah I can see that," Naruto muttered. Remembering when he saw how some girls reacted to a normal sized toad. He could only image what they how they would react to a giant one.

"Now then the next thing you have to remember is this," the man reached into his robes and pulled out a mettle tube. "At your level you'll need one of these to get a good look."

"Good look?" Naruto asked, "What does getting a good look have anything to do with summoning?"

"Summoning? I thought you wanted to learn my supreme peeping technique."

"Why would I want to learn that?" Naruto yelled. "I'm training for the Chunin Exam Finals and need useful jutsus."

The man frowned and started to walk off, "I don't teach brats like you!"

"What!" Naruto was fuming. First this guy says he was going to team him to summon then tries to teach him to peep and now backs out of the deal. "You're not getting a way, Orioke no Jutsu."

The white haired man slowly turned around. When he saw what Naruto changed into he smiled broadly, before Naruto could blink the man was right next to him. "So this is the Perverted Kinjutsu I heard so much about!" Naruto began to take a step back, "I had no idea you invented it! You are a true artist! Hold still while I take some notes." Naruto disengaged his jutsu and walked started to walk, "Hey wait, at least tell me your name!" He then reached out grabbed and hoisted him not letting Naruto proceed.

Reluctantly Naruto answered, "Uzumaki Naruto."

He dropped Naruto at the sound of the name, "So this is Kyuubi's vessel," he thought. He looked him over again as Naruto turned to walk away, "Wait, I'll teach you how to summon." Naruto spun around with a huge smile on his face. "If anything I could see how stable the seal is."

"So how do I summon?" Naruto asked with excitement.

"Hold on," he bit his thumb did some seals and then summoned another toad. This one had a large scroll in its mouth that it handed to him, "Sigh your name in blood and place your fingertip marks at the end. "Then do the seals "

Naruto nodded and repeated the seals after biting his thumb. He slammed his palm into the ground saying, "Kyuichose no Jutsu!" a large burst a smoke appeared and when it cleared it should a tadpole.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. "That is totally useless in battle."

"It's not my fault," Naruto protested. "My chakra control is totally screwed up since that long tongued freak hit me!"

"Long tongued freak?" He thought. "He brat, come for a minute. Where were you hit?"

Naruto complied and said, "He hit me in the stomach."

"Lift your shirt and call on your chakra," He said. Naruto did as instructed. "So a five part seal over the original," he thought. "Hold still," pausing to gather chakra, "Goguoukaiin!"

"Hey what did you do?" Naruto demanded.

"I just relaxed some of you pressure points," the white haired man answered. "You should have no problem with your control now. But before you try again, have you ever felt a second chakra source?" Naruto did not answer and just looked at him suspiciously. That was all the confirmation he needed. "I'll take that as a yes. Can you call on that chakra at will?"

"Um no," Naruto answered, "I can only do it when I'm mad or I'm in real danger."

"Extreme emotion or life threatening situation," He thought. "Well I think its time for you to learn to how to call it at will."

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but we'll begin tomorrow," He said. "Go home you've done enough here." Naruto gazed up at the sky and nodded. When Naruto was gone He called out, "I know you've been watching him and me."

A man with pale complexion, silver hair and two thick lines on his cheeks appeared behind Him, "Just what I would expect Jiraiya-sama."

"I did not think you come out of village, Shiori," Jiraiya commented. "I take it you have been observing Naruto for a while now."

"Not long actually," Shiori answered. "We ran into each other when I had to hunt down some dobutsu borei." Jiraiya nodded indicating for him to continue, "I did not think a seal could be strong enough to hold the Kyuubi. Though I did see it when you lifted up his shirt. I must say Yondaime was an master at seals. To design one to allow human and demon power to combine safely, most impressive."

Jiraiya smiled with pride, "Let me guess you want to teach him how to channel the Kyuubi's chakra?"

"Yes," Shiori said, "It would wise for him to learn to control the chakra, power as great as the Kyuubi can overwhelm a person."

"True," Jiraiya agreed. That was the sole reason he wanted to teach Naruto to summon the chakra to begin with, so Naruto would not loose control. "We'll half to see the old man."

"Of course," Shiori said.

A half an hour later at the Hokage Office Gai was just about to enter. The Hokage had called him for some reason he was informed of. He was about to enter when he heard voices from the other side. One he knew was the Hokage, but the other two were foreign but some familiarity. "I wonder who's in there."

Entering the office Gai bowed in respect when he raised again he immediately recognized the two other people. Jiraiya one of the Legendary Sannin, and Shiori, the Youkai that he ran into that night a couple of months ago. "I am sorry to pull you away from your student Gai," the Hokage said. "But this concerns one of your other students, Naruto to be exact."

Shiori then turned to Gai, "I would like to take and train the boy," he said bluntly. "I have received permission from your Hokage, but as he is one of your students I am obligated to ask you."

"Hokage-sama is this wise?" Gai asked.

"It is best for Naruto to learn to harness the power he has," Jiraiya answered. "And if it makes you feel better I'll be going as well. No sense in taking chances."

"And what better place for him to learn to harness the combined power of a demon and a human than in a village with people that can do the same," Shiori said.

"You mean the Sanctuary," Gai concluded. He received a nod from the three. Gai knew that the Sanctuary was a village hidden away from just about everyone. The reason for this was that most of its population were Youkai and humans that decided to mate and their off spring. And because such unions were often ridiculed a place was needed for them to live in peace. The more Gai thought about it the more it made sense, Naruto would be around people that could teach him far better than anyone else, and with Jiraiya going as well he was sure Naruto would be safe. "Very well, but he is to come back for the Chunin Exam Finals."

"Of course," Shiori said. "And you have my word that no harm will come to him as long as he is under my care."

The next day Naruto went to the same spot to find his new perverted sensei and learn to call his other chakra. When he arrived he was surprised to see the man standing with two other he recognized. One was Gai the other was the stranger that saved him from the dobutsu borei a couple of months ago. The odd thing was Gai was being unusually serious, which made Naruto tense a little "Naruto," Gai said. "In preparation for the Chunin Exam Finals I am sending you on a training mission with these two gentlemen."

"He's not a gentleman," Naruto said pointing to Jiraiya, "He's a pervert." Gai and Shiori had to hold in their laughter when they saw Jiraiya's eye twitch.

"Actually Naruto this is Jiraiya of the Legendary Three," Gai said pointing to Jiraiya, "And you already know Shiori. They will teach you jutsus and training techniques that even I cannot do."

Naruto did not hear the last part all he heard was 'Jiraiya of the Legendary Three.' To be trained by one of the strongest shinobi in the world was a once in a lifetime opportunity. "So when do we leave?" he asked with excitement.

"As soon as you are…." Naruto disappeared, "Ready," Gai said.

"He is interesting," Shiori said. "I am curious as too see how the next time month turns out."

"I just hope I can get some could inspiration," Jiraiya said already thinking about the pretty she-demons at the Sanctuary.

Author's Note: I did not want to go through all the Prelim matches so I just summerized them and the one change I wanted.


	7. Training in the Sanctuary and New Change...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Pre-story Author's note: From now on **bold **will stand for the growl like voice of a Youkai in their animal from.

The trip to the Sanctuary was actually only a three days travel from Konoha. This surprised Naruto but it was explained to him that because of the large forests and the size of the trees at their region in Fire Country it made it an ideal place to hide. Here many of the Youkai that could change into the animal forms and not given a second thought because this region was known for large animals. After the three day trip through the vast forests Jiraiya and Shiori came to a sudden stop. "We're here," Shiori said.

"Here?" Naruto asked looking around, "I don't see anything."

"Your not suppose to Brat," Jiraiya said. "There is a complex Genjutsu that even the Sharingan and Byakugan can't see through."

"It is meant to through off people that could be harmful to us," Shiori explained. "It is a jutsu that only high level Youkai can detect. And to undue you need the specific seal sequence that only members of the Sanctuary know."

"Hey Shiori-sensei," Naruto spoke again, "What kind of Youkai are you?"

"I am actually a Hanyou," Shiori answered, "One quarter human and three quarters Youkai. Why do you wish to know?"

"I've been meaning to ask you ever since we started," Naruto answered, "I was just wondering how many types of Youkais are out there?"

"There are as many Youkai tribes as there are human clans actually," Shiori said. "Though Youkai do not number as high as humans in population."

Naruto thought of just how many clans are in Konoha alone and realized what Shiori was saying. "That's a lot," it sound pathetic in his mind but that was all he could think of.

"Better believe it Brat," Jiraiya said. "Now Shiori will you please undo the Genjutsu so we may enter?"

"Certainly," Shiori then performed five hand seals as Naruto watched; boar, dragon, snake, boar, and the last one Naruto could not recognize.

"Shiori-sensei," Naruto called, "What was that last seal? I don't recognize it."

"I'll tell you later Naruto-san," Shiori responded. "Now if you will follow me, we are still about an hour away from the village." He then leapt away with Jiraiya just after him and Naruto following Jiraiya.

An hour later Naruto found himself in a most unique setting. All around him there were people that looked so different than any others. Many looked like a cross between various animals and humans, while some looked pure human, and others were just animals walking on two feet. There were even large animals that were walking around that would stop and seem to have a talk with their two legged counterparts. When Shiori and Jiraiya started to walk down the center street many of the people would glance at Jiraiya and wave at Shiori, "Guess Ero-Sannin has been here before." Naruto then made to follow then and that was when he noticed the various stares sent his way, he knew people were looking at him strangely. After a few seconds Naruto understood what was so strange about the looks, they were not ones of hate or fear but of curiosity and wonder.

When Naruto caught up with the two adults Jiraiya spoke to Naruto, "Kind of over whelming isn't." Naruto could only nod; this was just too much for him to take in all at once. When they said he would be trained at a village that was populated by hanyous he imagined only a few dozen at the most. Not a few hundred as it looked like, apparently the mating of human and Youkai was more common than he believed.

"The Elders will wish to see Naruto-san," Shiori said. "We shall head there first, then I will show you both where you will be staying for the next few weeks." The two Konoha shinobi nodded and continued to follow. Not long after Shiori led then two a cave in the mountain near the village. "Now Naruto before you enter you must understand that the Elders of this village are mostly Youkai that are in their natural forms. They are reasonable but can be easily offended."

"In other words mind your manners Brat," Jiraiya ordered.

"Look who's talking Ero-Sannin," Naruto said. "I would bet that you won't even come with us because they caught you peeping at some of the girls here."

"**He has you there Jiraiya-sama**," came an deep growl of a voice. The trio turned and saw a large wolf coming out of the entrance. The wolf was pure white, had yellow eyes and stood a little bit bigger than a horse. "**The last time you were here my mate did not take to kindly to your 'data gathering'**."

While Jiraiya backed away from the large world Shiori dropped to his knee, "Ojiisan, I was just about to take Uzumaki Naruto to see you."

"**I am aware of the Shiori**," the wolf said. "**Cub come here, let me have a look at you**." Naruto obeyed and came within a few steps of the wolf. "**My name Hoegoe** (Call of the Wolf), **I am the Alpha of the pack here**." Naruto just stared at the large talking wolf; he was too stunned to say anything. The wolf meanwhile started to circle the boy observing and smelling him at every angle. "**You have used the Kyuubi's power before, I can smell it in your chakra**," Naruto nodded in conformation. "**Interesting that you were not overwhelmed by it**." Hoegoe turned to Shiori, "**He is welcome in the village. Show him how to use his power**."

"Yes Ojiisan," Shiori said still kneeling.

"**And tell that pervert that if he tries any of his antics the Neko** (Cat) **tribe will use him to sharpen their claws**," Hoegoe said. "**And Cub do not let that perverts habits rub off on you**."

After the Wolf Youkai left Shiori stood back up, "Well then Naruto-san shall I show you to where you will be staying?"

"What about Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked.

"You will be staying in the same place he did the last time he was here," Shiori answered. "Jiraiya-sama knows where it is."

"Ok then," Naruto said. "But when do we start?"

"This afternoon," Shiori said. "Once you get settled in we'll begin."

A few hours later Naruto followed Shiori and Jiraiya out of the village. It was explained that a good way to draw out the Kyuubi's power was to first exhaust his own chakra. And to do this Jiraiya suggested continuing his summoning training. And because the size of different toad could range from a palm size to one almost as big as the village then it was best to do it away from where it could cause damage. When the two adults were satisfied the distance was sufficient they stopped. "Now Naruto-san you must understand something before we begin," Shiori said. "Kyuubi no Kitsune is the most powerful of the Nine Great Beasts and the Great Beasts are not like normal Youkai. Normal Youkai are grouped in different classes according to power ranging from D-class up to S-class, similar to you shinobi. The Nine Great Beasts however are in a class of their own. They are so powerful that even S-class Youkai tries to avoid. It is said that while normal Youkai are attune to various forces of nature the Great Beasts are the embodiment of forces of nature."

"So which force of Naruto is the Kyuubi a part of?" Naruto asked.

"Several actually," Jiraiya answered, "The legends about one swing of its tail making earthquakes, tsunamis and cyclones were all true. That is why the Kyuubi is considered the strongest of all the Great Beasts, not just because of its raw power, but because of its control over various forms of nature."

"So where do the Great Beasts come from?" Naruto asked again.

"That is not known," Shiori said, "The only ones that can answer that is the Great Beasts. Now to move let us move on with the training."

"Focus all your chakra into the summoning and try to bring out the strongest toad you can," Jiraiya said.

Naruto performed the seals and slammed his hand onto the ground, "Kyuichose no Jutsu!" The normal burst of smoke and when it cleared there was a small read toad under Naruto's hand.

"Give me candy if you want me to work with you," the toad said.

"Its better than a tadpole," Jiraiya said, "Though not by much." He then made his way to the small toad, "Hey who are?"

The toad looked up at Jiraiya, "I'm Gamakichi," the toad answered. "And your that pervert that Pops doesn't like."

That took Jiraiya back, "There's only one toad that doesn't like me…" He then shivered at the last time he summoned it. "Well we're just training so you can leave now."

"Not before I get some candy." Gamakichi said.

"You heard him Naruto," Jiraiya said quickly, "Give him some candy so you can try again!"

"Eh?" Naruto was confused but reached into his pocket. "This is all I got since Konohamaru cleaned me out before we left." He threw the toad a peace of mint.

"Thanks," Gamakichi said, "I like you." With that the toad disappeared in a cloud.

After the exchange between the three Shiori came closer, "It appears that you need to refine your chakra control Naruto-san. You should have summoned a larger toad than that one."

"I've always had problems with chakra control," Naruto explained. "If I go to long with out practicing my control it goes to shit."

"The seal that was over Yondaime's seal probably did the equivalent of what you describe," Jiraiya said. "Alright, we'll spend the next couple of days getting your control back up."

Naruto nodded and asked, "Shiori-sensei, do you know where there is a lake near here?"

"Yes I do," Shiori said, "And though water walking is a good exercise I have a better one. It involves pinpoint permission to perform and the longer you do it the harder it is maintain. It is perfect for what we are trying to do."

"Really what is it?" Naruto asked.

Shiori performed some hand seals, again some Naruto did not recognize, "Mineraru Okugi (Mineral Spike)," suddenly a spike of various minerals came out of the ground. "Watch closely." He then generated enough chakra into his finger to make it glow a greenish color. He then put his finger on the spike and did a hand stand. After a few minutes he flipped off and said, "Now you try it."

Before Naruto did he had to ask, "Why is your chakra green?"

"That's because of the unique blending of human and Youkai chakra," Shiori said. "Now get to work."

After hours of trying and failing to stay up Naruto finally managed it. To maintain his balance and keep from breaking the spike, which he did several times, Naruto had to keep the chakra focused and at one point. He constantly had to push and pull back the amount through out the ordeal, "Good now hold it there for as long as you can," Shiori ordered.

Naruto complied and held his position for another half an hour. When thirty minutes were up he collapsed to the side of the spike. Watching from a near by tree Jiraiya said, "After all that time I did not think he would last that long."

"Neither did I," Shiori said. "And he did it with his own charka not the Kyuubi's. An impressive display of stamina." Jiraiya nodded in agreement. "It should be easier to draw out the chakra now."

The two walked down to the fallen Naruto just as he sat up. "That was a lot harder than I thought."

"Now that you've used up all you chakra its time to summon again," Jiraiya said. "This time try to draw the Kyuubi's."

Naruto lay there for another few seconds to catch his breath. Standing up he tried to summon again, this time however nothing came out not even a tadpole. "Damn I don't have anything left," Naruto said.

"You're trying to use your chakra," Shiori said, "Try to draw the Kyuubi's. Try to remember when you were using it and feel what you were going through at the time."

Naruto closed his eyes and began to picture all the times he felt another chakra source from inside of him. Images of the Forest of Death and the person that attacked him there flashed through his mind, his breathing became deep and he began to frown. The next set of images was when he and his team were taking their first solo mission and they faced a Nuku-nin and he saw his friends becoming hurt, his frown increased and his breath speed up. Suddenly his body felt renewed and he snapped his eyes open, performing the seals necessary Naruto said, "Kyuichose no Jutsu!"

"OH CRAP!" Jiraiya shouted as he, Naruto and Shiori shot into the air.

"JIRAIYA!" a voice boomed from underneath the three, "WHY DID YOU SUMMON ME HERE?" Jiraiya about to answer when Naruto, due to lack of energy, slipped of the toad's head. Seeing a boy fall of his head the toad shot his tongue out and caught him. Bringing the boy up he asked, "AND WHY IS THERE THIS RUNT ON MY HEAD WITH YOU?"

"Actually Gamabunta-sama," Shiori said jumping to where the toad could see him. "That boy in your tongue summoned you."

"THIS KID SUMMONED ME?" Gamabunta asked, "HAHAHAHAHA, LIKE A LITTLE PUNK COULD SUMMON ME."

Naruto hearing the laughter yelled at the monumental toad, "HEY I DID SUMMON YOU. IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME YOU CAN ASK ERO-SANNIN."

"ERO-SANNIN?" Gamabunta asked bringing Naruto up to his eyes, "DO YOU MEAN JIRAIYA?" Naruto nodded, "HAHAHAHA, I LIKE THAT NAME FOR HIM." Gamabunta then looked at Naruto closer, "DID YOU SUMMON GAMAKICHI A EARLIER? HE SAID A BLONDE KID CALLED HIM OUT AND GAVE HIM SOME MINT."

"Eh? Um yeah I summoned him earlier," Naruto said.

"HHHMMM," Gamabunta looked at Naruto and thought for a minute, "I LIKE YOU KID. TELL YOU WHAT, IF YOU CAN SUMMON ME AT A LATER DATE AND I'LL GIVE YOU A TEST TO BECOME MY SUBORDINATE."

"Really?" Naruto asked, "THAT'D BE GREAT!"

"JUST DON'T LET THAT 'ERO-SANNIN' MAKE YOU A PERVERT," Gamabunta said, "I HATE PERVETS." Naruto nodded his head with vigor in agreement, "THEN UNTIL NEXT TIME." He used his tongue to lower Naruto back to the ground. When everyone was off of him Gamabunta disappeared into a huge cloud of smoke.

"You have not ceased to keep surprising me Naruto-san," Shiori said, "The only person I ever heard Gamabunta taking a liking to was Yondaime."

"Heh, thanks," Naruto said just before he passed out. Jiraiya watching the whole event kept muttering on about lousy students and toads on better terms than him when he was the one who to re-find the contract.

"Now that he has drawn out the power it will be easier for the next part of his training," Shiori said.

"Good," Jiraiya said, "Then I'll leave his training to you. I have to check on some contacts and won't be back for a couple of weeks."

"Very well," Shiori said. "The next part does not require you aid so that is fine."

While Naruto was in the Sanctuary the others in Konoha were preparing for the Finals. The Suna and Oto ninja's were having a meeting about the up coming finals. Kabuto, now revealed as an Oto spy watched as Garra killed Dosa one night, "What is he?" Kabuto asked.

"He is our greatest weapon," the Suna Jounin answered, "He is unbeatable and will ensure our victory over Konoha."

Close by someone was listening in on their conversation, "It appears we have a spy," Kabuto said. "I need to remain hidden so why don't you take care of him Baki."

Baki nodded and pursued the spy. The spy turned out to be the examiner for the Third Test. After a quick exchange of blows it Baki killed the sickly Anbu.

Else where the others were preparing as well, Neji was perfecting a principle that he got from watching Garra and Lee. Shikamaru was playing shogi sharpening his mind. Hinata was training with Shino to try and refine her own techniques, while Shino was trying to make his bugs faster. Yuki and Sora were constantly working of their water jutsus and personal weapons. And Susuke was training with Kakashi in the mountains.

Sasuke had just blown another hole in the wall of the mountains from his latest jutsu. "When I master this no one will be able to match me," Sasuke thought, "I'll be one step closer to killing Itachi." He then thought about the others in the exam, especially a blonde loudmouth that kept humiliating him, "And I'll prove that I'm stronger than him too."

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, "You should get back to work. This jutsu requires more speed to be performed properly." Sasuke nodded and went back to his speed training. "He's getting stronger everyday." Kakashi watched as his star student dashed back and forth over the rough terrain. "With the Chidori he won't try to use the Curse Seal."

Back in the Sanctuary Naruto trained with Shiori constantly for a week straight to be better at drawing out Kyuubi's chakra. He did not risk summoning Gamabunta but he did other exercises. One day Shiori met Naruto at the usual training spot, "Now Naruto you can draw out Kyuubi's chakra but you still cannot control it. The next stage of your training will involve learning to control it. Now I must warn you, it will be very dangerous for what I am about to do. Are you sure you want to proceed?"

"Yes" was Naruto simple answer.

"Very well," Shiori said, "Close you eyes and relax," Naruto complied and Shiori began a long series of hand seals, "Fukai Tamashii Hairikomu! (Deep Soul Penetration)" Both Shiori and Naruto felt aspasmed once then stood stiff.

At first Naruto felt a jolt pass through his body then he felt nothing and now he felt, wet? Standing up Naruto looked around and saw he was standing in what looked like a sewer with a strange glow coming from one end. "What is this place?" Naruto asked.

"We are deep in your soul Naruto-san," Shiori answered. "Come we must go face him." Shiori began to walk down the corridor to the faint glow.

"Confront who?" Naruto asked. He did not like the uneasy nature Shiori was displaying. The more they walked the more on edge Shiori became.

Finally when they entered a chamber with massive bars on one end where the glow was coming from Shiori answered, "To confront the Kyuubi."

Naruto stared at Shiori for minute then looked over to the bars where two massive eyes stared out, "**Boy, come here**." Naruto looked at Shiori, but Shiori did not make any move of say anything so Naruto complied. When he got closer, three huge claws jetted out from the bars. Naruto just flinched a little but made no other move, "**You do not show fear**," the Kyuubi said. "**Why have you come here Hanyou**?"

Shiori taking Naruto's lead walked up to the bars, staying behind Naruto, and began, "To purpose an arrangement Great Kyuubi."

"Hey what kind of arrangement?" Naruto asked a little angry for not being told anything before hand.

"A mutually beneficial one," Shiori answered, he was telling both Naruto and the Great Beast in front of him. He knew the kitsune was curios, "Naruto here has been able to draw…"

"**Take**," Kyuubi corrected.

"Um take," Shiori said, "Your power, I purpose you give it willingly to him."

"**And why should I do that**?" Kyuubi asked.

"For your own survival Great Kyuubi," Shiori said. "If Naruto dies so do you." Kyuubi narrowed its eyes at Shiori but he continued nonetheless, "And to allow you to have experiences once again."

"**Explain**," Kyuubi said not bothering to hide its curiosity.

"Yeah what do you mean?" Naruto asked agreeing with the Beast.

"The Seal cannot be broken, the Shinigami saw to that," Shiori began, "But it can be altered so that you can experience sensations of the outside world through Naruto." Shiori saw the near panicked look on Naruto's face and he hurried along, "Naruto will still have full control of the body, but you will be able to see, smell, hear, feel and taste everything he does. You will even be able to feel the thrill of combat through him."

Naruto seemed to settle down after the reassurance from Shiori and the Kyuubi was thinking over the proposition. In reality he knew Shiori was right, a seal from a Shinigami is unbreakable even to him, it was in its best interest to agree. And the added bonus of being able to feel the outside again was to good to pass up. "**Very well, I shall agree to give him my power. However, his body is too weak as it is to use more than he already does. It must be altered**."

"Altered?What do you mean altered?" Naruto asked.

"Right now your body is about 10 demon from Kyuubi's chakra," Shiori explained. "Hence the marks on you cheeks," Naruto reached up and brushed the marks. "To receive more your body must have more demon properties. And I will tell you know the process will hurt, a lot, that is the price for the power."

Naruto thought long and hard about this. On one hand the idea about being stronger had a certain appeal, but on the other hand he if he did this he would be closer to what everyone in the village thought of him as. That was when he thought of something Noza said when Yuki and Naruto learned about each other…

"A person's actions are what shape others opinions of them," Noza said to the two Gennins. "Even the fools who think of you will as people and not monsters if you use the right actions. Use the power you have been given to protect those you love and change what people think."

"Use the power you have been given to protect those you love…" Naruto repeated those words out loud though softly. He looked up at Shiori and then at Kyuubi, "You've been the cause of my pain for too long!" Naruto yelled, "Now it's time to pay it back, and that will be your chakra!"

"Does that mean you agree?" Shiori asked to make sure.

"Yes," Naruto said. "Even if I change physically I'll still be me and I'll use that power to protect the ones I love."

"Very well," Shiori said. "Now that you have both agreed it will take at least two days to make all the preparations. You will have to provide the chakra so Naruto-san's body can adapt properly Great Kyuubi,"

"**Very will**!" Kyuubi said.

Shiori put his hands in the tiger seal saying, "Kai."

Naruto felt another jolt and then found himself back in the forest. "So I have two days off then," Shiori nodded, "Good I'm going to visit that ramen shop I saw. I was surprised you had one in the Sanctuary."

"Oh yes," Shiori said, "You'll find their ramen quite good. For some reason no one can explain all Hanyous like the taste of ramen, it does not matter the kind of Hanyou we just love the stuff."

"Well then maybe being more Hanyou won't be so bad," Naruto smiled, "Well I'll see you in a couple of days."

Two days later Naruto arrived at the cave where he met Shiori's grandfather Hoegoe. After entering the cave opening Naruto was surprised to see how large the interior was. He was sure he could summon Gamabunta with no problem and the toad would still have plenty of headroom. "Welcome Naruto-san," Shiori greeted. "The ritual will take place here. The Seals have been set up in the center and all you have to do is lie down."

"Where are the Elders?" Naruto asked.

"**We are here Cub**," Hoegoe came into the light, with him were five other large animals; a tiger, a salamander, a weasel, a kappa (water sprite), and surprisingly a silver fox with five tails. "**Allow me to introduce Tetsutsume**, (Iron Claw)," the tiger bowed, "**Akahi **(Red Flame)," the salamander bowed, "**Morikomichi **(Forest Path)," the weasel bowed, "**Shizukaame** (Quite Rain)," the kappa bowed, "**And Gin** (Silver)," the fox bowed. "**We will be setting up a barrier to contain the power**."

"Why is that and why you?" Naruto asked.

"**We are not sure how much chakra the Kyuubi will give you to perform the transformation**," Gin answered. "**We are here to make sure it does not harm anyone else. And only we are even remotely strong enough**."

"Ok," Naruto said, "I just hope none of you get hurt."

"**We thank you for your concern Cub**," Hoegoe said, "**But we are not as fragile as humans**."

"Shall we begin Elders?" Shiori asked.

"**Yes**," Tetsutsume said. Every one of the Elders went to their designated area and closed their eyes to concentrate.

"Just lie down while add to the Seal," Shiori instructed. Naruto obeyed and Shiori lifted up Naruto's shirt, "Channel some chakra so I can see the Seal." Again Naruto obey, Shiori then when too work drawing several interconnecting seals around the out edge of the elephant seals. "That just about does it, now all you half to do is send the message needing the Kyuubi's chakra. It already knows its chakra will be need and how much, so it should be ready." Naruto nodded as Shiori left the center. When he was out of the way the Elders put up the barrier.

"Alright Kitsune," Naruto thought, "Now its you turn." At first nothing happened, then Naruto suddenly felt a larger surge of red chakra than he ever felt before. At first there was just the chakra then horrible pain came as the sounds of bones cracking began to be heard. Naruto tried to hold in his scream but it was not use, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Naruto's cries of agony filled the chamber as blinding red chakra swirled around wrapping around the blonde.

The Elders had to focus as hard as they could to keep the barrier up. "**This is unbelievable**!" Hoegoe said.

Then after nearly fifteen minutes of screaming and surging chakra both suddenly stopped. The Elders let down the barrier but remained on guard in case something went wrong. Slowly Shiori approached the middle, "Naruto? Are you alright?"

Naruto turned his head slightly opening his eyes. Shiori noted that they were still the deep blue but had a hint of red around the pupil. Shiori looked at the rest of Naruto's body and found the changes, outwardly at least to be minimal. He now had claw instead of fingernails and his body looked more tone. When he gave a weak smile before answering his now sharpened teeth were shown, "Yeah, but I'm kind of tired, I think I'll sleep for a couple of days." Without another word Naruto closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	8. Finals Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto stood at edge of the Sanctuary; there with him were Shiori, Jiraiya, Gin and Hoegoe. They were there to send Naruto off for the day had come from him to return to Konoha. After the he went through with the ritual Naruto spent the remaining days learning his how to use his new body and power as well as some jutsus only those from a demonic bloodline could use. He still could not use the jutsus he learned to even near the proficiency of others in the village but he could do them. During his training he learned that he still retained his human chakra as will as the Kyuubi's. The two chakras were still separate and always would be because Naruto and the Kyuubi were two separate souls and chakra was a combination on soul and body energy. His body just made it easier to use the Kyuubi's power. "Well I guess this good-bye," Naruto said. He was clearly saddened by the event because he had come to like this place, but Konoha was his home and always would be.

"**You are always welcome Cub**," Hoegoe said, "**But we understand that you wish to return home**."

"Good luck at your exam," Shiori said.

"**And remember you now have allies with the kitsunes, regardless of whether they are Youkai or animal**," Gin said.

"I won't forget," Naruto said, "And thank you for what you have taught me."

"Enough of the good-byes," Jiraiya said. "We need to get going. You got everything?"

"Yeah Ero-Sannin I got everything," Naruto said. He held up his bag and sword. When Jiraiya came back he had said Noza had sent it to the village. When the village weapons smith saw the sword he commented that it was a fine blade but could use some improvements if Naruto was going to use it. Naruto agreed, as long he did not alter it too much, Naruto did not want a gift from his sensei to be changed. The smith said that it was fine and merely made it stronger and sharper with some bits of Youkai bones added to the blade.

The two wave once more and jumped into the trees and speed off toward Konoha. They were leaving so that Naruto would have two days rest before the Finals were to start so he could be in top shape. The journey back was a silent one, Jiraiya was busy thinking up knew ideas for his books and Naruto was wondering how people would react to his changes. At a distance only the trained eye could see the differences but up close even non-shinobi could tell the differences.

After the three days journey back Naruto and Jiraiya were stopped at the gates for an I.D. check. Security was heavy because of all the Lords and guests that were coming for the Exam. At the gate Naruto met up with some people that he had not seen for nearly a month Noza, Yuki, and Sora. The three Kiri-nins were happy to see blonde even with his changes, he could tell they noticed but made no mention of it. Once inside the gate the three Gennins began to talk, "So you two ready for the Finals?"

"That's a rather foolish question to ask," Sora said, "Of course we're ready Noza-sensei has been training us non-stop for the past month. I'd say that Yuki is at least twice as good as she was with her sword before we left."

"Well I wouldn't say twice as good," Yuki said, "But I do think I'm better than before. What about you Naruto, did you practice any Kenjutsus?"

"Yeah I did actually," Naruto said, "But since we might be opponents in the Finals I won't tell you what they are, you'll just have to wait and see."

"Hey Brat," Jiraiya said, "We need to let the old man know we're back."

"Sure Ero-Sannin," Naruto said, "I'll be there in a minute." Naruto turned back to his two friends, "I'll see you later I've got to go."

A short time later the Jiraiya and Naruto entered the Hokage Office. When he past by some of the people in the Tower he noticed them with a bit more fear in their looks than before. Naruto had expected this but that did not change the fact that it hurt. "Hey Sarutobi-sensei, I brought the brat back."

Jiraiya's voice brought Naruto out of his slight daze. When he looked at the Hokage he noticed a person wearing similar robes to the Hokage but where trimmed with ocean blue instead of red. And the hat the person wore had the kanji for water instead of fire, that meant that this could only be one person, "Mizukage-sama, why are you here?"

The Mizukage chuckled a little, "Why to see the finals of coarse. With you Neji, Sora and Yuki in the matches I would not miss this for the world." Over their time going back and forth between the two villages Naruto and his five teammates got to know both the Hokage and Mizukage rather well. And both Kages took a liking to the group as prime examples of what the next generation of shinobi should be.

Giving both Kages his patented smile Naruto said, "Just wait till the matches start then you'll see just how strong I've gotten."

"I am sure you'll put on a good show Naruto," the Hokage said. "But now we have some things to discuss."

"That's fine I wanted to see Lee anyway," Naruto replied leaving the Office.

Making his way to the hospital Naruto could not help but notice the decorations that were going up for the Finals. He knew from past experiences that the Chunin Exam was treated as a festival to all those except for those involved in it. This did not bother him; in fact it gave him inspiration to do more so the audience would get a good show. When Naruto checked in he immediately went to find Lee. When he mentioned his name the Nurse grumbled about the difficulty of keeping him in bed. On his way to the room Naruto ran into Shikamaru and asked, "What are you doing here? Are you injured from training of something?"

"No I'm actually here to see Chouji," Shikamaru answered, "He overate too much again."

"Oh?" Naruto asked, "What room is he in?'

"211," Shikamaru said.

"Then I'll visit him too," Naruto said, "It's on the way to Lee's room." Shikamaru shrugged and led the way.

In side Lee's room he was sleeping peacefully. The Nurses had him on sleeping pills to keep him in bed so he was unaware he had company. There standing by his head was the redheaded Suna shinobi, Garra. Garra was here to make sure he finished the job he started in the prelims. This Gennin had come the closest to actually beating than anyone ever has. And when he was saved by his Jounin-sensei he had been plagued by angry fits of rage ever since. Garra saw that killing this boy was the only way to justify his existence. The sand then started to come out of his gourd and slowly made its way to Lee's prone form. Garra was about to command his sand when suddenly he could not move. Then a moment latter he felt a sudden impact on his chin resulting in him spinning around to see Naruto and Shikamaru standing in the room.

"Naruto I fell some of what he does," Shikamaru complained.

"Sorry," Naruto said. "Why are in Lee's room?"

"To kill him," Garra answered. "To justify my existence he must die."

"And you think I'm going to let you," Naruto said stepping forward. Shikamaru looked back and forth between the two. He noted the changes in Naruto but did not think much of them, after all Kiba had similar appearances. But now the was Naruto was confronting the Garra, a person who talked about killing so causally, kind of made him freighting. "I'm not going to let you hurt one of my friends."

Garra began to twitch in frustration as he heard what Naruto proclaimed. After calming down he said, "I will kill him and you will not stop me."

"What makes you say that?" Shikamaru asked. With Garra bound by his shadow and Naruto there, Garra could not do much.

"Because the monster in me cannot be stopped," Garra said.

"Monster?" went through both Konoha-nin's minds. "What monster is that?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shukaku the living desert," Garra answered.

"The Ichubi (One Tail)," Naruto thought. "You think you have a monster in you. Well yours is nothing compared to mine." Naruto bared his teeth to Garra showing his sharpened teeth.

Garra was taken back for a second but his calm face returned, "It you get in my way I'll kill you too." To emphasis his point Garra used his chakra to break the shadow at his feet and his sand started to enwrap Lee's body, "But first I'll kill him."

"No you won't," Gai said dispersing the sand, "The Finals are just a few days away, I'm sure you'll have plenty to do there." Garra looked the man protecting Lee and once again became frustrated. After struggling to maintain control for a few seconds he looked at the other Gennins for a moment and then left the room. "Naruto its good to have you back," Gai said, "I'll be sure to get Lee to the stadium to watch you match with Neji. I hope your training went well."

Naruto looked at his Konoha-sensei and nodded, "Yeah, it was fun. They helped my a lot."

"Good now you should both go home," Gai said, "You need plenty of rest before the finals." Naruto nodded and Shikamaru just wondered what he just witnessed. He had a feeling that there was more than anyone was letting on.

The day of the Finals came quickly for everyone. Naruto woke up early that morning and made his way to the arena. Along the way he met Konohamaru and his friends. They volunteered to show Naruto a short cut, but after two wrong turns Naruto said he would just take the long way because he had plenty of time. When he finally arrived at that the arena he was ushered into the combat area. There he greeted his the other Konoha Gennins and the two from Kiri. When he looked around Naruto noticed that two people were missing, "Hey were is Sasuke and that Oto guy."

"They have not shown up yet," Neji said. "I was looking forward to seeing if the Uchiha had actually become better."

"Do you think he could actually win against Garra?" Naruto asked skeptically.

"No," Neji answered. "But he could have improved enough to let us see how strong Garra has become."

Before Naruto could answer a soft voice greeted the two boys, "H…Hello Naruto-k…kun, N…Neji-niisan."

The two boys turned to see the shy Hyuuga Heiress come up to them. "Hello Hinata-sama," Neji answered. Neji still hated the Main House but after some stern talking/beatings from Naruto about not blaming someone for something they had no control over he became nicer to his cousin.

"Hey Hinata," Naruto said. "Hope you trained a lot because Yuki is going to give you a good fight."

"I…I don't…think…I can beat…" Hinata began.

"The only way to know for sure is to give it your best shot," Naruto said before Hinata could get going. Hinata was taken back a little and glanced at Neji who gave a small nod. "Fight with everything you have and then be proud if you win or loose. Because you gave it your all Hinata." Naruto smiled and Hinata blushed giving a small nod.

Up in the Kage booth the Hokage, Mizukage, and the Kazekage greeted each other. The Kazekage seemed surprised to see the Mizukage when he first saw him. "The matches are about to begin," the Hokage said. "But it appears Uchiha Sasuke has not shown up yet."

"If he does not show up soon he will be disqualified," the Mizukage said.

"Perhaps we can postpone that match," the Kazekage suggested. "I am curious to see how he will perform against Garra."

"Postponing a match in not against the rules," the Hokage mused. In all honesty he was only considering this to give Konoha time to prepare for the attack that he knew would come. "Very well we shall postpone the match."

Down in the combat area the lead examiner, Genma, announced, "We shall postpone the first match, would Aburame Shino and Yamada Sora please remain." The other Gennin left the area leaving only Shino and Sora. Glancing at both combatants to make sure they were ready Genma said, "Begin!"

The two shinobi jumped back to prepare for the fight. Shino began to let his bugs loose and Sora took out several kunai. "I know from Noza-sensei that the Aburame clan can track people with their bugs so blinding him with mist wont do much good. What I need to do is get those bugs away from him so I can get a clear shot." Sora then took out several small explosive tags and attached them to the kunai. She then threw the kunais at Shino and as the bugs began to swarm Sora said, "Bang," the tags ignited and blasted several of the bugs away from Shino.

Shino was surprised by the tactic and prepared to block the incoming blow. He was surprised when it was not long range like suspected but a short range as Sora came in and hit him with a three-punch combo to the face. After taking a step back Shino recovered and blocked the fourth hit. He then grabbed Sora's wrist and twisted and held her in a lock and delivered a punch to her ribs he then followed up with a knee to her chin while letting go of her sending her back about a meter.

Sora shook of the dizziness and began some hand seals, "Suton: Oyu Kyu! (Hot Water Sphere)," a small gourd that was in her pouch suddenly exploded and formed a sphere she grabbed it and hurled it at Shino.

Because of the close range Shino was unable to dodge and the water sphere hit him on the face. The water was so hot that it scolded him making him loose sight of his opponent, "She is clever," Shino thought, and "She knows my bugs do not like hot water." Still even without seeing where is opponent went Shino could tell because he place a female bug on her when he grabbed her. Turning in her direction he said, "You cannot hide from my bugs they have will have you in a matter of seconds."

Sora looked around from her hiding spot is some of the bushes. She saw several begin to swarm around her. "Damn I can't let them touch me." But it was too late as Sora felt hundreds of bugs begin to climb up on her leg. "Damn I know these bugs will suck me dry unless he tells them not too." Sighing she thought, "I guess I have no choice." I give up!" she announced. As soon as she said that the bugs began to retreat, even at that little exposure she was feeling drained.

Several people around the stadium had very similar reactions. While the fight was relatively short it was a good fight. "The Girl knew what her opponent was capable of and devised some good tactics to get around his defense," a Chunin said.

"Yeah," the Chunin next to him said, "If it was anyone of the clan besides the heir I have no doubt she would have one."

A couple of rows up some of Shino's fellow Rookies said. "I'm not surprised Shino won," Sheen said. "His scores were just bellows Sasuke's."

Ino nodded, "Yeah I'll admit he is pretty good, but so was Sora."

In the waiting area Neji, Naruto and Yuki were making comments too, "Noza-sensei told us about the Aburame Clan, but I guess Sora was not good enough to beat him."

"Shino is the Heir to the Aburame Clan," Neji said, "His skills are second only to his father. Sora put up a good fight even though the odds were against her."

"Yeah Shino always was one of the strongest in my class," Naruto said. "Well it looks like it's our turn Neji." Neji turned to Naruto, "You better be prepared to loose."

Back down in the area Genma called, "Would Hyuuga Neji and Uzumaki Naruto please come down." The two Gennins were already on their way so it was only a few seconds after they were called they arrived.

In the Kage Booth the Hokage and Mizukage were anticipating this match, "This should be a good fight," the Hokage said.

"Why do you say that Hokage-sama?" the Kazekage asked.

"The two have been on the same rotating team for the past year or so," the Mizukage answered. "They know each other's fighting style, plus the Hyuuga is said to be the most talented in many years and Uzumaki was trained by one of the Seven Swordsman."

"I see," the Kazekage answered, "This should be interesting."

In the audience a man with long black hair and white eyes was sitting with a girl that was obviously his daughter, "Watch closely Hanabi," the man said. "Your cousin Neji is more talented then your sister as well as you."

"Yes Otosan," Hanabi said.

Genma saw that the two Gennins were ready even before they were called down so he

immediately called, "Begin!" The two instead of jumping back like the others charged forward and engaged in Taijutsu. This surprised everyone in there, as it was well known that Jyuuken was the strongest Taijutsu in the village. Once again to everyone's surprise Naruto was matching Neji move per move.

While Neji was using his glancing blows filled with chakra and moving in a graceful controlled manner in one spot, Naruto was moving like a wild animal slashing with his finger/claws constantly moving around Neji forcing him to constantly readjust his footing. To those watching it was like seeing a tiger and crane battle each other out completely opposite and completely neutral. Finally after several blows where Naruto would slash and Neji would slap and jab with his figures Neji landed a solid hit to Naruto's stomach forcing him back. There the two paused and smiled at each other.

Up in the stands the father and daughter were watching curiously, "Otosan? What fighting style is the other boy using?" Hanabi asked. "It looks like it counters Jyuuken."

"I am not sure Hanabi," the father answered, "It looks like a variation of Tora Yoshiki (Tiger Style) if it is then what he is using is a counter to ours because Jyuuken is a variation of Tsuru Yoshiki (Crane Style). I wonder where he learned it." The father activated his Byakugan and looked at Naruto and noticed his chakra patterns were a little different from a normal human's but too much different to warrant concern of the Seal breaking. He then shifted his gaze to Neji and for the first time noticed, "His Byakugan is not activated. Why does he hesitate? Without it his strikes are not as effective."

In the center of the fighting area Neji addressed Naruto, "Your personal Taijutsu has improved Naruto. I am glad for the challenge."

"You've gotten better yourself Neji," Naruto said. "Your strikes weren't as accurate without the Byakugan the last time we sparred." Genma hearing this was somewhat surprised to hear that Neji had not used the Byakugan on Naruto and was wondering why. "You know Neji I think we need to step this up a bit, Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" a dozen clones formed around Neji taking Naruto's personal stance.

Neji smirked, he was expecting this as Naruto liked using Kage Bushin to confuse his enemy. Even with the Byakugan Neji could not tell with Naruto was the real one. So he could only destroy them until he hit the real one. Two of the Narutos attacked and Neji quickly blocked the attack and countered by thrusting his fingers into the their necks. The two disappeared in a cloud of smoke indicating they were not the real ones. Just as the two were destroyed another came and the same result. This continued for a few seconds until two of the Narutos snuck up on Neji and held him in place.

The real Naruto was behind Neji and took the opportunity to use, "Raimei Oru!"

Hearing the jutsu and knowing how much it hurt Neji thought, "No choice." He then forced chakra out of all his chakra holes and spun destroying the clones and blocking the lighting attack.

Up in the stands Tenten smiled in satisfaction because she helped Neji perfect this jutsu. "What are you going to do know Naruto," she said. "Neji can block any of you attacks."

In another section the father and daughter gasped, "Otosan that was…"

"Yes my Kaiten," the father said. He then activated his Byakugan so he would not miss anything else.

"The only way you can do that is if you use your Byakugan Neji," Naruto said.

"Yes," Neji admitted, "But I have learned to activate it and deactivate it before you counter it. So what are you going to do?"

"This," Naruto reached to his sword, "I was not planning on using his against you Neji but you give me no choice." He brought his sword up over his head and channeled chakra into it. He then brought it down and yelled, "Omega Breaker!" a large burst of chakra shot out of the sword carving a path a meter wide towards Neji. Neji having no choice spun again and blocked the attack. Naruto anticipated this and already began his hand seals. "Chakra Pulse!" Neji and the father in stands were both blinded by the sudden flash. Naruto seeing an opening charged forward and kicked Neji into the air.

Neji after feeling himself get kicked into the air waited for Naruto to get closer, When he was close enough Neji activated his Byakugan and in mid air performed, "**Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou!" After the attack Naruto could not recover and slammed into the ground. "You have fought well, Naruto" Neji said. "But you cannot continue with all your chakra holes closed. I guess you loose this fight."**

**"How can he perform that in mid air?" Hanabi asked.**

**"He is the genius of our clan," the father said. He was very proud of his nephew for this.**

**"Don't… be…so sure…Neji," Naruto said struggling to stand. When he was up he brought his hands into a tiger seal and concentrated on Kyuubi's chakra. After a few seconds Naruto felt the power come, soon his whole body began to radiate the red chakra. The adults watching were very surprised by the sudden emergence of the Kyuubi's chakra, but none more so than one in the Kage box. What surprised many even more was that Naruto was not overwhelmed by the chakra, in fact he was in perfect control, "Alright Neji lets finish this!" He then charged the Hyuuga faster than Neji could react and started to strike him repeatedly slashing with his claws creating several cuts in him. **

**Neji stumbled back unable back he was breathing hard and had blood staining several parts of his close. "Looks…like…you…win…Naruto" Neji then passed out and fell to the ground. As soon as he hit the ground the medics rushed to him and carried him off for treatment. Needless to say Naruto was declared the winner.**

**"There will be a half hour break before the next matches begin!" Genma announced. The repair crew needed to clean some of the mess from this fight. As many of the jutsus used caused a lot of collateral damage.**

**Once again several people had comments about the match, "Yes that was an interesting match," the Kazekage said.**

**"That was an interesting Kenjutsu," the Mizukage said. "Quite powerful as well."**

**"Naruto certainly gives people a show," the Hokage said.**

**In the Audience, "Who knew Naruto was so powerful?" Ino said.**

**"Maybe we were underestimating him all those years," Sakura said. "But Sasuke-kun will still beat him though."**

**"I'm not so sure Sakura," Ino said. "Naruto sure does have to interesting abilities." Both Sakura and Sheen were stunned to here Ino question Sasuke's victory.**

**"I hope Neji-niisan in ok," Hinata thought, "I should go see him." She went to leave the area and looked back to and smiled, "I'm glad Naruto-kun has become so strong."**

Hinata made her way to the medical area and entered to check on Neji. When she entered she saw he was awake and covered with bandages, "Hinata-sama you should not be here you will miss you march."

"They…called…a thirty…minute…break to fix…the damage…to the fighting…area," Hinata answered.

"I guess we did cause a lot of damage," Neji smiled. The door opened behind Hinata and Neji's smile faded.

Hinata turned around and gasped when she saw her father there, "Hinata leave me with Neji."

"Y…yes Otosan," Hinata said.

When they were alone Neji said, "What do you wish to see me for Hiashi-sama?"

Haishi reached into his robe and pulled out an old looking letter, "I have been holding this until I thought you were ready to read this." Hiashi handed Neji the letter.

When Neji looked at the letter he saw his name on it written in his father's handwriting. "What is this?" Neji thought opening the letter and began to read.

"My son Neji,

I do not know how long I have been gone since you will read this. But I just wanted to tell you the truth of what happened the night I died. That night I was ordered to die for Haishi for the killing of the Kumo Ambassador as a member of the Branch House. I refused, I did not want die as a member of the Branch House for the Main House that I hated. I was not willing to die like that, I was willing to die for my brother however. It the end I was able to choose how I died and altered my destiny. I wish you to break free of your destiny and live free Neji.

Love,

Hizaishi, Your Father."

Neji looked up from the letter and saw Haishi down in the kneeling position, "Neji, I have no right to ask for forgiveness for being responsible for your father's death. I am at your mercy."

Neji looked down at the Hyuuga Head with for the first time in a long time with soft eyes, "Please stand up," Neji said, "Uncle." Hiashi was shocked at what Neji called him, he had not called him that for a very long time. "Thank you for the letter."

Hiashi stood up, "You should rest Neji. When you are well we will talk more." Neji nodded as Hiashi left.

When Hiashi left the room he ran into his eldest daughter, "Hinata what are you doing here?" Hinata did not respond and just looked down, "You have a match soon. You should go to it."

"Y…yes Otosan," Hinata said. She slowly backed away and headed to the arena.

"And Hinata," Hiashi said, "Do well, and fight with pride." Hinata looked back and saw Hiashi smile at her.

"Yes Otosan," Hinata did not stutter and smiled, "I shall." She smiled and ran off for her match.


	9. Finals Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Hinata walked back to the fighter waiting area. She was feeling less nervous than before. She wanted to do well against her opponent Yuki and not just for herself but also for the faith her cousin had just shown. As she came to the area she found her sensei Kurenai waiting for her, "Hinata I came to tell you to watch out for your opponents sword. She has been trained by one of the Seven Swordsmen of Kiri."

"I…I understand Kurenai-sensei," Hinata said.

Down in the arena Genma was watching the clock, the repair crew had finished and now he was just waiting for the intermission to end. A couple of minutes later he called, "Would Hyuuga Hinata and Kawa Yuki report to the arena."

Walking down the stairs to the arena Yuki ran into Noza. "Noza-sensei did you see Naruto and Neji's match?"

"Yes I did," Noza said. "But the question is did you watch, and did you learn any weakness from the Byakyugan might have?"

"I did and I have some ideas," Yuki answered.

"Then you should be fine," Noza said. Yuki happily nodded and made her way down the stairs.

In the arena the fighter met facing off about three meters apart. Genma saw they were ready, "Begin," he said stepping back.

Yuki started things off with, "Mizu Bushin no Justu!" Three water clones appeared beside Yuki. The source of the water was various water packs she had with her. Yuki and her clones drew her swords and held them at the ready stance.

Hinata activated her Byakugan as soon as Yuki made the Mizu Bushins. "It looks like three of the four are only one tenth the strength of the fourth," Hinata whispered. "That means the fourth one is the real Yuki." Hinata then went into Jyuuken stance and dashed toward her opponent. One of the three clones moved to intercept Hinata and slashed at head. Hinata ducked out of the way and delivered an open palm strike to the clone's chest causing it to disperse into a puddle.

Yuki had used one of her clones to distract Hinata while she prepared a Kenjutsu that Noza showed her during their training, "Kiri Kenjustu Buraido Kirikizu (Mist Sword skill Blind Slash)" the clones and Yuki then disappeared from sight attacked Hinata in succession. The Kenjutsu was designed to strike with Bushins at multiple angles continuously until one landed a slash. Yuki knew that against the Byakugan it would not be very effective but she was mostly using it to test Hinata's defenses. The first three attacks misses as Hinata bent her body to avoid the slashes as they came into her field of vision. The fourth however was able to get into Hinata's blind spot and slash across her back.

When she felt the slash Hinata quickly spun around and was able to hit Yuki in the arm with her index and middle finger. The unfortunate part was that she hit the arm not holding the sword, "At least her sword swings will be weaker and her jutsus will be harder to use," Hinata thought. She dropped back into Jyuuken stance and tried to think of a way to counter attack. "She knows how to face against the Byakugan because she knows Neji-nissan. I guess I'll have to use another way." Hinata then did eight hand seals saying, "Kokoro Moro (Mind Haze) no Jutsu." Hinata used a Genjutsu that Kurenai taught her not too long ago that made it difficult for a person to concentrate.

In the stands Hiashi was coming back from talking with Neji and saw Hinata use a Genjutsu. When he sat down Hanabi asked, "Why is Onesan using a Genjutsu?"

"Hinata is not as skilled with Jyuuken as you or Neji," Hiashi said. "She has to rely on other skills to make up for it."

Yuki could feel her concentration slipping as Hinata completed the jutsu. She found it so hard to concentrate that she could not longer maintain control of the Mizu Bushins and they fell apart. That was when she saw Hinata move in to strike. She tried to slash out with her sword but because of the Genjutsu her reaction time was slowed and missed Hinata.

Hinata came in and dodged the slow slash. When she was within range she performed several hits with open palm strikes. When she finished Hinata scored thirty-two hits all over Yuki's upper body. Her final hit was a double palm strike to the stomach and chest sending Yuki back sever yards. "I still can't close that many chakra holes but she should be hurt by now," Hinata thought, "I should be able to finish her with the next attack."

"You have improved Hinata," Hiashi thought, "You were even able to close some of the chakra holes."

"What did she do Otosan?" Hanabi asked.

"She used the Genjutsu to distract her opponent enough to make a clean strike," Hiashi said. "Hinata got around her weakness and has improved her fighting by adding other elements to it." Hanabi looked at her father and noticed a small smile on his face. Seeing this she too smiled when she looked back to the fight.

"She may not be as good as Neji but that still hurts," Yuki thought. "I need to end this quickly, this next jutsu will use a lot of my chakra left but I've got to use it." Yuki then did several hand seals very quickly. When she was done she said, "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" the water from the Mizu Bushins that had not evaporated yet began to rise and condense in the form of a dragon. After several seconds the dragon was completed and struck out at Hinata.

Hinata was unable to dodge the dragon and was hit by it directly and slammed into the wall. After a few seconds Hinata began to stand up uneasily. Before she could stand up completely she felt a blade to her neck and Yuki standing to her side telling her to give up. "I will not give up," Hinata whispered using all her will Hinata thrust one hand to her side and the other to the sword. The sword was knocked out of Yuki's hand while Yuki was knocked back by the palm strike. "This is it!" Hinata thought. She then stepped up to Yuki's body and hit her as many times as she could. Yuki once again stumbled back from the strikes, this time however she could not stay conscious and fell to the ground. At the same time Hinata had also collapsed to the ground from the pain of being slammed into the wall by the water dragon.

Genma after examining both Yuki and Hinata declared, "This match is a draw."

Hiashi looked down at his second daughter, "Hinata did well, she has improved."

Hanabi looked up and asked, "Will I have to fight her again?"

Hiashi shook his head, "No that only divides the clan, we will work on strengthening clan bonds from now on, starting with your sister and cousin." Hanabi smiled openly, she never liked being forced to fight her sister and her father's statement just ended that.

In the waiting area Naruto watched as Hinata and Yuki were taken away by the medics, "Hinata seems to have gotten better."

"She's more confident too," Shikamaru said. "I think that was what held her back the most."

Once Hinata and Yuki were moved out of the arena Genma called the next match, "Temari no Subaku and Nara Shikamaru come to the arena."

Temari smirked at the thought of fighting such a weak opponent and glided down on her fan. Shikamaru made not move, "It's too troublesome to fight a girl," he complained. "I'll just quit that way I won't have to do anything."

Naruto hearing this thought, "No you don't." He then pushed Shikamaru over the railing sending him into the arena. "Go get her Shikamaru!" Naruto called.

Shikamaru looked up at the blonde Gennin that kicked him down into the arena fighting area silently cursing him. "Well I guess it doesn't matter where I give up as long as I give up," he thought. He was about to surrender when Tamari fully opened her fan.

"Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Temari called as she swung her fan in Shikamaru. The wind coming of her fan was at gale force level and shredded everything in its path. The unfortunate part was that Shikamaru was not one of them. The laziest person in all of Konoha had used the first wind burst to propel him to the wall where he could quickly get behind a tree and avoided the rest of the attack. "This sure likes to run away," Temari thought. She was about to attack again when a long dark shadow shot out of the bushes. Thinking quickly she jumped back and to avoid the shadow. Seeing the shadow stop and not come any farther then retract back Temari marked the distance the shadow traveled. "All long as I stay this far away he can't get me."

Watching from the stands Sakura asked, "Does he always run away and hide like that?"

"Yeah he does," Ino said. "He is the biggest and laziest coward I have ever seen."

"You don't really know him at all," Choji said.

"Choji?" Ino asked. "When did you get here?"

"Just after Naruto and Neji's match," the chubby Gennin answered. "Just watch Shikamaru will surprise you."

Inside the bushes Shikamaru watched Temari. In terms of power he was the weakest person here so he had to rely solely on his wits. "I can't get here the Kagemane right now." With limited options Shikamaru did what he always did when he needed to solve a problem, he brought his hands together in concentration and began to think of a plan.

"What is that hand seal?" Kurenai asked.

"That's not a hand seal," Asuma said. "That's what he does when he needs to concentrated. Believe it or not Shikamaru is a genius at strategy. I have yet to beat him in any strategy game. Just wait you'll be surprised."

Temari watching this was confused. She was sure Shikamaru only had his shadow to use as a weapon but she was smart enough not to underestimate her opponent. Bringing her fan up again Temari was about to swing when Shikamaru suddenly opened his eyes. Suddenly his shadow shot towards here once again at a rapid pace. She smirked thinking it was safe but became surprised when it went past her mark on the ground. She quickly jumped back and saw the shadow now extended an extra meter from her mark. Looking around she saw that the shadow from the wall had extended, "So he can use other shadows to extend his," Temari thought. "That means I need to finish this before he can reach all the way across the arena." She brought up her fan, "Kamaitachi no Jutsu!" Temari sent another gale force wind at Shikamaru.

This time Shikamaru was propped up against the wall when the wind hit him. He took the damage but it was minimal because he was not propelled against anything. "Just a little more," Shikamaru thought. "There!" he shot his shadow out but it was not in Temari's direction, instead it was along the wall.

Temari was confused as she saw the shadow move off to the side. She and everyone were shocked when the shadow connected with the head Examiner. "What's he doing?"

Many were so distracted that they did not notice a second shadow come from Shikamaru. The shadow connected with Temari and she froze in shock and binding at the feeling. "Heh, Kagemane no Jutsu successful," Shikamaru smiled. He released the examiner who had a smirk on his face at the sight.

Temari had no control as she felt her body move toward Shikamaru. When they were less than a meter apart she was forced to raise her hand, "He's going to make me give up, I can't believe I'm going to loose to him."

Once again to everyone's surprise Shikamaru announced, "I give up." He disengaged the shadow and lazily walked back out of the arena.

While he walked the judges where make comments about the battle. "Interesting strategy, distract your opponent by going after the least likely target then go for the real won."

"And if this had been a real mission the girl would have been open to attack from another person. He showed tactical showed misdirection, essential for infiltrations and escapes as well as the willingness to stop a mission that he couldn't win. He never really had the chakra to fight for long periods of time but he used it wisely to stop her."

Ino was being held back by Choji, Sakura, and Sheen to keep her from killing Shikamaru. "HOW COULD THAT LAZY COWARD JUST GIVE UP WHEN HE HAD HER?"

"Hold her tighter Sheen!" Sakura stressed. "I can't believe she's this strong, damn what's she been eating?"

"And where can I get some?" Choji asked.

When Shikamaru got back to the fighters' waiting area Naruto walked right up to him. "Why did you give up? you had her!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said, "Maybe but I barely had the chakra to continue much less beat guys like you, Shino and Gaara."

"I guess I'll let it slide then," Naruto said. "Common we need to go, Sasuke and Garra's match should begin soon."

In the Kage booth the three Kages were debating on how to proceed. The time for the Sasuke and Gaara's match was about to start. The problem was that Sasuke had yet to show up. "We have given Uchiha Sasuke more time than should have been given he should be disqualified," the Mizukage said.

"Surely we can wait a few more minutes," the Kazekage argued. "Many people are eager to watch this fight. After all both are heavy favorites to win the Finals."

"Be that as it may Kazekage-sama," Mizukage said. "Do not forget the true purpose of this event. It is to select among those Gennin that would make reliable Chunin. As you know many missions have strict time constraints and if one cannot even show up on time for their own match then how reliable can they to finish a mission on time?"

The Hokage was listening to his counterparts arguments and thought for a moment. "I am sure you wish to see how well Gaara would do against the last of the Uchiha Clan," Kazekage-sama. "But Mizukage-sama is correct. Uchiha Sasuke will be disqualified from the Finals." The Kazekage seemed to become infuriated by this, "Do not worry, I am sure your son will face a worthy opponent in the later rounds."

The Kazekage calmed a bit, "Yes, I am sure of that. Very well I concede to your judgment."

A few moments later a Chunin was whispering into Genma's ear. He gave a confused glance and asked, "Are you sure?" The Chunin nodded. "As you wish." He then began to speak louder, "Do to the absentee of Uchiha Sasuke the match between Gaara no Subaku and Uchiha Sasuke has been canceled. Gaara no Subaku was advance and Uchiha Sasuke will be disqualified."

There were several objections especially from two girls from the west side of the arena shouting, "YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO SASUKE-KUN!" But the decision from the Kages was final and no one could override that decision.

Shino looked over to Gaara and while his face was completely impassive his mind was one of concern. His bugs had been acting very strange every Gaara had come near or used his power. Every insect told him to avoid Gaara at all costs. Shino took a glance at the audience to Kurenai was sitting. He knew she would be disappointed but every part of him told him this was the best coarse of action. "I give up."

"Another combatant has with drawn from the matches," Genma continued after the murmurs died down. "As a result, the match between Gaara no Subaku and Uzumaki Naruto will proceed."

In the fighter area Gaara seemed rather irritated by the announcement that he would not fight Sasuke. He seemed to be struggling with some kind of pain but when looked at Naruto's face he came back in control. "Yes his blood will do," Gaara thought. "He is strong enough for me to define my existence." Gaara then disappeared into a swirl of sand and reappeared in the arena.

Naruto had watched as Gaara disappeared and was about to go down the stairs when a familiar voice stopped him. "I'm sorry I missed your first match Naruto-kun."

Naruto turned to see Lee and Gai coming up the entrance stairs. "Lee, Gai-sensei," Naruto greeted. "Don't worry about it, you're here for the best match, me against Gaara. And don't worry Lee I'll get him back for you."

"NARUTO!" Gai yelled, "LET YOUR BURNING PASSION…!"

"I got to go," Naruto interrupted.

"YOSH, NARUTO IS SO PASSIONATE!" Lee yelled.

Lee knew that Lee and Gai were going to continue for quite a while so he slipped away from while their attention was diverted. As he walked down to the to the arena Naruto reached out to the Kyuubi. "I'm probably going to need you're chakra for this."

"**You'll have enough you're body and use**," the Kyuubi answered. "**I cannot have that weakling Shukaku winning. Do not let him fully transform, you do not have resources to fight Shukaku at his full size**."

"You're right," Naruto confessed, "I haven't done Gamabunta's test yet. And he would be the only one that could take on Shukaku." Naruto ended the link between him and Kyuubi as he entered came out. As Naruto walked out the crowd was a mix of cheers and boos. Cheers from those that believed that this would be a good fight and boos from those that wanted to see the last Uchiha fight. Naruto heard no of it however, his entire focus was on the person just opposite of him.

Genma looked back and forth between the two combatants. He could tell that they were going to start fighting whether or not he started the match in a few seconds. So he simply raised then dropped his hand saying, "Begin!"

The two fighters did nothing at first, just started at each other. It was an intense moment broken when Gaara's sand started to come out of his gourd. The sand started to collect around him and then some collected into his hand, "Suna Shuriken!" four small clumps of sand shot out toward Naruto taking the shape of shuriken.

Naruto made his hand seal saying, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" and burst of smoke later and suddenly two Naruto dodged the projectiles running in the opposite direction. One Naruto threw some kunai at Gaara only to have them blocked by Gaara's sand. The other Naruto moved in closer and was about to strike when another Gaara materialized out of sand and blocked Naruto's path. The Suna Bushin struck out at the Naruto in front of it but that Naruto jumped back before he could get hit. The Naruto the Bushin was facing quickly recovered and after the sound of bone cracking used his now sharpened and longer claws to rip through the Bushin's neck. When the Bushin was gone Naruto attacked the real Gaara.

While his Suna Bushin was fighting one Naruto, the real Gaara was fighting another. This Naruto was moving very fast and was moving very similar to the way Naruto was fighting Neji. None of the slashes from Naruto's claws were penetrating the Suna no Tate (Shield of Sand) but with every blow that was made it seemed that Naruto was getting faster. When Gaara felt his Suna Bushin become destroyed and the Suna no Tate come up to block his back he saw the Naruto in front of him disappear from sight. The next thing Gaara knew he was flying back from a blow that felt it went from his abdomen up to his chin.

The Narutos stood side by side for a minute then one disappeared. When the real Naruto turned he saw the results of his upward slash from his claws, as there were four long slash marks running the length of Gaara's upper body. "Now before his sand has a chance to gather," Naruto thought. "Raimei Oru, Nibai! (Double Lighting Breaker)," after the first bolt of lighting shot towards Gaara Naruto spun and sent another right after it. Gaara was just standing up as the two bolts of lighting hit creating a large blast sending smoke and sand sever meters.

Those that knew what Raimei Oru was were beyond shocked to see Naruto do a version that performed the jutsu twice in a row. For he reason Raimei Oru was forbidden was that not only was the jutsu incredibly powerful and drain chakra quickly it temporarily paralyzed a shinobi's hands. And if shinobi were to use it more than once in a row it could damage their nerves. From everyone observed Naruto was stiffly flexing his hand as smoke rose from it, but the stiffness was quickly fading away.

Naruto was waiting for the smoke to clear. He knew even if both bolts of lighting hit Gaara would still be able to fight. The Suna no Yoroi would protect Gaara from the majority of the damage. When there was only a little smoke and sand left a huge limb shot out and rammed into Naruto sending him into the wall. When Naruto stood up he saw Gaara was now half covered in sand and the sand in the shape of an animal. "You've actually hurt me Uzumaki Naruto!" Gaara screeched. His voice sounded like a mix of his normally deep flat voice and a high-pitched wail. "For this I will kill you!"

Around the stadium many people were surprised and scared at what Gaara had done. Those that knew what Naruto was, and hated him, and now saw what Gaara was were very freighted. The idea of two demons fighting in side the village sent shivers down their spine. Those that did not know was Naruto was, were frightened for his safety. Then there were those that knew what Naruto was and like him were very curious, though still cautious, about what he would do. And then there those that knew what Gaara was and did not know what Naruto was, were worried that Gaara would go on a rampage before the scheduled attack was to begin.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee said, "We must get Naruto out of there. Gaara is not human we must stop the match!"

"No Lee," Gai said. "Naruto should be able to handle this." Lee and Neji, whom had combat to watch Naruto's fight, looked at their sensei in a confused manner. Gai not wanting to lie to them but not being able to tell them the complete truth only told them a little. "When Naruto was away for a month he was being trained by Jiraiya-sama, one of the Konoha Sannins." Everyone who was within hearing distance stared down at the blonde with awe.

"So Naruto will win this!" Lee said very excited.

"We'll see Lee," Gai said.

One of the Hokage's bodyguards stooped down to whisper in his ear, "Hokage-sama should we stop the fight?"

"No," the Hokage answered, "Let us see what Naruto can do."

Noza was watching from his spot next to Yuki who had recovered from her fight with Hinata, "Gaara is like us," Yuki said.

"Apparently so," Noza said. "But do not worry about Naruto, we both know he has not used his power yet either." Yuki nodded and redirected her gaze back to the fight.

"Gaara is a monster," Shikamaru said. Ino, Choji, Sakura and Sheen nodded in agreement. Shikamaru had joined with his team and friends after his fight with Temari to watch the rest of the Finals. Now, watching what Gaara did made him remember what happened in Lee's hospital room just a few days ago.

"How can Naruto fight something like that?" Sakura asked. Sakura would be the first to admit that she did not like Naruto that much, but for him to face something the likes of Gaara. Something that she doubted that Sasuke could even beat was not a pleasant thought.

"I don't think it's a matter of fighting anymore," Shikamaru said.

"What do you mean?" Ino said.

"I think it's a matter of survival," Shikamaru answered. "Just like with Lee back in the prelims."

"Then why hasn't anyone stopped them like Gai-sensei did with Lee?" Sheen asked.

"I don't know," Shikamaru thought.

Naruto was aching all over, "Damn that hurts," he thought. "And he is only partially transformed." Naruto struggled to stand and then noticed something creeping up his leg. "Shit, the sand!"

Gaara still partially transformed was commanding the sand to enwrap Naruto with, "Subaku Kyuu (Desert Coffin)." The sand was quickly covering the majority of Naruto's body. Everyone could see him struggling to free himself but all his efforts were not working. Gaara had to smile at this because he was about to kill the first and only person who ever hurt him, physically anyway. As the sand now covered the last of Naruto's hair, Gaara was about to finish him off with, "Subaku SouSou (Desert Graveyard)."

Naruto felt the pressure of the sand increasing from suffocating to crushing. Having no choice Naruto reached down and started to pull out Kyuubi's power. As he felt the chakra come forth he screamed/roared as he pushed the sand away, "AAAARRRRGGGG!"

Bursting out of the sand everyone was shocked to hear the roar/scream, and even more shocked to see Naruto now have claw like hands, even thicker whisker marks and most surprisingly furious red eyes. Gaara seeing Naruto's own transformation was shocked and feeling the level of chakra he was emitting knew he had to call on more power. So he gathered some more sand and started to further push his transformation.

"**You must stop him before he completes his transformation**!" the Kyuubi demanded. "**You're body cannot handle enough of my power to fight Shukaku alone**!"

"I know," Naruto thought. He took his sword off his back and began to channel chakra into it. "I have to finish this now!" Running at top speed Naruto cleared the distance between himself and Gaara in a blink of an eye. When he was less than a meter away he leapt into the air.

Gaara who was now covered in sand and had two forearms and Shukaku's single tail watched as Naruto jumped. He knew Naruto was going to strike at him and made an attempt to stop, or at least slow Naruto down, so he could finish his transformation. "Mugan Sajin Diatoppa (Wind Type; Great Infinite Sandblast Breakthrough)," Gaara breathed in a spewed a large amount of sand at Naruto.

Naruto saw the sand coming towards him but he was already committed to his Kenjutsu. He knew it would finish this fight, one way or another, "Omega Buster!" Naruto brought his sword in a downward swing as he began to fall. The blade cut through the sand blast and Naruto continued to accelerate towards Gaara at an increasing rate, until finally the sword connected with Gaara's transformed head slamming it into the ground breaking the sand and sending flying everywhere.

All around the stadium everyone was silent. From the other Gennin were in the Finals to the Kages to the audience. All waited for the outcome of the fight. Inside the cloud of sand Gaara was struggling to move, could not believe he was hit so hard just a few seconds ago. Through the cloud he could see a figure leaning on a sword not far from him. "What…How are you so strong?"

"I'm…strong…because of…my friends?" Naruto panted. "I…told you…I have…a…monster…too. We're…the same."

Gaara looked at Naruto's eyes that had changed back to blue with a red ring. They showed sadness and understanding. "We have the same eyes," Gaara thought. "Your…friends?"

"They…saved…me from…myself…and…my own…hell," Naruto explained. "They…took away…my loneliness…that I never…thought…would end."

"Friends can take away loneliness that doesn't end," were Gaara's last thoughts before he passed out.

When the cloud of sand finally cleared those watching in complete silence saw the unconscious Gaara and kneeling Naruto. It looked as though Naruto was on the verge of collapse but he began to struggle to stand. Slowly Naruto, using his sword for support reached standing position. Genma seeing this declared, "Uzumaki Naruto, winner!" Hearing this the audience let out a collected breath and then began to cheer the victor with all their might. Even those that did not like Naruto were joining in at the sight of such a spectacular match.

Naruto tried to raise his hand to wave at the audience but as soon as he did he began to fall. He was surprised to feel that he did not hit the ground, when he looked back he saw Noza and Gai were the ones that caught him, "Great fight Naruto," Noza complimented, "I think you over did it a little though."

"Thanks Noza-sensei," Naruto said. After reaching into his pouch and taking out a soldier pill Naruto ate it and was able to stand on his own. After collecting himself Naruto started to wave to the crowd making them cheer even louder.

As Temari came down to check on Gaara she looked at her brother then at Naruto and back at Gaara. She finally turned to face Genma and said, "There is no way I'm fighting him."

Genma smirked at the statement, "Can't really blame her," he thought. Holding up his hand to call attention to himself Genma waited for the cheers to die down enough for him to speak. After about thirty seconds it was quite enough. "Do to Temari no Subaku's unwillingness to fight in the next match, I hear by declare Uzumaki Naruto the winner of the Chunin Exam Finals!"

The announcement made the crowd erupt once again in cheers. They were on their feet clapping at his victory. The cheering continued until a large gust of wind appeared in the middle of the area. The gust of wind kicked up more dust, causing some to groan at the amount of dust the Exam Finals was producing. When the dust cleared there were two more people in the area, one a tall silver haired Jounin the other a young black haired Gennin. Once again the everyone became silent at the late arrival of the last Uchiha. Kakashi looking around noticed all the stares and finally focused on Gai, Noza and Naruto. "Eh, Gai did we miss something?"

"Yes my Eternal Rival," Gai said. "You missed the Finals."

"Eh?" Kakashi wondered, "The Finals are over, then who won?" He then looked down at Naruto and then over to Gaara who was being carried away on a stretcher. Sasuke following his Jounin-sensei's gaze became angry.

"I think you have figured it out," Noza said. "Naruto here is the winner of the Finals."

"I demand to fight this idiot!" Sasuke yelled.

"You are not in any place to demand anything Uchiha Sasuke," Genma said. "You were disqualified after failing to show up on time, even after we gave you until the end of all the opening matches."

Sasuke shot Kakashi a piercing glare then focused it on Naruto. "I will fight you!" He made an attempt to move but Kakashi restrained him.

Looking down Kakashi whispered, "Attacking someone outside the Finals is forbidden, it will get you arrested and confined for several months." Sasuke reluctantly stopped his struggles.

Up in the audience everyone heard Sasuke's demand. There were several murmurs from several people liked the idea and people began to shout, "LET THEM FIGHT! WE WANT TO SEE A MATCH BETWEEN UZUMAKI AND UCHIHA!" After the shouts it seemed the entire audience was demanding for once last match. Soon a mantra was being chanted calling, "ONE MORE, ONE MORE, ONE MORE!"

In the Kage booth the three were talking about the audience's demands. "Perhaps we should let them," this time it was the Mizukage that said this. "It would be a exhibition match that has no barring on the outcome of the Exam." The Mizukage was interested to see how far Naruto had truly come. If he could fight another powerful opponent then it would be incredible to see.

"Why not let them fight," the Kazekage agreed. "Young Uzumaki has put on quite a show up till now, I am interested to see what he can do." Silently he added, "Very interested."

The Hokage was agreeing with the other Kages. He was the most impressed with Naruto's growth and like anyone who saw some good fights wanted to see another, "If Naruto feels he is up to the challenge then I will not object." He then signaled a Chunin to deliver the message.

In the arena the Chunin appeared and repeated what he was told. Genma looked at Naruto and asked, "Do you feel you can have one more match?"

Naruto looked at Genma then at Sasuke, "To get a chance to kick his butt. You better believe I'll have one more go."

"There will be a special Exhibition Match between Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke," Genma announced. "To give Uzumaki a chance to rest, there will be a twenty minute break." The crowd roared with approval at the upcoming fight, one that no one wanted to predict the outcome. Even those that were adamantly pro-Sasuke were and against Naruto were reluctant.

Up in the Kage booth the Kazekage was thinking. "I still need Sasuke-kun to realize my dream. But the Kyuubi brat has shown some interesting abilities. He will make a good experimental subject. Without Gaara the attack will fail and with the Mizukage here I cannot attack Sarutobi-sensei, but the attack will provide a good distraction to get Sasuke-kun." He then motioned for one of his shinobi and whispered, "Tell Kabuto to give the signal to attack during the match."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," the shinobi whispered back.

After the shinobi left the Hokage asked, "Is something the matter Kazekage-sama?"

"I am merely sending one of my shinobi to check on Gaara," Orochimaru answered. "Now shall we enjoy another match that promises to be quite eventful?" The Kages nodded and returned their gazes to the arena.

Author's note: Don't be suprised if this has mistakes and typeos I had to rewrite a lot of the fights unitl I was satisfied with them.


	10. End of the Finals

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Sasuke had never left the arena since the announcement for the break had been made. HE was too angry to move, he had spent the last month learning and perfecting Kakashi's most powerful jutsu. One that he knew he could be Gaara with. And when he finally mastered it and he and Kakashi set off to return to Konoha, he found out that not only had he been disqualified. He also found out that a person that was so far beneath him over a year ago, and now continuously overshadowing him had done it once again by beating the others that were favored to win.

"No one can be stronger than me. I have to be the strongest to kill him." Sasuke looked down at his bandaged arm with the buckled strap on hit. "I'll use it to defeat that idiot instead. If he could beat them then that just means they were weaker than everyone thought." Sasuke smirked at the thought of ending Naruto's victory and humiliating him in front of everyone. Sasuke may not admit it, even to himself, but he like the praise and glory everyone gave him and did not like any of it being taken away.

Gai and Noza were currently looking at Naruto; they were making sure that Naruto was actually capable of fighting. "I have to admit," Noza said, "I'm rather envious with your quick healing, other than being low on chakra you seem better than you should be."

"Thanks Noza Sensei," Naruto said, "But those soldier pills the medics gave me are really helping be recover my chakra."

"You won't be even near 100 by the time the match starts," Gai said. "You were almost completely drained after fighting Gaara. But…" Gai stepped back into his signature pose, Noza and Naruto pulled out their ear plugs, "…YOU'RE YOUTHFUL FLAME WILL CARRY YOU INTO VICTORY!"

Outside the medic room Lee heard Gai's yell, if it were not for Neji holding Lee back the injured Gennin would have ripped the door open to join his idol. "Lee let Noza-sensei and Gai-sensei finish checking Naruto out."

"But I just wanted to encourage Naruto!" Lee retorted.

"Do it when he gets out," Neji said. Lee reluctantly nodded and Neji let him go. "What kind of jutsus Sasuke-san might have?"

"I couldn't tell you," Neji said. "Gai-sensei has admitted that not even he knows how many jutsus Kakashi knows. So it could be any number of them."

"Do you think Naruto-kun will beat Sasuke in his weakened condition?" Lee asked again.

"Yes," Neji answered. "Kakashi does not know about Naruto's Chakra Pulse so he has probably prepared him to fight based around the Sharingan. And let me tell you not only does that jutsu stop the person from using Doujutsus it hurts them as well."

"So Sasuke-san will have to rely his other jutsus and fighting techniques," Lee finished, "And they won't be as affective as before."

Kakashi had found his other students and was currently being chewed out by Sakura, "HOW COULD MAKE SASUKE-KUN SO LATE HE WAS DISQUALIFIED?"

"Sorry, sorry," Kakashi waved, "We had to take several detours because of all the black cats."

"LIAR!" Sakura yelled. "NOW SASUKE-KUN CAN'T BECOME A CHUNIN!"

"So what king of jutsus did Naruto have?" Kakashi asked, it was out of more than just curiosity and concern for the fight. He had observed the boy for a long time and was genially liked him.

"Well from what we saw he uses a lot of Kenjutsus," Sakura answered. "He's also used Kage Bushin and some other jutsus that I haven't heard about."

"That's because many of Naruto's jutsus are Kinjutsus," Kakashi replied.

"Kinjutsus?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes," Kakashi said. "Naruto has always had high levels chakra and stamina, that makes gives him an affinity for high level jutsus that drain chakra quickly."

"But what about his Kenjutsus?" Ino asked. "He used them in both matches."

"Don't you remember Kabuto saying that he was trained by a Kiri-sensei," Shikamaru responded, he probably learned them there. Kiri is known for its swordsman." That seemed to answer Ino's and everyone else's question so waited for the match to start.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to everyone in the stands the twenty minutes were up and Naruto reentered the arena. Many were surprised in that he did not have his sword as he seemed to favor his blade. The truth was Naruto would still be using it if Noza had said not to use it. It had become weakened from the last battle and could break if used again.

When the two fighters were ready Genma began the match with a drop of his hand. Naruto immediately started things off by throwing three kunais at Sasuke. Sasuke retaliated by throwing four shurikens. Three kunais hit three shurikens and the fourth shuriken nicked Naruto in the left arm. Sasuke followed up by dashing at Naruto, and threw out a punch Naruto blocked the punch and swiped forward with his free hand. Sasuke blocked Naruto's counter and the two became locked. Sasuke smiled and went to lock Naruto in a grapple, Naruto once again countered by twisting and rotating his body out of the lock. The two jumped back and retook their original stances. Sasuke then smirked and took a stance Naruto was very familiar with.

In the stands several people recognized the stance, "That's my stance," Lee said.

"Kakashi either taught it to him during the month for training or he learned it himself after you fought him just before the written test," Neji said.

"Eternal Rival how could teach Sasuke Lee's style!" Gai yelled. Kakashi gave no answer as his face was buried in his book.

Noza however looked at Gai, "You of all people should know that no one can you that style effectively without long and intense practice. The only way it would be effective against Naruto is if Sasuke is better than Lee in all aspects." Gai relaxed a little though he was still angry with Kakashi.

"Copying Lee now?" Naruto asked. "I've been sparring and going on missions with Lee for over a year now. That won't work on me." Sasuke's reply was a smirk and suddenly he disappeared from view and reappeared behind Naruto and kicked in the back he followed put by pursuing the flying Naruto and punching him up into the air. "He's become as fast as Lee," Naruto thought, "Guess I'll stop holding back on speed as well." When Naruto landed a second later Sasuke was right next to him, to Sasuke's surprise Naruto blurred out of sight dodging his punch. Naruto came back into Sasuke's sight just before Naruto kicked Sasuke to the gut sending him back.

Sasuke held his stomach as the pain ebbed away. "So he's fast enough to keep up," Sasuke thought. He was irritated but not angry, "Idiot doesn't even know I'm holding back. I haven't even used my Sharingan yet." Sasuke charged forward at top speed and Naruto followed suit. They exchanged more blows but neither were getting anywhere, Sasuke had the superior speed Naruto was used to countering this fighting style from all the times with Lee.

"He's as fast as me," Lee said becoming depressed, "Sasuke-san is a true genius to become as proficient as I am in just under a month."

"As fast yes," Neji said, "As proficient? No," Lee turned to his teammate, "Look he's already tiring out." Lee redirected his gaze and saw Sasuke was in fact starting to breath hard. "He lacks the stamina needed to maintain that speed and power. And as we both know it's never wise to face Naruto in a drawn out fight." Lee smiled at the thought even with Lee's training schedule he still could not match Naruto's natural stamina. At times Lee was a little jealous but that only fueled Lee's desire to train harder.

Gai smirked knowingly, "You're student is already tiring, and Naruto's flames are still burring!"

Kakashi looked up over his book, "Sasuke is still holding back," Kakashi replied and went back to his book.

Sasuke was getting tired and while Naruto was breathing hard Sasuke could tell he was not breathing as hard as himself. "Time to end this, Sharingan!" Sasuke's eyes changed and once again charged forward. With the Sharingan activated Sasuke gained the upper hand and repeatedly got through Naruto's blocks. He jumped and kicked Naruto back and back flipped doing the seals for, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

Naruto seeing the massive fireball had just enough time to perform a quick Kawairimi and replace himself with near by stone. "This ought to surprise him," Naruto thought. He performed about ten hand seals and some water began to condense and form into a Mizu Bushin.

"I've seen this before Idiot!" Sasuke said. He charged and so did the Bushin when Sasuke went to punch and destroy the Bushin he and many people were surprised when Sasuke felt a savvier shock pass through his arm as the Bushin was destroyed. "What the hell was that?"

"Denki Mizu Bushin no Jutsu (Electric Water Clone)," Noza answered Kakashi and Gai's question. "It's a Kiri Kinjutsu, it charges the Mizu Bushin with electricity so when it strikes or gets destroyed the person gets electrocuted."

"When did Naruto learn that?" Gai asked.

"Last time he was in Kiri," Noza answered. "The Mizukage lost a bet to Naruto and the price was for him to teach Naruto one Kinjutsu."

"That was new," Neji said.

"What I am wondering is why Naruto has not used Chakra Pulse?" Lee asked. "Sasuke-san has been using his Sharingan for a while now."

"I would say Naruto is either wanting to show off or waiting for the right time," Neji said. "And knowing Naruto I don't think it's the later." Lee nodded also knowing Naruto's pension of showing off.

Sasuke looked up to see Naruto's smiling face, "Is this all you got?" Naruto taunted.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, "If this Idiot wants to see what I've go then I'll show him." Sasuke then dashed away from Naruto and up the high stadium wall all the way to the top. Once he was there he hung from upside down and did for hand seals.

"What's he doing now?" Naruto wondered as Sasuke's hand began to glow and chakra started to ark off his hand like electricity.

"Chidori," Gai said. "So Sasuke's Taijutsu training was just to increase his speed so he could use your original jutsu."

"Yes," Kakashi said putting away his book. "It was meant to be used against Gaara." He then faced the other Jounins, "We should end this match or Naruto will die."

"Sasuke will never hit Naruto," Noza said.

"Naruto may be fast but he cannot dodge the speed of the attack and the Sharingan," Kakashi said.

"Naruto does not have to," Gai said. "He has a jutsu he invented to be used specifically against Doujutsus."

"Eh?" Kakashi wondered, "Then why didn't he use it before hand?"

Gai and Noza sighed, "He has a tendency to show off."

Sasuke began his descent dragging the Chidori as he went creating a long gash along the wall and the ground as he went. When Sasuke was less than few meters away he wondered why Naruto still had not moved. His answer came when Naruto did two hand seals and shouted, "Chakra Pulse!"

All Sasuke saw was a blinding flash and suddenly his eyes burned with pain, "AAAHHH!" he lost his focus and he jerked his head away from the flash, as a result the Chidori slammed into ground creating an explosion.

In the stands a person wearing an Anbu Captain's uniform performed a Genjutsu that began to put everyone to sleep. Then soon after several explosions around the stadium and inside the village followed. Soon after the explosions several ninja with Suna and Oto hitates jumped from the crowd and started to attack any Konoha shinobi they could see.

While this was happening the Mizukage and Hokage stood up from their chairs and took their fighting stances. The Kazekage stood as well and dropped back into a guarded stance. "I am wondering what you plan to do against to Kages Orochimaru?" the Hokage asked.

Orochimaru ripped of the Kazekage robes and laughed, "Kukukuku, so you knew it was me, Sarutobi-sensei? How did you know it was me?"

"You play with your snakes too much," the Mizukage said. "You always have their smell. You should really bathe more."

Orochimaru frowned at the Mizukage's statement, "While I could easily defeat one of you," Orochimaru said, "But I cannot defeat both of you so…" he threw several kunais to distract the two and jumped down from the booth.

When the two Kages made a move to follow four voices called out, "Shishenjin! (Four Man Purple Flame Array)." A large barrier appeared blocking the Kages from following, they looked to the corners and saw four Oto-nins forming the barrier. And as the made their way to kill the four shinobi they formed another barrier around themselves.

In the arena Sasuke had recovered from pain in his eyes and looked around at all the chaos, "What's happening?" he thought. He turned to Naruto and saw he was just as confused as Sasuke.

"I think we need to get out of here Sasuke," Naruto suggested. "We're under attack by Oto and Suna ninjas."

"I don't run from a fight Idiot," Sasuke said.

"Well said Sasuke-kun," a voice said not far away. The two Gennin turned to see a pale-faced man they both recognized from the second exam. "You should come with me, I can give you the power you need." Orochimaru made a seal and Sasuke spasmed once as his Curse Seal started to glow.

"Yes these weaklings can't help me," Sasuke said in a slightly trance like state.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Naruto wondered he saw Sasuke begin to walk forward.

"All that maters is my…" Sasuke never finished as two Jounins appeared in between the Gennins and Orochimaru, knocking him out.

"Naruto," Kakashi said, "Take Sasuke to safety, and stay out of the way, you're too low on Chakra help."

"Do as he says Naruto," Noza said. "We'll take care of him." Naruto nodded and picked up Sasuke's unconscious body and ran in the opposite direction.

Orochimaru made attempt to intercept them but Kakashi threw several kunais in his path, "Copycat Kakashi and Noza of the Seven Swordsman, do you really think you can stop me?"

"We don't have to," Noza said. "All we have to do is delay you enough for the Kages to break free and they will take care of you."

"Can you really afford to do that?" Orochimaru smirked, "My forces have summoned my pets by now and the are destroying your pathetic village." To reinforce this a large explosion was heard from outside the stadium.

Kakashi smiled under his mask, "I wouldn't be so sure about that, you're not the only Sannin in the village. Jiraiya will make quick work of those snakes."

Orochimaru frowned, "I had not accounted for that fool being here," he thought angrily if one thing Orochimaru hated was his plans not succeeding. He then glanced toward the Kage booth and saw the Kages move to the sides of the barrier. "They'll soon break free, and Jiraiya here I can't defeat them and get Sasuke-kun!" "I guess I'll have to take my leave then." He made a fast dash to the wall and the two Jounin went to intercept only to be intersected by two Oto Jounins.

In the Kage booth the Kages were about to reach and kill two of the Oto-nins in order to bring down the barrier when one of the Oto-nins called out, "Orochimaru-sama is escaping, we must follow." A sudden flash blinded the Kages for moment and the four shinobi dropped the barrier. Running quickly they met up with their master and the five ran from of the stadium.

Two Anbu suddenly came before the Kages, "Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama are you injured?"

"No," the Hokage answered. "But Orochimaru is escaping we must pursue." The Anbu nodded and were about to pursue when the Mizukage spoke.

"I'll shall join you," he said. "Those are obviously Orochimaru's best and you will need help. Besides Orochimaru is a plague on all the villages there is not one that he is not or will not be a threat in future."

The Anbu were somewhat reluctant to allow him to join in the pursuit. Even allies in the shinobi villages are not always trusted. At this moment Suna is a very good example. The Hokage over road any objection, "Very well let us go." The Mizukage nodded and they left intersect of Orochimaru.

Else where in the village Konoha was, to many of the invader's surprise, deserted. "Where is everyone?" an Oto-nin asked.

His answer was a giant hand smashing him into the wall. The other Oto-nins around them saw as a giant shinobi toward over them. "It feels good to be part of the InoShikaCho team once again," the giant said.

"You said it Chomaru," a scared brown haired man said. He made a seal and his shadow stretched out to another Oto-nin then hands of shadow came up and broke the enemies neck. "Inoshin you're turn!"

"You got it, Shikato," Inoshin, a blonde haired man with a ponytail said. He performed some hand seals and an Oto-nin attacked his teammate while the teammate wondered what happened.

Not far away five Suna shinobi were being chased by a pack of dogs, "Come let's show them what happens were the Inuzuka clan of Konoha can do!" a feral looking woman called.

"Yes Okasan!" another feral, yet younger, looking woman said, as she directed two of the dogs to one of the Suna-nins.

Near the main gates a giant three-headed snake was slowly making its way to the town. Several shinobi were seen fighting it but nothing they were doing was having any affect. When it was just entering the village proper a shout, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and a giant toad dropped from the sky and crushed the snake. When the shinobi looked to where the voice originated from they saw Jiraiya doing his dance saying, "Yes now you know the power of the magnificent toad summoned by the Legendary Ladies Man Jiraiya!" Scenes such as these repeated themselves all over Konoha as the invading force was pushed back. Soon it became apparent to all those that Konoha was not going to fall and the enemy sounded the retreat. Once the enemy ninjas began to withdraw many of the Konoha shinobi began to cheer in victory. No one knew that at that moment tragedy struck less than a few kilometers from the stadium.


	11. Furenal and Searching

It was a very somber day in Konoha, just three days ago the invasion from the combined forces of Oto and Suna were driven back. But the victory was not without its cost; many shinobi from both sides lost their lives including the Sandaime Hokage. When the Anbu and the Mizukage came back carrying the body no one could understand what had happened. It was revealed later that Orochimaru had planned a contingency plan and had reinforcements for the chance that he needed to escape. One particularly powerful Oto-nin interfered. When the small group returned the Mizukage and the Anbu explained what happened.

The Mizukage explained that when they arrived Orochimaru and his four subordinates met up with another Oto-nin. The Mizukage said that he immediately identified the new member as person from the Kaguya Clan, a clan that used their own bones as weapons and that they could make them stronger than almost any weapon. When the Anbu approached two of the original four, the only woman and the large man intercepted them activating their Curse Seals. The Mizukage then volunteered to fight the Kaguya and the other remaining Oto-nins, the one with two heads and one with six arms. That left Orochimaru to the Hokage.

While the Anbu and the Mizukage fought the Oto Five the Hokage fought the Snake Sannin. At first the fight between former teacher and student was rather even, both started trading extremely high level Ninjutsus. From Doton: Doryuuheki, to Katon Karyuu Endan. If one was watching the battle they would have been amazed at the skill and power the two possessed as they traded combinations of jutsus one right after the other. After about fifteen minutes of near dead lock it appeared that Orochimaru was gaining the upper hand when he pulled out the legendary Sword Kusunagi from his body. After the sword was draw the battle went Orochimaru's way for the next few minutes. That was unlit the Sandaime Hokage was able to get enough time to summon his personal summon, Enma the Ape Boss. The Ape Boss immediately saw the situation and transformed into his staff form. Once this happened the battle once again became even as the two living legends and their even more legendary weapons clashed again and again. After another few minutes the Hokage scored a direct hit with a powerful extended thrust with his staff knocking Orochimaru back.

That was the beginning of the end for the leader of Konoha. Orochimaru then used one of his most sickening Kinjutsu: **Kyuchiyose: Edotensei. This jutsu brings people back from the dead for the sole purpose of serving the person that summoned them. Sandaime had guessed whom Orochimaru was bringing back from the dead. And while he could stop the first two he was able to stop the last. When the caskets fully emerged from the ground the decayed remains of Sandaime's predecessors/teachers appeared. Orochimaru then used a jutsu to fully revive them so they could fight at highest level. From then on the Hokage was struggling to fight off his student and his minions each using jutsus signature to them. It was only Sandaime's familiarity with the three that kept him alive. Finally the Nidaime (Second Hokage) used his Genjutsu: Kokuangyo no Jutsu (Bringer of Darkness). It was then that Sandaime seriously began to loose, after that Orochimaru began to taunt him and said once he was done he would return to destroy Konoha. The Hokage was left with no choice but use the last jutsu his successor invested, the **Fuuinjutsu Shiki Fuujin (Demonic Soul Seal). This combined with the Kage Bushin the Sandaime was able to Seal the souls of the summoned Hokages. Unfortunately he was not strong enough to completely seal Orochimaru's soul, he was only able seal his arms. But with his arms sealed Orochimaru was practically helpless and he fled with the Oto Five.

When the battle was over the Mizukage had several injuries and so did the Anbu. When they searched the Anbu had to turn away from the site of their fallen leader. The Mizukage did a quick prayer for the fallen leader and said it was best to return; it would not serve anyone any good to remain or pursuit Orochimaru at this point. The Anbu agreed, reluctantly, and with the body returned to Konoha.

And now there was a funeral for the fallen shinobi in the invasion, at the center was the picture of the Hokage. Everyone in the village came out for the funeral; all came to pay respects to the Hokage. Some did not like him, some disagreed with him, and a very few openly hated him. But none disrespected him, and none would disrespect his name by not coming here, even the foreign ninja that were still in the village paid their respects, among them were the Mizukage, Noza, Yuki and Sora. After the funeral they would return to Kiri and attend to their duties there.

"Naruto-nissan?" Konohamaru asked, "Why did Ojiisan die?"

Naruto could not give his young admirer an answer. It was somber Iruka that answered for him. "He died because he wanted to protect the village, his friends and family. Everyone in this village was precious to him, especially you Konohamaru." The Academy Sensei looked down as his student and former student. He saw the younger of the two was fighting back the tears. He then glanced over at Naruto and once again noticed his new more feral appearance, Iruka had to admit he was slightly unnerved by Naruto's changes. The sight of his sad face reminded him of the countless times he had spied him as a kid sitting on that lonely swing. It just told him that Naruto was still himself regardless of what he looked like. "Your grandfather proved that a ninja is at they're strongest when fighting to protect ones the love." When Iruka finished it was his turn to approach the shrine. He placed the customary white flower next to the Hokage's picture, there was a pile to numerous to count, Konohamaru and then Naruto soon follow. By the end there is no more of the shrine surface visible as so many flowers have covered it.

When everyone was done they began to move away. Naruto joins his friends from Kiri to wish them a safe journey. "I guess this is it," Naruto said.

"Naruto," Noza said, "It has been a pleasure being you Jounin-sensei. I hope what I taught you will serve you well. And if you ever need another sword just come to Kiri, I'll have one built made for you."

"Thanks Noza-sensei," Naruto smiled, "Yuki, I hope you continue to train hard to be one of the Seven Swordsman."

"And I had better see you as the Hokage in a few years," Yuki said.

"You better believe I'm going to be Hokage!" Naruto said.

"Naruto," Nora said, "When Lee gets better be sure to send word. It'll be a good reason to visit."

"Don't worry," Naruto said, "You really think simple injuries like that will keep him down?"

Noza started to laugh, "No I suppose not. We must leave soon if we wish to catch our boat, so we will be heading back to our hotel."

"I'm sure the others will come say good bye as well," Naruto said. "I think they just want to be with their families." His teammates from Kiri nodded in understanding and quietly left the scene.

The next day Naruto was making his way to the administration office but was interrupted by Jiraiya. "Hey Brat your coming with me."

"What why?" Naruto asked. "Are we going to the Sanctuary?"

"No," Jiraiya answered, "But I am going to teach you a new jutsu."

Naruto became excited about the idea of new jutsu. But then he thought about his first question, "You still didn't say why I'm going with you."

"Actually we're going to find an old friend of mine," Jiraiya answered. "She's the third of the Sannin, she's also the best medic there is."

Naruto eyes widened greatly, "Really?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya nodded, "Then that means she can heal Lee!" Jiraiya half shrugged half nodded in response, "When do we leave?"

"With in the hour," Jiraiya said. "Go pack your things," Naruto ran off but before he got to far Jiraiya yelled, "And don't pack just ramen this time!"

An hour later Naruto and Jiraiya were exiting the village and Naruto asked, "So how are we going to find her, Ero-Sannin?"

"Well that's the hard part," Jiraiya said with a twitch. "She's rather difficult to find because she has a lot of debts and skips out on them with Henge. She always had a bit of a gambling problem with no skill or talent for it. That's how she got her nickname the Legendary Sucker. That's why this is going to be an A-rank mission, we might be gone for a few months."

Back in the village near training area seven Sasuke was rather angry and seething for the past few days. He was practicing the Chidori extensively but still could not manage to do it more than twice a day. He had become even more determined to become stronger after the trouble he had with Naruto. "If the match was not interrupted I would have beaten that idiot," he thought. Sasuke's pride would not admit that Naruto had him beat because he could make the Sharingan rather useless. "Maybe I should find Kakashi-sensei and get him show me some more."

Sasuke made his way to the village proper and quickly found Kakashi speaking with the other Rookie Gennins' Jounin Senseis. When he approached Kakashi greeted him, "Hello Sasuke, have you been looking for me?"

Sasuke nodded once, "I want you to teach more."

"Sure I'll show you another jutsu for you to practice," Kakashi looked at Asuma and Kurenai. "I'll meet up with you in a few minutes." The two nodded and jumped away, "Shall we go Sasuke?" Sasuke nodded and followed Kakashi back out of the village.

"What are you going to show me?" Sasuke demanded.

"You remember the jutsus Zabusa used?" Sasuke nodded, "Well I'm going to show you **Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu (Water Element Explosive Skill)." Sasuke looked indignant at the sound of the jutsu. It was well known that the Uchiha favored fire jutsus and rather disliked water jutsus. "Remember it is good to always good to have well rounded skills," Sasuke nodded in acceptance, "Now activate your Sharingan and copy the following hand seals." Sasuke complied and Kakashi did the seals for the jutsu. "Now I noticed you're low on chakra so just practice the hand seals for now. I have to meet with Asuma and Kurenai now, I'll see you later."**

**About an hour later Sasuke had practiced the hand seals enough and went to find Kakashi for more instruction. He knew the basic idea of how the jutsu worked but the differences between water and fire made it necessary for further instruction. When he asked around Sasuke was informed that Kakashi was at the hospital getting treated for an attack from some spies from with in the village. When he arrived he saw the Jounin Senseis, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma sitting around Kakashi's hospital bed. It looked like he interrupted an important discussion but did not press. All he really cared about was who would train him now. That was when another Jounin burst into the room, "Is it that Uchiha Itachi came back to the village looking for Uzumaki Naruto?"**

**Sasuke froze at the mention of his brother's name, "Itachi was here!" he thought. "I have to find him!" all other thoughts were driven from his mind as he bolted out of the room.**

**The Jounins in the room looked angrily at the new arrival, "Idiot!" Gai yelled. "I'm going to find Jiraiya-sama and Naruto and try to warn them before anything can happen."**

**In a small gambling town not far from Konoha, Naruto was sitting in his room after Jiraiya had dumped him off to work on a few chakra control exercises to prepare to learn the new jutsu. "I bet he just did this to run off with some girl and didn't want to be bothered," Naruto thought hanging from the ceiling. There was a knock on the door and dropped to the floor, "About time that pervert got back," he muttered. When he opened the door he was surprised to see it was not Jiraiya behind the door but people with strange black cloaks with red clouds, "What the? This guy looks like Sasuke."**

**"Naruto-kun," the stranger said. "Our organization Akatsuki wishes to see you. Please come with us." Naruto took a step back, his instincts were screaming warning and he knew to listen to his instincts.**

The two strangers were about to advance when a shout made everyone freeze, "ITACHI!" Everyone turned to see Sasuke at the end hallway with his Sharingan activated with pure hatred in his eyes. "YOU'LL PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!" Sasuke then activated his Chidori and charged Itachi dragging a line of destruction along the wall.

When he was about to strike Itachi caught Sasuke's arm and thrust it into the outside wall, "I am not interested in you Sasuke," Itachi said breaking Sasuke's arm throwing him toward the end of the wall.

Naruto seeing this pulled out Kyuubi's chakra knowing he would need it to even fight theses guys. The other looked at Naruto and looked on in amusement, "So this is the Kyuubi's chakra, Samehada will enjoy it." He took the wrapped object over Naruto and absorbed the chakra. "Itachi can I cut his legs off?" the man asked. "It won't kill him but will make him easier to handle."

"You will not harm him!" a voice interrupted, "For I the Legendary Lady Killer, Jiraiya will stop you!" Jiraiya burst into the hallway with the woman from earlier draped over his shoulder.

"Kisame," Itachi addressed his companion, "That is one of the Legendary Three, he is dangerous."

Jiraiya then stated, "You will not get Naruto." By this time Sasuke was struggling to stand, "I will kill you here before you get the chance!"

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. "I'm the only one with the right to kill him!" Sasuke made it to full standing position and lunged for Itachi, this time activating the Curse Seal.

Itachi caught Sasuke, "Orochimaru's Curse Seal," He thought. "Pathetic, Foolish Brother." He then pinned him against the wall and activities his Mangekyou Sharingan. Inside Sasuke's mind he continually relived the day that ruined his life over and over again until finally he passed out. Just before he did Itachi said, "You should be stronger, isn't your hate enough?"

Outside Sasuke spazmed once then became limp. Jiraiya seeing this called out, "This ends now. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" the hallway then transformed in the lining of a stomach. "Inside here, anything will be digested that I see fit."

Itachi looked at Kisame and noticed his sword was starting to sink in. He then noticed that his feet were doing the same, "Kisame we must leave." He then dashed with Kisame following close behind.

Jiraiya made his way to Sasuke and saw that he was out cold. Him and Naruto then heard a large explosion when they arrived at the spot Jiraiya noticed black flames were still burning. "I've only seen Class-A Youkai make black flames, Itachi is stronger than I suspected," Jiraiya thought. "Naruto get back I need to seal the flames for analyses." Naruto complied and went to check on Sasuke again.

Naruto was looking over Sasuke, as far as he could tell nothing was wrong with him. "What happened to him?" Naruto whispered.

"Some kind of Genjutsu," Jiraiya answered. "I can't tell…"

Jiraiya was cut of by a green blur shouting, "Dynamic Entrance!" kicking him in the mouth.

"Gai-sensei?" Naruto asked when he saw whom it was.

"Eh? Naruto?" Gai asked, he then looked at Jiraiya who looked very angry. "Oh please forgive me could not tell whom it was I could only see the outline of two people kneeling over a third and acted without thinking."

Rubbing his nose Jiraiya sighed, "Itachi and his partner have already left. Here take him," he pointed to Sasuke, "And head back to the village and tell them Naruto is safe."

Gai nodded and picked up Sasuke, when he was about to leave he said, "Naruto, hurry up and find Tsunade-sama."

"Don't worry Gai-sensei," Naruto said. "Lee will be back on the team in no time. Just take care of that Bastard for now." Naruto gestured to Sasuke, "A lot of people care about him." Gai nodded and left after that.

"Let's get a move on brat," Jiraiya said, "It's better for us to leave here as soon as possible."


	12. Sanctuary in Ruins

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto was sitting in a small clearing by a river trying to do the next step in learning the jutsu Jiraiya had shown him. Naruto had already learned the first stage and popped the balloon. Now he was working on the ball to try and get it to pop, it was an extremely difficult jutsu and needless to say he was having some difficulty performing. After his latest try Naruto decided to take a break and think about the jutsu. "When Ero-Sannin did it I had to admit I was impressed. It totally blew that tree apart, and to think that was done with nothing but rotating wind."

"**Don't forget that a tornado is nothing but rotating wind," **Kyuubi said.

"That's true," Naruto conceded, "And what is with you? You sound like you're impressed."

"**Anything that was invented by the human that was capable of defeating me has my respect**," Kyuubi said. "**It was a long time since I was defeated by anyone, human, Youkai, or my brethren. It was a rather humbling experience**."

"Well you have any suggestions?" Naruto asked.

"**You'll have to figure this one out on your own**," Kyuubi said, "**That pervert of a human has point that you should figure things out on your own**."

Naruto grumbled a bit but decided to drop it and stood up. The moment he did his nose picked something up and he turned to small clump of trees to his right, "What do you want Weasel?"

A weasel Youkai came out of the trees, it was about the size of a good-sized man. "**I thought I smelled a Youkai when the wind shifted**," the weasel said, "**I came to look and only found a pathetic Hanyou. I should kill you just to end your weakness**."

Naruto did not respond with words, instead he flung out his arm and a kunai with a rope tied to it flew out of his sleeve and stabbed the weasel. Flexing his claws with his free hand and yanking the rope to pull weasel Youkai. When the Youkai was close enough Naruto slashed with his claws and killed it instantly, "What a pathetic Youkai," Naruto said. "It wasn't even strong enough to sense that I was a ninja. And he called he weak."

"A lot of Youkai are arrogant," Jiraiya said, "Especially ones that are of the lower ranks, they usually just deal with normal humans. Those that gain strength and move up learn to respect real shinobi."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Did you get thrown out another brothel or did you actually find any information about Tsunade?"

"So how is the training going?" Jiraiya asked changing the subject.

Naruto took Jiraiya's question as a yes to his first question and no to the second. "It's going slow I can't seem to pop it evenly."

Jiraiya could see the dejected look pass Naruto's face and knew exactly how to motivate him. "You're useless, there's no way you could possibly master this jutsu!"

Naruto became very angry, "You stupid Ero-Sannin!" Naruto yelled, "Just watch I'll complete this stage by the end of the week!"

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's yell, "He's actually progressing faster than I thought, Hell it took me a month just to get past the first stage."

Just then an orange toad came out of the river, "Yo, Nissan," it greeted Naruto.

"Hey Gamakitchi, how did it go?" Naruto asked.

"Well I didn't find anything specific about Tsunade," Gamakitchi said. "But I did hear some guys talking about some monster woman tearing up a bar a few towns to the west."

While the interaction between the Hanyou and the Summon was going on Jiraiya was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. "He used Gamakitchi to look for Tsunade?"

"So how is your dad doing?" Naruto asked.

"He's doing fine," the toad said, "He's actually waiting for you to summon him again. He wants to give you his test, I think he likes you."

"Well next time you go back tell him I'll call him out when after we find Tsunade," Naruto said. "I should have enough free time for what ever he has planned." He went to Gamakitchi and picked him up and put him up. "Well we should go to the next town then." He turned back to Jiraiya, "Hey Ero-Sannin let's get moving!"

Jiraiya came out of his surprise and came up and hit Naruto on the head, "Don't order me around Brat!"

Gamakitchi looked up at Jiraiya, "I'm telling Pop that you hit Naruto-nissan! And he's not going to like it!" Jiraiya became pale at that and quickly ran off to the west.

"Common we have to check out that monster woman story!" He called back.

A couple of days later Naruto had finished the next stage of the jutsu. He was now able to pop the ball in all directions, all he lacked now was the proper finesse to keep the swirling ball of wind compressed enough to keep from blowing up in his face when he hit something. He had finally popped the balloon at a small gambling house where Jiraiya was asking about Tsunade, it turned out the information Gamakitchi, who was no longer with then because he ran out of chakra, overheard was few weeks old so they had to ask around. It was in the same location that the pair discovered another one of Naruto's innate talents; he had incredible luck when it came to gambling. Five times in a row on five different slot machines Naruto hit the jackpot every time. And when word got out that Naruto and Jiraiya were looking for the Legendary Sucker there were already whispers of how much money Naruto would win from her. Jiraiya after hearing some of the talks began to hope that Tsunade would hear them as well, she could never resist a challenge when it came to gambling.

Currently they were in a medium sized tourist town when Naruto suddenly stopped and got a discussed look on his face. "What is it Naruto?" Jiraiya asked

Naruto sniffed the air, ever since his transformation Naruto's sense of smell and hearing were several times better than a normal human's. "I smell snakes," Naruto said. "I hate snakes." He then thought for a minute, "It's faded a little, I think the snake could still be in the area."

"Snakes?" Jiraiya thought, "Orochimaru!" He then looked down at Naruto and asked, "Do you smell anything else?"

Naruto sniffed once more, "Medical herbs and Sake," he answered.

"No doubt," Jiraiya thought, "Naruto I want you to go to a hotel and stay there until I come for you."

"It's Orochimaru isn't it?" Naruto asked his eyes flashing red.

"Yes." Jiraiya said. He knew there was no point in lying to Naruto. From childhood Naruto always knew when someone was lying to him, especially since when he was young no one ever gave him a straight answer as to why the hated him. "You're no where near strong enough to take him."

Begrudging Naruto agreed, one lesson that Noza had always pounded into his head was to know your limitations and not throw your life away when it was not needed. "Be careful Ero-Sannin," Naruto said. "I don't want that bastard taking anyone else."

Jiraiya smiled at Naruto's comment, "Don't you have faith in me?" He asked.

Naruto gave him a fox-smile, "In a pervert like you, no!"

Jiraiya's previous small faded and his mount contorted into a smell. "You Brat!" Jiraiya yelled hitting Naruto in the head. After that Naruto walked off to find a hotel while rubbing his head where Jiraiya had hit him.

"Stupid Ero-Sannin," Naruto muttered, "Just wait until next time he tries to peep I'll yell so loud every woman within a hundred Kilometers will know and come and beat the hell out of him." Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts he bumped into someone outside a small hotel, "Hey watch where you're going!"

"Me?" the person, a woman by her voice asked, "You're the one that bumped into me!"

"You shouldn't have been standing where I was walking!" Naruto shouted.

The woman picked Naruto up by his shirt, "Look you little pipsqueak," the woman said evenly, "I'm in no mood to deal with a brat like you." She then threw Naruto aside and started to walk away.

Naruto getting up was rather angry, "Don't you dare walk away from me!" He jumped at the woman with claws outstretched, he could tell she was strong so he had no qualms about fighting her.

The woman turned out to be better than Naruto thought, as she quickly turned around and grabbed his out stretched hand stopping his forward momentum instantly. She then paused to look at him and bring up his arm so that Naruto was dangling right in the woman's face, "Rather weak for a Hanyou aren't you?"

"Weak?" Naruto thought, "I'll show her weak!" Naruto then began to form a swirling ball of wind in his free hand. When he felt he had enough power he thrust his hand at the woman.

The woman seeing this was very surprised and caught his other wrist and directed it into a near by wall. The explosion caused both to be sent back a bit but the woman's still gripped Naruto's arms. "Hey kid who taught you that move?" the woman asked in a rather angry voice.

"None of your business," Naruto said training to swing free.

Jiraiya was about to enter the Red Light District of the town. As far as he could tell there was no sign of Orochimaru and decided he needed to relax. He was on his way when he heard an explosion from near by. Thinking it might be Orochimaru Jiraiya ran towards the explosion. When he arrived he sighed, "I should have known." There was Naruto wiggling to get out a woman's grasp, a woman that he knew all to well, "Hey Tsunade would you please let go of my student."

Both Naruto and Tsunade froze at Jiraiya's voice and turned to the source, "Jiraiya/Ero-Sannin? You know the brat/lady?" the asked at the same time.

A half an hour later and a long argument over who started the fight the four, Tsunade's assistant Shizune showed up not long after Jiraiya did, were sitting in a restaurant/bar eating. "So why are you here?" Tsunade finally asked.

"I'm here to take you back to Konoha," Jiraiya answered. "Sarutobi-sensei has died and the Council has chosen you to be the Gondaime."

Tsunade was taken back by the statement, though she somewhat expected that after running into Orochimaru. But before she could respond Naruto added to Jiraiya's statement, "And don't forget to heal Lee as well!" Naruto had changed his outlook once he found out who the woman was, he needed her to heal one of his closest friends.

Naruto's opinion changed again when he heard Tsunade say, "Forget it I'm not going back." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at that, "The role of Hokage is worthless."

"But what about Lee?" Naruto asked, that was the only thing he could think of saying at this point. After all who would not want to be Hokage, everyone he met always thought of the position as an honor whether they believed he would take it or not.

"You can forget that too I'm not going back no matter the reason," Tsunade said.

"But you're suppose to be a doctor or something right," Naruto said. "You're supposed to help people."

Tsunade just turned her head, Naruto's words brought up some rather painful memories. "He's like him…" Tsunade thought.

Not receiving an answer Naruto stood up but not before turning to Jiraiya, "This Bitch doesn't deserve to be Hokage." Shizune, Jiraiya and even the pet pig froze at Naruto's words. "I'm going to train."

Tsunade was not sure how to react to that statement. For all intents and purposes she should go out there beat that kid within an inch or his life, but a certain part of her the part of her that she pushed away long ago would not let her. "Just the hell is that Brat?" Tsunade asked Jiraiya.

"He's Uzumaki Naruto," Jiraiya answered.

That was the last thing Tsunade expected to come out of Jiraiya's mouth, "I thought he was human," she said.

"He was," Jiraiya responded, "He went to the Sanctuary recently, it helps him deal with the Kyuubi's power." He then stood up, "Kind of reminds me of him actually."

Tsunade became very angry at that statement, "Don't you dare go there Jiraiya. He may have been you're friend but he was my…"

Jiraiya held up his hands in defense, "All I'm asking is you think about the position," Jiraiya said. "I had better go find him before he kills himself trying to learn Rasengan."

"I still can't believe you taught him that," Tsunade said.

"Like I said, he reminds me of him," Jiraiya returned.

When Jiraiya left he spent a half an hour looking for Naruto. Finally he found him outside the town, what was with Naruto startled Jiraiya. Naruto was talking with a large fox with two tails. And from Naruto's face, what the fox was saying was not good news. "Hey brat what's going on?" Jiraiya asked.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with nothing but seriousness in his voice, "Ero-Sannin, this is Reiko, she just told me that the Sanctuary has been attacked."

"What?" Jiraiya asked. "When? How? Who?"

"About a day ago, don't know and didn't tell me," Naruto answered. "I've got to go." Before Jiraiya could object Naruto was on the fox and running away.

"Damn that kid," Jiraiya thought, "There's no way I can keep up with Kitsune Youkai. Even the fastest toads can't keep up." He then turned back to the town, "Damn what a time for this to happen, I still need to convince Tsunade to come along."

In her hotel room Tsunade was thinking about what happened a little more than half an hour ago. She had been thinking about the past more in the last few days than she had in years. "If Orochimaru hadn't showed up I wouldn't be feeling like this," Tsunade said.

Shizune listening to her mentor understood what Tsunade was going through. "Tsunade-sama, I know what Orochimaru said but…"

"I turned him down Shizune, and I won't take that back," Tsunade said. "Even with that sick jutsu he could never bring them back, not the way they were."

"Tsunade!" Jiraiya called from the window.

"What do you want now Jiraiya?" Tsunade had her fill of old teammates for a lifetime.

"Naruto is gone," Jiraiya said. The two Medics were shocked, for a moment they thought it was because of what Tsunade said. "He took off on a Kitsune Youkai and headed for the Sanctuary, apparently it was attacked yesterday."

"Why tell me?" Tsunade asked.

"Apparently the person that attacked the Sanctuary smelled like snakes," Jiraiya lied. He needed Tsunade to come with him and he would even if he lied to his old friend.

"Orochimaru did say he had other options after you refused to heal his arms," Shizune said. Before she said that Tsunade was thinking Jiraiya was lying, but with her emotions already in turmoil and now guilt added to it Tsunade could not tell.

"I'm going whether you come or not," Jiraiya said, "Don't let your own pain and remorse cause others to suffer. That is the last thing he would have ever wanted."

Jiraiya was about to leave when an arm grabbing his shoulder stopped him, "I should bust your skull open for that," Tsunade said. "But right now we need to get moving." She then leapt away with a smiling Jiraiya and Shizune following right behind her.

Naruto had been ridding Reiko for the past six hours straight. The Youkai was moving as fast as she could to return to the Sanctuary. At this point the fox was not sure what her Hanyou companion could do, but the elder of her tribe ordered her to bring him back. "**We are almost there Naruto-sama**," Reiko said.

"What happened exactly?" Naruto asked.

"**I was not there at the time**," Reiko said, "**But the Elder of our tribe said that some summoned snakes attacked us**. **Several Youkai, Hanyous and humans were injured and some were killed**."

"Did Gin-sama tell you why?" Naruto asked.

"**No she did not**," Reiko answered, "**She only had told me what attack and to get you**."

"What about Shiori-Sensei?" Naruto questioned again, "Is he all right?"

"**I believe he is well**," Reiko said, "**Hoegoe, however was reported to be severely injured. You can now ask your questions to the others, we have arrived.**"

Reiko then stopped in the middle of a ruined town. There were still several fires going and the smell of blood was still there. Naruto did not waste anytime and ran as fast as he could the Elders Chambers. Once there he saw the wolf Hanyou Shiori, "Shiori-Sensei what's going on?"

"We were attacked Naruto," Shiori said. "Orochimaru attacked the village looking for a way to heal his arms. We have several scrolls on many Kinjutsus here. When he arrived and we found out what he was after he burned the scrolls. A man like Orochimaru should never get his hands of the Kinjutsus we know."

"Bastard!" Naruto yelled, "Won't that snake just leave the people I care about alone?"

"What are you talking about Naruto?" Shiori asked, worried about his young friend.

"Orochimaru attacked Konoha a few weeks ago," Naruto answered blinking back the tears. "Our Hokage died in battle against him after severally damaging his arms."

"I see," Shiori said. "That will make things very difficult then."

"What do you mean?" Naruto inquired.

"The reason you were sent for was so we could gain access to Kohoha," Shiori replied. "As you probably know several of our citizens were injured. The Hanyous and Youkais are healing already and should be fine, but the humans are not so lucky. We do not have the resources to heal all of their injuries and the only place that will even think of taking us in that's close enough Kohoha."

Naruto thought for a minute then said, "We should still be able to enter, Ero-Sannin saw me leave, and he should be here in a few hours. He should be able to get you in."

"That is good," Shiori said, "I just wish he could get here sooner the longer we delay the more likely the humans will die."

No more than an hour later there were several small earthquakes shaking the area. They were growing in size each time and seemed to have a rhythm between each one. It made it seem like they were traveling. Suddenly a wolf Youkai came running from the edge of the boundaries yelling, "**Gamabunta is approaching!**"

Naruto who was helping the best he could, he had first aide training at the Academy could not have been happier. With each passing second he was around the injured he was becoming sadder and more worried Jiraiya would not make it. Running out to greet the Sannin Naruto noticed that two other people were with him, Tsunade and Shizune. He stopped thanking whatever Kami were listening, not wasting another second ran to the two medics.

The two Sannins and Jounin had just landed after riding Gamabunta for several hours. They surveyed the damage and knew only higher-level Summons or Youkai could have done this much damage to the Sanctuary. When she was scanning the area Tsunade was the first to see the approaching blonde Hanyou. He hands and clothes were covered and blood and the sight made her take a step back in fear.

Naruto seeing her reaction to seeing thought it was because of what he said earlier that day not the sight of blood. Running even faster he quickly closed the distance, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I called you that," Naruto said. This surprised the three adults. "Please help them, don't let what I said stop you." By now the tears that had been threatening to fall for the past hour were now flowing from his eyes. Not much causes Naruto to cry anymore, but seeing people he cares about suffering was one of them. These people knew first hand what it was like to be an outcast and the moment he met them he had felt a kinship with them that he never felt before, "They haven't done anything, please…" Naruto continued to beg listing whatever reason he could think of to get them to help, his pride be damned when lives are on the line.

Tsunade reached out with a shaky hand responding to her own instincts to help him. Her fear of blood being pushed away with each centimeter, finally her now steady hand touched Naruto on shoulder stopping his voice, "Don't worry Naruto I'll help them." Naruto jumped up and hugged the Medic thanking her over and over again. After a few seconds of comforting the boy she put him down and said, "Shizune we have work to do," she commanded, "Let's get started, Jiraiya take Naruto." Jiraiya knew to obey when Tsunade was like this and took Naruto as the walked off.

"Don't worry Naruto she'll fix them up," Jiraiya said.

"But Shiori-sensei said they needed a hospital," Naruto said finally calming down.

"We'll get them stabilized and then head to Konoha," Tsunade said. "We'll be able to fully treat everyone there."

"What if they don't let them in?" Naruto asked.

"They will," Tsunade said. "They can't refuse their Gondaime Hokage." Naruto was shocked at first them gave Tsunade the smile he reserved for only a select few people as she turned to treat the injured.


	13. Refugees and Lees Injuries

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto was very frustrated right now; he was standing at the Main Gates of Konoha and was being detained by the Guards. They were detaining him because he was alone; at least that is what they said, for they knew that Naruto had been sent on a mission with Jiraiya. So in the minds of the Guards for Naruto to show up alone could only mean that he was an imposter. Naruto had asked to see any of the Jounins he knew, Gai, Kakashi, Genma ect, only to learn that, Gai was on a mission, Kakashi was injured in battle, Genma was busy with Chunin promotions and so on. And so the Guards had to make sure Naruto was Naruto, they were in no hurry especially since they did not believe his story about him coming a head of a group of refugees that needed immediate medical attention.

The plan was since Naruto could travel the fastest, not to mention the only one of the three Konoha shinobi not acting as a medic, he would travel ahead and get the word out as soon as possible. That way there would be no delays that could cost lives. Events did not go according to plan. The moment Naruto came into view he was stopped, he told them that there would be a medical emergency soon because a village had been destroyed not far from Konoha and was coming here for aide. When they did not believe him he said it was under Tsunade's orders and since no one had seen Tsunade in many years they thought that was a lie as well. So here he was stuck at the Main Gates waiting for them to verify his identity, he would have just busted the Guard up but that would not have helped anyone and would probably get him locked up. "Maybe I should summon Gamabunta just so they know I'm from Konoha," Naruto thought. He still did not have an opportunity to summon the Boss Toad to take his test. "Look why can't you just take my word for the emergency."

"Even if I believed you were Uzumaki Naruto," the Guard said, "You are only a Gennin you do not have the authority to call an emergency state like this."

"But I told you I'm under Tsunade's orders," Naruto replied.

"Like Tsunade-sama would be traveling with you after what you did to the village," the Guard said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes; he knew what the Guard was implying but still asked, "And just what did I do to the village?"

The Guard became speechless, partially from rage at being defied and partially because there was no way he could answer that. Either he would say what he meant to Naruto and be killed for violating the Sandaime's law, or he would be killed for telling an S-class secret to an outsider. "I don't have to answer tha…"

Another shouting down interrupted the Guard, "Hey there's a large group of people making their way here. They look pretty beat up from what I can tell!"

"That would be the refugees," Naruto said.

The Guard frowned, "Doesn't prove anything," he said defiantly. He then called back up to the top, "I'm going to check it out! Don't do anything until you hear from me!" he then pointed to Naruto, "And I'm taking him with me!" The Guard then made his way to the approaching people with Naruto right behind him.

When the two got there the Guard froze at what he saw. Dozens of Youkai were in the group with several injured humans. He was about to run back and signal a full mobilization of Konoha to deal with all the Youkai and free their human captives when Naruto grabbed his arm stopping him, "These are the refugees you should help them."

The Guard looked at him and jerked his arm free, "At least this confirms your identity, only you would bring an army of Youkai to threaten the village!"

Naruto was about to respond when a voice from the crowd calling his name caught his attention, "Naruto glad you're here how soon until the Medics come?"

"Probably a while Tsunade-obachan," Naruto replied. "This guy," gesturing to the Guard, "Did not believe me. And did not do anything but waist time."

Tsuande came out of the crowd looking rather disheveled from all the work she did. She walked right up to the Guard with a very angry expression on her face, "And why did you not…" Tsunade shook her head, "Now's not the time, go get Medic Teams 2 through 10 here right now!"

"But Tsunade-sama," the Guard objected, "Those are Youkai, I cannot allow them to enter the village."

Tsunade was in no mood to argue so she just grabbed his throat and picked him up, "You can and will," she said. "You will obey my orders and get the Medics, and you will not tell anyone below Chunin Rank about the Youkai. And if anyone attacks them while they are here they will answer to me." She then dropped him to the ground and ordered, "GO!"

The Guard fearing the incredible strength Tsunade was known for ran off to the Gates. When he was gone Naruto asked, "How is everyone?"

"Most are stable," Tsunade said, "But some will need immediate care. I just hope that idiot Guard doesn't do anything else stupid. Remind me to demote him back to Gennin when this is over."

The large group of Youkais, Hanyous and humans entered the village and entered an isolated part of the forest inside the walls to avoid prying eyes. Not long after over two-dozen Medic-nins arrived and were stunned by what they saw. They were quickly brought out of their shock when Tsunade ordered, "Start separating the humans in terms of how serious their injuries are. The Youkai and Hanyous will not interfere and do not need attention, set up emergency surgery tents and healing seals." The Medic-nins quickly got to work following Tsunade's orders, in a matter of minutes everything was either completed or nearing completion. One had to be awed by the efficacy of how the Medics worked.

It was soon after that several Jounins and Anbu arrived. Though they were not armed one could easily tell they were on guard. That was when Jiraiya made his presence known. "You can all stand down," he said. "They are not any threat to the village, they are just seeking refuge for now." This made the group relax a bit but not completely.

One Anbu Captain came up and asked, "Why are they here, and where are they from?"

"They are from the Sanctuary," Jiraiya answered. Several of the Jounins and Anbu gasped, they had all heard about the village with Youkai and humans but had never seen it. "And they are here because the Sanctuary was attacked by Orochimaru not too long ago."

The Anbu Captain thought for a minute muttering, "Enemy of my enemy is my friend." He then waved his hand and the Anbu disappeared from sight, "I trust your judgment Jiraiya-sama." And he to left not long after, then followed by several of the Jounins. Some remained in case they were needed, one way or another.

Jiraiya then went over to Tsunade and said, "We're back now you should rest."

Tsunade tried to protest but Shizune soon joined in, "Jiraiya-sama is right, Tsunade-sama. We have both been working on several patients for several hours straight. We are both low on chakra, the Medics have things under control you can leave it to them."

Tsunade relented only because she was too tired to argue, "Alright, I'll rest but I'm coming back here in six hours to check on things."

"Six hours won't replenish your reserves Tsunade," Jiraiya said.

"It'll be enough for me to return and help out," Tsunade said. She then yawned blinking some of the tiredness out of her eyes. "Well I'm off, Jiraiya will you stay here and make sure no one does anything stupid." Jiraiya nodded and Tsunade started to walk away, "Shizune don't forget Tonton." Shizune sighed and went to pick up the pet pig as Tsunade and Naruto made their way to village proper.

As they walked Naruto spoke up, "Don't forget you said you would look at Lee after they were taken care of."

"Don't worry I won't," Tsunade said smiling at Naruto's concern for his friend and teammate.

They soon arrived at the Hokage Residence and entered so she could get some rest. Shizune followed her and Naruto went off on his own. As he walking Naruto's thoughts drifted from the refugees to the Chunin Exam. He wondered if the promotions were announced yet and who might have gotten them. Finally reaching his apartment and entering his bedroom Naruto became all too aware just how tired he was when he saw his bed. Not even bothering to take off his clothes Naruto just collapsed into his bed and fell asleep immediately.

Some hours later there was a pounding on Naruto's door that woke him up. Groggily he made his way to the door and when he opened it he was met by the stoke face of his Hyuuga teammate, "Neji? What are you doing here?"

"I just heard you returned," Neji said, "And I figured that you would want to see who passed the Exam and got promoted."

Now totally awake Naruto nodded his head asked, "So who got promoted?"

"Shino, Shikamaru and Sora," Neji answered.

"Eh what about us?" Naruto asked. "I mean what did we do wrong?"

Neji stepped out of the doorway and went down the hall motioning for Naruto to follow, "I would say because the match we had they did not count as we knew each others styles before hand. They probably thought it was not a good indication on how we reacted against unknown abilities." Naruto could see the logic in that, "You match against Garra, while very entertaining to watch had very long term strategy, Chunins need to think further ahead than that. And as for your match with Sasuke, that did not count so they would not bother to assess it.

"How did Hinata take the news about her not being promoted?" Naruto asked.

"Depressed at first," Neji answered, "But she felt better after Hiashi-sama said he did not get promoted his first time either."

"So everything's ok back at the Hyuuga compound," Naruto guessed.

"Not everything but it is better," Neji said.

"That's good," Naruto said, "So did you hear I brought back Tsunade?"

Neji smirked at that, "Tenten hasn't stopped talking about it. In fact I think she would be here prying details about her out of you if not for the fact that she has been trying to find her for the past hour."

"Tsunade's probably working on the refugees," Naruto said.

"Refugees?" Neji asked. "I haven't heard anything about refugees."

"Shit that's right," Naruto said, "I wasn't suppose to tell anyone. Well you can't either, and before you ask, lets just say not everyone in the village would want them here."

"Does it have anything to do with the changes you've gone through in the past couple of months?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Naruto answered. Neji nodded knowing that there were just some things Naruto did not or could not talk about when it came to himself.

When they reached the market Tenten came up to them breathing heavily from the run. "Naruto is it true that you brought back Tsunade-sama?"

"Yeah," Naruto smiled, "And as soon as she takes care of a few things she's going to fix Lee up better than ever."

"Do you know where she is?" Tenten asked, "I'd love to meet her."

"I haven't seen her," Naruto answered truthfully, "I guess she could be at the hospital."

"Thanks," Tenten said running off in the direction of the hospital.

"You probably should not have gotten her hopes up like that," Neji said, "You know how much she idolizes Tsunade-sama."

Naruto shrugged, "She's having to go back in forth, so she could be there."

Neji shrugged, "I'm going to visit Lee and tell him what's going on," Naruto looked at him for a moment, "Only that Tsunade-sama is here and she will look at him later. Are you coming?"

"No unfortunately I need to do something that I've been meaning to for a while now," Naruto said. Neji nodded in understanding and walked off in the direction Tenten went.

Not long later Naruto went to the waterfall outside of the village, it was isolated and far from the refugees. The perfect place to summon Gamabunta, "Well time to see what he wants to do." Naruto bit his thumb and did the hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Naruto focused enough of Kyuubi's chakra into his palm and soon after found himself rising into the air.

"YOU HAD BETTER HAVE A GOOD REASON TO CALL JIRAIYA AFTER WHAT GAMAKICHI SAID YOU DID!" Gamabunta said.

"Actually I called you," Naruto said sliding down to where Gamabunta could see him.

"OH IT'S YOU KID," Gamabunta's mood changed when he saw it was Naruto that summoned him, "FINNALLY DECIDED TO TAKE MY TEST DID YOU?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered, "finally got enough time to actually do it. So what do I have to do?"

"SINCE WE"LL BE WORKING TOGETHER IN BATTLE YOU HAVE TO BE ABLE TO STAY ON ME WHILE I MOVE AROUND AND PERFORMING JUTSUS," Gamabunta said, "SO THAT'S YOUR TEST, IT'S CLOSE TO SUNSET SO YOU HAVE TO STAY ON ME, DOING VARIOUS JUTSUS, UNTIL MORNING."

"Good thing I had some sleep," Naruto thought, "Alright just watch I'll pass your test."

"HAHAHA," Gamabunta laughed, "WE'LL SEE KID, WE'LL SEE." The Toad Boss then started to jump around all over the forest in the surrounding areas with Naruto barely hanging on, "YOU'D BETTER DO SOME ATTACK JUTSUS OR YOU WON'T PASS."

Naruto performed his hand seals and said, "Raimei Oru!" Naruto threw the bolt of lighting just as Gamabunta landed, the bolt struck a near by boulder dead center."

"NOT BACK KID," Gamabunta said, "BUT LET'S SEE YOU KEEP IT UP TILL MORNING."

It was a long twelve hours for Naruto. He had to continuously use several combat jutsus while Gamabunta jumped around. On more than one occasion he had to tap into Kyuubi's chakra in order to give his time to replenish. By the time the night was over, Naruto was more tired than he had ever been in his life. Finally after hours of darkness slits of orange began to appear in the east. Naruto seeing this smile, "Finally I guess I pass the test." Naruto then allowed himself to fall down as Gamabunta stopped jumping.

Gamabunta looked at the horizon and noted that the sun was not up, just the first rays of light, "TECHICALLY THE SUN HAS NOT RISEN YET," he thought, "SO I SHOULD FAIL HIM, BUT I LIKE THIS KID HE REMINDS ME ARISHI." Gamabunta used his tongue to grab Naruto and placed him on the ground, "WHEN HE WAKES UP TELL HIM HE PASSED." Gamabunta then disappeared into a large cloud of smoke.

Jiraiya jumped down from his tree and looked at Naruto, "Don't worry I'll tell him." He then picked up the young Gennin and made his way to the village.

When Naruto woke up he could see nothing but a white blur. Blinking his eyes they came into focus, looking around he noticed that he was in a white room, "Probably the hospital," Naruto thought. The door opened and Tsunade entered caring Naruto's medical file.

"Looks like your awake," Tsunade said entering the room. She looked down at the file and noticed very little was written in it, and what was written was mostly blacked out, "Mush be because of the Kyuubi," she thought, "I'll have to give him a full check up and examination for further records." She closed the file and approached Naruto lifting his chin, arms, and other various limbs to check him out. "You know in all my years I think you recover from chakra exhaustion the fastest, that included Hanyous and Youkai."

"Speaking of which," Naruto began.

"They're fine," Tsunade said, "Even with the delays by that stupid, former guard," Both Tsunade and Naruto smiled at that, "We were able to treat them. It'll probably be a few weeks until the more serious cases can be moved. Until then they are all staying in the village." Naruto lowered his head in worry, "And don't worry about them, I've already ordered the area off limits to everyone except Jounin and Anbu."

"Ok," Naruto smiled at the reassurance, "So can I get out of hear yet."

"I still need to sign the discharge papers," Tsunade said. "I was going to check on some people including your friend Lee. Want to come?"

"Just let me change first," Naruto said. Tsunade left to give him some privacy. When Naruto came out he asked, "So who are we going to see first?"

Just before she left Tsunade said, "Oh and Jiraiya says you passed." She left the room and heard a loud 'Yes' from the other side.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Hatake Kakashi," Tsunade answered. "They only require some healing, then I'll go check out Lee."

They made their way to the designated rooms. The first room was Sasuke's, when the entered both took noticed of two things. One the room was overflowing with fresh flowers and two there was a pinked haired girls a sleep in the chair. "So this is the Uchiha Survivor," Tsunade thought. As she moved closer Sakura woke up, "Don't worry he'll be fine now." Tsunade placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead and applied some healing chakra. Slowly Sasuke's eyes opened and upon seeing them Sakura wasted no time pulling him into a hug. Seeing the interaction Naruto just shook his head and left the room. Tsunade left soon after, when she went out side she thought, "I guess Naruto never has many visitors."

The next room the visited was Kakashi's. When they arrived they heard, "I know my Eternal Rival will wake up soon! And we he does we'll settle or bouts once again!"

Naruto slapped his hand to his head, "Why is Gai-sensei in there?"

"That freak Gai is your sensei?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded sadly, "I feel for you kid, I've only met him a couple of times and he still gives me headaches."

"He's a good sensei and very strong but just too hard to handle sometimes," Naruto said. "Especially when he gets Lee going with him."

"You mean your friend Lee is like him?" Tsunade asked.

"Just like him," Naruto sighed.

Tsunade entered the room to see Gai in his normal attire, "Maybe I won't heal him," she thought thinking about two people like Gai. Ignoring the thought she moved to Kakashi and repeated what she did with Sasuke. When he woke up Tsunade said, "And to think only two people did this to you, and here I thought you were a genius."

Kakashi looked up and smiled, "It's good to see you again Tsunade-sama, I haven't seen you in years."

"Forget him!" Gai said, "My student Lee needs you!"

"Yeah go fix Lee up," Naruto agreed.

"Naruto," Gai said, "It's good to have you back. It's just too back that neither Neji nor you got promoted."

"Just wait six months," Naruto said, "I'll show them all what I'm made of then."

"YOSH!" Gai yelled, "THE FLAMES OF…"

"Be quite!" Tsunade interrupted, "This is a hospital, keep your voice down!"

"Yes, forgive me Tsunade-sama," Gai said, "Now shall we go check up on Lee." Tsunade nodded and the three left the room.

When they were out of the room Kakashi whispered, "It's good to have you back Tsunade-sama, you've been away far too long."

The three made their way to Lee's room and just before they entered Tsunade said, "Well since I have to give him a full check up you'll both have to wait out here. And Naruto here's the discharge papers, just give them to the front desk when you leave."

After Tsunade entered the room Naruto asked, "Do you really think she can help Lee?"

"If anyone can it's her," Gai said, "She literally wrote most of the Medic-nin books and knows how to heal the body better than anyone. This will probably take a while, so why don't you go ahead and leave, I'll tell Lee you stopped by."

"Ok Gai-sensei," Naruto said before leaving.

Just before he reached the stairs Gai called, "And Naruto since you just returned from an A-rank Mission you have the next few days off."

Not long after Naruto left Tsunade came out, "Gai I need to speak with you."

"What is the problem Tsunade-sama?" Gai asked.

"I won't lie to you," Tsunade said. "The chances of Lee ever being a shinobi again are not good. There are several bode splinters near his spinal cord. Any of the rigorous movement that are required for a shinobi could pierce the shards to pierce the spinal cord paralyzing him for life."

The news hit Gai like a tone of bricks slowly he asked, "Is there anything you can do for him, being a shinobi is all he's wanted to be."

"Lee is a special case," Tsunade said. "If it were any other shinobi I would attempt surgery and use a new cell regeneration jutsu I've come up with. Unfortunately it required the person's own chakra system to do the brunt of the work. But because Lee's chakra system…"

"Has less chakra points it can't support the jutsu," Gai finished. Tsunade nodded sadly, "Did you tell him yet?"

"No," Tsunade said. "I thought it would be best coming from you."

"I'm hate doing this already," Gai said moving to the door.

"Gai I'm sorry I couldn't help your student," Tsunade said.

"So am I," Gai said entering the room.


	14. Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto was busy practicing the Rasengan in one of the training fields. He had yet to perfect but was getting close, instead of the explosion throwing him back four meters it threw him back two meters. "Damn what do I need to do to perfect this thing?" Naruto wondered.

"**The sphere needs to be compressed more**," Kyuubi said.

"I know," Naruto thought back, "And I thought you weren't going to help."

"**I'm not, I'm just reminding you of something you already know**," Kyuubi replied.

"Stubborn, stingy Kitsune," Naruto grumbled.

"What Kitsune are you talking about Naruto?" Tenten asked.

Naruto startled by the question quickly turned around to address Tenten, "Nothing really Tenten, just thinking out loud. So what are you doing here?"

"Just wondering if you heard about Lee?" Tenten said in a saddened voice.

"Yeah," Naruto said, "Gai told be at the meeting yesterday. It looks like it'll just you me and Neji from now on."

"Tsunade-sama will think of something, she's the best Medic in the world," Tenten said.

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yeah if anyone can figure something out I'll be Tsuande-obachan."

"Why did you call Tsunade-sama that?" Tenten asked a little offended that her idol was not addressed with anything but respect.

"Don't know really," Naruto said. "I guess for the same reason I called Sandaime Hokage Ojissan."

Tenten shrugged after that, she remembered many times when Naruto addressed the previous Hokage thusly but still held him in the highest respect. She then for the first time noticed all the destruction around Naruto, "So just what have you been doing?" The damage on some of the boulders looked like the ground when Neji did Kaiten.

"Oh I'm just practicing a jutsu Ero-Sannin taught me," Naruto said. "It's really hard to learn, I'm in the final stage I just need to find a way to compress the ball better. It I don't it blows up in my face when I hit something."

"Another Kinjutsu?" Tenten said. "Just how many do you know?"

Naruto smiled at the comment, "Well in it's perfect form it's not a Kinjutsu because it doesn't hurt the user, it's just an A-Rank jutsu."

"A-Rank?" Tenten asked, "Kage Bushin and Reimei Oru are just B-Rank, thing must do a lot of damage."

"Yeah, but like I said I haven't quite gotten it," Naruto said. HE then looked at the sky and noted the time. "Hey it looks close to visiting hours at the hospital, lets go see Lee. I think he could use some friends."

"Yeah lets go," Tenten said. "You go ahead I'll meet you at the hospital after I pick up Neji, he's out in the would practicing the his Byakugan."

"Sure I'll meet you there," Naruto said running in the direction of the hospital.

At the hospital, in one particular room a certain genius ninja is contemplating things of the recent past. Sasuke was remembering the Chunin Finals, the match he had with Naruto. The match was inconclusive because it was interrupted by the invasion. He was confident that he could have beaten Naruto, but even he admitted he was giving him more trouble then Sasuke originally thought. He then remembered the encounter with Itachi and how he was more interested in Naruto than Sasuke. "Everything revolves around Naruto!" Sasuke thought. "He's been given everything, I must defeat him so I can kill Itachi!" The door opening and Sakura entering the room interrupted his thoughts.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," Sakura greeted.

"Do you know where Naruto is?" Sasuke demanded.

"Naruto?" Sakura asked, "As a matter of fact I saw him entering the hospital just after I did. I think he was going to visit Lee-san. Why do you want to know about him?" Sasuke did not answer he question, he merely got up from the bed and left the room. "Sasuke-kun wait you're still injured."

Naruto was making his way down the hall towards Lee's room when he heard a running feet behind him. When he turned around Naruto saw Sasuke coming towards him. "Hey Idiot!" Sasuke called.

"What do you want Bastard?" Naruto asked.

"Fight me!" Sasuke demanded.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Our match was never decided," Sasuke said. "Let's finish it, right now."

Naruto looked Sasuke over noticing he still had bandages wrapped around his body, "No," Naruto answered. Sasuke was taken back by that, "Why should I fight you when you're still weak? Come back when you're stronger then I'll fight you." Naruto was talking about Sasuke's injuries and when they were fully healed, but Sasuke only heard 'weak' and 'stronger'. "It's no challenge to fight you now."

By the end of Sasuke was practically shaking with rage. He then stalked off back towards the way he came brushing past Sakura. When she saw his upset face and then Naruto she jumped to conclusions, "What did you say to him Idiot?"

"He challenged me to a fight," Naruto answered. "I said no and he just stalked off."

"He challenged you?" Sakura asked disbelievingly. "Like he would waste his time on you. You're nothing to him, Sasuke-kun is the best it was only luck…"

Naruto was listening to Sakura's rant and was becoming angrier by the second, "Sakura!" he cut her off, "Shut up!" Sakura fell silent; Naruto's tone was ice flat with a hint of a growl in it. "Sasuke is not as strong as you or he thinks he is, there are other people out there that are a lot stronger than he will ever be!" Naruto began to move toward a frozen Sakura. "He's nothing but a selfish, spoiled little child that cares for no one but himself. And you're no better; you're so focused on Sasuke you don't realize what's going on around you. Personally I would never take you on a mission because those kinds of attitudes will just get everyone else killed!" By now Naruto was only a few centimeters from Sakura's face. "Grow up!" With the last line Naruto went around Sakura and left the hospital totally forgetting about Lee in his anger.

Naruto left the hospital running for the training fields, he had never been so angry in all his life. He could not believe the selfishness of Sasuke and the blind faith of Sakura, "And to think I used to look up to him and like her!" he thought. He reached the training field and began to beat several training logs endlessly; there was no form or technique to it. He just wanted to break something and it was best it not be another person. After several minutes Naruto was not pleased with his results and started to form Rasengan. He slammed it into the stump blowing it up but also blowing him back. Frustration coming from his anger Naruto did it again and again each time with the same results, and each time become more frustrated. By this time his anger about Sasuke and Sakura were forgot all his focus was on the Rasengan that he just could not perfect. "I'm not leaving until I perfect it!"

For the next several hours Naruto spent his time trying to perfect the Rasengan. His frustration turned to determination and he eventually began to think more clearly. Naruto tired many ideas to try and compress the wind more but each time it did not work. The closest he got was putting his free hand over the jutsu, this compressed it enough but it made if off balance. "If I had more hands I could probably keep it balanced," Naruto thought. "Wait more hands, that's it!" Naruto put his hands into a cross hand seal, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" a single Kage Bushin appeared. Naruto then formed the Rasengan and the clone began to apply pressure to condense and keep it balanced at the same time. When it was enough Naruto ran at large boulder, "Rasengan!" he pushed the ball into the stone obliterating on sight. "Alright! I did it!" Naruto started to dance around in victory only to stop when he heard clapping behind him.

"Very good Naruto," Shiori said still clapping, "I heard it took Yondaime three years to fully master the jutsu, and he was the one who invented it, then it took Jiraiya a year longer than that after Yondaime should him."

"Shiori-sensei?" Naruto asked, "What are you doing here, I though Tsunade did not let you guys out of the forest."

"Actually it's only those that can't do Henge good enough to fool a high level Chunin," Shiori clarified, "She doesn't want a panic but doesn't want us feel like prisoners either." He then moved closer, "The reason I came here was actually to ask you if you knew a good ramen shop, I'm getting kind of hungry. I would have asked you earlier but you were so caught up in your training you did not notice me."

"Oh yeah," Naruto said, "I know a good ramen stand, the best actually. Ichiruka it's not far, and I could use a few bowls in celebration of perfecting the Rasengan."

"Then lead the way," Shiori said.

An hour later at the ramen stand the two Hanyous were leaning back in satisfaction while the Ramen Chef was busy counting a very large pile of money. He was smiling when Naruto came by and was near nirvana when the person with him was eating as much as Naruto was. In fact the two only stopped when the Chef said they were out of noodles for the night. "Naruto," Shiori said. "I heard about your friend Rock Lee."

Naruto turned to the wolf Hanyou, now disguised as a human, "Gai said that Tsunade-baachan could fix him if he had a complete chakra system. But because he only has half of what a normal shinobi does she can't fix him."

"So that's what's wrong," Shiori contemplated. "Naruto do you know how blood limits with physical characteristics, like the Byakugan, are made?"

"Noza-sensei me and Yuki that a spirit is sealed into a baby and that the person's children will have their enhanced powers carried throw their blood," Naruto answered.

"Correct," Shiori said, "Do you know how clans with familiars are formed."

"You mean like Kiba and Shino?" Naruto asked. Shiori nodded in response. "No not really."

"They are formed when a spirit, usually and animal spirit, is bound to an adult or near adult human," Shiori said. "And from then on the person and their children are able to use that animal as a familiar. Now the reason I bring this up is because when the human is bonded with the spirit the human gains more charka points, allowing them to use jutsus in combination with the animal."

Naruto stared at Shiori for nearly a minute processing the information. "Do you mean you can do this for Lee and then Tsunade can fix him?"

"That is the plan yes?" Shiori said.

"Well why are you telling me this?" Naruto asked, "You should be telling Tsunade-baachan and Lee and Gai-sensei."

"Calm down Naruto," Shiori said forcing the standing kid to sit back down, "I have already discussed it with all of them. And if Lee agrees then Tsunade-sama, as will me permission to research more of the ritual needed. I just told you because I thought you would like to know."

"So why are you doing this?" Naruto questioned.

"Gai asked me the same thing," Shiori said. "My answer is my people owe Konoha a great deal for helping us when they did. It is the least we can do to help one of their most talented upcoming Gennins get back on his feet."

"Most people would not call Lee a talented shinobi," Naruto said.

"I would," Shiori said, "He had a severe handicap in his chakra system, and he was still able to fight on a very high level. Not too mention he was able to open about half of the Celestial Chakra Gates, most shinobi can only open one maybe two at least. I would say he is very talented."

"And others have said he was able to do that because he is just as stubborn as I am when it comes to growing stronger," Naruto said with a huge smile.

"That too," Shiori agreed with his own smile.

In her office Tsunade was going over various medical files on some of the village's shinobi. Naruto's near blank file and the proposition Shiori had with regards to Lee made her want to get as much medical information as she could. In her research she came across some documents that said that mentioned Naruto's legal guardian. It said that the Sandaime took it upon himself to be Naruto's guardian in his early life as no one wanted to take care of him. "Damn idiots treating him like this," she muttered when she read that. As she read this she went into her old sensei's personal files to see if he had any more information of Naruto's history and medical record.

When she was scanning the scrolls she came upon a section devoted to Yondaime. She spoke aloud a certain part, "'Who would have thought Arashi would get together with…' you old pervert how could you say that," she did not have any malice in her voice, actually she had some mirth to it. Thinking about it, it was kind funny so she aloud herself a small one at the line. Continuing to read on she skimmed through the next few years onto Naruto's childhood. There was a mention of an accident when he was about eight that required him to be sent to the hospital. As she read the report she froze, "No it can't be…he can't be, he's suppose to be…" Tsunade continued to read every line several times over just to make sure. She scanned the medical report to search for any errors and she found that the doctor in charge of the hospital had run the tests several times just to be sure. Each time it came out with the same result, "He is," by this time tears were coming down her face.

This was how Jiraiya found her when he entered the office for a late night drink they planned. "Yo, Tsunade, What's wrong?"

"Did you know about this?" Tsunade asked with venom in her voice.

"Know about what?" Jiraiya asked confused.

"This!" she threw the opened scroll at Jiraiya who caught it and started reading. It did not take long for him to stop and his mouth drop.

"No I did not know about this," Jiraiya said. He continued to read as Tsunade slowly stood up from her seat.

"How could that Old Bastard keep this from Me?" She asked shaking.

"He tried," Jiraiya said. "You should have kept reading." He handed back the scroll and Tsunade read what Jiraiya had just finished.

"Oh Kami," Tsunade said. "All those Anbu he sent to retrieve me, I just thought he…It's my fault.

"There was no you could have known," Jiraiya assured, "You thought he was dead, and Sarutobi-sensei could not trust this information to anyone so he could not give the Anbu the real reason he wanted you to come back."

Tsunade dropped back down into the chair in exhaustion, "Jiraiya could you go get him please," Tsunade whispered. "We have a lot to talk about."

"Of coarse," Jiraiya said leaving the room.

Tsunade looked down at the scroll one last time reading the lines out loud, "'There is not mistake, the doctor ran the tests more times than I could count. Naruto is the child that was reported died at child birth, the child of Kazama Arashi and Tsunade'."


	15. Explaining the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto was just about to get ready for bed when a sudden pounding on his window alerts him to someone wanting so see him. Making his way over the empty ramen cups and cloth Naruto goes to the window and opens it. There he sees Jiraiya standing on wall just below his window. Naruto was unable to see the unusually serious look on Jiraiya's face because of the glare on the window, "Ero-Sannin, if you want a place to hide from the women looking for you after you peeped at them again find someplace else," Naruto said. "I'm tired and want to go to bed."

When the usual yell for calling Ero-Sannin did not come Naruto gave Jiraiya his full attention. When he looked out the window he say Jiraiya giving Naruto a long studying gaze, "I can't believe I did not notice it myself," Jiraiya thought. "Even though he's a Hanyou now he still looks so much like Arashi." "Tsunade wants to see you," Jiraiya said. "It's important, and I'm taking you too her."

"What's this about Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked

"You'll find out when we get to her office," Jiraiya said. "Now let's go." Jiraiya did not wait for an answer and moved away from the building. Naruto followed soon after heading towards the Hokage Tower.

Unnoticed by either one someone was watching Naruto's apartment. "That was Jiraiya of the Legendary Three," Sasuke thought, he had been let out of the hospital earlier that day and was coming to challenge Naruto like he did earlier at the hospital. That was when he saw Jiraiya and Naruto talking outside Naruto's window. "So the rumors about that idiot getting trained by a living legend were true." Sasuke was become increasing angry and jealous at everything concerning Naruto, "He's getting everything given to him when I should be the one. I'm the most deserving I am the one that should be given the power!" Sasuke turned away from the apartment building heading back to the way he came originally.

Tsunade was waiting rather anxiously for Jiraiya to arrive with Naruto. She was honestly not sure how to and how Naruto would react to the news. Questions from, 'would he believe me?' to 'how will he act?' to 'how you could abandon me?' raced through her mind. It was last one that scared her the most, she knew from the looks Naruto received that the village blamed him for Kyuubi and she wondered if Naruto would blame her for his treatment. The thought about how the village treated him suddenly made Tsunade go from very nervous and scared to extremely angry, "How could these bastards treat MY son like this?" she thought. Regardless if the logical part of her mind told her they did not know. "I should rip that Village Council for what they allowed to happen!" The sake bottle she had been holding for the past few hours, totally forgotten in the life changing news, shattered under her grip. "When I get my hands…" Her internal tirade was interrupted when a knock came from her door, "Who's there?" she called. If it were anyone else besides Naruto and Jiraiya she would send them away. She did not care if it was the Daimyo of Fire Country himself, nothing was more important than her upcoming conversation with Naruto and Jiraiya.

"Tsunade-sama," the Chunin at the door answered, "Jiraiya-sama and Uzumaki Naruto are here to see you."

Tsunade calmed herself as best she could, which was not working very much, and said, "Send them in." The doors opened and the first to enter was Naruto. Tsunade had the same reaction as Jiraiya had earlier, now that she knew what to look for Naruto was nearly the mirror image of his father, "How could I not see it?" she whispered.

"See what Obachan?" Naruto asked. When he did not receive the usual answer, 'don't called me that,' he looked up and saw her eyes. He noticed Tsunade's eyes were red a clear indication she was quite upset. "Just what is going on?" Naruto thought.

"Take a seat Naruto," Jiraiya instructed. Naruto obey only because of the serious tone in the Sannin's voice.

"What did you want to see me for?" Naruto asked after he sat down.

Tsunade tried to talk but nothing she did could get her voice to say anything. Jiraiya seeing her not able to say anything decided to get things started, "Naruto what do you know about your parents?"

Both Tsunade and Jiraiya looked him with confused expressions. "Not much really," Naruto answered. "I asked the Old Man once and he said he did not know only that I was an orphan left from when the Kyuubi attacked."

"How old were you?" Tsunade asked.

"I was about seven," Naruto replied. "Did what you wanted to see me have something to do with my parents?" It was easy to tell there were several emotions in Naruto's voice; fear, anticipation, worry, joy. That made what they were about to tell him easier and more difficult at the same time.

"Yes Naruto this has to do with your parents," Tsunade answered. She took a deep breath then continued, "I was looking over some medical files," she staled. She wanted to tell him but at the same time her fear delayed her. Jiraiya saw this but did not say anything, he knew this was going to be bard for them. "I was looking at your file and because of the Kyuubi most of the information was blacked out. I assumed Sarutobi-sensei had them so I looked through his personal files. In them I found out that he…"

"He knew!" Naruto interrupted, "He lied to me?"

"No," Jiraiya quickly answered, "No he did not lie to you, he did not find out until you were about eight years old, that accident that sent you to the hospital. The doctor ran some blood test and your blood matched with two individuals in the shinobi files."

"My parents were shinobi for the village?" Naruto asked. He received a nod for his answer, "Does that mean their dead? Who were they? Do I have any other family? Am I part of some clan?"

"Easy Naruto," Jiraiya said, "Your father died in the fight against Kyuubi. In fact he was," Jiraiya lost his nerve at this point, seeing hopeful yet sad look in Naruto face made him falter.

Tsunade gather her courage and continued were Jiraiya left off, "He was the one that sealed Kyuubi…"

"My father was the Yondaime?" Naruto asked not really believing them. He looked back and forth and saw regret and confirmation in their eyes. He lowered his head and with his body and voice shaking at the news Naruto asked, "If he's my father then who's my mother?" Tsunade moved towards and gently pulled his head up. His eyes were full of tears and he saw that Tsunade was also crying. She tried to answer but he could tell that she was having trouble. It was then he saw the truth in her eyes and what she was trying to tell him. Naruto shook his head pulling away from her, "No, no you can't, it's not…"

He was cut off when Tsunade pulled him to her the way a mother does and they both fully broke down and cried. Jiraiya took this time to leave the office, he knew that this was private and his role was over. When he opened and shut the door he saw the Chunin that let Naruto and him in standing there. The Chunin saw and heard some of crying and his face contorted into a frown of disgust, "That monster should be killed for making Tsunade-sama…" He was cut off when Jiraiya backhanded the Chunin sending him into a crumpled heap into the wall.

Jiraiya slowly picked up the Chunin, "If I ever hear your say anything about that boy again other than the deepest respect I will not hesitate to kill you where you stand." Jiraiya dropped the Chunin and went to wait for Tsunade and Naruto to finish.

Inside the office the newly realized and reunited mother and son held each other desperately afraid to let go for several minutes. Finally both stopped crying and pulled out of the embrace though still holding each other. Finally calm enough to speak Naruto asked, "Why did you leave?"

Tsunade had been anticipating that question and answered, "I was told by the doctor that you died. Please believe me when I say that I would have never left you alone if I knew you were alive."

"If the Old Man knew didn't he try to contact you?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade sighed, "Yes he did," she answered, "He sent messengers to try and bring me back. They couldn't be told because of who you were and what you carried. As a result I did not come back." Naruto looked into Tsunade's eyes and saw nothing but regret and sadness, "When I was told you and Arashi were dead I left for the second time and never wanted to return, this place took three families from me and I hated it for that."

"Second time, three families?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade stood up and went to her desk and retrieved a couple of pictures from it. She returned and showed them to Naruto, "The one on the right was my little brother, Nawaki," she said. "He died on a mission as a Gennin. The one on the left was my first fiancé, Dan. He died on a mission as a Jounin." Tsunade cleared some more tears from the memories. "And of course the third family was you and Arashi. I said I left the second time because after Dan died I couldn't stay here. I was devastated by his loss, it wasn't until years later that I returned after Arashi asked me to come back and be his wife."

"How did you two meet and well how did you get him?" Naruto asked. "I mean you had to be way older than he was," Naruto said the last bit with a smile as a joke.

Tsunade frowned at the jab but then smiled soon after. "First I was not that much older than him, only about ten years," she answered. "And second I didn't get him, he got me." She then put the pictures back on the desk, "And well the first time I met him was when he was a Gennin under Jiraiya. It was about a year after Dan died and Sarutobi-sensei sent Jiraiya to bring me back, I guess he figured it was enough time to mourn, which to me it wasn't. Anyway Jiraiya and his Gennin team found me and I told them I wasn't going to return. Jiraiya understood and took his team back with him. I did not notice at the time but later Jiraiya said Arashi couldn't stop talking about me for a whole month after that saying that I was the prettiest woman he ever met." She smiled at the memory, "A few years later I ran into a Chunin team that Arashi had been a part of, he was about fourteen at the time. He was on a mission to retrieve me to pay back a debt I owed," to this Naruto could not help but laugh. "He later confessed that he took the mission just to see me again. It was then I admitted that he would become quite handsome man when he finished growing up. It was also at that time that he and I became rather good friends, he even paid off my debt…"

"How'd he do that?" Naruto asked. "I mean according to Ero-Sannin your debts could bankrupt entire Clans."

"I'm going to make him pay for that," Tsunade muttered. "It turns out that Arashi had a particular talent for cards and won the money needed. After that he and his team went back to Konoha, but not before he made a bet with me."

"What was the bet?" Naruto asked.

"That if he could become a Jounin in the next year I would go out with him at least once," Tsunade said. "Well I took the bet, and a year later he shows up at my hotel room wearing a Jounin uniform. So I held up my end of the bet and we went out, for me it was just fulfilling my end of the agreement, but he said it was a dream come true. I couldn't help but laugh at that. Over the next few years we kept in contact and became closer friends. It was when he was nineteen that he asked me out again, this time I went because I felt something more than just friends. A year after that, the war between Ishi (Stone) and Konoha broke out. By that time Arashi had perfected Rasengan and was well known as Konoha's Yellow Flash. Another year went by and war ended, it was at this time that he was chosen to be Yondaime. Now during the next few years I was fighting with myself about whether or not to accept the love I had developed for him," she looked at Naruto and saw he was hanging on ever word, "I was afraid of loving him because I felt like I was cursed never to have a family. But that stubborn, caring, fool finally convinced me of my feelings for him. And after his fifth year as from the time he was sworn in as Yondaime he asked me to marry him. At first I said no, just to tease him," she then laughed, "His face was priceless when he later found out about it. He never thought I would say no and before I had a chance to tell him it was a joke he used that damn Shushinn no Jutsu (Body Flicker) and disappeared. He didn't talk to me for a week after that. But when he finally came again and asked I told him yes. A month later we were married by Sarutobi-sensei and not long after that I became pregnant with you. Nine months later the Kyuubi attacked just before you were born." Tsunade became regretful at this point, "The birth was difficult and I passed out after you were born. When I woke up the doctor who was there told me that you and Arashi had died."

After she was done silence hung in the room for several minutes until, "Will you tell me more about him, Okasan?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade was surprised for a minute then gave a soft smile, "Sure, there was this one time we…" the two conversed well into the night trading stories about the lives the other missed in their term of separation.

The next day Naruto left with Neji and Tenten on a C-rank mission at a near by town. Because it was so close and the fact the mission only involved catching a thief for the local inn so Gai did not go with them, Gai instead went on a solo A-rank mission. It was during this time that Tsunade was going to get some answers to the last questions on why and how she was told Naruto had died. And she knew the exact place to get them, the doctor that delivered Naruto the night he was born. Said doctor was still living in Konoha and was currently Director of the hospital. "You wished to see me Tsunade-sama?" the doctor greeted.

"Yes Dr. Yajishima," Tsunade said. She had to struggle to keep from ripping this man apart the moment he entered her office. "I just wanted to see how you were doing? I haven't had to much time to visit you at the hospital."

"Yes I can imagine that, Godaime-sama," Yajishima said. "I was quite surprised that you came back and took up the position of Hokage, after well you know."

"I understand," Tsunade said in a well-acted pleasant tone. "I was convinced to return by a couple of shinobi, Jiraiya and his new latest interest Uzumaki Naruto."

"I'm surprised it convinced you to come back," Yajishima said. Tsunade almost lost it right there but somehow kept her anger under control. "I mean it is responsible for you late husband and son's death."

Tsunade leaned forward, "Yes the Kyuubi was responsible for my husband's death. But I was looking through some medical records for that operation I told you about for that Gennin Rock Lee and came across Naruto's medical file."

Yajishima leaned back at this, "Then you know," Tsunade nodded struggling to keep her face neutral.

"I just wish to know why?" she asked in a causal voice.

"Surely you understand Tsunade-sama," Yajishima said. "When Yondaime came in and took the child I protested. He explained to me that the baby was needed and the plan involved. I knew then that though the body may be your child's the soul would be the Kyuubi's."

"So you took it upon yourself to tell me my son died," Tsunade said.

"Of course," Yajishima smiled. "I could not let the name of Konoha's two greatest ninja get tarnished by that thing. It would be a dishonor to Yondaime's memory."

Tsunade slowly stood up and went around her desk to the chair Yajishima was sitting in. When she finally got there she grabbed the doctor's neck choking him as she lifted off the ground. In a low menacing voice Tsunade said, "No the dishonor to my husband came in the way you and this whole village has treated my son for the past twelve years!"

Struggling and choking Yajishima said, "But he killed…he's the Kyuubi."

"Even if Naruto was not my son!" Tsunade said squeezing harder, "I know he is not the Kyuubi and never will be. I know the skill Arashi had with making seals better than anyone! And I also know that he would never risk putting the Kyuubi in a baby if there was even the most remote chance the Kyuubi taking over!" She then dropped the gasping man on the ground. "As a mother I should kill you right here for taking my son away from me. But as Hokage I can't do that," breathing deeply to calm herself Tsunade then shouted, "Captain!" An Anbu Captain entered the room after that, "Take Dr. Yajishima into custody."

"The charges Tsunade-sama?" the Captain asked.

"Falsifying Medical Reports, and giving false information to my predecessor about an S-Rank village secret," Tsunade answered. The Captain nodded and grabbed the still wheezing doctor, "Be sure to put him in one of the nastier cells."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the Captain said.

After the two left Jiraiya entered through the window, "Personally I would have killed him."

"I may still do that," Tsunade returned. "But right now I need to concentrate on other matters. Like preparing for Rock Lee's operation."

"And getting Naruto's new place set up," Jiraiya said. "I know that's the real reason why you sent him on the C-Rank Mission, you want to surprise him with a better place to live."

Tsunade smiled, "I would rather he live with me, but I don't think he's ready for that. But I can at least move him out of that dump of an apartment."

"So are you going to tell the village who Naruto really is?" Jiraiya asked.

"I don't know yet," Tsunade answered. "I assume you told Kakashi at least."

"Yeah," Jiraiya responded, "Arashi always liked him and when you were pregnant with Naruto he was probably looking forward to a surrogate little brother."

"I remember," Tsunade said. "So how did he take it?"

Jiraiya laughed for a moment, "Let's just say he didn't even notice when he dropped the latest copy of my book into the river when I told him."

"That stunned huh?" Tsunade asked laughing at the image in her head.

"So how are you doing?" Jiraiya finally asked.

"A lot better than I have in a long time Jiraiya," Tsunade said. She looked up and noticed where Jiraiya was looking, her chest. She quickly became angry and punched the pervert out the very window he entered, "Let that be a lesson to you, you Old Pervert!" Tsunade yelled from the window.

Author's note: I got the idea of Tsunade being Naruto's mother from a couple of Fanfics about her being a his adopted mother. I wanted to give the idea of Tsunade being Naruto's mother a twist and I hope I gave at least a plausible reason for Tsunade and Yondaime getting together. I estimate that the average age difference between a Jounin-sensei and the Gennins under their command are about ten years or so. That means that when Naruto was born Tsunade was about thirty-five and Yondaime was about twenty-five.


	16. Sasuke Disapears

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Kakashi was so shocked by the news he had yet to replace the Icha Icha Paradise book he dropped in the river. For hours he could not bring himself to believe it, but the more he thought about it the more it seemed right. Other than Tsunade, Jiraiya and maybe Sandaime Kakashi knew his sensei the best. He knew his sensei would take every responsibility he could to protect the village, so of course he would use his own son as the Kyuubi's prison. Yondaime must have counted on either the village recognizing Naruto or at least Tsunade being there for him. But with the news that Arashi and Tsunade's child dieing soon after childbirth and Arashi sacrificing himself for the jutsu there was no one to contest it. After all who would contest the word of the doctor that Tsunade selected to deliver the baby. "I guess everyone Should have questioned him," Kakashi thought. "I think I'll go see Tsunade-sama. It's been a long time since I actually saw her."

A short while later Kakashi entered Tsunade's office to find her staring at a picture while sitting at her desk. As he moved closer she spoke up, "When I woke up I had not heard news of their deaths, but I still remembered everything previous to that. The thought of having a family again was the happiest I had ever been, it was the best day of my life. With in a few hours it became the worst day of my life."

"I know," Kakashi said, "Remember is was there. Arashi-sensei was a nervous wreck; even with the Kyuubi sightings near the village he was more worried about you. You know that long indention in the waiting room at the hospital, that was caused by him."

Tsunade laughed at that, "That sounds like him." She put the picture down and stood up, "He always was the serious type."

"I take it you're going to address the Village Council now," Kakashi stated.

"No," Tsunade said, Kakashi was taken back, "I'll deal with them later, right now I'm going to arrange better living quarters for Naruto."

"I take it you're not going to tell him his real name," Kakashi said.

"He's been Uzumaki Naruto for twelve years," Tsunade answered, "I don't think there is any other name that fits him better." Kakashi had to agree, Naruto a ramen topping and Uzumaki a whirlpool of with high energy. "I'll deal with the Village Council later, I'll make sure they know the mistake of treating my son the way they did."

"When does he and his team get back?" Kakashi asked, "I would like to see him."

"The mission was relatively simple," Tsunade said, "They should be back latter this afternoon."

Not far from Konoha Naruto, Neji and Tenten were making their way back from the mission. The thefts turned out to be someone taking female guests garments and caused by a local that was a fan of Jiraiya. Tenten took extra care it beating the man senseless. Through out the entire mission Neji and Tenten could not help but notice Naruto seemed rather withdrawn and not his usual energized self. The odd part was he was not sad like the few times they noticed in the past when he became withdrawn, it was more like Naruto was content and thinking about some unknown subject.

"I still can't believe that old man did that!" Tenten said. She was still quite angry with the man they caught. Especially since they caught him trying to steal some of her stuff. "I mean how pathetic do you have to be!" While Neji made no comment he did silently agree with her, he considered very dishonorable to do something like that. "Don't you agree Naruto?" Naruto usually had rather strong opinions about perverts so she was expecting him to come out his daze and agree with her. When he did not she turned and confronted him, "Ok that's it, you've been quite most of the mission. What's going on, are you worried about Lee's operation?"

Naruto looked at his teammates for a moment before answering. "No I'm not really thinking about that."

"Then what are you thinking about?" Neji asked. Naruto was usually the most concerned with the well being of his friends. Every decided that it had to do with the fact that he was alone most of his life and greatly valued people close to him.

Naruto debated on whether or not to tell them. It was a private issue and he was still trying to deal with the knowledge that he was the offspring of two of the village's strongest shinobis'. "Maybe I should," Naruto thought. "They've been my friends for over a year." He then spoke aloud, "Yesterday before we were assigned the mission I found out whom my parents were."

This was the last thing Neji and Tenten had imagined, "So who were they?" Tenten asked rather insistently. Ever since she found out Naruto was an orphan since birth she had been curious about his origins.

Naruto then smiled with pride, "Well my father is the greatest hero the village has ever known and my mother is not far behind." A part of his old prankster personality was coming back to him now, and he wanted to see the looks on their faces when they figured it out.

"What are you talking about?" Neji hated with Naruto got that look on his face. Not the one with pride but the one with mischief, it always spelt trouble. "Just tell us who they were."

"I'll give you another hint my mother is actually alive and is currently the strongest in the village." He knew now it would only take them a second before realizing what he meant and he was right.

"NO!" Tenten shouted, "Don't lie about things like that! You can't be Tsunade-sama's son!"

"You think I would lie about anyone being my mother after I spent so much time wondering who she was!" Naruto said. He was rather angry at the accusation.

"I didn't mean it like," Tenten said. "I was just shocked that's all. I mean it is rather hard to believe."

"Especially considering you Yondaime was your father," Neji added.

"Eh?" Tenten became even more shocked at that. "What are you talking about Neji?"

"The first clue he gave us," Neji said. "'the greatest hero the village has ever known.' Considering everyone knows it was Yondaime that saved the village from its greatest threat."

Tenten thought for a minute considering what Neji said. She had to admit, from what Naruto said it did make sense. "Now wonder you're strong, being the son of those two. Must be in the blood." She then smiled and hugged Naruto. "I'm glad you finally found out who your parents are."

"What I have not figured out is why you are a Hanyou," Neji said. Naruto stopped moving at that and Tenten disengaged her hug.

"What are you talking about Neji?" Tenten asked.

"I know you've notice Naruto's changes," Neji said. "We both did as soon as he came back." Tenten could only nod at this.

"Why didn't you say anything before if you knew?" Naruto asked.

"You're still you Naruto," Neji said. "I wouldn't have said anything if you had not told us about your parents. And while I do believe you are telling the truth, your own body gives contradictory evidence. Godaime-sama has no Youkai blood and neither did Yondaime. If he had it would have been widely known. After all a person with Youkai blood is not really welcome in a human village and to become the leader of that village would be historical." Neji stopped for a minute to let his reasoning set in, "All I'm saying is that maybe the source of the information might not be fully truthful."

"I know it's truthful," Naruto said. "I heard it from Tsunade-ob, I mean Oka…, I mean from her directly." He then shook his head, "I'm still trying to figure out how to address her. And to me being a Hanyou, well I really can't tell you why I'm afraid."

"I thought we were friends Naruto," Tenten said. "We're supposed to trust each other."

"It's not that I don't trust you," Naruto said. "It's just that I really can't tell you, it's a secret law of the village. Hell even telling you about the secret could get us in trouble."

"But…" Tenten began.

"We should drop it," Neji advised. "No matter what his origins he's still our friend. Nothing changes that." Tenten nodded in agreement and the discussion was tabled.

"Right then lets get back," Naruto said. "I can't wait to get some ramen from Ichiruka." Both teammates shook their head, yep this was the Naruto they knew.

When they arrived back at the village they found it strange that Kakashi was waiting for them. And even stranger when he asked, "Naruto could I speak with you for a little bit?"

"Yeah I guess," Naruto said. "About what?"

"It's private," Kakashi said. He was not aware if Naruto told his team about him parents and wanted to respect his privacy.

"Ok I guess," Naruto said. He turned to Neji and Tenten, "I'll see you later after you report to Okasan about the mission." The two nodded and left Naruto and Kakashi alone.

"Oh so you did tell them," Kakashi said.

"Is this about my parents?" Naruto asked.

"Mostly about your father," Kakashi answered. "He was my teacher when I became a Gennin."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto said. "Okasan told me about that. So what do you want to tell me?"

"First I would like to say I'm sorry," Kakashi said.

"You never did anything to me," Naruto said.

"That's why I'm sorry," Kakashi said. "I should have at least stopped some of those idiot villagers when you were younger."

"You didn't know I was your teacher's son," Naruto said. If a person that did not know him to well looked at him his level of maturity would surprise them right now. But those that did know him and his passed would have realized he was more grown up than most thought. "No one knew."

"Doesn't matter," Kakashi said. "You were and are my teacher's legacy. I really don't know how to make it up."

Naruto thought for minute, "I do."

"How?" Kakashi asked.

"Tell me what you know about him," Naruto said. "Okasan told me what she knew about him. But I want to hear as much as possible, I want to know what kind of person he was."

Kakashi smiled at the request under his mask. "Ok, You have a deal. I'll tell you about him over some ramen, my treat."

Naruto smiled, "It's your money by I should warn you, I eat a lot." Kakashi already began to regret his promise to pay just from the smile on Naruto's face.

Not far away Sasuke had been watching the exchange between Kakashi and Naruto. He had been looking for Kakashi to continue his training so he could become stronger. When Sasuke asked around he learned Kakashi was waiting for someone to return from a mission at the gate. This surprised Sasuke because Kakashi never waited for anyone. When he arrived he saw Naruto's team enter the gates and became furious that it was Naruto Kakashi was waiting for. Sasuke never heard what the two said but assumed that Kakashi was going off to train Naruto. "Everyone keeps giving him power!" Sasuke seethed. "I will find someone to give me more power than him." It was with this thought that Sasuke's Curse Seal began to pulsate and glow.

As left the Ichiruka after eating his fill and listening to Kakashi's stories Kakashi called out to him. "Oh Naruto I almost forgot," Kakashi said looking at his now empty wallet, "Tsunade-sama wanted to see you. It's about your new living arrangements."

"New living arrangements?" Naruto thought. "Wonder what that could mean?" Speaking up he addressed Kakashi, "Then I'll see you later then." Naruto waved and ran off to the Hokage Tower.

When he arrived the Chunin at the door looked at him, for a brief moment it was one of disgust then it immediately went to fear as he saw the person coming up behind him. "Good to see you Uzumaki-san, and to you as well Jiraiya-sama," the Chunin greeted.

Naruto wondering what was going on turned around and saw Jiraiya with a knowing smirk on his face, "Go on in, I don't think anyone will try and stop you from seeing the Hokage ever again."

Confused as to what happened Naruto just shrugged it off, "Eh ok Ero-Sannin." Naruto left Jiraiya whose eyebrow was twitching at Naruto's nickname.

Inside the office the sight of Tsunade and Shiori talking about something greeted Naruto. As he moved closer he hear a little of what they were talking about, "I found a spirit that is willing to bond with Lee-san. I think it will fight him rather well. With your permission we'll begin the ritual."

"How long will it take?" Naruto asked interrupting the two.

"Oh hello Naruto," Shiori greeted, "It should take about six hours for the bonding to finish."

"How well will be after the ritual is complete?" Tsunade asked. "Ever since he found out about getting his body healed he has become rather impatient."

"Physically he should be fine, well as fine as he is now," Shiori answered. "But his chakra system will be drained for a while, you would have to exam him after to see how fast his chakra replenishes. It's different with each case."

"Well then inform him that you have my permission to proceed and after the ritual is complete I shall examine him," Tsunade answered. Shiori bowed to Tsunade and left the office.

Once Shiori left Naruto asked, "So does this mean that Lee will back on our team again, Okasan?"

Still not used to being called that, though still greatly enjoying it, it took Tsunade a moment to respond, "Actually that might not happen, with Shikamaru and Shino become Chunins we have to reorganize the teams a little. You might not be on the same team as before, Naruto-kun."

"Well as long as I'm not on that Bastard Sasuke's team I won't care," Naruto responded. "So what's this about my new living arrangements?"

"Well I saw your apartment and I must say it's little more than a closet and a dump," Tsunade answered honestly.

"It was the only place I could get," Naruto muttered.

Again Tsunade became angry at the treatment Naruto went through, but quickly let it go. "That's why I've arranged for a new, better apartment for you to live in," Tsunade said.

"A better apartment?" Naruto asked. Tsunade nodded in response, "So this means I'm still going to be on my own?"

Tsunade noticed the dejected look Naruto's face, "What's wrong Naruto-kun?"

"Well I just thought that since we were going to be a family I was going to live with you," Naruto said. "I was kind of hoping for that actually.

"The only reason I got the apartment was because I thought you weren't quite ready," Tsunade explained. "Guess I was wrong."

Naruto brightened up after that, "And besides since I'm going to take you job, Okasan, I might as well get used to living at the Hokage Residence right now."

"Already planning on throwing your poor Okasan out on the street," Tsunade said in a clearly fake sad voice.

"I would never throw you out on the street," Naruto responded. "Now put you in a nursing home that's different," he then started laughing very hard at his own joke.

Tsunade was about to bonk Naruto on the head for the crack about her age, when the door burst open and a gasping Chunin came in. "Hokage-sama….Uchiha…Sasuke…has…just left…the village."

"What do you mean he left?" Tsunade asked. "His team was not scheduled for any mission until Kakashi came back from his solo A-rank Mission!"

"He was spotted entering the forest outside the Northern Gate," the Chunin said. "The Anbu went after him but they lost his trail. When scouting the area they found evidence a battle. It was theorized that he either fought someone and the enemy fled and he pursued or he was kidnapped."

"Of all the times," Tsunade said. "Every Chunin, Anbu and Jounin are swamped with missions I can't spare any to go after him."

"Let me go Okasan," Naruto stated. Both the Chunin and Tsunade were taken back by the request. The Chunin because of how Naruto addressed Tsunade and Tsunade because she did not think Naruto would voluntarily go after Sasuke. "I know what your thinking but me and my team have been of missions up to B-rank before and I know we can handle it if we had just a little more help. Sasuke may be a Bastard but he's still part of the village."

Tsunade had to agree with Naruto's argument, and even though she did not like it her options were limited. In other words she did not have a choice, "All right Naruto, I'm giving you an A-rank scout and retrieval mission. Assemble the a team of the strongest people you know. And be sure to take Shikamaru, he's a Chunin and probably the best strategist in the village currently." Naruto saluted and exited the office to find the people he thought would be best.


	17. Retrival of the Last Uchiha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

The calm before the store would be the most appropriate saying in this situation. There was a tense atmosphere sounding the shinobi assembled. On one side there were the Oto Five, on the other four Gennins and two Chunins from Konoha; the prize was currently residing inside a barrel behind the Oto-nins. The prize was the heir of the Uchiha Clan, Uchiha Sasuke. At first glance it would appear that the odds were against the ones from Konoha but these were not ordinary shinobi. Each of those present were considered the most gifted and had the greatest potential Konoha had seen in years. The team consisted of Inuzuka Kiba, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Akimiki Chouji, Aburame Shino, and Uzumaki Naruto, each one either an heir to a powerful Clan or in Neji's case the most talented of the Clan. This was the team Naruto assembled with Shikamaru's aide when given the mission to retrieve Sasuke. The original plan was to observe and mark a trail for higher ranked shinobi to follow when they became available. This plan went to the wayside when Shino told them that the spider webs they were brushing past were chakra laden and altering their targets of their pursuit. Now they had to face against Orochimaru's personal guards.

"From the way they look these are the ones that aided Orochimaru when he killed Sandaime," Shikamaru said.

"How do you know that," Kiba asked.

"They match the descriptions the Mizukage gave when they returned with the Old Man's body," Naruto answered.

"What's the plan Shika?" Chouji asked.

Shikamaru thought for a moment, "Divide and concur," He answered. "From the jutsu they used to imprison the Hokage and Mizukage back at the Chunin Exam we should assume the work best together."

"So we each pick our targets," Kiba said. "So who gets who?"

"Naruto and I shall take the one with white hair," Neji said. "The Mizukage said he was a member of the Kaguya Clan from Water Country. We are familiar with their fighting styles, and he is the most powerful of the group."

"Then I'll take the one with two heads," Kiba said. "Akamaru says he can smell two people on him. Two on two is better odds."

"My bugs dislike spiders," Shino said. They new he was implying the one with six arms that used the spider webs.

"The fat one said I was like him," Chouji said. "I'm not like him, I'm not fat!"

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said. "Why do I always get the girls?"

"So now that we know whom we're fighting how do we break them up?" Neji asked.

"Like this," Naruto said pulling his sword off his back. "OMEGA BREAKER!" Naruto brought his sword down sending a massive wave of chakra at the Oto-nins. The Oto-Five were surprised at the strength of the attack and jumped away. "Now separate them further!" Following the statement the Konoha-nins jumped after the picked targets and started to engage them drawing them away from the others.

When the smoke and dust cleared Naruto and Neji were still standing in the original spot and their opponent was standing in front of the barrel unharmed by the attack. "That Kenjutsu was stronger that the last time I saw it," Neji said.

"I've been practicing," Naruto said. "But it didn't do much. So what's the plan?"

"We know that he uses his bones as weapons," Neji said. "Problem is we don't know what kind of weapons. I would recommend succession attacks. Try to wear him out."

"Then I'll lead off," Naruto said running at Kimimaru at full speed with his blade ready to slash. Naruto brought his sword down only to have it blocked by two sword-like bones coming from his enemy's hands.

"An impressive blade," Kimimaru said. "A normal blade would have broken from contact with my bones." Naruto made several cuts only to have them blocked by Kimimaru, "You're skill is impressive, but you cannot match someone who has master all seven of the Kaguya dances." Kimimaru was about to counter attack when he suddenly jumped back in order to avoid a palm strike from Neji.

Now it was Neji's turn, he began attacking with Jyuuken and trying to score chakra-enhanced hits. He was having trouble because of Kimimaru's fluidity. However because the Neji had his Byakugan activated Kimimaru was not gaining any hits either. "So this is what's like to face a Kenjutsu master," Neji thought. "I never fought or trained as extensively with Noza-sensei as Naruto and Tenten did but I watched their sparing matches enough to know this guy could give the Seven Swordsman of Kiri a good match."

Kimimaru was dodged another attack and was about to perform one of his clans Kenjutsus when Naruto saw an opportunity to strike. "Omega Buster!" Naruto brought the blade down from Kimimaru's blind side and would have made contact if it were not for the bones that came out of his shoulder and stopped the blade. Kimimaru then spun avoiding another one of Neji's strikes and thrusting his bone blade at Naruto. Naruto was forced to let go of his sword, because it was being held by the bones, to avoid Kimimaru.

The two Konoha shinobi jumped back and Kimimaru called out, "Finger Bullets!" four bones shot out of his left hand directed at Neji.

Neji saw this coming and was about to use, "Kaiten!" to block the projectiles. Naruto came up next to him when he was done.

"This guy's good," Naruto stated. "His timing is perfect and with those bones it's near impossible to get a strike in."

"I've only been able to gain glancing blows myself," Neji said. "And it's very difficult to damage his body with that blood limit."

"IF internal is not working," Naruto went into his Taijutsu stance flexing his claw, "Then we'll have to do external." The two Konoha shinobi were about to continue when the barrel began to shake.

Kimimaru looked back and commented, "It's done." His opponents were confused until the top of the barrel burst open with purple/black chakra escaping. A few seconds later Sasuke emerged and ran off to the North to the Fire/Rice Boarder.

"Damn we have to stop him!" Naruto growled.

"Go after him," Neji said.

"But…" Naruto tried to object.

"I can handle him," Neji said. Naruto looked at Neji's eyes and an unspoken conversation took place. One that said no matter what Neji would defeat this guy. Naruto nodded and was about to run off after Sasuke when Neji warned, "Naruto be careful. There is something very wrong with his chakra system. It was like in the Forest of Death, only…darker." Naruto nodded again and ran off. Kimimaru tried to intercept him but Neji threw a kunai and stopped Kimimaru. "I shall be your opponent from now on."

Else where the battles between the rest of the Oto-Five and the Konoha Gennins was intensifying. The woman Shikamaru was fighting named Tayuya had summoned three Oni that she controlled with her flute playing. The fat gut named Jiroubou had activated his Level One Curse Seal after Chouji had used his second special pill. Kiba and Akamaru had transformed and were using the Inuzuka's ultimate jutsu after Sakon reviled his twin brother Ukon and the two activated their Level Two Curse Seals. And Shino was busy fending off an army of spiders from Kidoumaru.

In the fight with Kidoumaru, Shino kept his calm exterior but underneath that he was taking this fight very personally. The moment he saw Kidomaru, Shino recognized him as a member of a spider using Clan that had been enemies of the Aburame Clan for generations. It was one of those conflicts that was fueled more by nature than actual hatred. Of course the idea that this person was partially responsible in the death of Sandaime did not help matters. Sandaime was a friend to all the Clans and many of the Heirs knew him personally. "I can use my bugs to remove any poison that his spiders can give me with their bites," Shino though. "But it would waste chakra to do so." Shino had his back to Kidomaru's gaze. Shino knew exactly where he was with one of the female insects he planted when Shino separated Kidomaru from the others. He, however, was keeping up the visage that he did not know so that Shino could surprise his target.

Kidomaru was getting into a snipping position so he could finish Shino off with his Bow and Arrow. "Damn Aburame," he thought. "Such a disgusting clan using worthless bugs. I'll be sure to kill him fast just so I don't have to look at him." Kidomaru then send another wave of spiders at Shino in order to position him into firing range. He saw that even though most of the spiders were driven off by the kikai insects some would get through and force Shino to move in order not to get hit. "I have to finish this quickly, in order to summon the necessary amount of spiders I've had to use my Level One Curse Seal." With in the next few minutes Shino jumped into the path Kidomaru needed. With a grip Kidomaru fired his arrow with the controlling web to ensure he would not miss. As the arrow sailed through the air it looked like Shino was going to be hit. And just as the arrow was about to strike Shino dispersed into a swarm of bugs, "What? Where did he go?"

"Right here," Shino answered. Kidomaru turned just in time to see two massive swarms come out of Shino sleeves and begin to engulf Kidomaru. "I knew members of you clan like to fight at a distance," Shino explained. "So I used my Kikai Bunshin (Insect Clone) to distract you. Now my bugs will drain your chakra dry until you are dead."

Kidomaru grunted in pain, "He's right these things are draining my chakra. I have to get them off." He figured a sudden rush of chakra would do the trick and activated his Level Two Curse Seal. His assumption was right as all the bugs Shino placed on him flew off.

Shino was so surprised that he actually flinched at the sight of the new transformation. Kidomaru had turned into a demon version of a giant spider. "Is this another level to the Curse Seal Kurenai-sensei told us about?" he thought.

Seeing the flinch Kidomaru knew this was the perfect time to strike. "Ninpou; Kumoshi Bari (Spider Bind)," Kidomaru spat out a spider web and immobilized Shino. "Like your disgusting bugs this web will drain you of chakra." Kidomaru said. "But just to make sure, Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a large spider then emerged from the cloud of smoke and came up and bit Shino. "This is the deadliest spider I can summon. With you chakra being drained and poison running through you blood you'll be dead in less than a minute."

"So will you," Shino replied. Kidomaru then felt several bugs crawling up his legs. "You forgot about my first swarm." Kidomaru then remembered the swarm that made the Kikai Bushin. "With you burning off chakra as fast as you are and my bugs draining the rest you'll die before me." Less than thirty seconds latter Shino's prediction came true as Kidomaru dropped from the tree. Once he was gone the chakra-draining web disappeared, but the poison was still there. With one last command before he passed out Shino told his bugs to drain as much poison from his body as they could.

After Naruto left the battle between Kimimaru and Neji escalated. Neji pushing every boundary of the Byakugan and using every trick Jyuuken had in order to score hits on Kimimaru. Kimimaru found it increasing difficult to dodge and counter Neji's attacks. Right now there was a small reprieve from the fight as the two fighters were forced to back off. Kimimaru was about to stab Neji in the leg and Neji scored a direct hit to Kimimaru's chest. The blow to the chest was not fatal strike because Neji's aim was thrown off by Kimimaru's stab.

"He is strong," Kimimaru said. He then activated his Curse Seal to deal with Neji's threat.

Neji seeing the change in the chakra system and the increase in output knew he was in trouble. "My mobility is down from the stab," He thought. "All I can do now is dodge, if he attacks. With this injury I can't even perform Kaiten."

Kimimaru then held up his hands and fired several more bones out of his fingers. Neji was about to dodge the first and second wave, but the third wave he was not able to dodge completely and was able to graze Neji in several places. "You can no longer dodge, Kimimaru said. "The next volley you will be dead." He fired several more bones only to have them intercepted by a wall of sand.

The two fighters turned and both were shocked to see a red headed kid with a gourd on his back enter the field. Neji recognizing him immediately asked, "What the hell are you doing here, Gaara?"

"By the new treaty signed between Suna and Konoha I am here to aid in the return of Uchiha Sasuke," Gaara calmly answered. He then looked at Neji, "Where are Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."

"Why should I tell you," Neji said. "You aided Oto shinobi in the invasion, you were their alleys."

"That was before they killed the Kazekage," Gaara responded. "And I owe Uzumaki Naruto a debt."

Neji thought about it for a minute before answering, "Naruto ran off after Uchiha after he fled to the north."

"Then I should make this quick," Gaara said. He commanded more sand to come out of the gourd. When a sufficient amount came out he willed it at Kimimaru.

Kimimaru began to slash at the sand as it tried to engulf him. He was not having much luck so he retreated after throwing his bone swords away. "Gaara no Subaku," he addressed. "I've heard of you, you use sand as your weapon." He then reached to his shoulder and pulled out another sword, this one much larger than the other two. Gaara responded by sending more waves of sand at him. This time Kimimaru was able to disperse the sand every time it approached. "If your sand cannot get to me you cannot harm me."

"Getting to you was never my intention," Gaara said. Gaara brought his hands together and Kimimaru began to sick down into the ground. "I will send you down two hundred meters and crush you."

As Kimimaru was sinking he thought, "I must keep going, so that Orochimaru-sama will receive his new body." Just as his head was engulfed he activated his Level Two Curse Seal and broke free.

When Kimimaru emerged from the ground his body had completely changed. There were large tusk like bones coming from his back, his skin was now much deeper in color and a large tail growing out his back. "He's used the Curse Seal to change into to demon," Neji said. At the mention of a demon Gaara took a quick glance at Neji but quickly refocused on Kimimaru.

Kimimaru focused on his arm and several bones came out and started to take the shape of a twisting cone-like spear, "These are the strongest, densest bones in my body. Let us see it you're defense can stop them."

Gaara nodded and willed his sand to from his strongest defense, "Saikon Zetton Bougyo Shukaku no Tate (Supreme Absolute Defense of Shukaku)," a large figure of a stuffed badger appeared just as Kimimaru struck at Gaara, stopping the thrust. After a few seconds Kimimaru's bones began to crumble. "It is over your life ends and your false faith in you master with it, Suna Tsunami," a huge surge of sand erupted behind Neji and Gaara and crashed down onto Kimimaru.

When the dust finally settle Neji looked to find himself sitting on a cloud of sand not far away from Gaara, "I guess I should say thank you."

"We must move to aide Uzumaki Naruto," Gaara said.

As they were about to leave Kimimaru's voice was heard from below, "Mae Sawarabi no Mae! (Dance, Dance of the Seedless Ferns)" Several spikes of bone suddenly shot up out of the ground. If it weren't for them floating in the air Gaara and Neji would have been killed.

"What an attack," Neji said amazed. "Even in death he tried to stop us."

Gaara was about to respond when the upper half of Kimimaru emerged from one of the bones, "It's not false faith!" He when to stab Gaara but Neji interrupted.

"Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou (Sixty-Four Hands)!" Neji landed his succession attack and killed Kimimaru before he could strike.

Gaara after recovering from his shock at the attack and being saved said, "We are now even. We should go find Uzumaki Naruto."

"Yeah lets go," Neji said.

Naruto had finally caught up with Sasuke at good-sized waterfall with two giant statues on either side of it carved right into the rock the face. "Sasuke!" Naruto called. Sasuke stopped at the voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke turned around and what Naruto saw shocked him. Sasuke's left eye was neither black like his regular eyes nor was it red like the Sharingan, it was gold like that of a snake. "I'm merely doing what you did," Sasuke said.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

The golden eye faded and returned to its normal black, "I'm going to Orochimaru," Sasuke said. "He'll give me power. Just like everyone has been giving you power. After all that is the only possible way you could become so strong."

Naruto lowered his eyes, he remembered everything he went through to get the strength he now possessed. The training, the blood, sweat, and mostly the pain. "Power can't be given Sasuke!" Naruto retorted. "It has to be earned! Through hard work and even pain!"

"Like you would know what pain is!" Sasuke shot back.

"If you're talking about the pain of loneliness then just shut the hell up!" Naruto said. "I've through more loneliness then you could possibly imagine!"

"I'm not talking about that," Sasuke said. "I admit you could know how that feels." He closed his eyes for a minute then they shot open, "I'm talking about the pain of loss!" Sasuke did not wait for Naruto to respond and charged at him at an extremely fast pace.

Naruto did not have time to react before Sasuke punched him in the face sending him into the water that pulled just before the waterfall. Using chakra to stand on the water Naruto was able to block Sasuke's second strike and counter with a clawed slash. Sasuke was able to dodge most of the slash only resulting in his shirt getting ripped. Naruto dropped into his stance with his claws extended, "I'm brining you back Sasuke, on your feet or on your back!" Naruto shouted, "But I'm bringing you back!"

Sasuke charged Naruto and Naruto did like wise and the clashed at half the distance between them. The two engaged in Taijutsu atop the water-exchanging blow after blow. Sasuke would block punch and kick with his own stile, while Naruto would slash, twist and spin. The two were pretty even in Taijutsu and the bout ended with Naruto landing a powerful jump double kick sending Sasuke skipping across the water. Sasuke stood up and started to laugh, "Hahahaha, you are actually pretty good Idiot! But I've haven't even been using my Sharingan!"

"Go ahead and use it then!" Naruto returned, "It won't make a damn bit of difference!"

Sasuke activated his Sharingan confident that it would win him the fight. He then did a small number of hand seals and chakra began to form on his hand arching like electricity, "Chidori!" he shouted running at Naruto as fast as he could. When he was just a few steps away Sasuke saw Naruto perform two quick hand seals.

"Chakra Pulse!" Naruto shouted causing a burst of light to form, forcing Sasuke to close his eyes and miss his thrust. Naruto not wasting anytime called out, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" one clone formed to Naruto's right and slightly behind. Naruto then began another jutsu by causing the chakra to swirl and the kage bushin to compress the swirling energy. Just as Sasuke opened his eyes he saw the clone disappear and Naruto thrust his jutsu into his stomach, "Rasengan!" The jutsu did not fully enter Sasuke because he was able to jump back enough with the Sharingan giving him just enough warning to avoid a fatal blow. Still the blast from the Rasengan hurled Sasuke up into the cliff face smashing him into wall. Naruto soon followed and was standing on the cliff facing Sasuke in a horizontal position, "You don't think I know what it's like to loose a family," Naruto said. "Well I do, I also know what it's like to want revenge on the person that took my family."

Sasuke coughed, "What would you know?"

"For eleven years the only family I had was the an old man that could not be there very much because he had a village to run," Naruto explained. "Then one day some asshole of a snake comes along and kills him. And know you go to this same asshole so he can give you power that doesn't exist!"

Sasuke began to shake after that, "The power he's giving me does exist!" HE then activated his curse seal and punched Naruto away. As Naruto fell Sasuke performed the hand seals for Chidori again. He ran down after Naruto and stabbed him through the shoulder. This caused Naruto to fall even faster and his body was dislodged from Sasuke's hand. After he hit the ground Sasuke landed right next to him, "This is what Orochimaru has given me," He then leaned closer and Naruto saw the third mark of the Sharingan form, "It even gave me mastery of the Sharingan." Sasuke began to walk away when he heard a deep animal growl coming from behind him. Turing around he saw Naruto standing up with red chakra circling around him. To his great shock he saw the hole caused by the Chidori to begin to heal at an alarming rate, "No that's not possible," Sasuke thought. "Just was is he?"

Naruto now fully healed bent in a crouched position. His claws were longer, his hair more wild, his fangs now showing and his whisker marks even more pronounced. With a growl he charged at Sasuke and slashed with his left hand. Sasuke was able to dodge because he still had his Sharingan activated as well as the Curse Seal. The two once again traded blows, Naruto had far superior speed but with the mastered Sharingan Sasuke was able to predict the path of the blows and either dodge or block them. Once again the fight became a deadlock. That was until Naruto put his hands into the cross like hand seal and called, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Ten Narutos came forth and charged Sasuke. With the extra targets moving at Naruto's speed Naruto began to take Sasuke apart. Finally with a double punch, one from a clone and the other from the real Naruto, Sasuke was sent flying.

"There is no way he can be stronger than me!" Sasuke thought as he sailed through the air. When he landed he addressed Naruto and the three remaining clones, "You should feel proud, you have forced me to use all my power." He then activated his Level Two Curse Seal causing his skin to turn a pale gray and two large wings to form off his back. The chakra he was emitting was tremendous, forcing even Naruto using Kyuubi's chakra to step back. In a now gruff and low voice Sasuke called out, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu** (Grand Fireball)!" A massive fireball nearly three times the size of a normal one rushed towards Naruto hitting him and his clones.

Sasuke was admiring his handy work of destruction as large amounts of steam rose from where Naruto was standing on the water, when he heard a deep growl of a voice said, "**Is that all you got Sasuke**!" A burst of chakra from the steam revealed Naruto on all fours with the read Chakra taking the shape of a fox around him. What surprised Sasuke the most was that the shape consisted of two tails signifying this was a Youkai fox as the image. "**Show me what you got Sasuke**!" Naruto growled lifting one hand once again forming a swirling ball of chakra, this time forming perfectly with out any aide.

"**As you wish**!" Sasuke performed his hand seals, "**Chidori**!" and changed Naruto.

"**Rasengan**!" Naruto shouted and charged Sasuke. Now if there was only one tail Sasuke's Chidori enhanced with the Level Two Curse Seal might have stood a chance against Naruto's Rasengen. But with two tails being displayed there was not contest, Naruto easily over powered Sasuke with his jutsu.

The result of the collision was Sasuke being through over a hundred meters crashing onto the shore of the river. He would live through his injuries simply because Naruto did not aim the Rasengan to kill Sasuke. He aimed it to stop him, the target of the jutsu was Sasuke's Chidori. The only reason Naruto did this was because of what his mother, Tsunade said to him just before his team left…

"There is a chance that Sasuke left on his own," Tsunade explained to the group. "But he could be under the influence of an outside source. So it may not be entirely his fault, if you can bring him back alive."

Naruto, now completely drained was floating in the water. His last thoughts before he passed out were, "I hope that Bastard doesn't do anything as stupid as this."

A few minutes later Neji and Gaara arrived. They had felt two large chakra sources from the area. They both one they did not recognize but the other, the weaker of the two they knew to be Naruto's chakra after feeling it before first hand. Only this time it was monumentally stronger than they previously felt. "Where are they?" Gaara asked.

Neji with his Byakugan activated searched the entire area, "Naruto is in the water and Uchiha is on the shore line. Uchiha appears to be injured but Naruto doesn't seem to have any real serious injuries, but he is unconscious."

"Stay here while I get Uzumaki and Uchiha," Gaara said. Neji would have preferred to go himself but with his leg injury he could not go over the rough terrain.

A few minutes later Gaara returned with Sasuke rapped in a cocoon and Naruto lying on a bed of sand, "Uchiha has several broken bones, I wrapped him so he would not sustain anymore injuries." Neji nodded and the two were about to return when a noise from their side put them on edge.

The two were on the defensive waiting for an enemy to arrive. What they did not expect was a small dog to come out of the bushes, "Yo Kakashi," the dog said. "They are over here." Soon after Kakashi and soon after Gai emerged from the bushes.

"Gai-sensei, Kakashi-san?" Neji relaxed, "What are you two doing here?"

"We heard about your mission as soon as we got back and came to get you," Gai said. "How are they?"

"Uchiha has several broken bones," Neji answered, "And Naruto just appears to be exhausted. But they are both still alive. How are the others?"

"Last we heard Chouji is in critical condition, Kiba had a wound to his side, Shikamaru has a minor wound and Shino is suffering from chakra exhaustion and poisoning," Kakashi answered. "They were taken back to Konoha for treatment."

"You should all be proud of yourselves," Gai said. "You not only completed the mission but faced and defeated six Jounin level enemies. Now let us get back and get you treated." Gai went to Neji and picked him, Neji did not object because he was too tired and his wound would not allow him to keep up. With the injured and target they left the Valley of the End and returned to Konoha.

After they left a large venous flytrap emerged from the ground, "This is an interesting development." The person in side the plant said watching the departing shinobi. "They are both stronger than we first estimated." The plant then sank back into the earth as if it was never there.

Author's note: I left the fights between the Oto-Five the same execpt for the ones I wrote about. I thought they were good fights and did not want to change them. Lee could not come because he was still injured so I had Neji fight Kimimaru and i thought a fight between Shino and Kidomaru would be good, considering they use animals that are natural enemies.


	18. Anouncment to the Clan Leaders

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

In the white sterilized hospital room the blonde Gennin Uzumaki Naruto returned from an unconscious state. The first Naruto noticed when he woke up was that the ceiling was almost blindingly white. Even with the time Naruto had been in a hospital he knew that a ceiling that white meant he was in one. The next thing he noticed after looking and seeing the bright blue sky he estimated that it was probably around mid-day. And the last thing he noticed was that he was alone in the room. He searched the entire room again just to make sure when he was done he thought, "How did it get here?"

There was a noise outside his room, when Naruto listened closer he could here someone complaining in a familiar female voice, "You shouldn't be up yet," the female voice said. "Your injuries are still healing, Hokage-sama said that you should stay in bed for the next couple of days."

"But I want to see if Naruto is ok," a familiar male voice responded. "After I woke up I learned about the mission, and heard everyone was injured. Naruto has been asleep for three days. He is never in the hospital for that long."

"Three days?" Naruto wondered, "What happened that I had to be in the hospital for three days?"

"**You used more of my power than your body could handle**," came an answer from inside Naruto's head.

"Kyuubi?" Naruto thought, "I thought you couldn't talk to me unless I call out to you."

"**You did**," Kyuubi answered, "**When you were wondering why you were out.**"

"Why though?" Naruto asked.

"**I do not know**," Kyuubi said. "**I do not even pretend understand the complexities of the human subconscious.**"

"So then what did you mean when you said I used to much of your power?" Naruto asked.

"**I meant that you drew out more power than you should have**," Kyuubi answered. "**While your body could have handled one tail's worth of my power, maybe a little more, but it could not handle two full tails' worth. Your body needed time to recover so you were out for the required time.**"

Satisfied with the answer Naruto redirected his attention to the still ongoing conversation/argument outside his room's door. "Lee get back to bed!" the female voice, that Naruto recognized as Tenten insisted.

"But I want to see him." Lee whined. "What if he wakes up and no one is there? Gai-sensei said that a person should never wake up in a hospital room alone!"

Naruto heard some struggling for a moment then the door to his room slid open. What Naruto saw made him laugh very loudly, Tenten had Lee from behind with her arm under his chin, obviously choking him from the blue in his face, trying to pull him away from the door. Lee had an iron tight grip on the doorframe with one leg just at the edge of the room with the trying to keep his balance as he was bent over backwards by Tenten's chokehold.

The two froze for a minute before disengaging from the grappling exercise and walking into the room. Tenten had a slight blush in embracement and Lee frowning, "See Tenten," Lee said. "Naruto is practically hysterical because no one was there when he woke up. You should listen to Gai-sensei's wisdom."

"Oh forget it Lee," Tenten said with a sigh, sometimes it was just too much energy to deal with Lee. "So Naruto how are you feeling?"

"Oh I'm fine," Naruto said after a minute to calm down. "How are the others?"

"Chouji is still in the hospital from exhaustion," Tenten answered. "I heard that he took some pills his family makes and it nearly killed him, but Tsunade-sama was able to stop the deterioration. Kiba and his dog are still in also and were told not to do anything to aggravate his stitches. Shino was let out the day after everyone got back, they just needed to counter act the poison in his system, I heard he drained most of if already with his bugs. Shikamaru was treated for a broken finger and let out the very evening you came back."

"What about Neji and Sasuke?" Naruto answered.

"I am well," Neji said from the door. "As for the Uchiha, no one really knows what Hokage-sama did with him." He moved closer to Naruto and the others and had a slight limp to his step.

"I'm glad everyone is alright," Naruto said.

"Some of us wouldn't have been if Gaara and his siblings had not shown up," Lee said.

"Gaara?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Neji said. "He showed up and helped me finish Kimimaru. And his sister saved Shikamaru and his brother saved Kiba. They were sent after us as part of the surrender agreement with Suna."

'Then after you were all returned Gaara came and apologized to me for my injuries," Lee said. "His sister Temari said that Gaara has never apologized for anything before! That means my Youthful Spirit inspired him to change his ways!" All three of Lee's teammates sighed and shook their heads.

"Then I can take it that the operation was successful?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!" Lee said, "With the spirit my body was able to withstand the operation. And as soon as I'm able to I'll do 10,000 jumping jacks to make up for all the time I was not able train, then I'll do 20,000 push-ups, and then 30,000 punches…" Lee continued as thus for another minute when he was cut off by someone else entering the room.

The person entering the room was the head nurse of the floor, "I told you not to get out of bed!" she glared a Lee. Taking out a small radio the nurse called, "Patient twenty-six is out of his bed, come retrieve him."

Not three seconds later three puffs of smoke appeared around Lee. When the smoke cleared there were three Medic-nins holding Lee, "Use the tranquilizer jutsu," one said. Another made some quick hand seals and Lee fell unconscious into the three people's arms.

As the three Medics carried Lee out of the room the nurse bowed slightly and said, "He will not bother you again. Hokage-sama said she would check on you personally later." The nurse then left the three remaining Gennins alone.

Once the nurse left Naruto asked, "How many times has that happened?"

"As far as I know," Tenten said, "At least three other times." She just shook her head at the memories of Lee trying to leave the hospital to go after the six that went after Sasuke. She then turned to Naruto and asked, "So are going to tell anyone besides us that Tsunade-sama is you mother."

Naruto thought for a minute before answering, "I don't really know." Naruto would not elaborate further but the other two could see the conflict in Naruto's eyes. One side of him would love to see the looks on everyone's faces when they realized that the person the scorned for years turned out to be the son of two of the most powerful ninja's in the village. And the other side of him did not want false praise, he wanted to earn everyone's respect, not have it given to him.

"We should leave and let you get some rest," Neji said. Tenten looked at Neji for a second then back at Naruto. Naruto signaled that it was all right and she and Neji left as Naruto leaned back and tried to get some sleep.

In a secluded part of the village where prisoner were kept for interrogation and detainment three people were discussing a certain Uchiha. "His injuries have been healed," Tsunade said. "But he is still out cold, Naruto-kun sure did a number of him."

"Is the containment seal in place and will it hold up this time?" Kakashi asked.

"I put a triple two part fire seal over it," Jiraiya said. "If that cannot contain it I don't what can."

"That's assuming he does not try to call on its power again," Tsunade said. "Like other containment seals it is dependant on his will to resist."

"What about the Youkai?" Kakashi asked. "They have seals that are different from ours, they could be more effective."

"I thought about it," Jiraiya said, "But from what some of the Elders told me and my examination of the this stronger version of the Curse Seal they would not work." Kakashi and Tsunade gave him a look that said he should elaborate, "From what the Elders told me the Curse Seal is a bastardized version of the seals they use to turn a human in a Hanyou, when the Youkai is too strong for the human they wish to mate with. The Curse Seal turns the human into a temporary demon instead. I also noticed that the Level Two has more addition from Orochimaru is some parts that allowed person to become even more susceptible to mental suggestion, making it easier for him to control them."

"And we still have no way to remove," Tsunade said. "All we can do is keep him contained and see what happens."

"Does that mean you are hoping that he was influenced by Orochimaru?" Kakahsi asked.

"No," Tsunade said, "Just trying to give him the benefit of the doubt this one time."

The next day Naruto woke up early in the morning to see Tsunade there looking at him, "How are you feeling?" Tsunade asked

"Fine," Naruto said. "I heal faster than even some Hanyou. My body just took more of the Kyuubi's Chakra then it could properly handle at the time."

"That is what we figured," Tsunade said. "We're free to go home as soon as you're ready." Tsunade stood and began to leave to give her son some privacy. "Your clothes are on the chair next to you, your sword is back home."

"Thanks Okasan," Naruto returned.

A few minutes later Naruto was walking down the street next to Tsunade. As they walked several people that were just coming out to either set up shop or get ready for the day in general openly stared at the pair. For the life of them they could not understand the sight of the Godaime Hokage walking so casually with Naruto. And although the two never said anything it was clear to even the untrained eye that they were close, far closer than the rumors said. As they neared the Hokage Residence a bolding over weight man came up to them, "Hokage-sama, could I have a word with you for a moment."

The two paused and looked at the man Naruto recognized him Tenkaka Norys, a member of the Council of Clan Leaders and immediately scowled, he still did not like that Council. Tsunade also scowled, she did not like the way he was looking at Naruto, "Go on inside Naruto I will be in to show you were you'll be staying." Naruto nodded in reply and entered the building. "Now what did you wish to speak to me about?"

"It is about the meeting you called between yourself and the Council," Tenkaka said.

"Oh?" Tsunade said airily. She had a suspicion on what this was about but did not give anything away.

"I am afraid it must be postponed, I am sure you can understand the busy schedules of my fellow Clan Leaders," Tenkaka said.

"No," Tsunade replied.

That confused Tenkaka for a minute, "How can you mean you don't understand their schedules?"

"I did not say anything about not understanding their schedules Tenkaka-sama," Tsunade said. "I said 'No' because the meeting will not be postponed. You and the rest of the Council will meet at the time I have scheduled, is that understood," her tone left no doubt that she was not taking any arguments.

"Um…Y...Yes Hokage-sama," Tenkaka said. "I shall inform the others…"

"You do that," Tsunade said entering the Residence leaving the Clan Leader alone in the street.

Inside the residence Tsunade found Naruto sitting in the adjacent room to the entrance waiting for her, "So what did that Old Wind Bag want to talk about?"

"That 'Old Wind Bag' just wanted to try and flex a non-existent muscle," Tsunade replied with a laugh. "Your room is on the second floor, Naruto-kun. All your stuff is there, spare weapons, scrolls, pictures, everything. You can arrange it how you like."

"What about all my ramen?" Naruto asked.

"It was thrown out," Tsunade answered simply.

"Throw out!" Naruto yelled, "How could you through out all my precious ramen?"

"Look I know that you're a Hanyou and Hanyous crave the stuff," Tsunade said. "But you're going to eat more than just ramen, Doctor's, Hokage's and Mother's orders."

Naruto grumbled for a minute, "Fine."

"Now why don't I show you around our home," Tsunade said. "I know you've been in here before, like when you stole the Scroll of Forbidden Seals, but there are other places that you'll like than just the Off Limits areas."

Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment, "So why don't you show me these other areas Okasan?" Tsunade smiled at the embarrassment and gestured for him to follow.

A few days later the meeting between the Tsunade and the Council of Clan Leaders was about to take place. Every single one of the Clan Leaders were there and were waiting, some patiently some not, for the Hokage to show up. "She tells us that it will not be postponed and yet she doest not show up on time," Tenkaka said. Some of the more pompous, the majority in an unfortunate case, Clan Leaders murmured in agreement. The other Clan Leaders watched on in indifference simply waiting to see if they would continue on this way once the Hokage should up. The Council of Clan Leaders was not made up of just the various Shinobi Clans that inhabited the village, but also civilian Clans that were responsible for various non-shinobi related parts of village. It were these Clans that were in the majority and with the support of a few of the Shinobi Clans they had primary control of the Council.

The doors to the chamber opened and the Clan Leaders turned to greet the Hokage. All were surprised to see a face everyone knew enter right after the Hokage, Uzumaki Naruto. "Forgive the lateness, but I had to reassign a Mission at the last minute."

"Quite all right Hokage-sama," a Civilian Clan Leader said. "But I must ask, why is he here?" pointing to Naruto. "This is a meeting between us."

"He is here to represent his Clan as the Heir, Yamada-sama," Tsunade said, she could not help but smirk at the astonished faces of several people in the room. Even Hyuuga Hiashi did not hide his surprise at this.

"But he does not represent a Clan," Yamada said. "Uzumaki is not recognized as Clan of Konoha."

"True," Tsunade said, "But while he will keep Uzukami as his sir-name, Naruto is the Heir of another Clan."

"Which one Hokage-sama?" the female Leader of the Inuzuka Clan asked. She was not a supporter of Yamada but her curiosity had to be satisfied.

"Mine," Tsunade said with a proud smile. "I will be fulfilling my role as the current Leader of my Clan and will attend meeting when my duties as Hokage do not interfere. And Naruto will be my Heir." Both Tsunade and Naruto were expecting this reaction. After much discussion it was agreed that Naruto's heritage would be shown before the Council of Clan Leaders but not the Village. Naruto and Tsunade wanted to see the looks on the faces of the pompous members of the Council when they broke the news, but Naruto wanted to gain the respect of the citizens on his own not just because of his family. Tsunade not liking the idea, but respecting it agreed to what Naruto was saying.

"That cannot be!" Tenkaka yelled, "You have no right to do that!"

"She is the Leader of a founding Clans of Konoha," Hyuuga Hiashi said. "In fact it was her grandfather that named our village. I would say she has every right to have a seat of the Council." Like all shinobi of the village Hiashi respected Tsunade for her strength and character, it was for this reason he spoke up; that and he wanted to see what she was planning. Naming Naruto as Heir to her Clan she was clearly saying he was of blood relations to her, as only blood relatives of a Clan can be Clan Leaders. But the question on Hiashi's mind was how was Naruto was related to her. As far as he knew the last blood relative her Clan would have her son with Yondaime. Looking at Naruto with that thought Hiashi met Naruto's gaze something clicked in his mind, "No it can't be!" Hiashi thought.

Naruto looked at Hiashi when he spoke up. From his own personal experience with the Hyuuga Head on his few meeting with the Council of Clan Leaders when he was a child, Naruto was met with indifference. There was no like or hate in the man's eyes when he looked at him, so that put Hiashi as one of the few people Naruto never tried to prank. Later when Naruto learned of Neji's past the Hyuuga Head went down a notch in Naruto's opinion of him. But after the Finals that opinion rose again. When Naruto saw Hiashi flinch after looking at him closely Naruto thought, "I wonder if he's figured it out."

"We cannot except this!" Tenkaka yelled. "We cannot let a demon be part of the Council!" Several people fell silent after that; even though Sandaime was dead his law was still in place. Naruto's origins were still an S-Class secret and speaking it openly like this will get a person executed.

"I believe you have just broken a law Tenkaka," Tsunade warned.

"And what law are you talking about Tsunade-sama?" Tenkaka asked smugly. "I mean look at him he is clearly a Youkai, even some of the shinobi of my Clan watching the Chunin Finals confirmed the sensed demon chakra. To name this, thing, as your Heir would be…"

"If you value your life I suggest you stop talking," Hiashi interrupted.

Tenkaka looked at him and asked, "What do you mean Hyuuga-sama, I have not committed a crime I am just stating a fact."

"Whether or not you are breaking a law is currently not what I am warning you about," Hiashi said.

"Then what?" Tenkaka asked utterly dumbfounded. Hiashi turned to Tsunade and Tenkaka followed his gaze. What he saw nearly made him wet himself in fear, there the strongest shinobi in the village had look of pure hate and anger focused on him. And even to a shinobi this would have been scary but to a civilian it was down right terrifying.

"Perhaps if you would explain your reasoning Tenkaka-sama will understand," Hiashi suggested.

Tsunade forcing herself to calm down turned to Hiashi, "I take it you have figured it out Hyuuga-sama." Hiashi made no move except to glance at Naruto.

"Figured what out?" Yamada asked.

"That Naruto is my son," Tsunade said. As she said this, the large grin that Naruto was trying to repress the entire meeting spread across his face. The looks on everyone's faces, except Hiashi that is, was absolutely priceless. The fifteen members of the Council of the Clan Leaders' jaws practically hit the floor and their eyes became as large as dinner plates. With a smile of her own Tsunade continued on, "As to Tenkaka's statement earlier Naruto is a Hanyou not a Youkai. How is not your concern; that is Clan and Hokage business. And as for proof it is located in Sandaime's personal Journals and Naruto's sealed medical files. And one more thing none of you are to speak of this to anyone, this is a direct order from the Hokage and is S-Class secret. As you know my late husband and I made a lot of enemies and Naruto will not be put in danger because of someone slipping that information. That is all, Good Day Gentlemen, Ladies." With that Naruto and Tsunade left the chamber with the still stunned Clan Leaders.

As they left Hiashi, the only one still able to speak, whispered, "Well played Tsunade-sama and Naruto-sama. Well played indeed."


	19. Preparing to Leave

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

The site that greeted Sasuke when he woke up was not one that he was expecting. He was in a room where the only light source was from a few candles that along the wall. As he tried to sit up he noticed two things; one his body was sore and extremely tired and two he bound to the bed he was lying on. As he tried to figure out why he was bound to the bed he remembered the fight he had with Naruto and the strange power he possessed. Even though he remembered the power the Level Two Curse Seal gave he could also remember the feeling of awe and fear when Naruto used all of his power. "Just where did he get that power?" Sasuke thought. "He must have gotten it from that Jiraiya person or maybe even the Hokage. A Sannin gave me my power so only a Sannin could give Naruto his. They must give me that power, I'm the only one worthy of it!" Sasuke's delusional thoughts were cut off when he heard a door opening and a figure shadowed out by the light from beyond the door kept him from seeing whom it was.

When the door closed the shadowed image revealed that it was Kakashi who came in. "Finally up I see," Kakashi said without his normal laid back tone. This tone was one he used when addressing a potential threat, calm even, and most of all deadly.

Sasuke was taken back by the tone, he had only heard Kakashi use it once before and that was when he was facing Zabuza on their first C-Rank Mission. "How'd I get here?" was Sasuke's first question. He needed to know more details, though he could remember using his Chidori and Naruto using his jutsu he could not remember the results.

"Gai and myself brought you and Naruto back after your fight," Kakashi answered.

"So I did beat him despite his that power," Sasuke arrogantly deduced.

Kakashi narrowed his one visible eye. Now that he was seeing his student like this he could not believe he did not recognize the arrogance he displayed. Well he was going to change that, "Actually Naruto beat you." Sasuke's smug look disappeared and he became angry as Kakashi continued on, "Other than being exhausted Naruto had only relatively minor injuries while you had several broken bones and other various injuries. The truth is Naruto beat you rather easily because he trains extremely hard."

"Why am I in here?" Sasuke asked. "I can't be held like this!"

"And why is that?" a new, female, voice asked. The two turned to see the Godaime Hokage standing off to the side. Sasuke was surprised someone could sneak up on him; Kakashi was just surprised to see the Hokage here. He had no delusion of the gap between him and the Tsunade. "You left the village with the intent of going to a known traitor and enemy of the village. If it were not for the Curse Seal and it's ability to make you susceptible to mind control you would have been executed not just imprisoned."

"Were you or was it the third Sannin Jiraiya that gave Naruto his power?" Sasuke asked. He ignored the last part about being executed; his personal history told him that no matter what he did he could not be punished. "I demand you tell me!"

Tsunade became very at that and smashed a stone shelf near by with just her fist. Both Kakashi and Sasuke were taken back by the display of strength. Sasuke out of fear at the raw power she displayed and Kakashi in surprise at Tsunade's reaction. "No one gave Naruto his power, he earned it. And as for you, you are not in any position to demand anything," Tsunade's voice was low filled with malice and authority. "Uchiha Sasuke, I am here to tell you that until further notice you will be placed under arrest and confined here until further judgment can be passed. If you try and escape even once you will hunted down and executed for crimes against the village." Without another word Tsunade left the room followed closely by Kakashi. Once they left three Anbu made themselves known and took up strategic places around Sasuke.

Outside the room there were two more Anbu guarding the door. As Tsunade and Kakashi left Tsunade spoke, "You student is delusional. Whether it is because of his brother, the village spoiling him or the Curse Seal I cannot tell you."

"It might be a combination of both," Kakashi admitted. "I myself did not want to anything wrong with him. He reminded me of myself and I also did not want to believe that another of Obito's Clan could betray the village. Every spoiled him telling he was great without doing anything and that fueled his ego and arrogance. Then he finds there are not just a couple people his age stronger than he was but several severely damaged that ego. So when Orochimaru comes in and says he can give him power…well it's not really all that hard to believe now that one thinks about it."

Tsunade looked at Kakashi and nodded at the analysis, "He will go through a series of interrogation procedures to determine if he did betray the village or was controlled by the Curse Seal. Though what happened a few minutes ago is not very promising."

"How will you determine that?" Kakashi asked. "If he believes it was his own choice interrogation will not show anything different."

"Yamanaka Inoshi has some jutsus that can determine if someone is being control even if they themselves don't know," Tsunade answered. Kakashi nodded knowing full well the abilities the Yamanaka Clan has to control minds.

While this was going on everyone from the Rookie Nine and Naruto's team were recovering and/or training. This latest mission had been a real eye opener for every one of them. Those that went on the mission to retrieve Sasuke saw first hand the strength of what their enemies were capable of and while they one it cost nearly all of them their lives. Those not involved in the retrieval were determined never to be weak enough to just sit by and watch as their teammates and friends go off to die and they not being able to doing about it.

Neji and Hinata were training with Hyuuga Hiashi. Neji was currently sparring with his uncle, and getting a clear indication of the strength of a true Master of Jyuuken can do, and Hinata was reading through a scroll her father made about how to perform Kaiten. As they were sparring Hiashi noticed something was wrong with Neji as his movement seemed more sluggish that normal and decided to voice his concern. "Neji, is there something, your movement are slower than they should be. Are you injuries still bothering you?"

"No Hiashi-sama," Neji answered. "I have altered my training a bit." To explain his statement Neji rolled up his pant leg and Hiashi noticed he had a seal on each ankle. He recognized the seals as ones that would limit ones muscle control that used one's own charka thus strengthening chakra reserve and physical ability. "My teammates use similar methods in their training and it has greatly increased their strength."

Hiashi nodded at the conclusion, "The method is very different from our training style but it does have great benefits it should help you training well." He then turned to his eldest child and saw she had a thoughtful look on her face and asked, "Is something troubling you Hinata?"

"N…No Otou-san," Hinata answered. "I…I was…just thinking that I may be able to do a full Kaiten. I…it requires more range…of sight wi..with the Byakugan."

"To increase your range of sight you need to constantly push its boundaries," Neji said. "It will increase the more you use it, I would recommend watching small animals outside that are able to hide. That way you can increase accuracy as well as range."

"Th…Thank you Neji-nisan," Hinata smiled.

Near the Hokage Tower Sakura was talking with Shizune, "Do you really think I can do it?"

"Yes," Shizune answered. "I have seen your control, it is perfect and that and a knowledgeable mind are what Medic-nins need more than anything else."

"Do you think you could help with that?" Sakura asked.

"I believe I could," Shizune asked. "And I am sure Hokage-sama will approve she has been wanting to increase the number of Medic-nins for a while now. All we would have to do is clear it with Kakashi-san."

At the Akimichi Barbeque Ino Shikamaru and Chouji were talking with their parents. "So Dad what do you think could you show us some more of your old maneuvers?" Ino asked.

"I don't know," Inoshi said, "Do you guys think their ready for them?"

"I believe they are," Shikato said, "That is if Shikamaru doesn't skip the sessions to watch clouds."

"It would be too troublesome to Ino complain about me not showing up," Shikamaru answered.

"Very well then," Choumaru said. "Meet here tomorrow at six, no makes that seven in the morning." He then looked at Shikamaru and his father, "I'll be sure to tell your mother to wake you up at six, gives her plenty of time." Both father and son sighed as everyone else laughed at their expense.

At her team's training ground Tenten was with Gai as she practiced her Kenjutsu and kunai throwing, "Tenten I have contacted Noza-san and he will be sending some more scrolls that will help you with your Kenjutsu."

"Thank you Gai-sensei," Tenten responded not stopping, "But why are you here I thought you would training with Lee."

"Lee is training with someone that will help him with his Beast Spirit," Gai answered.

At that moment Lee was standing in front of a large wolf in the Konoha forest, "**You have decided to continue using Taijutsu only even though you can now use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu,**" the wolf asked.

"Yes Okami-sensei," Lee said. "I still wish so prove that I can be a great shinobi with only Taijutsu!"

"**As you wish**," Okami said, "**Then I shall teach you my people's fighting style, the Okami-ken.**"

Kiba and Akamaru were training to better synchronize their attacks when suddenly Akamaru started scratching in mid practice then suddenly started barking about being weaker that was when about dozen of Shino's bugs flew off and returned to their master. That was when Kiba figured out what was happening. "Would you tell you bugs not to bother Akamaru while we're training!" Kiba growled.

"My bugs need to know how to drain the chakra of more than just human," Shino said.

"Well then," Kiba said. "Akamaru Dynamic Marking!" the small puppy then leapt into the air and marked Shino.

Whipping off his face with his sleeve Shino said with slight irritation," That was unpleasant." Then every one of Shino's bugs came out and started to swarm Kiba.

"Lets go bug boy!" Kiba said charging his friend.

While all this was happening Naruto was having an internal conversation. "Why did you want to talk?"

"**We need to leave**," Kyuubi said. "**That group is still after you and my power. You must become stronger or else they will capture you. And next time may not have any help.**"

"Why can't I train here?" Naruto asked. "I've been doing great so far."

"**Not good enough**," Kyuubi responded, "**You need to train and only outside of this village will you be able to accomplish this. I will teach you how to use more of my power and the various forces of nature that I command.**"

"Why are you willing to help me?" Naruto asked.

"**Your survival is my survival. And I don't like the idea of being freed from one prison just to end up in another**," Kyuubi answered. "**They will do just that because that is the only way they could even hope to use my power. And doubt they will give me the same deal as you, with you I can at least experience some of the outside world**."

"So where would we go?" Naruto asked.

"**To my layer**," Kyuubi replied, "**Best place for you to learn.**"

"Okassan is not going to like this," Naruto said out loud.

"**That is not my problem**," Kyuubi said. Naruto not wanting to talk anymore to his demon cut the link and started to think of how he was going to tell Tsunade he wanted to leave because the Kyuubi told him too.

Unknown to Naruto that issue was being resolved. "You are not taking my son Jiraiya!" Tsunade said. "Not after I just got him back!"

"We don't have a choice Tsunade," Jiraiya told her. "My contacts say that Akatsuki will make another attempt on Naruto soon."

"Then he should stay here where we can protect him!" Tsunade argued. "Let's just see them try and take him from me!"

"Honestly I would like to see them try," Jiraiya said with a smirk. "But Naruto cannot stay here. With Sasuke still here and Orochimaru still wanting him it is too dangerous for him to remain. The village is weakened and we have two very powerful enemies that will want their intended targets. We can't defend against both with our low numbers."

As much as Tsunade wanted to argue she knew her perverted teammate was right. And there was no choice but to send Naruto away, the risk of Sasuke running the moment he was out of the village just too great. With a dejected look Tsunade asked, "How long would you be gone?"

"I don't know," Jiraiya admitted. "Until he can protect himself better at least. It all honesty if could be a few months to a few years. That boy is just too impossible to predict, and he has more potential than anyone I've see including Arashi."

Tsunade could not help but smile with pride, "That's true. Arashi would have been so proud of Naruto."

"That he would," Jiraiya agreed.

"When would you have to leave?" Tsunade asked.

"I've got some re…um I mean contacts to look into before we can leave," Jiraiya said. "So it won't have to be for another week or so."

For once Tsunade was slightly happy for Jiraiya's all accompanying perverted nature. It would give her a week with her son before he had to leave. She knew that there could not be any contact with Naruto or Jiraiya as the risk of the leak would be too great. Sighing Tsunade called for her Chunin outside her door. When he entered she said, "Find Uzumaki Naruto, I have something to discuss with him."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the Chunin bowed before leaving.

A little while later Naruto entered Tsunade's Office wondering just what she wanted to talk with about and who he was going to ask to leave. "Why did you want to see my Okassan? And why is Ero-Sannin looking into that glass ball?"

Tsunade blinked in confusion at Naruto's second question. That is until she saw the perverted smile on Jiraiya's face. With a punch from her monstrous strength Tsunade said, "Just because Sensei used that thing for peeping doesn't mean you can!" Turning away from the now unconscious Jiraiya Tsunade gestured to a chair in front of her desk. "What I wanted to talk to you about concerns the people after you, or more accurately the Kyuubi."

"Just what did you want to tell me Okassan?" Naruto asked.

"According to Jiraiya they are still after you," Tsunade replied. "And he also said that they will make another attempt to capture soon." She took a deep breath this was not going to be easy, "Because of that I'm going to have to send you out of the village with Jiraiya for a while."

"That's perfect then," Naruto said.

"I know you don't want to lea…what did you say?" Tsunade asked very confused and slightly hurt at the idea of Naruto not objecting to leaving.

"I said it was perfect," Naruto answered. "I need to train to get stronger and I can't do it in the village. As much as want to stay with you I can't risk people getting hurt with my training."

"What kind of training are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Tsuande asked.

"Training to use the Kyuubi's power," Naruto answered. "He said he would show me how to use more of his power and learn to control the elements he was power over."

"Why would he do that?" Jiraiya asked now awake with a large bump on his head.

"He doesn't like the idea of Akatsuki putting him into a prison where can't see the outside world," Naruto answered. "And he doesn't like to be used."

"Makes sense," Jiraiya mused. "They can only control the Great Beasts if their power was restricted somehow."

"Just where did Kyuubi recommend you train?" Tsunade wondered.

"His layer," Naruto answered seriously.

Both of the Sannin were stunned by this news. No one alive new where Kyuubi's layer was, they were not even sure it was on this content. In reality that was the best place Naruto could be safe from the Akatsuki, there was no possible way they could find him. "Do you know where it is?" Jiraiya asked.

"No but I can easily find out," Naruto said. The two Sannin nodded in understanding knowing he could talk to the Great Beast anytime he wanted. "So when would we leave?"

"In about a week," Jiraiya answered. "I need to check with my contacts before we leave."

Naruto just snorted, "More like you just want more time to peep into the women's bath and write those pieces of sewage you call books."

"Brat, I'll have you know my books are master pieces of modern literature!" Jiraiya yelled. "My last volume about the hermit and the nurse was Konoha's best seller last month!"

"Hermit and the nurse?" Tsunade asked slowly, "That nurse wouldn't happen to have either blond or black hair would they?"

"Why blonde actu…" Jiraiya just realized he confirmed to Tsunade that she was the source of inspiration.

"Naruto, would you please leave us for a minute," Tsunade said in sweet voice. "I have to talk to Jiraiya about something, after that we can go home and get dinner."

Without even a word Naruto bolted from the room not wanting to see this. Once the door was closed several crashes and screams came from behind the door for several minutes. Several of those passing by cringed at the sound, even Akno and Ibiki shuddered a little. Finally after about fifteen minutes Tsunade exited the doors bushing debris off her hands. "Now shall we leave and get some dinner Naruto-kun." Naruto nodded slightly trying to figure out how that scroll was sticking out of Jiraiya like that from the brief glimpse he got when Tsunade exited her office.


	20. Journeys' Begining

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto stood just before the North Gates that led out of Konoha. With him were among the strongest shinobi in the village, his mother Tsunade, his teaches Gai and Jiraiya, his father's former student Kakashi, and his teammates Lee, Tenten and Neji. The only person coming with him was Jiraiya but everyone was here to send him off. Naruto had informed his friends and teammates that he was going on a training journey with Jiraiya and would not be back for quite some time. They had all taken a day off from their increased training regiments to give him a send off that had been through a lot for the past several months and would miss each other greatly.

With one last look at the village Naruto looked at the people that had come to be his both blood and surrogate family, "You guys had better be stronger by the time I get back, I don't want to leave you too far behind."

"YOSH NAURO-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY IN THE NIGHT!" Gai yelled. "WHEN YOU RETURN YOU'RE FLAME WILL BE A ROARING INFERNO!"

"GAI-SENSEI IS RIGHT NARUTO!" Lee yelled as well. "I SHALL WORK EVEN HARDER TO SO THAT I CAN SURPASS MY RIVAL AND FRIEND!" After that the two degenerated into their own world and everyone around them sighed and began to ignore them knowing what that they would be like that until long after Naruto and Jiraiya left.

"I'm going to miss you Naruto," Tenten said. "I don't think it'll be as much fun without you here."

"Don't worry I'll be back before you know it," Naruto said.

"You are one of only a few people I find as a worthy opponent," Neji said. "Be sure to remain so."

"I'll be sure to kick you but just as soon as I get back Neji," Naruto countered. Both Gennin shared a smile at the banter between rivals and friends.

"Naruto here," Kakashi stepped up and gave Naruto rolled up bundle. When Naruto unrolled it a bit he saw there were several odd kunai wrapped in them. "These are special kunai your father made and gave to me. I think it's only fare that you have them now."

Naruto and everyone else, except for Gai and Lee, were shocked to see this. They had all thought that the kunai Yondaime had created were all but lost. And now Kakashi shows he had an entire set and was giving them to Naruto. Recovering first Jiraiya said, "I guess the first thing I teach you is how to use those things the right way. They're a lot more difficult than regular Kunai."

Not know what else to say Naruto rerolled the bundle and said, "Thanks Kakashi-san." Though he felt it was rather inadequate to just say thank you for this. After going so long without having anything to tie him to a family Naruto treasured anything he received that had anything to do with them, from his jutsus like the Rasengan to the summon contract with toads to Tonton the pig and now his father's kunai. It was right there he made a vow that by the time he returned he learn everything his father did and even surpass him to make his memory proud.

The final person to say good-bye was Tsunade. Both mother and son were having a hard time since neither of them wanted to be parted with the one thing they dreamed about for the passed twelve years. Sensing that the two need a moment alone the others moved, or in balling duo dragged away. Once they were alone Tsunade bent down and hugged her son. "I'm afraid that just after I found my son I'm loosing him again," Tsunade said.

"There's no chance in hell you're going to loose me Okasan," Naruto responded. "When I get back I'll be so strong that I can save you from all that paperwork you like to avoid."

Tsunade could not help but laugh at Naruto's statement. Every Hokage in the village would complain about the amount of paperwork they had to do including her husband. "I might just hold you to that," Tsunade pulled away and reached behind her neck. She pulled up and brought a shiny green necklace in to view. "This necklace has been in our family for generations. It signifies the person who is or is to be the next head of our Clan and has come to symbolize whom will be next chosen as Hokage." She then slid necklace over Naruto's head and then smiled, "Take good care of it and yourself, I don't want it back.

Once again Naruto was stunned. In the long talks he had with Tsunade she learned the history behind this necklace. A part of him was actually fearful that the curse would be passed on but the majority of him was proud that his mother had enough faith in him to carry it. "Don't worry Okasan, you'll never have to wear it again, there's no way I'm going to die."

At this point the two stepped apart and Jiraiya came up, "You should get going." The two nodded and Naruto began walking out of the gate.

Just before Jiraiya left Tsunade spoke one last time, "If my son comes back like you you'll never be able to enjoy women in the same way again. Jiraiya shivered at the coldness voice and could feel that she meant ever word. Turning only slightly he meekly nodded yes and then quickly dashed off to catch up to Naruto.

Not long after they left the village Naruto opened the connection to Kyuubi. "So how far do we have to go to find your lair?"

"**I great distance**," Kyuubi answered. "**My lair is not even on this continent. We'll have to head to the southern continent. And while on the way there you should keep the connection open between us**."

"Why should I do that?" Naruto asked.

"**I can begin to teach you the begins of my power**," Kyuubi answered. "**You can use a bit more than a tail's worth of my power right now. That means that you can begin to use the first of the forces of nature I control.**"

"What will the first one be?" Naruto asked, "And I've been wondering about the other forces you control. I mean I know about causing Tsunamis and such but what other forces."

"**The first force is fire**," Kyuubi answered. "**But as too the others I'll tell you later. The most important thing you need to know is that we will be passing through the realm of the Dobutsu no Obake **(Phantom Beasts).** They are among the strongest of all Youkai and their Lord is at a high S-Class.**"

At this point Jiraiya was getting impatient. The only one that knew where they were going he could not talk too. So he had to wait until Naruto got the information and then tell it too him. And Jiraiya did not like, he did not like following other people so blindly but did not have a choice. "Hey Brat," Jiraiya said. "You said you would talk to the Kyuubi and find out where we're going."

"I am," Naruto said.

"So where are we going?" Jiraiya said after a few seconds of silence.

"Through the lands of Dobutsu no Obake," Naruto answered.

Jiraiya paled, "We're going to Godeshen?" He had heard of the Dobutsu no Obake of the southern continent from some of the Youkai he knew. And every one of them said that he should stay away from them. According to them, Dobutsu no Obake did not like humans and detested Hanyous. That meant they would not be in even remotely friendly territory.

Sensing the distress coming from Jiraiya Naruto said, "Kyuubi said that there is no way around it but he also has an agreement with their Lord."

Jiraiya relaxes a bit and says, "Then I suppose we'll be alright."

"Not really," Naruto says, "Kyuubi also says the agreement was only made because even the Lord could not defeat him. They could either kill us or let us pass through their territory, the Lord respects Kyuubi but does not like him."

"Great," Jiraiya sighs. "We're going to a totally different continent to the strongest of the Great Beasts' lair while passing through the territory of among the strongest type of Youkai that doesn't like humans or Hanyous. And I wanted to take you out of the village to keep you safe."

"You are," Naruto said. "If I was in the village I would probably be taken by Akatsuki. You said so yourself, if I was taken I would be killed. No doubt about that, but going to the Kyuubi's lair we have about a 50/50 chances of survival."

Jiraiya looked at his student remembering that he was often smarter than he lets on to most people and that statement just confirmed it. "I guess I should be thankful that you inherit Arashi's luck and not Tsunade's then."

"Better believe it Ero-Sannin," Naruto smiled.

"And don't call me Ero-Sannin!" Jiraiya growled.

Sitting in her office Tsunade was doing what she had been doing for the past three days, thinking about Naruto. Ever since the first day she had missed her son, and though it was different than when she thought he was dead it was still as painful. Just a different kind of pain, the one where she could not do anything to help because of the conflict between duty as a parent and duty of a leader. Sighing and getting back to work hoping that it would distract her from her thoughts Tsunade was surprised to see an Anbu appear before her desk. "What do you want?"

"Uchiha Sasuke is demanding to see you," the Anbu said. "In fact he has been demanding to see you for several days now."

"Just put him under a silence jutsu," Tsunade said. "I am in no mood to deal with him."

"We have, several times," the Anbu replied. "It only works for so long. I would not have even bothered to tell you but he is getting rather annoying."

"So basically you told him you'd tell me he wanted to see me just to shut him up for a while," Tsunade frowned.

"I am afraid you are correct Hokage-sama," the Anbu admitted.

Tsunade thought for a minute then stood and went to a scroll that was on far shelf. "Use this jutsu," Tsunade said giving the Anbu the scroll, "It's a jutsu Medics developed that keeps patients quite when they can't use antiseptics. It should keep him quite for several hours."

"I and my team thank you Hokage-sama," the Anbu bowed. "It's a shame he sunk so low. He had such potential even at such a young age."

"He was a spoiled brat that never realized the world does not revolve around him," Tsunade countered.

"True, Tsunade-sama," the Anbu nodded. "We did just fuel his arrogance over the years and this is the result." The Anbu bowed and left Tsunade's office.

"Just what am I going to do about him I wonder," Tsunade thought.

Inside his dark cell Sasuke was waiting not so patiently for Tsunade to see him. He was still somewhat shaken over her display of power the one time he saw her, but he would not admit it even to himself. Sasuke was about to ask what was taking so long when the door to his cell opened and the Anbu that left stepped in. "Where is she?"

The Anbu did not answer and just unrolled the scroll. After studying it for a few seconds he drew the seals around Sasuke and put the necessary chakra into them. For a few minutes it appeared nothing happened but when Sasuke tried to speak again nothing came out. "Guess it worked, even silence jutsus don't make a person this quite," the Anbu commented. "And to your earlier question, the Hokage will not see you until she is ready."

Outside the door Kakashi waited for the Anbu to come out and inform him that the silence jutsu was in place. He wanted to speak to Sasuke without any interruptions and the jutsu Tsunade provided to the Anbu was perfect. After a few minutes the Anbu came back out and Kakashi asked, "Is it in place?"

"Yes Kakashi-san," the Anbu responded. "According to Tsunade-sama he will not be able to speak for several hours so you have plenty of time."

Kakashi gave nod and entered the cell. When he came in he spotted Sasuke trying to say something, and if he was reading his lips correctly they were several profanities about silence jutsus and being stuck in the cell. "Sasuke you shouldn't move too much. The Anbu's orders are to kill you if they think you are attempting to escape." That seemed to cause Sasuke to stop, whether it was the threat or Kakashi's voice no one could tell.

Sasuke gave Kakashi a look that said, 'why are you here?'

"Just to tell you some things," Kakashi answered the silent question. "Like you should stop you quest for revenge." This caused Sasuke to become extremely angry and struggle against the bondages. Kakashi moved forward and punched him in the gut causing Sasuke to release a haggard breath in pain. "I should have told you this a long time ago. But there are only four outcomes to your path of an avenger. One you dedicate your entire life to killing your brother but you never find him, making your life a complete waste. Two you find you brother only to have him kill you and everything you worked for is a waste. Three you find your brother after sacrificing everything, like you tried to do before by gong to Orochimaru, and you kill him but you have nothing to go back to thus wasting your life. And finally four you train your entire life forsaking everything and everyone only to find some else killed you brother before you, again nothing but a wasted life. In the end everything you do for your vengeance is a wasted."

Knowing Kakashi can read lips Sasuke mouths, "No one can kill my Itachi but me!"

Kakashi shakes his head in disappointment, "Do you honestly think you are the only one who has a right to kill Itachi. People like him make a lot of enemies, powerful enemies. One way or another he will pay for his crimes, but it is first come first serve." He sighs and moves closer, "Let just ask you one thing, what do you do after you kill him? Especially when you have nothing else?"

If Sasuke was not under the silence jutsu then he would have gone completely silent after the last couple of statements. He had once said that he wanted to kill Itachi and rebuild his Clan. "But how do I do that on my own?" he thought.

Seeing the his words struck a part of Sasuke, Kakashi let a small smile under his mask and thought, "Maybe there is still hope for him." Just before he left Kakashi turned to the contemplative Gennin, "Try thinking about you life more and your parents death less Sasuke. That is a lesson I had to relearn myself just recently."

Author's Note: A short chapter but one that will lead into the next few.


	21. Godeshen

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto and Jiraiya watched as the small boat they were on moved slowly through the channel that was the final obstacle they had before stepping foot on the Southern Continent of Godeshen. They had been traveling almost non-stop for two months, half that time was at sea. Along the way Jiraiya had been true to his word and taught Naruto how to use the special kunai set the Kakashi gave him. The hardest part of the training so far was figuring out how to get used to the balance and aerodynamic properties of the kunai. With the extra weight and odd shape of the blade it made using the kunai very difficult to learn. In fact it was so difficult that Naruto had to practically relearn every basic principle at using a kunai. But even with two months of practicing Naruto could not fully master the kunai, for to truly master these kunai one must be able to use the jutsu that was incorporated into them. The jutsu that was critical in mastering Yondaime's legendary Shushin no Jutsu, (Body Flicker). This jutsu was so difficult that even Jiraiya, one of only two people alive that new how it worked could not even use it. It would take years for Naruto learn Shunshin no Jutsu and even then there was no guarantee that he could learn it. But to those that knew Naruto it never a good idea to underestimate him, so for now Jiraiya was giving him the benefit of the doubt.

Also during this training Naruto was being taught by Kyuubi to use the first among the forces of nature he had control over. The first was fire; Naruto learned that most Youkai Kitsunes had an affinity to fire so it only made since for Kyuubi it as his first force of Naruto. With him now being a Hanyou, or more specifically a Kitsune Hanyou, Naruto learned to control fire rather easily. He could now manipulate fire with such ease it would make many Chunins rather jealous at the seeing it. The next force of nature was a bit more difficult, but one that Naruto still found somewhat easier than he expected, wind. It turned out that Naruto had a natural alignment with wind even before he became a Hanyou. It was later suggested by Kyuubi that this was the reason why Naruto was able to learn the Rasengan so quickly; Naruto was simply focusing the wind that was already apart of him. So now Naruto was able to summon the wind and fire without the use of hand seals, but still lacked the raw power he needed to perform Kyuubi's true techniques. The Great Beast explained that once he was able to tape into more of his second tail's worth of power he would begin teaching Naruto some of his skills. But that would come later, right now all three had other concerns, they were docking at a port city in Godeshen.

"Hey Ero-Sannin," Naruto said getting Jiraiya's attention, "What are the people of Godeshen like?"

"Don't you know?" Jiraiya asked, "You've got the information source."

"It said that it had not been to Godeshen in a couple of centuries," Naruto said. "And even then it didn't care." Naruto and Jiraiya were avoiding speaking directly about Kyuubi; it was just safer for everyone that way.

"Even my information is not all that extensive," Jiraiya admitted. "But what I know is that the population is not nearly as dense as our Elemental Continent. They also do not have shinobi villages of any kind."

"Then how do they protect themselves?" Naruto asked.

"**They have warrior monks known as Dongons**," Kyuubi answered. It was suggested by Jiraiya and supported by Kyuubi that Naruto keep the link to their minds open most of the time while they were in Godeshen.

"From what I hear monks of some sort," Jiraiya answered.

"That's what he said," Naruto responded, "Their called Dongons."

"I though you said he didn't care," Jiraiya commented.

"**I didn't but some of the Youkai near my lair did, I simply heard about them**," Kyuubi supplied. Naruto went on to tell Jiraiya was the Beast said.

When they exited the boat they noticed that differences in the people rather immediately. At least in this town just about everyone had deep bronze skin and near silver hair. They were speaking in a language that would have been unfamiliar to the two shinobi if it had not been for the translation jutsu the captain had provided for them once he learn that the pair would be staying on the continent for a while. The captain was from the Elemental Continent and once been a shinobi for Kiri but had long since retired and began sailing to Godeshen a number of years ago. He came up with the jutsu making it easier to do business.

"We'll probably have to find a guide," Jiraiya said. "Get a barring on where we need to go." Naruto nodded absently as he could not speak because he was watching all the people. Jiraiya too was watching people, more specifically a certain part of the people, young beautiful women. He was already getting ideas to add exotic foreigners that were knowledge in different ways of pleasure to his line of books. And that meant that he needed inspiration, "Naruto find us a place to stay, I'll try and find us a guide."

Naruto looked up at his perverted teacher and noticed a perverted smile on his face, "Better be careful Ero-Sannin we don't know what they do to people that are caught peeping. For all we know here it could be a crime punishable by death."

That made Jiraiya pause Naruto did have a point. "I guess I should take it easy until I know what to expect," he thought. "Anyway find us a place to stay, I'm going to find a guide."

Seeing the seriously look on the Sannin's face convinced Naruto in the truth this time. "How am I supposed to find a hotel?" Naruto asked, "I don't know how to read their language."

"Simple," Jiraiya smirked, "Ask around."

After that the two split up, Naruto heading for the market district, he could smell the food, and Jiraiya went off to a different part of town, he could also smell something that wasn't food. As Naruto made his way through the town he noticed several curious glances being sent his way. He had to expect that he looked very different than the people of this town. After about half an hour Naruto came to the market district and began to ask around if there was an inexpensive place and a companion of his could stay. Several people would look at him funny commenting why a person so young was on his own, Naruto would just explain he could take care of himself, he did not want to draw trouble to himself.

"Excuse could you tell me where I can find a place to stay?" Naruto asked for the tenth time.

The person he was addressing was a young woman in her late teens about a head and a half taller than Naruto. "Aren't you a little young to on your own?" the young woman asked.

"I'm not," Naruto sighed. "My teacher went off to find us a guide, we're not from around here."

The young woman smiled, "I can see that. If you're looking for a place to stay you should go to the Do'ka Inn."

"Could you tell me where it is?" Naruto asked. "I can't read your language."

That took her back a little, "I'm surprised," she said. "You speak the language rather well. Why can't you read it?"

"I and teacher used a translation jutsu to understand when people are speaking to us," Naruto explained.

"Jutsu?" the woman asked.

"Basically it means skills," Naruto said.

"Must be like spells the," woman thought. "Alright then, I'll show you to the Do'ka Inn." She took a couple of steps and asked, "By the way what's your name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said. "What's yours?

"My name is Ma'la," Ma'la answered.

Not long after Ma'la and Naruto made their way to the Inn. When they entered Naruto was introduced to an overweight man that owned the Inn. The Inn was named after him so it was easy for Naruto to remember, though he had a bit of trouble pronouncing properly. Once he was settle in a room on the second floor Naruto left the Inn in search of Jiraiya.

Naruto made his way back to the dock to follow the direction Jiraiya went when they split up. He figured it would be the best course of action to take. He just hoped the pervert was not getting into any trouble.

Jiraiya for his part was not getting in to trouble for once. He was actually trying to find a guide that could help them. Unfortunately Jiraiya was looking for specific qualities in a guide: young, female, slender ect. So he was not having much luck, that and he was in an area that was the equivalent of the Red Light District. One thing a person could always count on was Jiraiya's ability to find someway to be perverted. "Excuse me," a female voice called to him, "You don't seem to be from around here are you lost?"

Jiraiya turned to see a very stunning young woman with long silver hair, the bronze skin and purple eyes. The eyes were what prevented Jiraiya from falling into perverted fantasies because they had the look of a subdued predator just waiting for his guard to be let down. Needless to say Jiraiya went on high alert, "I'm just looking around for a guide," Jiraiya answered. He had asked enough people, women, about being a guide to know there was no real point in lying. He knew this woman would easily hear of it anyway.

"Then why are you in this part of town?" the woman asked, "There are very few guides here."

"Good as any place to start looking," Jiraiya said.

The woman was about to respond when she suddenly flinched for a moment. If Jiraiya had not been a shinobi with decades of experience he would not have noticed the flinch. "You should be able to find a guide at the center of town," she said and left without another word.

"Something tells me that I should not follow her," Jiraiya thought. "But something else tells me that I should." Using all the skills he developed to stay hidden while he was peeping Jiraiya made to follow the woman.

Back with Naruto he was about to take the same street Jiraiya did when Kyuubi spoke up, "**Kid I want you to use a bit of my chakra**."

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"**It will allow me to extend my senses through yours**," Kyuubi answered. "**It'll allow me get a feeling of the area. I do not want to caught unprepared.**"

"Alright," Naruto agreed. He then concentrated and drew out the Great Beasts power and let it flow through his body for a few moments.

After a few seconds Kyuubi spoke again, "**Be cautious there is a Youkai near by. I would say at least B-class maybe even a low A**."

"Danm that you give even Ero-Sannin trouble," Naruto thought. "I should try to find him and fast." Naruto dashed in the direction he last saw Jiraiya go.

After five minutes of running, all the while trying to keep a look out of his teacher and the Youkai that Kyuubi sensed he made it to an area that Jiraiya would be most happy in. When Naruto stopped to get his bearings once again Naruto could almost feel he was being watched. Not sure weather it was because of his Hanyou abilities, shinobi training or the fact that Kyuubi's senses were still being extended through his he was not sure. But what he was sure about was that he was being watched. Feeling threatened Naruto reached for his weapons pouch and just in case he was attacked. Suddenly a voice came from behind him practically scaring him out of his skin, "You're rather young to be in this part of town," Naruto turned around and say a man about Kakashi's height standing behind him.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

"I am Ro'la Gra'n," Ro'la said. "I am curious why a young Half-Demon is in this town not to mention this part of town."

"How did you know I was a Hanyou?" Naruto asked.

"Hanyou? I am not that word," Ro'la said.

"Half-Demon," Naruto clarified. "How did you know what I was?"

"It is my duty to know such things," Ro'la said. "I am a Dogon. I sensed you as you passed me near the docks."

"I'm just looking for my teacher," Naruto said. "And incase you're wondering he's human." Naruto was still tense figuring this was person that he felt watching because he had only felt like he was being observed since he returned to the docks.

"Odd for a Half-Demon to have a human teacher," Ro'la said. "But not unheard of."

"Maybe here but it is more common where we come from," Jiraiya's voice came from behind the Dogon.

Ro'la turned around surprised that someone could sneak up on him. "You are his teach?"

"Yes," Jiraiya nodded. He was on guard just like Naruto was. The woman he had been pursuing had given him the slip at about the time he came across Naruto and Ro'la. Not finding any trace of the woman Jiraiya decided to join the conversation.

Ro'la scanned Naruto and Jiraiya for several seconds trying to understand to two. He could tell Jiraiya was very good at concealing what he was feeling and combined that with his ability to sneak up on him led Ro'la to conclude that Jiraiya was a skilled warrior. When he looked at Naruto he saw he too was good at concealing his emotions, maybe better than Jiraiya. But one thing he did notice was that there was neither aggression nor malice in either of the two. So following his instincts Ro'la relaxed his posture and asked, "Why brings you here to Godeshen? I do presume correctly that you are from lands across the sea?"

"Yes we are," Jiraiya said relaxing his guard as well. "We're here for research, learning different ways combat."

"A training journey then?" Ro'la asked. Both Jiraiya and Naruto nodded their head in the affirmative in answering his question. "Then may I suggest you come to my temple. My order is also interested in learning different forms of combat. Perhaps we could learn from each other."

"Why are you willing to teach us?" Jiraiya asked.

"Even though you were both guarded I sensed no ill will in you gestures," Ro'la answered. "I believe that you are good people my order is purpose is to help and protect people. If learning from us helps you, and you learning from us helps us to better protect others then so much the better."

To be honest the offer was rather enticing. Jiraiya being a shinobi was curious just how the people of Godeshen fought and the chance to learn a good incentive. Then there was the knowledge he possessed of the area that would help Naruto and Jiraiya out on their ultimate destination, Kyuubi's lair. "I believe we will take you up on your offer."

"Very well then," Ro'la said, "Meet me at the docks tomorrow and we shall set off to my temple.

Outside the city the woman that Jiraiya was following was talking into a large forest. As she entered her form changed into that of a large four-legged wolf like creature. The creature became the size of a good sized house, and it's body seemed to be made of wisps of air. "I am not certain but I believe that Half-Breed was using Kyuubi's power," the creature thought. "I would never have thought that the Great Beast would ever take a human as it's mate. And if this is his offspring then where is the Kyuubi? Father will wish to know of this." The creature then began to run on thin air up into the sky rapidly heading southeast away from the town and adjacent forest.

In a darkened cavern on a continent away from Godeshen a meeting between nine of the most powerful and dangerous shinobi was taking place. "Have you located the Kyuubi vessel yet?" one asked.

"Our sources in Konoha were not able to find the vessel," Another answered. "However some of our spies did report seeing Jiraiya of the Legendary Three heading to the south."

"That could mean he is heading to Godeshen," the first said. "If he is going to Godeshen then there is only one reason, the Kyuubi's Lair."

"Do we pursue them?" a third asked.

"Do not be a fool Kisame," a fourth answered. "Assuming he went there, by the time we reach Godeshen the trail would have become lost. Not to mention that the Kyuubi's Lair is near the Dobutsu no Obake(Phantom Beasts). It would not be wise to enter their territory. It would take all of us to fight them and we still may loose."

"Sasori is correct," the first one agreed, "We must wait for the return of the vessel."

"And if the vessel is killed by the Dobutsu no Obake" the second asks. He receives no reply as the first person vanishes from the cavern. Soon the others fade from existence leaving the chamber totally empty say for the few lights illuminating the cavern.


	22. First Encounter

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

The three people, two shinobi and one monk, traveled at a relatively leisurely pace to the monk's home. A temple in small valley about a week's travel from the port town Naruto and Jiraiya first arrived on the continent. Along the way Ro'la explained what life was like on Godeshen. What he revealed was that unlike their home continent, Godeshen had Youkai in the majority with small human towns and settlements at the edge of Youkai territories. He also explained that the largest territory was controlled by the Dobutsu no Obake (Phantom Beasts) and because of their dislike for humans there were no human villages in around their territory. Ro'la also went on to explain a little about his order. He told the two shinobi that his order developed several spells and fighting styles that were designed to combat the continent's greatest threat to humans, namely the Youkai. After a brief explanation on how the energy they he called raksha, that used similar principles to chakra. The difference between the two was raksha emphasized the mental aspect more instead of the physical aspect like chakra did.

From there Ro'la and Jiraiya became engrossed in a discussion comparing and contrasting the differences between the two. During the conversation Jiraiya told that shinobi channel and mold chakra through the hand seals and did a small demonstration using the basic shinobi jutsus; Henge, Kawarimi, and Bushins. After that Ro'la explained that Dogons channeled raksha through chants that allowed them to focus their minds and demonstrated basic spells that he called; Compression, Stun and Guardian. Compression was a physical enhancer that compressed a person's raksha to a single point in the body increasing that part's strength; it was used mostly for teaching the focus needed for higher spells. Stun was exactly like it sounded, it stunned the target making them vulnerable to stronger attacks, Ro'la also explained that it could be enhanced to stun stronger targets but required greater focus and power. And finally Guardian was demonstrated as a barrier that was used against spells, enchantments and traps.

When Naruto heard this he immediately asked to be taught. Ro'la agreed but informed him that it would require meditation techniques to begin with to increase his mental focus. So because they were traveling Naruto would have to wait until they arrived at the temple. Disappointed that he had to wait but not being able to do anything about it Naruto just grumbled about it not being fare for a couple of hours. After the demonstrations Jiraiya and Ro'la got into another discussion about the differences in the physical fighting aspect of combat, namely Taijutsu. The two continents had more in common in this area since both required only physical power. The only real difference was the same for all differences in Taijutsu, what the style focused on.

When they arrived at the temple Naruto and Jiraiya noticed the layout. It was set up as one large central building with several smaller ones jetting out on all four sides surrounded by a high wall about a hundred meters from the smaller buildings. The buildings themselves were very simplistic in design, box shaped made out of local rock. As they approached Naruto began to feel a little queasy, Ro'la noticed this and handed Naruto a small wristband. "There are spells in place that weaken Demons," Ro'la explained. "Because you're a Half-Demon it makes you feel that way. The band will negate the effects so you should be alright."

Naruto took the wristband and instantly felt better, "Thanks Ro'la. So when we get there you'll begin teaching me all that stuff?"

"I have to talk to my Master first but after that yes I will begin teaching you," Ro'la answered.

When they arrived at the gate to the temple they were greeted by an old man wearing simple white robes. To Naruto it reminded him of Sandaime Hokage, a person though old yet still very powerful and wise. "Ro'la I see you have brought us guests," the old man said.

"Yes Master," Ro'la answered. "These two are from the Elemental Countries."

"Ah Shinobi," the Master nodded, "It has been a long time since I've seen one. I welcome you to out temple my name is Cre'to Gro'g."

"And am Jiraiya and this is my student Uzumaki Naruto," Jiraiya said.

Cre'to looked stunned for a minute then reached into his robes and brought out a familiar orange book. "Could you sign this for me please Jiraiya? I am your biggest fan on all of Godeshen." Jiraiya smiled broadly seeing another satisfied customer and sighed the book.

Naruto could not believe his eyes and thought, "Are all old people perverts?"

"**Don't ask me Kid**," Kyuubi answered, "**I don't understand humans**."

Naruto then spoke up, "Hey I though Monks were supposed to be pure of something?"

Cre'to looked at blonde shinobi and said, "I am pure I just like to remember what I protect."

"You mean young girls," Ro'la sighed.

"Absolutely," Cre'to smiled. "Now please come in as our honored guests. And Jiraiya perhaps you could clarify some of the scenes in the book, they are a bit confusing because of the differences in culture."

"Anything for my loyal fans," Jiraiya said walking off with old Master, "There wouldn't happen to be any group baths around here?"

"Why is it every old man I meet he's a blatant pervert" Naruto wondered.

"I cannot tell you that," Ro'la said. "But Master is a rather open one, which is why we have not had any visitors from Yogans in quite some time."

"Yogans?" Naruto asked.

"The female equivalent of our order," Ro'la answered. "They do not like to be leered at when meditating."

"I just hope Ero-Sannin doesn't teach your Master his peeping jutsus," Naruto commented.

"Master already has something similar he calls Stealth Goose," Ro'la sighed. "Come I'll show you where you can unload your stuff."

Over the next several days Naruto would spend most of his morning learning the meditation techniques that were required to begin learning the spells of the Dogon order. Unfortunately, because of his hyper active nature he did not learn all that quickly, still with his nearly unrivaled determination, Rock Lee is the only one who can match it, he was able to learn the proper meditation. From there he began to learn the beginning spells Ro'la showed Jiraiya and Naruto on their way to the temple. While Ro'la was teaching Naruto Jiraiya also continued his training and Kyuubi also instructed him in learning to control his power. So Naruto's training was set up with meditation in the morning, followed by spell practice, followed by shinobi training in the afternoon that was observed by several monks, and finally practice over learning to control Kyuubi's power.

When Cre'to learned that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed inside him he was amazed that someone could defeat the strongest of the Great Beasts. With pride in both shinobi they told the story of how Kyuubi was defeated, at the time Naruto could feel Kyuubi become irritated about having to hear about his defeat again. It was also at this point that the Master of the Temple deduced the true reason for their trip to Godeshen. After that he insisted they tell their full story otherwise he would force them to leave the temple. Naruto and Jiraiya agreed to the terms and told their story of why they were here, about Akatsuki wanting Kyuubi for what ever they planed the need to train so they do not capture and remove the Great Beast from the Seal and Naruto's body.

After their tale Cre'to asked to see the Seal. When he observed the pattern he commented that Yondaime was a true genius and artisan to design such a Seal. Because he had run into shinobi before he was able to understand how the Seal worked and agreed that it was all but unbreakable. Cre'to then noticed the Seal used to create a human into a Hanyou and remembered what Naruto and Jiraiya said about the Sanctuary and the Youkai that lived there. He made a comment that it too was work of art and understood the need, only a body stronger than a normal human's could withstand the major bulk of the raw power from the Kyuubi.

After that the training continued, though only the Master and Ro'la knew Naruto's true story. One day Naruto woke up early and decided to practice some of his Kenjutsu and went out to the main yard to practice. While he was performing his sword routines he did not notice the Cre'to come and observe him. The old Master was surprised when he recognized the style Naruto was using. "Where did you learn Omega Style Swordsmanship?"

Naruto stopping mid slash turned to him, "From the Elders in the Sanctuary," Naruto then continued with his routine.

When he was done Cre'to approached and asked, "Did you know about the sister style to Omega?"

"No," Naruto answered truthfully, "The Elders never said anything about it."

"Well the sister style to Omega Style is the Alpha Style," Cre'to explained. "The Omega Style teaches strong powerful slashes that break through nearly all defenses and Alpha Style teaches fast piercing attacks that bend around an opponents attacks."

"Do you think I could learn Alpha Style?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid that is impossible," Cre'to replied. "The teaching techniques for the two are very different. It would negate what you have already learned of the Omega Style if you learn Alpha Style." Naruto seemed a bit down at the news but nodded and continued with his exercises. When he was finished Ro'la came by to continue his lessons.

For the next three months the routine continued as such until one evening Kyuubi talked to Naruto after teaching him to better summon the wind. "**Hey Kid it's time to move on**," Kyuubi said. "**The next part of you training has to take place inside my Lair. It is the only place I trust.**"

"I guess it had to come sooner or later," Naruto thought back to the Beast. "Do you think we can avoid the Dobutsu no Obake?"

"**Hard to say**," Kyuubi answered. "**Their senses are almost as sharp as mine. And I have a feeling they already know you are on the continent.**"

"Why do you say that?" Naruto asked nervously.

"**That Youkai I sensed when we first arrived**," Kyuubi responded. "**It has probably spread word that it sensed by power through you. Good chances are word has probably reached them.**"

"So what do we do?" Naruto wondered.

"**Hope that the Lord is curious as to why a Hanyou has traces of my power**," Kyuubi answered. "**He might be curious enough to not to kill you. He likes to know as much about what happens around his territory.**"

"Not exactly the most pleasant odds," Naruto commented. Kyuubi made no reply but Naruto took it as an agreement to his statement.

The next day Naruto and Jiraiya met with Cre'to and Ro'la along with a few of the other Monks that watched Naruto train at the entrance to the temple. There they were given some provisions and the most current map they could find. It would not do well for them to cross hostile Youkai territory before they had too. As they left the Monks wished Naruto a safe journey and said that what he learned they hoped would serve him well in his future.

For the next two weeks Jiraiya and Naruto traveled further into Godeshen. As they approached their destination both became anxious about having to cross into Dobutsu no Obake territory. But with Kyuubi continually pushing Naruto forward there was no slowing in their pace.

Inside the Dobutsu no Obake territory they were also waiting. Kyuubi was right on when he said word had reached the Youkai Lord. And he was indeed curious about why Kyuubi may have mated with a mere human. As a result he ordered his daughter, the one that saw what the Hanyou looked like, to find and observed him. Currently said daughter of the Youkai Lord was watching the Hanyou and the human she met in the village traveling toward her kind's territory. "**I see Father was correct**," she thought. "**They do appear to be heading to Kyuubi's Lair. The human seems to be rather strong, he could probably defeat Little Sister on his own. The Hanyou seems to have gotten stronger than when I first encountered him. I should inform Father of this progress before they reach our territory**."

With that the incandescent form of a dog or wolf jumped into the air and headed to the center of her home territory. Not long after she landed at the base of a huge mountain in the middle of a dense forest. Walking a little ways she encounters several of her brethren who bow in respect to her station as daughter of their Lord. She enters the mountain through a huge cave opening and enters a chamber that seems to take up half mountain. Upon entering a deep growl of a voice comes from the back of the chamber, "**What have you discovered Daughter**?" a massive form appears. The form is like a another giant dog or wolf only much larger. In comparison to size it would be twice as large as Gamabunta and seemed to radiate pure power.

"**Father**," the Dobutsu no Obake greets, "**The Hanyou and his human teacher are coming to our territory like you suspected. As I have watched them I have discovered that the Hanyou has become stronger and has learned some skills of the Dogon. For a human the teacher appears to be powerful, I think he could defeat Little Sister on his own**." She then thought for a moment then continued, "**Father I am not sure what it means but I detected a trace sent of toads from the human. But the sent was not of normal toads.**"

"**A Summoner**," the Lord said. "**Most curious. How long until they reach our territory**?"

"**They should reach our territory with four days if they continue at their present rate**," the daughter answered. After a few moments of silence the Youkai female asks, "**Father just where is Little Sister? I have not seen her since before I left to observe them**."

"**She is currently training to reach her next level**," the Lord responded. "**Her trial is coming soon**."

"**I understand Father,**" she said.

"**Return to watching the pair**," the Lord said. "**And take three of the guards this time. When they cross into our territory bring them to me. I wish to know what happened to Kyuubi first hand.**"

"**As you wish Father**," the Youkai nodded.

About three days travel from the Dobutsu no Obake territory the two shinobi sense that someone is watching them. They cannot tell exactly who or what it is only that they are about the rank of mid level Jounin. Naruto contemplated using Kyuubi's chakra to increase his senses but Kyuubi advised against it being so close to Dobutsu no Obake land. "Ero-Sannin," Naruto whispers. "That person or thing is still out there. Do you think it's a Youkai?"

"If it is it's probably a relatively young one," Jiraiya answers. "While as strong as a Jounin it is not that good at concealing itself, but still able to track us meaning it's still learning to hunt."

About three hundred meters away a large shadow observes the shinobi. The shadow is about the size of a large ox and is currently stalking the two. It is curious as to why a human and a Hanyou are so close to Dobutsu no Obake territory. And while it can tell they are strong it cannot tell how strong. "**I wish I paid more attention to smelling an enemies strength**," the shadow thought. "**What are these two doing so close to our land? Could they be the ones Sister and Father were talking about**?" The shadow takes a sniff to the air and thinks, "**I hate the smell of toads. But for a Hanyou he smells kind of nice**."

"We should find a secure place to camp," Jiraiya suggests. "I want to be prepared incases what's following us is hostile."

"Like a cave Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked. "One way in one way out no way to sneak up on us."

"Not this time," Jiraiya said. "We don't know what's out there. It could be stronger than it's letting on. We don't want to become trapped, but still be able to defend our location." Naruto nodded yielding to the far more experience of his teacher.

A couple of hours later Naruto and Jiraiya were setting up camp in a small clearing in the middle of the forest. The trees around them were spread out enough for them so see if a person approached them but still close enough together to provide some cover. "We should get some water from that stream before night falls," Jiraiya suggested. "I don't sense anyone watching us at the moment so it should be safe. You stay here and guard the camp I'll be back in a few minutes." With that the Toad Sannin stood up and headed in the direction of the stream.

Watching from not far away the same shadow saw him leave. "**I guess they didn't notice me**," it thought. "**I'm glad I finally remembered what Sister taught me when she showed me how to conceal my power**." With that is moved closer out from behind a tree to get a better look at the one still in camp. "**Not only does he smell kind of nice he's not bad looking, for a human**." Being young the shadow yielded to it's curiosity and moved even closer to get a better look.

Too bad for it but that brought it into Naruto's sense of smell's range. Pulling out a kunai Naruto through it in the direction of the smell. Hearing the kunai hit wood he knew he missed, "Time to bluff a little," Naruto thought. "Come out that was just a warning!"

Just before Naruto called out the shadow was looking at the kunai, "**This is a strange weapon**." After Naruto called out the shadow cursed under its breath, "**Damn that first one almost hit me so he's not lying. Now should I show up like I am or as a human, I don't smell any fear in him and because he's a Hanyou he won't be intimidated by my real form**." Sighing the shadow alters its shape into that of a human and steps into view.

Naruto is stunned to see a beautiful girl around his age step into sight. She is wearing black clothing that lightly hangs off her frame that gently sways in the small breeze. Her hair looks to be pure silver and her eyes are a deep violet and the rest of her. All in all the girl's looks show that when she grows to an adult she will extremely gorgeous. But that is not what truly catches Naruto's attention. It's her sent that is catching his Youkai side. Her sent smells of mountain rain and deep forest oak. It reminds him of the times in Konoha after a rain storm when he was sitting a top the Hokage monument and the breeze carries the sent from the forest around the village. "She's beautiful."

Naruto meant to think that but accidentally said it out loud causing the girl to blush slightly. "No one at home calls me that," she thought.

"I…I'm Uzumaki Naruto, it means swirling whirlpool" Naruto greets. "Who are you?"

"Lea'so," the young Youkai answers. "It means mountain rain."

Naruto is about to take a step forward when Kyuubi shouts, "**FOOL THAT'S A DOBUTSU NO OBAKE! DON'T GO NEAR HER!**"


	23. Meeting the Youkai Lord

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

After Kyuubi screamed his warning Naruto leapt back more than ten meters and took a stance that would allow him to attack and defend all at once. His weight was spread evenly across both legs that were slightly bent at the knees, his body was leaning slightly forward like his Taijutsu style with one hand out in a clawed position. His other hand was on the handle of his sword that rested on his back in case he needed to do more damage.

When he jumped back the female Dobutsu no Obake. She looked at him rather curiously wondering why a moment ago he was so welcoming and the next so threatening. Her curiosity passed soon and she then released some of her power to appear threatening when she asked, "Why are you so close to our land?"

Before Naruto could answer Kyuubi spoke up, "**Don't answer, she's young and hasn't even gone through her trial yet.**"

"What's a trial and what does it matter?" Naruto asked.

"**It's a right of passage**," Kyuubi answered. "**And it determines the status among the others. Though she is on the strong side for her age she does not have any real authority. To get out of this alive say exactly what I say**."

"Alright so what do I say?" Naruto asked.

Kyuubi told Naruto and he repeated, "Even in your own land you have no right to spot me."

Lea'so was taken back by that, the trial she must go through to establish her place among the others was one of the closest guarded secrets, "Just how do you know about that?"

"That does not matter," Kyuubi spoke and Naruto relayed, "I am not in your territory, you have no say in where I go or what I do, I don't answer to children."

Lea'so started to become angry at that point. She knew that she was young and still considered a child among the other Phantom Beasts, but to have a Half Demon call her a child when he was probably younger than her was an outrage. "And just who are you to call me a child Half-Breed!"

Naruto was about to respond as Kyuubi instructed when the breeze shifted and that was when both caught a scent in the air that both found very putrid. On instinct both showed their disgust and said, "Oni/Decaints!" After a brief look of confusion at the strange term on both Lea'so and Naruto's part they turned to the direction of the smell. There stood several large blue skinned, bold headed, wart covered human like creatures.

The creatures that Naruto and Lea'so now faced were relatively weak in demon ranking, only about Class-C even at their strongest. They were stronger than average humans in terms of brute force and endurance, but had the intelligence only barely above an animal, in some cases far below (Like Inuzuka's Nin-dogs). And so either one of them could handle a few of these low Class fairly easily. The problem lies in the fact that there were close to two-dozen in the area around them. By numbers alone they could give both Naruto and Lea'so trouble. "**Forget the Dobutsu no Obake. The Oni are the larger threat at this point**," Kyuubi advised. "**Besides she seems to be as disgusted with them as we are. With their number use my power and kill several quickly they should run off if the Dobutsu no Obake assists us.**"

Naruto gave a mental nod and began to draw out Kyuubi's power causing the local area to begin to shake like a localized earthquake was taking place. As Kyuubi's power began to pour out of Naruto's body, it began to take on his more demonic characteristics. His claws grew the lines on his cheeks became more bold and the red chakra began to condense around his body in the form of a fox with two tails.

Lea'so was totally surprised when Naruto started to call on Kyuubi's power. She never felt it herself but her Father and Sister had described the presence to her. The power of one of the Great Beasts. Her surprise was cut of by the shrill cry of anger from the enemy she and Naruto faced. She gave once last glance to him before she too brought her real power and started to change into her true demonic form. Her true form was a large semi transparent black dog or wolf. Because the true details were seemed to shift like mist it was impossible to tell which she looked like more. Lea'so then faced the Decaints and bared her teeth clearly showing her displeasure to them.

After they finished transforming Naruto was the first attack. He decided to try out some of Kyuubi's powers in real combat and formed a deep violet flame in is right hand, "**Saisho Kubo: Yura-Yura Moeru! (First Tail: Flare).**" The violet flame in Naruto's hand flew away in a long spiraling stream hitting five of the Oni killing three and severely burning the other two.

Seeing Naruto take the lead Lea'so soon followed. She let out a deep growl and let loose an ebony streak of pure energy that hit four Decaints killing all of them instantly and scattering several of the others that were around them. She then charged two that were about three meters away and racked her claws across them cutting off one's arm and killing the other. Normally she would use her jaws to kill along with her claws but after she bit into one of these before it made her sick for a week because of the bad taste it left.

Naruto followed after Lea'so with a swirling ball of chakra in his left hand. He slammed into one the Oni, "**Rasengan**!" and it drove into it and the Oni flew back catching another in its path.

Lea'so looked toward Naruto and saw the deep depression caused by the Rasengan, "**Not bad for a Half Demon,**" she commented. Naruto gave her one of his fox-like, complete with fangs, smiles and the two continued to attack their enemy.

At the river that was close by Jiraiya was busy getting the night's dinner when he felt a spike in power that he recognized as demon chakra. Dropping that night's meal he quickly made his way back to the camp, "Damn! What did that Kid piss off now?" Very shortly after that he felt another source of demonic chakra, one that he was very familiar with, Kyuubi's, followed very closely by the first's only much stronger in intensity, "Must be serious," he thought. "Got to move faster!"

After only a couple of minutes of running through the trees Jiraiya came within sight distance of the camp and was totally shocked by what he saw. Naruto using Kyuubi's power with two tails swaying back and forth and what he knew to be a Dobutsu no Obake fighting what appeared to be a large group of Oni. As he got closer he could tell the two were getting tired, these Oni appeared to be upper D-Class and lower C-Class. With their numbers the Oni had the advantage and were pressing it against Naruto and his apparent ally. "They could use some help," Jiraiya thought. When he got close enough he called out, "Kyuchiyose no Jutsu!" and summoned a large warrior toad to assist them.

Naruto and Lea'so turned to the voice and had differing reactions to Jiraiya's presence. Naruto was relieved to have some help because even his stamina was getting taxed, he was especially glad to see that it was Jiraiya that arrived. Lea'so on the other hand was far from pleased, while relieved to have some help she did not want help from a human. Add to add to that he summoned a toad to help them of all things and Lea'so did not like toads.

With the addition of Jiraiya and his toad the Oni were quickly taken care of. Those that survived ran off as soon as they felt they could no longer win. When area was cleared Naruto's features returned to his normal state was he stopped using Kyuubi's chakra. After Jiraiya dismissed his toad he did not drop his guard, there was still the Dobutsu no Obake to deal with. "Naruto who is this?" Jiraiya's voice was even not giving any of his anxiety away.

Naruto breathing rather heavily from the exertion of battle and using two tails worth Kyuubi's chakra, he may be able to use that much chakra but it still tired him out to use all he could. "Ero-Sannin this is…" Naruto was cut off when three other large dog/wolf like shapes stepped out of the shadows.

Lea'so still in her full demon form recognized the one in the lead, "**Sister**!"

"**I am surprised to find you here Little Sister**," the leader addressed. "**Father forbade you from leaving the territory during your training. He will speak with you once we return home.**"

By this time Jiraiya had moved closer to Naruto. He was ready to summon Gamabunta at a moment's notice to fight the three new arrivals. He really did not have much faith that he could defeat them but if they were going to perish they would do it as a proud shinobi of Konoha, "Any suggestions from out friend?" Jiraiya whispered hoping the Dobutsu no Obake did not hear it.

"**Let them speak first**," Kyuubi advised. "**If they wanted to attack you would have been dead by now. You do not want to provoke them**."

"He says wait and see what they do," Naruto told Jiraiya.

The leader of the group came to the Hanyou and human and began to shrink down into her human form. Jiraiya recognized her as the woman he ran into over a month ago, "My Father the Lord of Phantom Beasts demands your presence. You will come with us or be killed."

"What do we do?" Naruto thought to Kyuubi.

"**What choice do we have**," Kyuubi answered. "**We cannot defeat them, and there are probably more outside our senses range**."

Naruto looked at Jiraiya and gestured to his stomach, "I think we should listen to them."

Jiraiya understood the gesture and nodded in agreement. "Then please take us to the great Lord of the Phantom Beasts."

The two shinobi were immediately taken by the Youkai deep into the Youkai's territory. The travel time for them would only be about two to three days, but with the smaller human and Hanyou it took an extra two days to finally reach the mountain home of the Lord of the Dobutsu no Obake. During the trip the Lea'so would talk quietly to her Sister, Kle'on as her name was revealed, casting curious glances to back to their captives. It was easy to see she was trying to get information out of Klea'on. All the elder Sister would reveal to Lea'so was that their Father wanted to see these people from the Elemental Countries.

The two other Dobutsu no Obake would give Jiraiya and Naruto a look of contempt and distain every time they looked. While they expected this to happen it did not mean they were unaffected. Jiraiya was not used to being looked down upon like this, they were looking at the two shinobi like they were less than trash even. Naruto for his part recognized the looks, even if they were from Youkai; he knew the looks of hate all to well and even from strangers it severely bothered him. To both their credit Naruto and his perverted Sensei kept their faces like stone. Jiraiya knew this from dealing with other Youkai in his travels that would pounce on perceived weakness, fear, and Naruto followed Kyuubi's advice of putting a mask on to hide the fear he was feeling. Naruto knew that his carefree mask from his childhood would not work so he mimicked the face Neji had when they were first became a team so many months ago.

When the five days of travel ended and they came to the largest mountain in the area both could not help but be awed by the sheer size of the mountain. Neither had seen any thing of it's size before, not even the mountains of Ria (Lighting) Country matched it's sheer size and height of the mountain. After only the momentary pause to view the mountain they were ushered in side through a large cave opening in the side. When Jiraiya came upon the opening he thought, "This opening is large enough for Gamabunta to fit in with plenty of room to maneuver. The Youkai Lord must be almost the size of the Kyuubi if the entrance is any indication."

Naruto was not thinking about the size of the opening he was currently talking to Kyuubi trying to figure out a way of getting out of the situation alive, "So how do we keep from getting killed?"

"**That is a very difficult question to answer**," Kyuubi answered, "**If I think of a way then I'll tell you**."

"You mean you don't know?" Naruto shouted into his mind.

"**Correct**," Kyuubi replied. "**I am not used to thinking about how to survive an encounter with a stronger Youkai because even Youkai Lords were not as strong as me. It will be the first time I faced the Lord at a disadvantage in strength.**"

Finally the group of Youkai, a Hanyou and a human Summoner came to a vast cavern that was the home for the Lord of the Dobutsu no Obake. When they entered Naruto and Jiraiya's escorts immediately bowed their heads and waited for their orders. They did not have to wait long, "**Lea'so go with the others, Klea'on remain.**" Without a word the three Youkai backed out of the chamber leaving the others in the presence of the strongest of the Dobutsu no Obake.

Said Youkai came into the low light to get a better look at the human and the Hanyou. He could detect the presence of the Toad contract from the human confirming his earlier speculation that he was a Summoner. What had him curious was the unusual aura he was sensing from the Hanyou. All his senses told him that the Hanyou was human half Kitsune Youkai, in fact it was a human changed into a Hanyou as he could detect the residual traces of the procedure to make one. But his senses also could detect the presence of Kyuubi as well, like it was buried underneath the Hanyou and this greatly confused him. "**Your are not the Kyuubi's offspring like I first concluded**," the Lord stated.

"N…no I'm n…not," Naruto replied in an obviously nervous voice. When the Lord spoke his massive jaws were less than a meter from Naruto's person. That meant when the Lord spoke or even breathed Naruto was almost blow of his feet.

"**Then why do I detect Kyuubi's power?**" the Lord asked. It was more to himself than anything else. After a moment of contemplation focused his senses once again. After he made three great sniffs, in which the last one knocked Naruto on the ground and caused his stomach to be exposed the Lord became surprised and moved back a little, relative to him anyway.

"**Is something wrong Father?**" Klea'on asked startled by her Father's surprised reaction.

"**No**," the Lord answered, "**Just an unexpected event. I was not aware there was a Seal strong enough to contain the greatest of the Great Beasts, I have apparently been proved wrong.**" He then turned toward Jiraiya, "**Human, how was this accomplished**."

Jiraiya looked at the Youkai Lord as calmly as he could and replied, "I was not there."

The Lord let out a nerve shake growl and said, rather forcefully, "**I did not inquire if you were. I wanted to know how Kyuubi was imprisoned.**" The spirit like wolf/dog took only a half step and brought his open mount to within centimeters of Jiraiya's body.

With his Sensei's life in danger, as far as Naruto was concerned he answered himself, "A Shinigami was summoned." The three other occupants in the cavern turned to Naruto when he said that. The two Dobutsu no Obake looked on with curiosity and Jiraiya was shocked Naruto spoke up, "My Father called on a Shinigami to seal him inside of me."

The Lord looked deep in thought for a moment. He knew that contracts with Shinigami are unbreakable and had a very high price. He assumed that the Hanyou's father was now dead if not more so, "**Why would he call on a Shinigami?**"

"Our home was being attacked by the Kyuubi," Jiraiya answered. He figured now that how the sealing was revealed it would not do to lie anymore. "The only way to stop him was to imprison him."

"**Then why do you seek Kyuubi's lair**?" the Lord asked.

"So that I can train to use his power," Naruto answered. "There are people that wish end my life and I need to learn to use his power to defend myself. And Kyuubi agreed to help train me so that he can live."

"All we ask is passage to Kyuubi's lair," Jiraiya spoke up.

"**And why should I grant this request?**" the Lord asked.

"**Father the Hanyou aided Little Sister in battle and probably saved her from several Decaints**," Klea'so interrupted.

"**Why did you aide my daughter**?" the Lord asked.

"Neither of us could have survived with out the other's aide," Naruto answered.

The Lord looked deep in thought for a moment the let out a heavy sigh, "**As reward for saving my youngest off spring I grant you safe passage to Kyuubi's lair. If you go anywhere else in my territory you will die. Klea'on take them out of here**."

"**Yes Father**," Klea'on replied.

When they were walking out Naruto asked Kyuubi, "Why did he let us pass?"

"**He may not like Hanyou or humans but he does have a sense of honor and cares for his people,**" Kyuubi answered. "**He is merely repaying the debt he owes you for aiding his daughter's life. Count yourself lucky if we had not helped Lea'so we would not be alive.**" Naruto silently thanked the Kami keeping him alive as he and Jiraiya was escorted out of the mountain.


	24. Opening the Lair

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

The two shinobi walked in the forest at the base of the mountain that served as the center of the Dobutsu no Obake. Their escort Klea'on walked a head of them in her Youkai form. They did not bother to ask why but assumed that it was for intimidation, not that she needed it. From what Kyuubi told Naruto and what Jiraiya was able to sense himself this Klea'on was able to fight the Sanin one on one and easily win. He would have to summon Gamabunta to fight her, but even then the Toad Boss would not come away without injuries.

"**This is as far as I go**," Klea'on stated, "**The Lair is two days walk for a human in that direction**." She indicated with her head pointing east of their current location. "**If you take more than two days to find the Liar then the protection my Father gave you will run out and you will hunted by us.**"

Jiraiya nodded silently at the warning while Naruto just started in the direction of the Kyuubi's Lair. For the past few hours Naruto had been in some kind of trance that seemed to get deeper as they made got closer to their destination. What was strange about the trance was that at first Jiraiya thought Naruto was merely talking with the Great Beast but as they moved on he rejected that theory, as even when Naruto talked to the Kyuubi he was still somewhat aware of his surroundings. This caused Jiraiya to be concerned, he knew that the Seal was unbreakable unless Naruto willed it off and even then it would take something drastic to call enough will to do it, but with Naruto seemingly become oblivious to his surroundings he had no idea what was to come in the near future.

While he was walking Naruto was indeed in a trance. The trance was caused by the Kyuubi preparing Naruto to enter his Liar. If anything entered his Lair besides him the protection he placed around the entrance to keep out rivals and enemies would be either killed or severely injured, depending on the thing that tried to enter. The trance was a result of the Kyuubi teaching Naruto the proper procedure to open the entrance without harm. The reason for this was because even though Kyuubi was in Naruto's body they were still separate beings. The protection around the Lair was very discriminate in its design; even using Kyuubi's chakra would not fool it so it required very specific rituals for Naruto to open it.

By the end of the two-day journey Jiraiya was literally carrying Naruto on his back because the trance was so deep. During the night Naruto just dropped in mid step not far in front of Jiraiya. He was walking behind Naruto in case anything tried to sneak up behind him. Jiraiya contemplated staying right there until Naruto came out of the trance, but Klea'on's warning rang in his head and he decided to keep moving. While Jiraiya was carrying his student he could hear Naruto mutter every now and then, he was not sure what Naruto said because it was so quite even as close as they were.

As the sun began to set Naruto finally came out of his trance, "Ero-Sannin we're almost there. You can put me down now."

"So Brat why were you so out of it?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kyuubi was teaching me how to open the entrance to his Lair," Naruto answered. "He put up some protection to keep others out when he was not using it."

"So what's this protection?" Jiraiya inquired.

"According to Kyuubi it's a three stage protection," Naruto explained. "The first stage is a serious of Seals that form a barrier that keeps others from entering, kind of like the Goguoufuuin (Five Part Seal), the second stage is a fire trap using Kyuubi's fire that can give a burn wound to the Lord we just met that will last as long as a month, and the third stage is something that Kyuubi calls the Void. The last one seems to banish anyone who tries to cross it into nothingness."

"How is that possible?" Jiraiya asked in a disbelieving voice.

"I asked him the same thing, he said we lack the knowledge to understand it," Naruto answered, "But that's not the worst part."

"How can it not be the worst part?"

"Because you can't disable them one at a time," Naruto answered. "You can only do it all at once. If you try one at a time the disabling the first will trigger the second, and if you survive the second and disable it the third activates. And there is no way to disable the third."

"So how do you deactivate all three stages?" Jiraiya wondered.

"A lot of complex Seals of Kyuubi's own design that require his blood and chakra to activate," Naruto answered. "Biggest problem is time, it'll take at least a couple of days to set everything up and another to put enough chakra into the Seals.

Jiraiya became very worried at that statement, "Klea'on told me that after two days were up we'd be hunted. Wait how will Kyuubi put his blood into the Seals."

"Through me," Naruto answered in a low voice, "The Seal traps his body in my body. He says he will injure himself and let the blood run free, it'll enter my body and then I'll let it out to form the Seals."

"How much blood will be needed?" Jiraiya asked showing his worry.

"A lot," Naruto answered.

"I don't like this Naruto," Jiraiya commented, "We have no idea how Kyuubi's blood interacting with yours will do to you. If you…become ill…"

"You mean die," Naruto interrupted, "Kyuubi told me that this will either word or it won't. There's no in between. If anything goes wrong either the blood mixing will kill me or a botched Seal will cause the Lair's protection to activate will." Naruto was speaking in a flat voice and looked at Jiraiya with a blank face, "You can leave if you want. I'll understand."

Jiraiya looked at Naruto for a few moments. He recognized this face; it was one he saw only on brief occasions back in Konoha when Naruto thought he was alone before Jiraiya started to train him. Before Naruto found him at the bathhouses Jiraiya went to check on the Seal to see if it was stable and saw Naruto with this same look. This look conveyed what Naruto was feeling at the time, nothing because that was what he expected of a lot of people in the village. It disturbed Jiraiya greatly to think that Naruto did not expect anything from him even after the time they spent with each other. "I'm not going anywhere Brat, if I did Tsunade would kill me. And believe me what she can do is a lot scarier than anything even Kyuubi can come up with," Jiraiya replied with obvious mirth in his voice.

Naruto gave the perverted shinobi a wide grateful smile, "Alright then I guess I had better get to work don't you think Ero-Sannin?"

"Yeah you better," Jiraiya replied, " I'll set up some traps and warnings to let us know if anything tries to disturb us." He walked a few steps away then turned back and said, "And stop calling me that!"

After Jiraiya left Kyuubi finally spoke up, "Are you ready to begin?"

"Yeah," Naruto answered.

"Then we'll begin with the first Seal, my emblem and then move on to the modified Youkai Seals. That will take at least a day, after you rest we'll start on the Beast Seals," Kyuubi instructed. "When that pervert gets back tell him to gather a lot of food, we'll need it for all the charka we'll be using."

Naruto nodded and pulled out one of his Father's special kunais, for some reason he felt it was proper for what they were going to do. After he brought out the kunai Naruto took off his shirt and waited for Kyuubi to begin. The best place to get the most of Kyuubi's blood was in the place where he was located in Naruto's body, his abdomen. That meant when Kyuubi let his own blood flow Naruto would need to cut his stomach. And a small cut would not do, with his rapid healing and the amount needed Naruto would have to make a very deep wound. "I'm ready let's do this already."

Kyuubi's reply was a severe burning sensation and a lot of his chakra coming from the Seal. The chakra was needed to immediately infuse the Seals; the burning sensation was a result of Kyuubi's blood mixing with Naruto's. Fighting back the pain and the urge to scream at the top of his lungs Naruto tightened his grip on the kunai and jammed it into his belly and slashing it across Seal and all. The pain doubled as a result causing Naruto to let out a long grunt in pain. Still through the pain he took a large glob of blood and began to form Kyuubi's emblem in the ground in front of him. Kyuubi's emblem was a spiral with nine arms and the drawing of a fox paw at the center. Naruto had to take many swipes at the wound to get enough blood to form the emblem just because of the size of it and to keep the blood from drying so it could be infused with just enough chakra to hold it in place. If he used too much then the emblem would blow up in his place because the energy being stored would have no purpose for being released. When it was finished being drawn the spiral from arm tip to arm tip was as long as Jiraiya if he was lying on top of it. Then after it was finished being drawn Naruto went to the center of the emblem and began to focus Kyuubi's chakra into the center causing the large drawing to glow bright red and dry instantly on the ground.

By the end Naruto was breathing hard from chakra use and blood loss, "This is going to suck." Naruto looked down at his stomach and through the dried blood saw that the wound he inflicted had healed into a long scar. This meant he had to make another deep cut to continue, "Really suck."

Jiraiya just finished setting his last trap. He used a combination of early alert scrolls, explosive tag, fire scrolls, lighting scrolls and other various concentrated damage traps around the area. When he finished he noticed the sun had set and the moon was now in a position to indicate that he had been at this for about four hours. "Better go check on Naruto."

When he returned to the spot where he left Naruto he found the Hanyou lying on the ground breathing in gulps looking extremely pale. All around him were various Seals that he recognized as Youkai Seals. As he got closer Jiraiya found each of the Seals were highly modified, he guessed they were Kyuubi's design. "Hey Naruto, take a break you look like your about to die."

"Can't," Naruto panted. "Just…five…more…to go." Naruto dragged himself to stand and wobbled a bit before he stabilized, "Could…you get me…some food, I'm going…to be really…hungry…after this." After saying that he immediately went back to work.

When Jiraiya saw Naruto slit his stomach his first reaction was to jump to Naruto's aide. But when he remembered what Naruto said about getting Kyuubi's blood through his he stopped himself. Seeing his student and friend's only child doing this filled Jiraiya with both regret and pride. Regret that the kid had to do this just to keep himself safe from Akatsuki and pride at seeing such determination he saw only in one person in the past. "Tsunade is definitely going to kill," Jiraiya sighed as he went to get something for him and Naruto to eat. Just before left he turned back and thought, "Arashi you're kid is going to even greater than you."

When he came back Jiraiya found Naruto once again collapsed on the ground. This time he was asleep after completely the last Seal he was making. Careful not to disturb the Seals Jiraiya maneuvered his way over to Naruto to check on him. He was relieved to find Naruto still breathing but was still worried because he was even more pale then when he returned the first time. "He wasn't kidding, just loosing this much blood would have killed most humans and even some Youkai. I hope this is all worth it." Picking Naruto up Jiraiya went back to the place where he set up camp not far away from where Naruto started. When he got there he decided that he should wake Naruto up so he could eat something, "Hey come on get up, I got the food."

Naruto slowly came awake blinking his eyes, "Thanks Ero-Sannin."

"Here," Jiraiya said after reaching into his pocket, "This is a blood pill. It'll help replenish some of the blood you lost." Naruto accepted the pill and ate it after a few seconds some of his color returned and he began to eat the deer that Jiraiya had killed and cooked before retrieving Naruto.

The next day Naruto woke up feeling refreshed after eating a large meal, two blood pills and getting a lot of rest. When he woke up he noticed Jiraiya was already up with five toads about the size of Gamakitchi sitting around him. After giving Naruto a nod at recognition he went back to talking with the toads. About a minute later the toads jumped away and entered the surrounding bushes. "What was that about Ero-Sannin?"

"Extra security," Jiraiya answered. "They'll keep an eye on things while I keep an eye on you."

"Ok just stay out of my way," Naruto said. "Today comes the really hard part." Naruto went to where he finished his last Youkai Seal yesterday and prepared to start the Beast Seals, "Hey you ready?" Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**Yes**," Kyuubi answered. "**Be sure to make these exactly like I told you. They are even more dangerous than the Youkai Seals. We're at enough risk without you making a stupid mistake**." The same procedure that he did yesterday followed. Kyuubi would injure himself inside the Seal and Naruto would slash himself across his stomach to release the blood to make the Seals. The difference between today and yesterday was that Naruto was moving at an even slower pace so as not make even one mistake.

Jiraiya half guarded half observed Naruto as he worked. More than one occasion he had to catch the blonde when he fell from loosing too much blood or using too much chakra without resting. As he watched Naruto work he could not help but be impressed by the complexity of the Seals h was making. They were even more complex than the Seal the Yondaime used to imprison the Kyuubi. These were layers upon layers of both Human and Youkai Seals overlapped with Seals that he could not recognize. He felt that it would take years of study to understand just what they did individually much less what they could do together.

With the complexity, size of the Seals and rate at which Naruto made them he it was well into the night of the second day when he finally finished the last Beast Seal. Again Naruto found himself starved, drained and low on chakra by the time he was finished. "**Get a lot to eat and a lot of rest**," Kyuubi instructed at the end. "**Tomorrow we'll infuse my chakra into the Seals and open the entrance.**"

"Or get burnt to a cinder or sucked into oblivion," Naruto added.

"**Yeah**," Kyuubi replied.

It was well past noon by the time Naruto woke up once again. This time he was not fully refreshed because he had to use more energy and blood to make the Beast Seals. Once again Jiraiya was sitting off to the side talking with the toads. One of them said something causing Jiraiya to nod before they jumped off into the bush like the other day. Curious Naruto approached Jiraiya, "What did they say?"

"Last night one of the toads saw an Oni just out of the trap field I set up," Jiraiya answered. "I went and killed it last night but apparently others have been spotted in the area."

"Come on let's get rid of them," Naruto said.

"No I'll deal with the Oni," Jiraiya disagreed. "You do whatever you need to do so the entrance to Kyuubi's Lair can be opened safely."

"**He's right**" Kyuubi spoke up, "**Concentrate on the Seals. That is the most important task at the moment**." Naruto nodded to both Kyuubi and Jiraiya and made his way over to the Kyuubi's Emblem he made when he first started.

Jiraiya seeing Naruto obey went off to quickly deal with the Oni. He really wanted to see this. One to make sure Naruto was fine and two too see what would happen. About fifty meters outside the trap perimeter Jiraiya found four Oni wondering around in a semi-loose search. He figured they were looking for food and quickly killed them. Right after he killed the fourth Oni Jiraiya felt Kyuubi's chakra being used. Unlike the times over the last two days this one was very strong. "I'd say it's about as much as Naruto can handle, that means two tails will be manifested," Jiraiya thought.

Quickly making his way through the trap field Jiraiya returned to the camp with in a few minutes. Upon arriving he saw Kyuubi's red chakra had formed the image of a fox around Naruto's body with two swaying tails coming off his lower back. As he got closer he saw Naruto performing a long sequence of hand seals while chanting like he did at the temple before the two were taken by the Dobutsu no Obake to the Youkai Lord. Entranced by the display Jiraiya simply stood and watched for five minutes before he realized a very important fact. The two tails were not swaying in any random way, they were moving in a complex pattern. That was when it hit him; Naruto was performing three modes of focusing and channeling his energy all at the same time. One was through hand seals, the second was through his chanting and the third was through the tails intricate patterns of motion. Needless to say Jiraiya was very impressed, "So that's why he was so out of it. It wasn't just to learn the Seals it was to learn how to mold his Kyuubi's chakra in three different ways at the same time." That was when another revelation hit Jiraiya, "That's how he's opening the entrance, each form of focus is going into each stage of the protection around the lair breaking them at the same time!" For the next several hours Jiraiya stood in absolute awe at the site before him in complete silence.

Finally after several hours of chanting, hand seals, and tail patterns Naruto stopped all at once, "**Lair Gates. UNSEAL!**"


	25. Trials for the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

As Naruto finished the unsealing processes it appeared that at first nothing happened. That was until the two from Konoha started to feel the air around them begin to shift. After a few seconds a distortion appeared about ten meters in front of them. Soon after it appeared the distortion disappeared only to be replaced by a wall of white-hot fire. When they saw this they were frightened that Naruto might have messed up the unsealing. Their fear only grew when the wall of flames dropped only to be replaced by what could only be described as complete blackness. They were about to run in the futile attempt to try and escape being sucked into oblivion.

It was not until after the black field disappeared revealing a large mountain, which could equal the one that belonged to the Dobutsu no Obake, did they relax. Naruto and Jiraiya moved closer and easily found a cave entrance that was big enough for Kyuubi to enter and exit then proceeded inside.

The interior of the Lair was much like the den of the Dobutsu no Obake. A large open chamber that was built into the mountain that the Unsealing revealed. As the two entered a soft glow was emanated from the top of the cavern from what looked like a large jewel made out of quarts rock. The light was just enough to barely allow the two shinobi to see two steps in front of them. Resulting in they could not see to the end of the cavern. "**I don't need the same amount of light as humans do**," Kyuubi explained.

"How do we get more light?" Jiraiya asked.

"Kyuubi says I need to focus more of his chakra into center of the cavern," Naruto answered. "He said I'll know when we reach it because it will react to his chakra even when I'm not actively using it."

They continued walking cautiously for another ten minutes. During that time they felt the ground alter from rough rock to a surface as smooth as glass. The light was not strong enough to give proper definition, only just enough to know that it appeared to be smooth and black. After the ten-minute walk Naruto stopped suddenly and looked down, "We're at the center," Naruto announced. He called on Kyuubi's chakra and the area filled with a bright red glow. After a few seconds the light overhead became bright enough to light up the entire cavern. What they saw they were not expecting.

Jiraiya looked around and saw several scenes painted onto the walls of the cavern depicting some kind of events he would have to get closer to decipher. Looking down he found the smooth black surface they were standing on turned out to be scales, the scales of a black dragon to be exact. Turning to see the opposite way they came in Jiraiya took note of a another opening in the rock that seemed to lead downward further into the earth. He assumed to another chamber just as big if not bigger than this one. Seeing Naruto standing in the same place with his eyes closed Jiraiya assumed he was talking to Kyuubi and would be fine for the moment.

Yielding to his curiosity Jiraiya left the center and approached the wall. There he was able to get a better look at the paintings and after a quick inspection was able to figure out they told a story of some kind. He recognized a few of the pictures as he walked along the perimeter of the wall. One in particular caught his eye because he saw not more than an hour ago, a fox paw with nine-arm spiral spreading out from the center, the Emblem of Kyuubi. "I wonder what it says?"

"It tells the story of how Kyuubi came to this world," Naruto answered.

Jiraiya jumped at his student's voice, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Some Legendary Ninja!" Naruto yelled back, "Can't even detect his own student coming up behind him when he wasn't even trying to hide his presence." Jiraiya frowned and smacked head, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR ERO-SANNIN!"

"DON'T CALL ME ERO-SANNIN!" Jiraiya shouted back, "And forget that, tell what this means," gesturing to the wall.

Rubbing his head Naruto muttered a few profanities then looked back to the wall. "Like I said it tells of how the Kyuubi entered the world. Or at least that's what Kyuubi said when I asked him. Long before even the first human civilization was founded, the Youkai ruled this world without a single challenge. It was during this time a war between different Youkai tribes irrupted around the world that literally broke continents apart and banished some of the tribes from this world." Naruto turned to Jiraiya and said, "Those that were banished latter became the summons." Jiraiya seemed surprised by this; Gamabunta never once mentioned anything like this. "Over the course of the war many of the Youkai tribes tried to strengthen their power by increasing their connection to the elements they were closest too and even trying to attune themselves to new elements. Then after countless years of ever growing power a few surviving tribes that had low numbers reached a point of desperation. Some of the Youkai discovered a way to make themselves into the living aspects of their elements but they were fearful to use it because it had the potential to wipe out all Youkai. But the tribes that were nearing extinction had no other real choice. So they risked the forbidden rituals to create living representations of the forces of Nature. And the Great Beasts were the result. The Youkai of that time tried to use the Great Beasts for their own purposes but the Great Beasts refused to submit. The result was that the Great Beasts were too powerful for anyone to control and began attacking all the Youkai without regard for which tribe they belonged to. And it was this reason that the Youkai Age fell allowing human civilization to begin and grow."

"And Akatsuki is trying to control the Great Beasts once again," Jiraiya commented.

"By taking their containers," Naruto said, "Like me and Gaara, yes." Naruto looked back up to the wall and moved away from Jiraiya, "That's what that part of the wall says. The part over here tells when early humans worshiped Kyuubi as an animal Kami. The Great Beasts liked the idea of being worshipped so they accepted the role, for a time giving Humans some of their power causing them to evolve at a faster rate. Eventually the Humans that worshipped them began to see them as demons and tried to revolt causing the Great Beasts to retaliate against them once again destroying civilizations on many continents like Godeshen. Once again allowing the Youkai to gain power where they were still had large enough numbers. Other places like the Elemental Countries where Youkai did not have the numbers, Humans were able to rebuild their civilizations. This kind of thing cycled for thousands of years making both Youkai and Humans to evolve and grow stronger in various ways. But even with all the evolution going on neither Humans nor Youkai could become stronger than the Great Beasts. But what the Great Beasts and Youkai did not count of was Humans' ability to adapt to challenges eventually leading to the summons, blood limits and even contracts with real Kami, like the one used to imprison Kyuubi in me."

"So basically the Great Beasts have lived for thousands of years unchallenged until recently because they underestimated human growth," Jiraiya summarized, "And because of this Arashi was able to seal Kyuubi in you giving Kyuubi a lesson in humility." Naruto nodded in confirmation. "Still that doesn't explain the cave paintings or the Black Dragon Scales at the center."

"**The paintings were done before I took over," **Kyuubi responded. "**In fact the accuracy of the paintings is what drew me to this place, reminded me of the past.**" Naruto could not believe that Kyuubi was capable of being nostalgic but did not say anything. "**As to the Dragon Scales, it tried to challenge me about a thousand years ago and lost. I used the hide for chakra storage, as good as any seals and lasts for thousands of years.**" Naruto then relayed what Kyuubi explained to Jiraiya.

After a few minutes of silence Jiraiya said, "Well if you don't become Hokage because you can use Kyuubi to become one hell of an Archeologist."

"Archeologist?" Naruto muttered. "WHAT? NO WAY! I'M GOING TO BE HOKAGE JUST LIKE OKASAN AND OTOSAN!"

After Jiraiya's ears stopped ringing he spoke once again, "So what's further down?"

"**That's where you'll be training**," Kyuubi answered. "**There are strong focuses for my elements that I created down there. The perfect place for you to train. But before we do you need to reseal the entrance.**"

"And how do I do that?" Naruto asked.

"**Same way you unsealed it**," Kyuubi answered.

While Naruto and Jiraiya were unsealing Kyuubi's Lair, Lea'so was beginning the first part of her Trail. The Trial for the Dobutsu no Obake was basically a serious of grueling fights and hunts that established their place of dominance in their society. At the moment Lea'so was just coming back from her first task. Her task was to find and kill a band of Decaints numbering no less then ten. She easily found a group but their numbered about fifteen so she had some trouble in fighting all of them. By the time she returned Lea'so was severely exhausted and would require at least two days rest to continue. Unfortunately the rules of the Trial stated that there could be no rest in-between tasks. So as soon as she returned she had to face the next one. Which was to fight one of her people in a one on one fight.

Currently she was facing an opponent that would be considered in middle standing in dominance that would be about her equal in strength under normal situations. But with her injuries she was a an extreme disadvantage. "**Phantom Flare!**" her opponent called sending a black flame rocketing towards her catching her left side and giving a sever burn. "**You're not going to win this Lea'so accept your place in the underlings.**"

Panting Lea'so glared at her opponent, "**Like that's going to happen! I've met Humans and Hanyous stronger than you, Gri'y!**" This was actually true because she had met Jiraiya and Naruto just days before. Jiraiya was stronger than her as far as she could tell and Naruto had the Kyuubi's power. Though she was not aware how he had it.

"**WHAT?**" Gri'y shouted. It was considered a heavy insult among the Phantom Beasts to compared to a Human or Hanyou. And to have another call you weaker than them was like a spit to in the face. **"I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT INSUTL!**" Gri'y in a blind rage charged Lea'so intent on finishing her off.

Lea'so smiled to herself at Gri'y's reaction to her insult. She knew the only way to win this fight was to trick him into doing something stupid. And she new Gri'y had an ego problem when he was younger and wanted to prove he was better than the rest of his rank, they were both taking Trials at the same time though this was his second one. As Gri'y came with in range Lea'so called out her one of her strongest attacks knowing she had to end this quickly, "**Shadow Run!**" Her body became an incandescent black blur as Gri'y approached. she then seemed to resolidify behind him, a few seconds past before blood shot out form several of Gri'y's joints causing him to collapse into unconsciousness. Not bothering to look back at her defeated foe Lea'so continued into the next chamber and next opponent. And for some reason she thought, "**I wonder how that Hanyou, Naruto, is doing**."

Not good would have been her response, as Naruto was starting his training deep inside the interior of Kyuubi's Lair. That meant exposures to extreme conditions that would force his body to become much stronger. Currently Naruto was lying on his back at the bottom of a deep pit with several stalagmites under him while Jiraiya dropped rocks of various sizes on him from above. This exercise, if it could be called that, had two purposes. One was to increase the damage the body could take and the other was to increase chakra control. If Naruto did not have the proper control then he would be impaled on a stalagmite from the impact of the rock being dropped. The rocks being dropped increased his muscle strength and resistance to damage from heavy blows. "Naruto are you sure you want to continue?" Jiraiya asked. He was truly worried that his newest apprentice was doing too much to his body.

"Yes," Naruto answered trying to not lose concentration, "The next force is controlling the ground. I need to have a stronger body incase the collateral damage hits me." Kyuubi explained that the next two natural forces would be among the hardest for Naruto to learn. The first one, earth, needed a body that had heavy resistance to impact in order to be used properly, thus the rocks being dropped by Jiraiya. The element after that would be lighting. With lighting's unpredictable nature in where it strikes it would require exceptional control to fully master. And with Naruto's chakra's violent nature it would require extensive hours of chakra control training. Thus the reason for him lying on several stalagmites.

"Don't say I didn't warn you Brat," Jiraiya called one last time. "Here goes," he said as he released the rock and watched it plummet down the pit.

When the rock impacted against Naruto's body he grunted in pain, "ARRRRGGGG." Panting from the pain and concentration Naruto said, "Damn that hurt."

Jiraiya heard this as he slid down the side of the pit to bring Naruto back up so he can rest. "Come on Naruto, that's enough for today," Jiraiya said. "You're almost out of chakra so it wouldn't do any good to continue at this point."

"Alright…Ero-Sannin," Naruto said having no strength to argue.

Picking up his student Jiraiya said, "Tomorrow we'll work on some jutsus to give your body a chance to rest. I'm sure even the Kyuubi can't heal your wounds fast enough to heal all the damage this training does to it everyday."

"Yeah I also want to practice with Otosan's kunais," Naruto said from Jiraiya's back. "I haven't practiced with them in a couple of weeks." When they reached the top Naruto asked, "Ero-Sannin do you think I'll master Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker)?"

"That jutsu need a lot of control but with the exercises I have planned out you should be able to do it in time," Jiraiya answered.

Naruto nodded as Jiraiya set him down and they went back to the where they would sleep for the night. Just before he fell asleep the image of the young Youkai he met a few weeks ago drifted through his mind, "Smells like fresh mountain rain," he muttered after he fell asleep.

Days later after several battles Lea'so was barely able to move. Her last opponent had been her older brother Mi'son. He was in the lowest ranks of the highest order, putting her in the upper middle rankings. For the past several days Lea'so was pushed mentally and physically to overpower, outsmart or most often the case both in order to be placed in a position of dominance she could be proud of. Because she was the Lord's daughter a lot of pressure was put on her to do well. And though no Trail is easy the ones for the Lord's family are always more grueling than others. "**I didn't make it into high ranks,**" Lea'so said to herself.

"**Neither did Mother on her first Trial**," Klea'on said entering her Sister's Chambers. "**In fact she didn't make in until after I was born**."

"**Then why did Father choose her as his Mate**?" Lea'so asked.

"**Remember our rank does not signify our power,**" Klea'on reminded. "**She was actually one of strongest there was before her second Trial took place. By then Father had chosen her as his Mate because of her real strength not her rank.**" Klea'on let her youngest sister think about that for a few minutes before telling her the real reason she came to see her. After those few minutes she spoke again, "**Now that you have your placing you do know that you must start thinking about taking a Mate. And while no one will put any pressure on you for another few years you must start looking, it comes with being considered an adult now.**"

"**I know Sister**," Lea'so responded. She knew this was part of the package that came with being an adult. It was to ensure the survival of their kind, while they are arguably the strongest Youkais on the continent, they were actually relatively few in number compared to some of their enemies. Unless they had continuous offspring, strong offspring, their enemies would use their superior numbers to take their territory. Thought they were sure that no one would take their mountain home, after all only the Kyuubi could take on their Lord so it was practically suicide for any enemy to try and fight the Lord in his own home.

"**Do you have anyone in mind that could be a potential Mate**?" Klea'on asked out of curiosity about her Sister's interests.

"**Well I have met one that I think could give me strong Cubs**," Lea'so said with a hint of embarrassment. The image of a certain Fox Half-Demon covered in bright red energy in the shape of a fox with two tales swaying back and forth entered her mind.

"**And who would that be**?" Klea'on asked.

"**Well all I'll tell you is his name means swirling whirlpool**," Lea'so answers completely confusing her Sister at the evasive answer.

Authors Note: The ranking among the Youkai is similar to the ranking in a shinobi village. Just because one has the power does not mean one has the rank. Remember in the Manga Naruto was able to use a couple of high level jutsus, like Kage Bushin and Rasengan, even though he was just a Gennin.


	26. Meanwhile in Konoha

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Tsunade was reading through the results of the latest Chunin Exam that took place in Kiri not more than two weeks ago. Three Konoha Gennins made it to the Finals, Hyuuga Neji, Rock Lee and Akimichi Chouji. Considering only two teams went this time it was rather impressive. What was more impressive was that both Rock Lee and Hyuuga Neji passed the Chunin Exam. She found herself with more than a little pride at the news, both were close friends of her Son and both had been patients under her care not more than a few months ago. She was especially impressed with Rock Lee's performance, his training with that Youkai really paid off in his ability to deal with Genjutsus. Before his operation and subsequent increase to his chakra system Lee's primary weakness was his susceptibility to Genjutsu, he could fight just about anyone in Taijutsu and dodge most Ninjutsu. With the training and the addition to his fighting style Lee proved himself worthy of the Chunin rank.

Thoughts of the new Chunins brought back memories of the last few months since she Naruto left on his training journey. The former Rookies Gennins, they could not be Rookies because of how long they had been shinobi, and Gai's team were all progressing in skill and power. And while only Gai's Team and the reformed Asuma Team, consisting of Chouji, Ino, Kiba, were allowed to go to the Chunin Exam it was easy for anyone to see that were the most talented graduates in many years. In fact the only real down side to the current up incoming shinobi was Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke had calmed down enough to be released from his cell but was put on suspension for over a year and he would not be allowed to do any kind of mission in or out of the village. She had him under constant Anbu watch and according reports she was given by the Anbu he would only leave his home to buy groceries and would train inside his property. When Kakashi was not on missions he would stop in and see how his student was doing. According to Kakashi, Sasuke still somewhat resented the fact that he was being treated like he was, but he was making progress. She was also informed that Sasuke did not take any visitors, not that there were a lot to begin with. In fact the only people that actually came around were his Teammate Sakura, even though he never let her in.

"I wonder how Naruto is doing," Tsunade thought. All this thinking about the not too recent past made her think about him. Even though as a leader and kunochi she understood the need for Naruto to be taken away from the village to become stronger, the part of her that was mother that just recently been reawakened felt horrible that she was not with her son. "I just hope the pervert Jiraiya doesn't corrupt him. I couldn't stand the fact to see that."

The door to the office opened up and Tsunade walked in with more paperwork, "Here are some more reports for you to look over Tsunade-sama."

"Great more paperwork," Tsunade said with obvious sarcasm. "And Naruto wants this job," she mused looking over the top sheet. "Maybe I'll just give him the job as soon as he gets back, then again what kind of mother would I be if I subjected him to this kind of torture."

"Miss him don't you," Shizune pointed out the obvious.

"Of course I do," Tsunade said with a sad voice. "I just get him back in my life and he had to leave."

"He'll be back soon Tsunade-sama," Shizune assured her mentor and friend.

"I hope you're right Shizune," Tsunade said. She started to look through pile once more and frowned, "All this talk has me depressed. I can't concentrate on all of this I need a drink." And before Shizune could protest Tsunade was already out the door heading to the best bar in Konoha.

At their usual training grounds Gai's team were having a small celebration with their friends from Kiri who had come back with them from the Chunin Exam. Currently the only one of the group that was not wearing a Chunin vest was Tenten. Yuki passed after showing great tactical skills against a fellow shinobi from Kiri. Tenten was a bit upset that she was the only one, besides Naruto, that was not a Chunin. "Next time I see that Temari I'm going to cut her arms off," Tenten said to herself. She faced the fan wielding Suna-nin in a preliminary match and lost, though just barely. It irked Tenten a great deal that she was once again denied even getting to the Finals.

"Don't worry Tenten-san," Sora responded, "You'll get yours next time."

"YES YOU'RE FLAMING YOUTH WILL BURN AS A BEACON FOR THE JUDGES AT THE NEXT EXAM!" shouted Lee. With his new vest he was almost the exact duplicate of Gai, it made the creepiness of their rants even creepier than before.

"Thanks Lee," Tenten said with a sigh. "But come on we're hear to celebrate you're promotion not mope about me being the only one not being a Chunin."

"Well not the only one," Yuki commented causing the rest to frown a bit. When the friends joined up in Kiri several weeks ago Neji, Lee and Tenten informed them of Naruto's departure from the village for an unspecified duration for a training trip. They wee disappointed they would not see their blonde friend. The one that was the most upset was actually Yuki. The two had shared a common past and formed a fast friendship during their time together. In fact some people often thought it was slightly more than friendship. "I wonder how Naruto is doing?"

"I would not worry about him," Neji said. "When he gets back he will probably be stronger than we can believe. He is training with Jiraiya-sama after all."

Then others nodded understanding what Neji was saying. Sora wanting to change the subject asked, "So Yuki what have you been doing since you became Noza-sensei's official apprentice?"

Yuki smiled at the question, "Well he gave me a new sword." She paused and took a long dual edged sword off her back. "He said it was his before he got his official sword, Suisho Yaiba (Crystal Edge), as a member of the Seven Swordsman. He says it'll be perfect for the new sword style that I'll be learning."

"And what's the sword style?" Lee asked.

"He hasn't told me the name yet but he said it was very old," Yuki answered. "It requires fast, piercing strikes that are designed to get around an opponents defenses."

"Sounds like it's opposite to that of Naruto's Omega Style Kenjutsu," Neji commented.

"That's what I said," Yuki replied, "Noza-sensei did not say anything about it though." After a brief period of silence Yuki asked, "What about you Neji what are you going to do now that you're a Chunin?"

"I have already been taken as Hiashi-sama's apprentice," Neji said. "He will be continuing my training and I will assisting him in helping Hinata-sama and Hanabi-sama."

"How is Hinata doing?" Sora asked.

"She is doing well," Neji replied, "Though she is actually a bit disappointed that she was not able to go to Kiri."

"Well with the team restructuring Tsunade-sama probably felt she needed to get used to her teammates before attending a Chunin Exam," Tenten explained.

"I'll be continuing my training under Gai-sensei!" Lee proudly proclaimed.

"We know Lee," the others said at the same time.

"You've been a Chunin for months now," Tenten said to Sora, "What's it like?"

"It's quite a bit different from being a Gennin," Sora answered. "For one you get a lot better missions. The average is middle to upper C-Rank and the occasional B-Rank. Next you don't stick with the same team all the time, you get switched around a lot."

"Have you gone on any official B-Rank yet?" Neji asked.

"Only two," Yuki said. "First one we encountered a couple of Chunin level Oto-nins the second one a Jounin level Missing-nin from Konoha actually."

"I remember Gai-sensei mentioning something about a Konoha Missing-nin's head coming in a few weeks after we left for Kiri," Lee commented.

"That was probably the one we took care of," Sora said. "A little word of advice to you three," she said looking at Neji, Lee and Yuki, "If you are forced to get gate duty, try to get the day shift. Gate duty is really boring work, the only up side is that occasionally you meet some interesting people in the caravans but that only happens during the day. Night time is the worst."

"Thanks for the advise Sora," Yuki nodded. She really did not like standing around for long periods of time and from what her friend said that's all a Gate Guard really does. Yuki then looked at the sky, Sora's statement about nighttime reminder her that foreign shinobi are not allowed to wander around at night so she decided to check the time. "It looks like it's getting late, we should be getting back to our hotel room."

The others looked up and nodded in agreement. "I guess we'll see you later then," Sora said preparing to leave.

"Yeah," Lee said. "When are you two returning to Kiri?"

"Not until the end of the week," Yuki said. "We'll be traveling with a couple of merchants that are going to Kiri and we'll be their protection for the journey."

"I will not be able to see you for the rest of the week then," Neji announced. "Haishi-sama wants to increase me to supervise Hinata-sama's training schedule this week because he will be attending various meetings for the council."

"That's fine Neji," Sora said starting to walk off. "We understand." Yuki nodded as she and her fellow Kiri-nin left the area for the evening.

In another part of the village Kakashi was torn between joy and sadness. Joy because he was reading the latest issue of Icha Icha Paradise. Jiraiya had completed his latest volume just before he left with Naruto and it just came out from the publishers. And sadness because this would be the last issue of his favorite reading material for many months. "I can't wait for the next issue," Kakashi thought. "I hope there is not another cliff hanger like the last issue. I still can't believe Yoshi was able to convince the twins to do that." Thinking about that particular scene caused Kakashi to let out a perverted giggle.

"Don't tell me you're reading that smut again?" a familiar female voice came from his right. Kakashi lowered his book and confirmed what his ears were telling him, Kurenai was leaning against the wall of a near by shop with a frown of disgust on her face. "I still can't believe you read those books in public."

Kakashi smiled under his mask putting his book away, "So how is you new team shaping up?"

"Hinata is coming along well," Kurenai informed, "Sakura seems to be progressing well in her medical studies and that new kid from the reserve list is a little behind after being inactive for so long." Her face turned rather serious, "How's Uchiha doing?"

"Still a bit stubborn," Kakashi answered honestly. "Understands why he's being punished but thinks the duration of time is unfair." Kakashi then shook his head, "The Seals Jiraiya made over the Curse Seal are holding rather well. I think I've convinced him that the Curse Seal will do nothing but make him weaker in the long run."

"That's good," Kurenai said. "At least there is some good news coming from him. Hopefully he'll wake up a bit more and actually do his Clan proud." Kakashi gave a brief nod before moving away with Kurenai following shortly after, "Have you heard anything about Orochimaru lately?"

"No," Kakashi answered. "Our spies tell us he's laying kind of low. Tsunade-sama thinks he's worried about Jiraiya's location. Orochimaru will never admit it but he's afraid of him. For every jutsu he learns Jiraiya seems to have a way of countering it."

"Nature of their powers I think," Kurenai said. "From what I heard Orochimaru always wanted to learn as many jutsus as he could while Jiraiya-sama learned a lesser amount but knew how to use what he knew better."

"Fare assessment," Kakashi agreed. "Kind of like me and Gai really. I know a lot more jutsus than he does bit he knows how to use all of his a lot better than I do."

"SO MY ITERNAL RIVAL ADMITS THAT I AM THE BETTER SHINOBI!" Gai shouted after hearing Kakashi.

Kurenai sighed at Gai's appearance not really wanting to deal with the Jounin. Kakashi just took out his book his preferred way to ignore Gai, "You say something Gai?" Kakahsi's usual greeting.

Gai turned away hiding his depressed face, "My eternal rival with his hip cool attitude." After a few minutes he became serious, "Tsunade-sama wants a meeting with the Jounin-senseis in the morning to rearrange the remaining Gennins again."

"Thanks for the message." Kurenai said jumping off before he could start up again.

"IT IS BECAUSE OF MY EXPERT TEACHING THAT NEJI AND THE BEAUTIFUL LEE WERE ABLE TO PASS THE CHUNIN EXAM!" Gai shouted again.

"You say something Gai?" Kakashi asked again from behind his book causing Gai to once again frown in sadness and start muttering about how cool his eternal rival once again. As Gai rambled on about his eternal rival both Jounin could not help but think just what kind of person Naruto would come back as.

Authors Note: This Chapter is much shorter than the others simply because I could not think of much to say about what was happening in Konoha while Naruto was training. I just felt that some news was needed about the growth of Naruto's friends.


	27. Planning for the Future

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto stood at the entrance to Kyuubi's Lair. He was about to go out for his afternoon run. He had, with the help of Kyuubi and Jiraiya, figured out a way to modify the security seals placed around the entrance to allow certain individuals in without disabling them, namely himself and Jiraiya. This allowed the two to enter and leave the Lair anytime they wished. Since that time Naruto had taken up running in the forest outside the Lair as part of his daily routine.

Just before Naruto was about to exit Jiraiya from behind and addressed his Hanyou student, "Naruto before you run off could you ask Kyuubi about the murals on the south wall in the third chamber?"

"Sure Ero-Sannin," Naruto said. Thinking to the Kyuubi Naruto relayed Jiraiya's request. After a few seconds Naruto tells Jiraiya what Naruto said, "He says that it tells a story about some Youkai named Djin, had a habit causing problems to Humans a long time ago. He say's the Youkai is the source of several of those legends where a spirit or something grants people's wishes. In reality though all he did was mess with the Humans for his own amusement."

"Thanks Naruto," Jiraiya said pulling out his notebook and reentered one of the inner chambers. After a bit of exploring through the Lair the two shinobi found several chambers that had murals on the walls like the one in the first chamber. Some of the murals Kyuubi knew what they depicted, like the one Jiraiya asked about, but many he did not. Seeing as how Jiraiya had no women to spy on in the Lair and had no clue where to find any he took up the task of coping and translating the various murals in the Lair as a way to pass the time when Naruto was training under Kyuubi directly.

"I'll see you in a couple of hours Ero-Sannin," Naruto said waving before he left.

Jiraiya watched as Naruto left and could not help but remember when Naruto first went on his afternoon runs. He obviously objected to the runs, after all even though there is always a risk in training doing something that could needlessly endanger one's life was just stupid. Naruto argued that running would increase his endurance and doing it in the middle of Dobutsu no Obake territory would also increase the awareness of potential enemies in the area. And while this was true Jiraiya still though it was an unnecessary risk. That was until Naruto called on Kyuubi's power and showed he could now access the third tail. Naruto explained that with the third tail and the training he did, especially since he could now use Shunshin no Jutsu although it only had a radius of twenty meters, no much could catch him. While Naruto could not defeat the more powerful of the Dobutsu no Obake he could out run them by using a combination of his enhanced speed when using Kyuubi's chakra and Shunshin no Jutsu. After a brief demonstration Jiraiya reluctantly conceded and it only took him following Naruto a dozen times to convince him that Naruto could take care of himself enough to get away.

Still every time Naruto did this Jiraiya always felt uneasy, "Damn Brat's going to give me a heart attack." Jiraiya sighed and turned back away from the entrance, "Might as well get back to work, still I wonder who did all of these paintings. With all the references to Youkai it leads me to believe it was some time of Youkai but I wonder what type."

While Naruto was running he was thinking about the last five months of his training mission. He had been gone for nearly a year and had gained control of three of Kyuubi's powers, Fire, Wind and Earth. He was still working on the next element, lighting, but he was gaining more control with each passing day. Soon Naruto would have the control needed to use the lighting properly but then he would need the power. Incidentally it was the control training Naruto did up to this point allowed him to use Shunshin no Jutsu, even at the limited range. The fact that he was able to accomplish it at all made Naruto extremely proud of himself. Learning Shunshin no Jutsu was to him one more step in learning just what kind of a man his father was. "I wonder how everyone is doing back in Konoha?" Naruto thought.

"**You may find out sooner than you think**," Kyuubi replied.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked stopping his run. It was difficult to talk to Kyuubi, run and keep his senses alert for any threat at the same time. So when Kyuubi decided to talk during Naruto's runs outside the Lair Naruto would pause in his run.

"**Your progress has been quite surprising**," Kyuubi began. "**I thought that it would take you at least another six months to get to this stage. After you can control lighting effectively and have the strength of body to withstand my fourth tail we'll leave my Lair.**"

"Why?" Naruto wondered. In his opinion four tails, while powerful, were not enough to hold of Akatsuki.

"**I have been thinking and it is not just power that determines a fight for you humans. You have a tendency to win fights against opponents with greater power by calling on unknown and unsuspected resources, you father is a prime example**," Kyuubi explained.

"Ero-Sannin is teaching me more than just jutsus though," Naruto replied. Jiraiya had been giving him exercised in tactics and strategy, infiltration seal design, traps and other essentials for being a shinobi.

"**He is training you to be a shinobi," **Kyuubi said. "**You will be facing other shinobi how by their nature are experts at fighting other**." Naruto absently nodded in agreement at this. He knew that a Missing-nin by their nature had to very proficient at fighting other shinobi just to stay alive. "**You should learn other ways of fighting than just being a shinobi.**"

"You mean like what Ero-Sannin and I did at that temple when we first arrived on Godeshen," Naruto concluded.

"**Exactly,"** Kyuubi responded. "**They taught you the beginnings of using a different mix of energy thus giving you access to different abilities. And while it will still be using your own energy it will be an entirely different focus. It will difficult for anyone back on the Elemental Continent to counter you attacks.**"

"That's true I guess," Naruto agreed. "But do you think they'll teach me more than the basics?"

"**Maybe,**" Kyuubi replied. "**The leader of the temple seemed to enjoy learning about the jutsus and seals shinobi use. If you are willing to teach them a little more then they will probably teach you more as well**."

"Won't hurt to ask I guess," Naruto conceded. "And I bet Ero-Sannin will want to talk to that other pervert as well." With that in mind Naruto continued his run.

Lea'so was in her human form watching a pair of rival demons searching around the border between the two groups territories. These types of demons were like salamanders in nature, called Dagrons a weak off shoot from fire dragons. And while none of them were a match for the majority of her fellow Phantom Beasts on their own Lea'so was well aware that they usually travel in large groups in order to counter act the difference in power. This was why she was staying hidden, she knew there were other Dagrons around she just was not sure where. She was trying to see if these Dagrons were brave enough to risk venturing into their territory in order to pursuit the prey they were hunting. If they were brave or foolish enough to enter she would need to know how many there were so she would not get caught by surprise. "**I need to circle around so I can get a better look since the wind is not blowing at the moment**," Lea'so thought.

She then stood up from her crouched position and moved around the two Dagrons. As she was walking she caught a glimpse of what looked like red scales just a head of her. As silently and as cautiously as she could Lea'so move to get a better look at what caught her attention. When she was close enough she saw that the red scales were actually the tail of a Dagron and that there were three other Dagrons with it. "**That's why there were only two at the border**," Lea'so thought. "**The others already crossed.**" She then let out a small growl, "**They are not getting away from coming onto our land!**" With a louder growl she rushed at the four Dagrons catching them completely off guard and killing the closest one right off the bat. The other three used this time to scatter and try to get into a better attack position.

One of the Dagrons got behind Lea'so and took a deep breath and spat out a stream of red-hot fire at her. Lea'so, feeling the heat rise jumped several meters into the air avoiding the fire. While in mid air avoiding the fire another of the Dagrons jumped up after her intending to bite her with its poison. Lea'so saw this and before the Dagron could bite she brought her claws in down and racked them across its face killing it instantly. After that she landed and the second Dagron that died hit the ground right behind her. The other two Dagrons looked at one another and sensing they could not win decided to run. Lea'so seeing this would have no of it, "**You intruded onto our territory and you think you can just run off!**" she growled at them. "**Shadow Run!**" Lea'so then disappeared from sight only to reappear in front of the retreating Dagrons. After a brief moment both Dagrons burst into a fountains of blood dropping dead after being cut into pieces. "**That took take of them**," Lea'so said to herself with a smug smile.

Her joy of her victory was cut off when her nose picked up two more Dagrons coming up behind her. Quickly turning around to face the new threat she saw that she was too late as both were jumping towards her in order to bite and deliver their poison. "**Ebony Claw!**" a voice called out as a black blur crossed her vision temporarily cutting off her view of her attackers. When the blur passed she say the Dagrons were dead and now lying at her feet, " crossed her vision temporarily cutting off her view of her attackers. When the blur passed she say the Dagrons were dead and now lying at her feet, "**Very sloppy Little Sister**," Klea'on said off to Lea'so's right. "**You were so focused on the four here you forgot about the two at the border. If I was not here you would have died because of their poison.**"

"**Siste**r?" Lea'so asked, "**What are you doing here**?"

"**Keeping track of you**," Klea'on said. "**You need to be aware of your surroundings. If you were those two would have not been able to get as close to you and you would have been aware of me**."

"**I understand**," Lea'so nodded with a depressed look. "**I'll work on that**."

Deciding to change the subject Klea'on asked a question, "**So have you seen the one that's caught your interest**?"

"**No**," Lea'so answers honestly. She could never lye to Klea'on so she found the best she could do was bend the truth. In this case there was no need, "**I haven't seen, heard or smelled him in months**."

"**Is he in the area**?" Klea'on asked.

"**I'm fairly sure**," Lea'so answered. The full truth was she was positive he was in the area. And knew where to find him, and she was trying to think of a way she could go to his location and meet him again without others knowing.

"**Well in any case we should be heading back**," Klea'on said walking off with Lea'so following soon after.

Another week passed and Naruto focused almost completely on his control when he was training. He did every control exercise he knew, from walking up the walls of the Lair, to sleeping on the stalagmites to doing all his exercises on a raging river not far from the Lair. With his entire focus on control Naruto's increased significantly and was ready to start training on learning Kyuubi's fourth power. Currently Naruto was doing one fingered pushups on top of the water talking to Gamakichi, "Otousan wants to know how your training is going?" the summon asks. "He also wants you to summon him again."

"Eh? I though Boss doesn't like to be summoned all that much?" Naruto asked.

"Normally yeah," Gamakichi answers, "But in your case he makes an exception, he says you make him laugh harder than the Yondaime." The toad thinks for a minute then asks, "Ero-Sannin says he was you Otousan is that true?"

"Yeah its true Gamakichi," Naruto answers still doing his finger pushups, "Did you ever meet him?"

"No," the Gamakichi replied, "But Otousan says he was the best."

"That's what everyone says," Naruto stops his pushups and stands on the water, "It's kind of hard to live up to that kind of image."

"I know what you mean," Gamakichi replies.

"Well that doesn't…" Naruto was cut off as he large set of claws comes into sight hitting him into the rocks a little up stream.

"What the hell?" Gamakichi cries as he watches Naruto crash into the rocks.

"**I was hoping I wouldn't catch you off guard so easily**," came a slight whine. Naruto stood up unsteadily then smirked as he puffed out of existence. "**What the hell?**"

"Kage Bushin?" Gamakichi asks, "When did he…?"

The small toad summon was cut off, "**You toad! what the hell was that?**"

Gamakichi turned to the Youkai that attack Naruto's Kage Bushin. Before he could answer Naruto appeared in front of him, "Don't worry Gamakichi, I'll handle this. You can tell Boss that my training is going well."

Staring at Naruto for a moment Gamakichi nodes saying, "Yeah I'll tell him that." He then disappears in a cloud of smoke still wondering when Naruto replaced himself with a Kage Bushin.

"I actually didn't think I would see you again, Lea'so," Naruto greeted.

Lea'so looked at Naruto for a moment then shifted into her human form, "How'd you do that?"

"I smelled you coming so I used a I made a Kage Bushin under the water, then replaced myself with it, let the current carry me down stream then used Shunshin no Jutsu to come back," Naruto explained with a fox-like smile.

"Ok but what's a 'Kage Bushin' and what's 'Shunshin no Jutsu'?" Lea'so asked.

"Well Kage Bushin makes a copy of me and Shunshin no Jutsu allows me to move faster than a person can blink," Naruto explained. "Now what are you doing here?" Naruto switched from a semi-friendly voice to a very serious one knowing the danger facing even one Dobutsu no Obake, even if it one he is…curious…about.

"I came to see what kind of a threat you are to our territory," Lea'so lied. She actually came here because she has been very interested in Naruto for some time now. She wanted to see if he has gotten any stronger then that reaffirms his potential as a future mate. Lea'so may be young but even she knows the importance of having a strong mate, the fact that she likes the way he smells and looks is just and added bonus, even if he is a Half-Demon. The fact he was able to get the drop on her hinted that he had gotten stronger in the past few months.

"What do you think Kyuubi?" Naruto asked the Great Beast.

"**I think she's lying,**" Kyuubi answered. "**I do not think she is dangerous, I do not sense any kind aggression on hostility from her. In fact I sense…**" At that point Kyuubi trailed off deciding to just sit back and watch.

"Sense what?" Naruto asked.

"**Nothing kid**," Kyuubi said surrendering to the part of him that wanted to be mischievous. "**It's not important. All you need to know is that she's not a threat.**"

Shrugging mentally Naruto turns his attention back to Lea'so. "Well I'm not a threat," Naruto tells her, "I'm just training. In fact I'm almost done here so I'll be leaving soon."

"Leaving?" Lea'so asked very surprised.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "We'll be leaving your territory soon."

"How soon?" Lea'so asks with a voice showing more than a little concern.

"A couple of months I would say," Naruto answered not really hearing the concern. "We'll be leaving in a couple of months or so. So you can tell your Lord that he won't have to be concerned anymore."

"Yeah sure," Lea'so replied. Naruto nodded and began to walk off. After he was gone Lea'so, still in human form,thought deeply, "He and that human teacher of his are leaving soon. So that means that he will probably not remain a candidate for my mate much longer. Is he worth pursuing after he leaves?" she asked herself. She then began to way the pros and cons, "He has the power of the Kyuubi, even Father isn't the Kyuubi's equal, so our children will also have his power. He's smart, for a Half-Demon, smarter than Gri'y that's for sure, so the Cubs would be smart as well. Smells nice too, for a Half-Demon. Ok that's the good parts what are the bad? He's a Half-Breed, but that hasn't seemed to limit is strength so that's not so bad. He's friends with toads, I don't like toads. And if I follow him out of the territory I could at best loss my rank at worst hunted down." She then thinks for a minute, "Well the toad thing can be worked around as long as their not around that much and I already said him being a Half-Breed isn't so bad so I guess it comes down to his potential offspring worth the risk of my current status and maybe life?" After nearly a half an hour of thinking about her possible future or her know present Lea'so decides, "The rewards are worth the risk. The Kyuubi's power will make my Cubs stronger than any others. I will follow him and make him my mate."


	28. Training at the Temple

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto stood outside the Lair finishing the last of the Seals that would lock it away once again making it so that no one could enter it. The Seals he was finishing would add another layer of protection to the three layers already in place. The fourth layer was a simple sleeping Genjutsu, increased in power with Kyuubi's chakra, it was just another precaution that the, Naruto Kyuubi and Jiraiya, came up with a couple of weeks ago when Naruto had finished his training at the Lair. This meant that Naruto could control four of Kyuubi's powers and had access to four tails' worth of the raw energy Kyuubi was able to produce. Now it was time for Naruto to move forward in his training once again, to expand his way of thinking.

"You ready to go Brat?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah I'm done Ero-Sannin," Naruto replied. The last two and a half months were just like all the other training Naruto underwent namely intense. When Naruto told Jiraiya of Kyuubi's plan he actually agreed with little to no argument. Jiraiya knew the opportunity of being on an entirely different continent that had ways of fighting that were different from the ones back home could bring so he readily agreed with the proposition. That and the fact that he could spend time with a fellow 'Super Pervert' was added incentive. He was really looking forward to learning 'Stealth Goose.'

"We should move as quickly as we can," Jiraiya instructed. "It would be best to get out the territory as fast as possible." Naruto only nodded as he and the Sannin jumped into the trees moving at a quick pace away from the Lair.

The two shinobi moved through the area as fast as they could yet still maintaining high levels of stealth. The last thing the wanted to do was encounter a Dobutsu no Obake at this point. They quickly made their way out of the dense forest, if they ran full out in would only take them a little over a day to reach the border of the Dobutsu no Obake territory. The problem was that they had to maintain their stealth and that meant keeping their chakra output at a minimum and thus that would lower the speed they could travel. So in reality it would the two Konoha-nins just less than two days to reach the border.

For the next two days neither Jiraiya nor Naruto spoke. They communicated with only hand signs and or glances. After having spent over a year in each other's company the two knew what the other was thinking just by small gestures and looking at the expression on the others face. By sunset on the second day they reached the border. As they were about to cross Naruto caught the scent of a Youkai and motioned for Jiraiya to stop. From the tree branches they were traveling through the two dropped to the ground because there were more places to hide. Once they were hidden Naruto took his time to smell the air to see what the Youkai was. After a few seconds of smelling Naruto looked to Jiraiya and whispered, "it's not a Dobutsu no Obake, it smells like some kind of insect."

"Can you tell what kind?" Jiraiya asked also in a whisper.

"I think it's a moth," Naruto answered.

"We're close to the border let's get across and then we'll deal with it," Jiraiya said. He had a plan to deal with the moth if it tried to follow. He just did not want implement his plan until they were out of Dobutsu no Obake territory. The chakra it would use would defiantly alert any Youkai in the area.

Naruto nodded his consent and the two made it over the border doing their best to avoid being detected. Unfortunately for them the wind shifted just as the crossed the border and the Moth Youkai caught their scent. "It knows we're here," Naruto announced.

"Don't worry I've got it covered," Jiraiya said. "Just be ready to run this is going to use enough chakra to alert any Youkai in the area." Naruto understood as soon as Jiraiya began to make for hand seals and said, "Kyuichose No Jutsu: Gamaton!" After the smoke cleared a large blue toad about the size of a house appeared, "Hey Gamaton there's a large moth heading this way."

The toad, Gamaton, smiled, "Thanks I could use a snack." Jus then a moth Youkai that Naruto smelled came over the treetops. As soon as Gamaton saw it shot out it's tough and caught the Youkai and swallowed it up immediately. "That was a juicy one, Thanks Ero-Sannin." The toad waved as it diapered with another burst of smoke.

"Is every toad going to call me that now?" Jiraiya yelled.

"Shut up Ero-Sannin!" Naruto yelled back. "We need to get out of here incase more Youkai show up."

Jiraiya hit Naruto on the head, "DON'T CALL ME ERO-SANNIN!" then began to jump away, "And lets go!" Naruto rubbed the large bump on his head muttering about stupid perverted senseis as he quickly followed.

After a few days travel Naruto and Jiraiya made their way out of the Youkai areas and made their way back to the temple they stayed at when the first arrived. As they approached the temple they noted that there was much more activity than the last time they were here. The closer they got they soon saw that the activity was caused by the arrival of another group of people, a female group of people. "Hey Ero-Sannin do you think these are those Yogons Ro'la told us about the last time we were here?" Naruto did not receive a reply for several seconds when he looked at the Super Pervert he saw the reason why. Jiraiya pulled out his telescope and was looking in the direction of the temple already making comments on the differences in the women of the Elemental Countries and the women of Godeshen. "HEY ERO-SANNIN! STOP PEEPING AT THOSE GIRLS!" Naruto yelled at the top of lungs into Jiraiya's ears.

Naruto's shout had two affects, one Jiraiya could no longer use his telescope because one of the lenses cracked and two was it alerted everyone in a kilometer radius to their location. "You Brat you broke my telescope, now how am I suppose to collect data for the Godeshen Edition of Icha Icha Paradise!"

"I see you two have not changed all that much since the last time you were here," a familiar voice said from behind the yelling duo.

Naruto hearing the voice turned to see it and his fox-like smile spread across his face, "Hey Ro'la!"

Jiraiya not hearing what Naruto said or Ro'la's voice when he greeted them because Naruto's shout caused a ringing in his ears asked, "Brat what are you looking?" He followed Naruto's gaze and saw Ro'la standing no more than a two or three meters away silently shaking his head.

"Hello Naruto, Jiraiya," Ro'la greeted, "It is good to see you again. I take it your training went well."

"Yeah I got a lot stronger," Naruto said.

Jiraiya finally catching on to the conversation because the ringing stopped added, "Yes we have come back because I would like to further his training here if we could."

"That would have to be up to Master Cre'to," Ro'la said. "But I doubt he will have any objection. Still please come to the Temple we are having a small celebration because it has been such a long time since and Yogons visited our temple and you are welcome to join us." After a few moments of thought Ro'la added, "And Jiraiya you are not allowed within fifty paces of the section the Yogons are staying at."

"What kind of person do you take me for?" Jiraiya asked obviously offended by the statement.

"I believe your words were 'A Super Pervert,'" Ro'la answered. "Now come I am sure you could use some good rest and food."

As the three entered the temple Jiraiya had a noticeable line of drool done on his chin as he was watching the Yogons walking around. What Naruto and Ro'la found most disturbing was how blatant he was in his leering. Naruto knowing Jiraiya the best was actually surprised at Jiraiya's lack of cover, Jiraiya may be a pervert but he does not like to get caught because of the consequences it brining. The reason for Jiraiya's blatant perversion was because he had not seen any girls for nearly a year and was too excited at the prospect of 'gathering data' to hide it. What Ro'la found most puzzling was several of the Yogan women were observing the three but their attention was not on Jiraiya and his open leering. Their attention was focused on Naruto, and their reason was because it was not every day a person like Naruto stepped onto the temple grounds.

"Say Ro'la," Jiraiya spoke up still with drool on his chin, "Where is Cre'to anyway?"

"He is currently in deep meditation, he cannot be disturbed until tomorrow," Ro'la answered. The truth was that Cre'to got to close to some of the Yogons and sustained several injuries when they caught him while he was using his Stealth Goose. He set himself in isolation to heal from the damage he sustained.

When they were about half way across the courtyard one of the Yogan women approached the trio. Her curiosity over why a Half-Demon was at the temple got the better of her, "Ro'la may I inquire who your guests are?"

Ro'la bowed at the Yogan in respect, "Mistress Mis'eu, these are two visitors from the Elemental Countries, Uzumaki Naruto and Jiraiya, that visited this temple a little over a year ago. During their time here we exchanged some teaching styles and techniques. They have now returned to request to further their training."

"So these are the ones that taught you that, what did you call it? 'Buchen'?" Mis'eu asked.

"That's 'Bushin' Mistress," Ro'la corrected. "And yes they did teach us those techniques." Ro'la then turned to Naruto and Jiraiya, "Jiraiya, Naruto please allow me to introduce Mistress Mis'eu she the leader of the Yogan guests."

"Uzumaki Naruto future Hokage of Konoha Village!" Naruto greeted proudly.

Jiraiya began his introduction dance in order to properly introduce himself, "I am the Legendary Toad Sannin Jiraiya!" At the end of the dance he quickly added a bow at the end.

"Mis'eu Tru'un," Mis'eu was confused by the odd introduction and guest it had something to do with being from the Elemental Countries. That is until she saw Jiraiya had not come up from his bow and noticed his line of sight was looking right down her shirt. "COMPRESSION!" she yelled in anger and focused her power into her fist and punched Jiraiya in the face sending him flying across the courtyard and into one of the walls. "He's just as bad as Cre'to!" She then turned her still infuriated gaze to Naruto, "You had better not be like him Half-Demon!"

"What1?" Naruto asked, "I'm nothing like those perverts! Okaasan would kill me if I acted like that!"

Mis'eu looked Naruto over for a minute trying to see if he was telling the truth. "Alright for now I'll believe you. But if you do anything like what your companion did I'll do to you what I did to Cre'to. Understand?" Naruto nodded rapidly because the way she was looking at him was the same look Tsuande gave him before he left Konoha. "Good." She nodded and went off to where a few Yogans were standing not far away.

"She's scary," Naruto said. Ro'la could only nod in agreement as he led Naruto further into the temple.

Ro'la was accurate in Cre'to's reaction to their request to further Naruto's trainings in at the temple. In fact he actually seemed quite eager, too eager to some, in fact some of the people heard him comment about being on of the first people that was going to receive the Icha Icha Paradise Godeshen addition every now and then and many believe that was the deciding factor in his decision to continue Naruto's training. Like the last time Naruto would training with Ro'la in the ways of Dogon and in exchange Jiraiya and Naruto would teach the Dogons some of the ways of the Shinobi. Also similar to the previous time Cre'to would come and observe Naruto and see how he has progressed since the last time he was there, unlike last time an occasional Yogan would come and observe the young Shinobi and see what the Half-Demon could do.

One day after about two weeks of training and meditation Ro'la was teaching Naruto an advanced form of Guardian called Protector, a Yogan was observing the two while they practiced. "The difference between Guardian and Protector is simply duration and power but to perform properly Protector required greater concentration and more raksha," Ro'la explained.

When Naruto began to perform the spell the Yogan watching became very surprised when Naruto was able perform the spell when it appeared he was using a different type of energy than raksha. At first she thought it was demon energy but after a brief period of observing she detected almost no trace of demon energy. Wanting to know what Naruto was doing the Yogan went up to Ro'la and asked, "What is he doing? He's not using raksha."

"You're correct Mistress," Ro'la confirmed. "He's using an energy shinobi call chakra. It's actually very similar to raksha but the balance is more physical than mental."

"He seems to be straining a bit more than he should," Mis'eu observed.

"Again you're correct," Ro'la said. "Because of the difference in the balance between mental and physical energy Naruto has to use more chakra than a person would use raksha for the same effect. The thing is Naruto has chakra to spare. One day when he first arrived a year ago I saw him use a technique called Taiju Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Mass Shadow Clone). It calls upon a massive amount of chakra, he used so much it was like a bonfire of blue flames coming off his body. Even Master Cre'to would have been hard pressed to use that much energy. Once the technique was finished Naruto still had the energy to perform two more high energy attacks."

"Most impressive," Mis'eu said coming up to them. "Even if he is a Half-Demon to have such high reserves is quite extraordinary."

"He certainly is," Ro'la said. "He's also one of the best young men I've ever taught. One he sets his mind to learning something he will not give up until he succeeds." As to emphasize his point Naruto lost failed to perform Protector only to get right back at it with greater determination.

"I see what you mean," Mis'eu said. The two continued to watch as Naruto tried and failed again and again for the next several hours to properly perform the spell. Finally after his twentieth time Naruto was able to perform Protector and able to sustain it for several minutes. When he was done he simply dropped to the ground in exhaustion. "I wonder what drives him so much to give him that determination?"

"According to Jiraiya Naruto seeks to be acknowledged by those of his home," Ro'la answered. "For most of his life Naruto was either ignored or seen as something he was not, so he seeks to proved to everyone that he is worth their attention and respect and will do just about anything to accomplish that goal."

Another month later Naruto was working on a new version of Rasengan in the courtyard in the early morning. He had been thinking of the strengths and weaknesses of the jutsu for several months now and the only weakness he could find was that the Rasengan could only be used for short range. So his current training was trying to come up with a way to make Rasengan a medium to long-range jutsu. "Let's see I've tried just throwing it and that doesn't work," Naruto said sitting on the ground. "All it does is dissipate after a few centimeters. I've tried making it smaller and pushing it with chakra but it still just goes a little farther and does the same thing. The problem is it need to remain compressed in order to stay together. And to do that I need to keep the chakra constantly feeding into it while keeping it rotating. So the question is how do I keep putting chakra into the Rasengan when it's away from my body?"

"Working hard Naruto?" Mis'eu asks. She has taken to seeing how Naruto is progressing ever since she saw his perform Protector the first time.

"I can't seem to think of a way make my Rasengan have a longer range," Naruto responded.

Not having seen the Rasengan but hearing about it Mis'eu asks, "Why don't you show me your Rasengan and we'll see if I can help?"

"Ok," Naruto stands up and begins to form the Rasengan. When it becomes fully formed Naruto dashes at a close by target stump with a cry of "Rasengan!" Naruto slams the sphere into the post completely obliterating it on contact.

Mis'eu is quite surprised by the demonstration, hearing about it and seeing it performed are two entirely different things. "The person who created that…jutsu…must have been very skilled."

"The one who first made the Rasengan was my Otosan," Naruto beamed. "Everyone says he was the strongest shinobi Konoha ever produced. So you think you can help me increase its range?"

"Well I think…AAAHHH!" Mis'eu suddenly jumps into the air. When she lands she screams out, "CRE'TO WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THAT?" She then rears back and punches at seemingly empty space. To Naruto's surprise she connects with something, or rather someone. That someone is not the person either were expecting.

"ERO-SANNIN?" Naruto asked very surprised. "WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Recovering from the hit Jiraiya smiles brightly, "Finally I've master Stealth Goose!"

His smile quickly fades when he feels something very close to killing intent coming from Mis'eu, "You learned that spell?" Mis'eu spoke through clenched teeth. The question was rhetorical so there was no need for Jiriaya to answer, "I'LL KILL YOU, PERVERT!" Jiraiya takes that as his qui to run and Mis'eu quickly chasing after him totally forgetting she said she would help Naruto.


	29. The Journey Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Jiraiya stood at the gate to the temple he and Naruto had stayed for the last six months. In that time Naruto and he learned a few spells in exchange for a few jutsus. And while both sides had become close friends in the past eight months both sides refused to teach the other anything more than mid-level. Still considering that what Naruto and he learned gave them an edge against most other shinobi. "Let's get going Naruto?" Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah I'm ready Ero-Sannin," Naruto said. He looked back at the people that he were seeing him off. It was most of the temple, during their stay Naruto became well liked among the Dogons and Yogons. So just about everyone that was left in the temple, the Yogons left four months after they got there was here to see him off. The two that he knew best were Ro'la and Cre'to. "I learned a lot I wish I could have learned more," Naruto said.

"We also learned quite a bit from you," Ro'la said. He then glanced at his perverted Master, "Though not all of it was for the best." As soon as Jiraiya learned Cre'to's Stealth Goose, Jiraiya taught him his Ultimate Peeping Jutsu. Needless to say none of the Yogons ever relaxed during their bath time during their stay at the temple. Ro'la had a feeling that they left because of the two perverts and would not come back for a very long time as well.

Over with Jiraiya and Cre'to they were talking about the special Icha Icha Paradise: Godeshen Addition that Jiraiya was working on. "I hope you got enough material to finish the book. It would be a shame if you could not finish the book because they left so suddenly." Suddenly as in the Yogons all packed up and left on night after both men were caught using the Ultimate Peeping Jutsu one night.

"Don't worry my friend," Jiraiya smiles. "I have enough material to provide my loyal fans with the tales of Godeshen's beauty."

"You mean girls," Naruto said interrupting the two men. "Come on Ero-Sannin we need to catch the boat back home."

"Before you go did you remember everything?" Cre'to asked.

"Yeah I got everything right here," Naruto said gesturing to his pack.

"What about your sword?" Cre'to asked with a conspiratory look.

"What are you talking about it's right here," Naruto tried to emphasis by pulling the blade out only to pull out a sword handle with no blade. "WHERE THE HELL IS MY SWORD?" He rushed back into the temple and was about to tear the place apart looking for it when Ro'la's voice called out to him.

"take it easy Naruto!" Ro'la yelled. "I got you sword right here." He held up the wide bladed sword to show him.

"Why did you take my sword?" Naruto asked confused.

"Master thought it was fitting since you pranked him as a going away present," Ro'la admitted. That prank involved some smoke notes, a tub of butter and a large ox. Everyone is still trying to figure out how Naruto got the ox in the room when the door and windows were at best a fourth of its size. "It looked a little worn so we had the smith fix it up. We also added some of our own enhancements to add to the already existing ones."

"Hey thanks Ro'la," Naruto said taking the newly polished, sharpened and upgraded sword. After a brief inspection he said, "I don't think the smiths at Kiri could have done a better job."

"Thanks for the compliment," the smith said. When Naruto would ask for his sword to be repaired Naruto ended up telling him of the smiths in Kiri when he spent time there during his first year as a Gennin. Going from the stories and the quality of work Naruto's sword had the smith was most impressed and grateful for the comparison.

"Let's go Naruto," Jiraiya said walking down the path.

"I'm coming Ero-Sannin," Naruto responded.

"DON"T CALL ME THAT!" Jiraiya shouted as the left the view of the temple.

Not much time later Jiraiya and Naruto entered the port town that they first arrived in nearly two years ago. They noticed what little of the town had not changed much only a couple of different shops had opened while they were gone. It was still rather small smelled of the sea, and had various people walking about going about their daily lives. "Naruto why don't you go with check with the Harbor Mater and I'll get us a hotel," Jiraiya suggested.

Naruto looked at him for several seconds, "Nothing in the Red Light District."

"Bah your no fun," Jiraiya frowned. "And here I was willing to set you up. I merely thought it was time…"

"DON"T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Naruto screamed. "I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT!"

"Well fine just go to the Harbor Master and find out when the next boat home is coming," Jiraiya said.

Naruto walked off saying, "Just remember nothing in the Red Light District!"

As Naruto walked away Jiraiya just started to grumble, "Last time I try to do him any favors. If he doesn't want to benefit from my years of experience with women that's his loss."

Naruto quickly made his way to the Harbor Master. When he arrived he entered the building that was set up for the Harbor Master's Office and saw an old guy with a bit of a gut and bald head lightly sleeping in a chair not far from the door. After a brief scan and not finding anyone else Naruto was forced to wake the guy up. "Hey you the Harbor Master?" Naruto said loudly enough to disturb the old guy.

The bald man woke with a start, "Huh? Oh what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if you're the Harbor Master?" Naruto repeated.

"Yeah that's me," the Harbor Master informed. "So what do you want Kid?"

"I was wondering when a boat from the Elemental Countries is coming by?" Naruto asked.

Sitting up the Harbor Master started to shift through some papers, "Hhhhmm looks like there will be one coming in about two weeks. Only one on the schedule, you'll have to book passage with the Captain when it comes in."

"Thanks," Naruto said.

After Naruto left the harbor he thought, "Now to find Ero-Sannin." He began to sniff the air and quickly caught the scent of toads and began to follow it. As he did Naruto could not help but think he was following a familiar rout. After a few minutes it dawned on him why the rout was so familiar. He took the same one the first time he was here when he was looking for Jiraiya.

As Naruto walked on already knowing where he was heading he started muttering about perverted old men. He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed Jiraiya's call, "Hey Naruto over here I got us hotel we can stay at."

Naruto lifted his head and saw Jiraiya standing in front of a wooden building. He looked around and noticed he was in the Red Light District, "Her Ero-Sannin I said nothing in the Red Light District."

"This isn't Red Light District," Jiraiya said. "That's over there." He pointed across the street to where Naruto was standing. "You said not in the Red Light District you never said anything about near it." Jiraiya let out a perverted laugh as he thought about the close proximity to the hotels he wanted to stay at.

Naruto frowned as he made his way over to Jiraiya, "The Harbor Master said a boat from the Elemental Countries should be here in about a couple of weeks."

"That gives me plenty of time of time for further my research," Jiraiya let out another perverted laugh. Naruto ignored the laughed and entered the hotel.

For the next two weeks Naruto and Jiraiya stayed at the port city waiting for the boat to arrive. During that time Naruto would leave the city to train in order to stay in shape while Jiraiya often spent most of his time in the Red Light District across the street. The only time Naruto would set foot across the street was to drag Jiraiya back to the hotel because he was too drunk to make it on his own. Unfortunately for Naruto that happened on several occasions, as such several people knew him by name. Finally after two weeks the Harbor Master sent word that the boat finally came and Naruto and Jiraiya went to meet with him.

"So I hear you want to book passage back to the Elemental Countries," the Captain stated.

"Correct," Jiraiya nodded, "We simply want to go home."

"Considering my ship is rather small and the space is limited you had better be willing to pay the price," the Captain said.

"How much?" Jiraiya asked. He knew that he was at a disadvantage in any kind of negotiation on the price. The Captain was holding all the cards so it was just how much he was willing to take. That meant that he would say a price that was a lot higher than he was willing to take and would probably end up getting more anyway.

"Five thousand for the each of you," the Captain answered.

"Ten thousand?" Jiraiya asked. "I'll give you six thousand for the both of us."

"And loose space to a Kid and a Old man that could be used for a crew members? I don't think so for six thousand. Nine thousand total."

"Seven thousand and I through in the latest copy of my book," Jiraiya replied.

"Why would I care about some book a no name author wrote?" the Captain asked clearly showing he was offended.

"I am no mere author," Jiraiya responded with equally offended. "I am the Great Jiraiya Author of the World Renowned Book Icha Icha Paradise!"

"Did you say Icha Icha Paradise?" the Captain said suddenly standing up. "And you're the author?" Jiraiya nodded proudly while Naruto could not believe his ears.

"Wait a minute!" Naruto interjected, "You actually read that?"

"Of course Icha Icha Paradise is a Sailor's best friend on those long voyages out at see," the Captain said. "Tell you what I'll take the seven thousand if you through in your latest book as well as sigh my entire collection. How about that?"

"You got your self a deal!" Jiraiya said. "See Naruto I told you I could get us a good price!"

Naruto was not listening. He was just thinking, "That confirms every old guy is a pervert." Naruto based this on the fact that the Captain was an old guy that looked like he spent more time at sea then on land.

"The trip will take over a month and that's with good weather," the Captain said. "If the weather gets back it could take up to three months. So I suggest you take care on any business you have that you can only on land." Naruto was not sure what the Captain meant but Jiraiya nodded in complete understanding. He decided that tonight he would pay one last visit to a couple of bars in the Red Light District before they left in the morning.

The voyage back to the Elemental Countries was a long journey. With a few surprise storms that came up it took a little over two months to finally reach their destination. During that time Naruto and Jiraiya did the best they could to pass the time. Jiraiya mostly spent his time working on his book and Naruto spent his time helping out around the ship where he could. Considering his lack of knowledge of the sea he was regulated to spending most of his time cleaning the deck. Naruto could not help but be reminded of all those boring D-class Missions every time he took out the mop and bucket.

Still after two and a half months they finally made it to the Elemental Countries. "So where are we anyway?" Naruto asked the Captain.

"We're in Wave Country," the Captain answered. "A couple of years ago this place was once the poorest Country in all of the Elemental Countries. Now thanks to the Protector's Bridge it's now doing very well, especially with the trade agreement it's made with Fire Country and Konoha in particular."

"So all we have to do is cross this Protector's Bridge and we'll be in Fire Country?" Naruto asked he was really anxious to get home and see his friends.

"Yeah," the Captain said. "But I'll warn you I've seen the bridge it's pretty big so it'll be a good walk to cross."

"Thanks for the ride," Jiraiya said. "As soon as my book comes back from the Editor I'll send you a signed copy."

"No thanks are necessary," The Captain said. "If it wasn't for you're works of art I and my crew would have gone crazy a long time ago."

From the time they arrived in Wave Country to when they arrived at the Konoha Gates it took a total of five days to complete. It would have taken less time but the person in charge of the Bridge a guy named Tanzuna insisted the two spend the night at his house once he learned they were Konoha shinobi. He was apparently the person that hired a team from Konoha that protected him from Missing-nins and allowed the Bridge to be completed. And for that he always insisted that Konoha shinobi stay with him whenever they were in town.

After the four days of actual walking Naruto and Jiraiya finally arrived at the Konoha Main Gates. Since it was mid day the Gates were wide open and there were several people coming and going from the village. When they approached the Gates two Chunnin Gaurds stopped them and after a few minutes they were allowed to enter the village, "It's good to be home," Naruto said taking a deep breath. "It's just like when we left."

"Not entirely," Jiraiya said gesturing to the recently completed stone carved face of Tsunade on the mountainside. "Good thing they used her Genjutsu covered face, if not her real face would have scared off everyone in the Village."

Naruto looked up at Jiraiya a frown clearly on his face, "I wonder what Okasan would do to you if she heard you say that?"

"H...hey no need for her to find out," Jiraiya said nervously. "It'll be between just the two of us. Tell you what I'll even take you to that Ichiruka Ramen place you like so much."

Naruto thought about it for a long time weighing the benefits of each. After nearly a minute Naruto came to a conclusion, "I think Okasan might just treat me if I tell her." Naruto then ran as fast as he could toward the Hokage Tower.

"HEY GET BACK HERE BRAT!" Jiraiya quickly ran after him in order to keep himself alive.

In her office Tsuande was once again trying to avoid paper work and Shizune was not letting her. Every time she would try and take a sake break Shizune would come in and give her more work while standing there making sure she did it. Once Shizune left for the fourth time that day Tsunade sighed, "I swear she has this place wired." She was about to go over the latest reports from Gates when a Chunnin came busting into her office.

"Hokage-sama there are two people heading toward the Tower causing damage to everything on the street!" the Chunnin reported urgently.

"Are they attacking anyone?" Tsuande asked.

"No they're causing a huge mess!" the Chunnin said.

"Then why tell me?" Tsunade asked. "Can't you guys take care of a couple of trouble makers on your own?"

"Well Hokage-sama one of the troublemakers is your old teammate Jiraiya-sama," the Chunnin informed.

"Jiraiya's back?" Tsuande asked and the Chunnin nodded. "Then that means…I'll take care of them."

Out on the street Naruto was running all over the place. Jiraiya was desperate to keep Naruto from telling Tsunade what he said about her face knowing he would probably be in the hospital for a week. He would do anything short of leveling the Village to keep that from happening. It was too bad that their chase alerted the one person Jiraiya wanted to avoid, "Jiraiya what the hell are you doing?" Tsunade yelled.

"He was truing to keep me from telling you he called your face ugly," Naruto said from behind her. Tsunade acted on reflex and punched Jiraiya sending him flying through several walls. "Its good to see you again Okasan."

"It's good to see you too Naruto," Tsunade said pulling her son in to a hug.


	30. Team Reunited

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto Tsunade and a still bruised Jiraiya were sitting in the Hokage Office after the reunion in the street not more than five minutes ago. As she looked at her son Tsunade could not help but note the changes that Naruto had gone through. The first was his obvious height increase. He now stood about 165 centimeters (five and a half feet) instead of the short 134 centimeters (Four foot, seven inches) and would easily still grow in the years to come. The next was the his hair, it was still bright blonde and was sticking up all over the place like it had when he left, the only difference was it was now much longer than before making him appear several centimeters taller. Third was Naruto's face, it had lost a good portion of his baby fat now hinting at the strong jaw line that he would have when he finished growing. Also Tsunade noted that the lines on his face were now even more defined making them look like long triangular tattoos than whisker like birthmarks. The final change was the outfit he wore. Naruto was now clad in a red long sleeve shirt with gray pants and boots instead of shinobi sandals on his feet with his sword that would be strapped to his back if he was not sitting down. Taking in the entire package Tsunade could easily tell that Naruto would be a near exact duplicate of Arashi in just a few years. After she took in Naruto's appearance she said, "So tell me what you've been up to."

Naruto and Jiraiya began to relate what they did for the last two years or so starting with the their departure from the Elemental Countries to Godeshen. After that the explained the temple and the friends there and soon followed by the trek into to Youkai territory. The explained meeting with the Youkai Lord and finding Kyuubi's Lair and some of the training that took place on the inside. When Tsunade heard some of the training methods she nearly floored Jiraiya, Tsunade is still a mother regardless of her understanding the level for training to control power like the Kyuubi's. Next the two informed the Godaime of the return to the temple for further training, Naruto told Tsunade of Jiraiya's new technique that he learned from Cre'to and this time Jiraiya was floored with a warning never to use 'Stealth Goose' on any woman anywhere. And finally Naruto relayed the boat trip back, Jiraiya's jaw was too swollen to speak, and their arrival back in Konoha.

Nodding in approval at the report Tsunade spoke up. "Thank you for the report," Tsunade was speaking as the Hokage now. The time for being a mother would come soon after, "I am sure you are curious about your teammates, correct?" Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "Your teammates have all passed Chunin Level at least. Neji and Lee soon test for Jounin and I suspect Tenten will not be far behind. Your old teammates from Kiri have also progressed to high Chunin level. The rest of the Konoha Gennins that participated in the Chunin Exam with you have all progressed to Chunin, Aburame Shino will probably join Neji and Lee in become Jounin test. He's the only one with the drive, skill and intelligence out of them at the current time."

Before Tsunade could continue Naruto asked, "What about Sasuke?"

"He's been promoted to Chunin after a year long suspension," Tsunade answered. "He was just recently promoted in the last Exam."

"And his Curse Seal?" Jiraiya asked now that his jaw was not as sore.

"Still contained," Tsunade answered. "He still has some of his arrogance but has lost some of his lust for power." Offhandedly she remarked, "It'll be a long time before he goes beyond Chunin though."

"What about Gaara?" Naruto asked.

Tsunade had been expecting the question knowing the similar background the two had, "He along with his brother have made it to Jounin, his sister is still a Chunin. Gaara is also being instructed to be the next Kazekage." This statement caught both Jiraiya and Naruto off guard, "Apparently he has followed your example Naruto and decided to prove to his village that he was more than just a monster by become the Suna's strongest protector." Naruto smiled with pride at that glad to Gaara was getting some acknowledgement by his village.

"What will my rank be?" Naruto spoke up again. With everyone he knew going up in the ranks he really wanted to know where he would be standing.

"Officially you're still a Gennin," Tsunade answered.

"What? You've got to be kidding me?" Naruto objected. "After everything I've been through I'm still only a Gennin!"

"You need to take the exam to become a Chunin," Jiraiya supplied.

"He's right Naruto," Tsunade agreed. "And your far to strong to put on another Gennin team just to take the Chunin Exam that will be coming up in six months."

"So what I'm stuck as a Gennin then?" Naruto asked.

"Yes," Tsunade confirmed. "But there is are a couple of ways around taking the Chunin Exam and still be promoted."

"What ways?" Naruto inquired.

"You can get a promotion during a war for accomplishments in battle," Jiraiya answered. "That's how Kakashi progressed so fast, but with no war going on that's out. So I'm guessing the Anbu."

"The Anbu?" Naruto asked rather surprised.

"The Anbu recruit their own members regardless of rank," Tsunade explained. "Most of the time they recruit from Chunins and Jounins but there have been instances that they have recruited Gennins. Mostly because the Gennins they bring in are too powerful to be Gennins and are no longer a part of a Gennin team for one reason or another. But you have to prove to them that you are capable of being an Anbu. If you do you will be given the equivalent rank of Chunin."

"So how do I go about getting their attention?" Naruto asked.

"Usually they pick their members from either the Chunin or Jounin Exam," Jiraiya answered. "But I think they will be watching you for the next few weeks once word has spread of your return and people begin to see how much you've improved when you go on missions."

"Speaking of missions when do I start?" Naruto wanted to get back to work, as long as it was not boring D-class missions.

"Not for a few days," Tsunade answered. "Your team have been sent out of a B-Rank mission and won't be back until their done. Once they're back you'll be put on a rotating roster. I could put you on another team but I suspected you wanted to be with your teammates first."

"Yeah I want to know how strong they've gotten since I left," Naruto agreed.

"Well since that covers just about everything, you can go home and I'll join you later," Tsunade said.

"Thanks Okasan," Naruto said before leaving the room.

Once he was out Tsunade turned to Jiraiya asking, "So how strong has he gotten?"

At this Jiraiya smiled, "He can use four tails of Kyuubi's power but only for a few minutes of fighting. For extended periods of fighting he can use two rather easily. As to his own strength in terms of power he's easily Kakashi's strength. He could still use some fine-tuning in terms of strategy and leadership but that he can easily get in the Anbu."

"So you honestly think he will get in?" Tsunade inquired.

"Absolutely," Jiraiya replied. "He's learned a lot since we've been away. He even got the drop on me a couple of times when we sparred. His ability to think of his feet so quickly makes him a dangerous opponent even if he didn't have all that raw power."

"How'd he get the drop on you?" Tsunade asked knowing even Orochimaru had trouble doing that even with all the jutsus the Snake Sannin knew.

"One time just while we were at the temple…" Jiraiya began.

"Let's see what you got Brat," Jiraiya said to Naruto. Naruto had been training in the courtyard by himself for a couple of hours and Jiraiya wanted to test his progress after having spending a few days with Ro'la.

"You asked for it Ero-Sannin!" Naruto replied. He took sword and swung it in Jiraiya's direction across the yard, "Omega Breaker!" releasing the burst of charka directly at the Toad Sannin.

Jiraiya knowing how much anything that came from the Omega style did jumped out of the way. While still in the air, though only about a meter of the ground Jiraiya countered with, "Doton: Hayai Suna no Jutsu! (Quick Sand)" The ground Naruto quickly became very loose and started to pull him in.

Naruto caught off guard started to struggle making it so that started to sink faster. With in a matter of seconds Naruto was already up to his waist in quicksand and was continually sinking faster and faster. Seeing the need to get rid of as much weight as possible he took his sword and through it away. As he through the sword away he saw the sun glint off something behind Jiraiya and got an idea. And suddenly right before Jiraiya's eyes Naruto disappeared in flash of light signaling he used Shunshin no Jutsu.

Jiraiya wondering where Naruto went frantically looked around until he heard his voice right behind him say, "Omega Burst!" Jiraiya turned around just in time to see Naruto's spin release the circular wave of towards him.

"How did Naruto get his sword back?" Tsunade asked.

"I wondered that too until I saw what was at Naruto's feet," Jiraiya responded. "It was one of Arashi's kunais. Apparently Naruto was practicing with them before I arrived and left one on the ground. He used the line of sight Shunshin no Jutsu to get his sword then used the kunai as a marker to get behind me without me seeing where he went catching me off guard."

"So Naruto's learned Shunshin then," Tsunade mused.

"The distance he can travel is only about fifty meters or so but he is learning greater range just about everyday," Jiraiya said. "Looks like he make take Arashi's title as the Yellow Flash soon."

"Doubtful remember he wants to be known for himself not because of anyone or anything else," Tsunade countered. "He'll make his own."

On his way back home Naruto's nose caught the scent of something he had not smelled in months, ramen or more specific Ichiruka Ramen. "Home can wait! I haven't had any good ramen in two years!" Changing his course Naruto went directly in the direction of his favorite ramen shop.

Half an hour and twenty bowls of ramen later Naruto once again happily made his way back to his original destination. After entering he immediately went to his room and dropped off all his stuff. After looking around the home for about fifteen minutes seeing only a few changes Naruto decided to leave and explore Konoha to see what if anything has changed.

After he leaves the residence Naruto literally runs into someone who he has not seen in two years, "Hey watch where you're going!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto?" the woman he ran into said from the ground.

Naruto recognizing the voice looked up at the woman from his position on the on the ground, "Shizune?"

"Naruto it is you!" Shizune said happily standing up. "How long have you been in town?"

"Only a couple of hours," Naruto answered. "I got done debriefing Okasan and after I dropped my stuff at home and now I'm taking a look around."

"Well welcome back Naruto," Shizune greeted.

"Thanks," Naruto gave her his fox-like smile, "So what have you been up to since I've been gone."

"Mostly working at the hospital and training a couple of Medical-nins," Shizune answered. "Ever since Tsunade-sama has taken become the Hokage she has instituted Medical-nin training and I'm one of the head Senseis." Shizune then noticed a nearby clock, "Sorry Naruto I've got to go I'm late for my shift at the hospital."

"Ok Shizune I'll see you later," Naruto waved as Shizune walked off.

Team Gai was walking at a leisurely pace on their way back to Konoha. They had just completed a B-Rank mission that involved clearing out a small town at the edge of Fire Country of bandits. Do to the estimated high number of bandits and the suspicion of an unknown level of Missing-nin that lead them the mission called Jounin level shinobi. Gai had volunteered his team as a test to see of Lee and Neji were ready for the upcoming Jounin Exam. Tsunade agreed because she too wanted to make sure of their skill. The mission easily taken care of. First they protected the town from a primary raid of the bandits quickly taking out the ten or so raiding party. After that was taken care of and the interrogation that fallowed they found the base and quickly took out the leader, turned out the leader just claimed to be a shinobi. She only had basic knowledge of chakra and one or two Katon jutsus that were rather basic in Konoha. Now that they were done the four shinobi were on their way home.

"So do you two think you're ready for the Exam?" Tenten asked.

"I believe so," Neji answered. "We should not take too many high level missions with in the next couple of weeks."

"Yes you do not want to be injured on the eve of the Exam," Gai agreed. He was rather proud of how his team handled themselves one this mission. After the initial defense of the town he was left behind incase more bandits showed up while the three Chunins took out the bandit base. They did quite well on their own and was going to confirm Neji and Lee's recommendation for the Jounin Exam.

"I shall prove the my burning spirit to all those at Jounin Exam!" Lee said in his normal exited way. "And if I cannot do that I'll hop around Konoha on one hand five hundred times!"

"Gai-sensei what is the Jounin Exam like?" Tenten asked trying to distract Lee and Gai before they got going.

"Well Tenten I cannot tell you how this Jounin Exam will be because it is different every year," Gai answered. "But I can tell you that it will test every skill and tactic you know and some you did not know you have. It will also be extremely dangerous, more often than not there are several deaths in the Exam." He then gripped his fist, "But I am sure the beautiful Lee and the burning Neji will pass with the FLAMES OF YOUTH!"

"YOSH JUST WATCH GAI-SENSEI!" Lee yelled joining his idle. "WE SHALL PASS THIS TEST AND DO YOU PROUD!"

"LEE!" Gai started crying at his pupil's enthusiasm and jumped to embrace his look a like.

Neji and Tenten continued to walk, at a faster pace. "I really wish they would not do that."

"Just keep moving forward and we won't have to see it," Neji said.

It was getting close to sunset by the time they arrived at Konoha. It was have taken them longer if Gai and Lee had not got distracted. The reason they got home before sunset instead of after was because Tenten and Neji continued to walk a rather fast pace for about an hour even after Gai and Lee caught up. As they approached they were greeted by one of the usual Gate Guards welcoming them back. "Team Gai I take it your mission was a success?"

"Yes my Team performed with their usual showing of Youthful Passion!" Gai answered.

The Guard like many in Konoha who had the opportunity to meet Gai and Lee continued on before they could get started as it was often the only way to stop them, "Godaime wishes to see all of you in her office as soon as you return."

"Is there a problem?" Neji asked.

"I was not told Hyuuga-san," the Guard said. "But when we received the message it was said to be rather urgent."

"I wonder what Tsunade-sama wants?" Tenten asked.

"Let us go see our glorious Hokage and see my students," Gai proclaimed once again with Lee nodding with enthusiasm and Neji and Tenten ignoring him.

Inside her office Tsunade was informed that Gai and his team returned and sent word for Naruto to join her so he could see his friends and teammates again. Only having to wait for a few minutes before the peace of the Office was disturbed by Gai's loud voice, "Hokage-sama why have you called my team and myself to your presence?"

"Gai if you don't quite down I'll make sure your hair gel is never sold in Konoha again," Tsunade threatened instantly shutting both Gai and Lee up.

"She's good," Tenten whispered to Neji who could only nod in appraisal and thanks.

"I called you here to inform you that you'll be getting another team member for a few missions in the near future," Tsunade said. "He'll be on a rotating membership of the various teams in your age group. He doesn't have a team but needs experience with missions. You will be the first team to take him on as you have the most experience with this kind of thing."

"Who will be our new team mate Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked.

"He should be here soon so I'll intro…" Tsunade was cut off by a shout from the other side of her door.

"Hey let me through I've got a meeting!" the shout was familiar to everyone in the room. They were about to comment on the voice when a crash uninterrupted them followed shortly by the doors opening revealing a blonde haired teenager on the other side, "Okasan you need different guards not only are they weak but their also stupid. They wouldn't let me in so I show my self in."

"So much for that," Tsunade muttered. "Allow me to introduce or rather reintroduce your teammate, Naruto."

"Hi guys did you miss me?" Naruto asked with his fox-grin.


	31. Anbu Team 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Six months had passed since Naruto returned to the village. In that time Naruto had been sent of several missions as a fourth team member with the people he took his first Chunin Exam. In the missions that ranged from mid-Rank C to high-B bordering Rank A Naruto performed quite admirably. In the missions where he came across enemy shinobi, whether Missing-nins or from a rival village like Oto he surprised both sides by using some of the spells he learned during his time on Godeshen. In missions that dealt with the occasional Youkai Naruto showed great ability in dealing with them, whether elimination or negotiation. He also became a go-between among those villages that were closely allied with Konoha, namely Suna and Kiri. As a result Naruto was quickly nominated into the Anbu. When he entered Anbu he was joined by his old teammates Neji, Lee and Tenten. They maintained the incredible teamwork from their Gennin days and their individual they developed over the Naruto's absence complemented each other greatly, Neji and Lee's close range Tenten's long and medium and Naruto's variety their Anbu Team quickly became one of the most well known in Konoha, especially when it came to dealing with Youkai. With Naruto being a Hanyou, Neji's Byakugan, Lee training under a spirit and Tenten's vast knowledge of weapons, more precisely ones that are made to kill Youkai, dealing with Youkai related missions became their specialty.

Currently their team was on a special mission to eliminate a nest of insect Youkai in a village at the southeast border of Fire Country. The Youkai insects set up a nest only a few kilometers from a small village and have been terrorizing the small community for several weeks. The nest was not of significant size but with insect Youkai the numbers can grow very quickly so the threat had to be dealt with. After making contact with the village mayor the team went off to the nest, not that it was hard to find considering it resembled a large anthill. Knowing that Youkai of all types often rely on their superior senses the shinobi made their way undercover as silently as possible and down wind from the nest. When they were about to strike the wind suddenly shifted and alerted the nest of their whereabouts resulting the entire nest swarming on their position. The insects looked like a cross between a wasp and a praying mantis about the size of a small child that is except the queen she was a little bigger than a full sized human. As the swarm approached Neji the leader, being the technical highest rank as he reached Jounin first, gave out orders, "Naruto take out as many as you can and split them up. Lee and I will take care of the stragglers. Tenten after Naruto clears a path take out the queen."

With the order given Naruto took out his sword, "Omega Buster!" Naruto released his attack in a horizontal slash sending a massive wave of chakra at the Youkai insects killing several dozen insects at once and effectively spreading them apart.

As soon as the attack ended Lee and Neji shot off two the sides to take out the groups that split up. Lee being the fastest of the team reached his group first. Jumping into the air he called out, "Konoha Senpuu! (Leaf Whirlwind)" with this incredible speed Lee is able to create small localized tornadoes with this Taijutsu technique and the resulting winds shredded the insects around him.

Not more than a few seconds after Lee reached his group Neji met his. With his Byakugan activated Neji was able to weave into the center of the small swarm and waited for the Youkai insects to close in. When they were close enough he began to spin, "Kaiten!" the attack released chakra from every point of his body destroying the swarm.

With Tenten and Naruto Tenten said, "There are still too many around the queen."

"Just follow me Tenten," Naruto said rushing forward with Tenten right on his tail. A few seconds later Naruto jumped into the air with Tenten running under him knowing full well what the blond Hanyou was going to do. When Naruto was high enough he swung his sword spinning his body, "Omega Burst!" The attack created a circle cutting through several insects and knocking the queen back.

Tenten had stopped running and jumped just as the queen was came toward her as she pulled out her own sword, "Alpha Dance!" She swung the blade in a complex pattern of arches slicing through the queen cutting it to ribbons. As she landed and the pieces of the queen finished falling Tenten looked around and saw only a few insects remaining that were quickly returning to he hive, "Is everyone ok?" she asked lifting the crane Anbu mask over her face.

"I'm fine," Naruto said lifting his fox mask. Neji nodded through his hawk mask telling her he was all right.

"One of them got just above my weights," Lee said removing his wolf mask while slightly limping to join his friends.

"Naruto see if you can detect any poison," Neji ordered.

Naruto bent down a little as Lee pulled up his leg and sniffed the wound, "I don't smell any poison. What about his chakra?"

"Byakugan," Neji activated his Blood Limit and searched Lee's chakra system. "I looks fine for now. Wrap it and keep it cleaned we'll check it periodically until we get back to Konoha and then have the Medics take a look at it."

"Now for the nest," Naruto said calling up a little of Kyuubi's chakra forming a blue flame in his hand, "Kitsuneho! (Foxfire)." Setting the nest a blaze in blue flames. Several insects came out of the hive in an attempt to escape the flames but those that were not already dieing from burning were easily picked off by Tenten and her several throwing weapons. After a few minutes nothing was left of the hive except for a pile of ash.

"Scout around incase they had already set up a colony," Neji said. Naruto and Tenten nodded and swept the area and came back after finding no trace of any colonies.

An hour later the team was standing in front of the Mayor of the village reporting on the success of the mission. "The queen and the hive have been completely destroyed. You should not have any more problems with them. If you do contact Konoha and we'll return to deal with the problem," Neji reported.

"Thank you Sir," the Mayor bowed in gratitude. "In thanks for your efforts please stay and join in the feast we will have for ridding us of the Youkai."

"You're offer is generous but we cannot," Neji politely refused. "One us was injured by one of the insects and will need to be treated."

"Surely our healer can…" the Mayor tried to convince them but Naruto interrupted.

"I am sorry Sir but your healer cannot," Naruto spoke up, "You can never know with Youkai injuries. He will need to be checked out by specialists back in our village." The Mayor reluctantly conceded after hearing Naruto. The team had established him as the expert on Youkai to the Mayor when they first arrived in the village.

"We must return," Neji said bowing as he left office of the Mayor. Soon the rest of the team bowed and exited the office and shortly after that, the village.

After a few days of travel Naruto's Anbu Team arrived at Konoha Main Gates. When they arrived the Guard at the gate greeted them, "State your business."

Neji stepped forward as the team leader, "Anbu Team 12 returning from Specialized Mission."

"Understood," the Guard nodded letting the team pass. As they did he took a glance at Naruto, when they passed he sighed.

"Who were they?" another Guard asked.

"That was Anbu Team 12," the first Guard said. "They're returning from a mission they specialize in."

"And what kind of Mission is that?" the second Guard asked.

"Demon hunting," the first Guard answered. "It's rather ironic because that Uzumaki Kid is on the Team."

"Using a Youkai to hunt other Youkai," the second Guard said shaking his head. "I can see it."

"Actually I hear he's a Hanyou not a Youkai," the first Guard clarified. "And don't let Hokage-sama hear you say anything bad about him. She'll put you through a wall."

"You're kidding," the second laughed nervously, "I thought that was just a rumor."

"Nope I've seen it myself," the first replied. "She acts like their related or something."

In the office of the Hokage Tsunade was having a meeting with her old teammate Jiraiya. The Super Pervert sent a message to her earlier that week telling her he would be arriving with some information his spy network had for him. "So what did your contacts say?" Tsunade asked then frowned. "And my face is up here!"

Jiraiya snapped his head up faster than Tsunade could blink, "Sorry." It was only because of the seriousness of the situation he was told about that he apologized. "My contacts say that Akatsuki will begin moving again soon."

"I'll warn Naruto when he and his team get back and send word to Suna to warn Gaara," Tsunade mused. "Anything else?"

"Yeah unfortunately," Jiraiya answered. "Orochimaru will be able to transfer into a new body soon. And according to my sources he's also wanting to use those scrolls he took from the Sanctuary from a few years ago and he's also wanting Naruto."

"Damn that Son of mine might as well have a bull's eye on his chest," Tsunade sighed. "Alright I'll tell him and Kakashi about Orochimaru that as well. You should make contact with the new Sanctuary and tell them about what you've learned."

"That was my next stop," Jiraiya replied. "I'll see you in a few days and let you know what the Elders are going to do."

"Alright," Tsunade said. "And stop looking at my chest!" She punched Jiraiya out of the office as she said this sending him flying through the door just as Anbu Team 12 was about to enter.

"Good to see you again Ero-Sannin!" Naruto waved after the flying Jiraiya. Walking into the Hokage Office Naruto greeted, "Hey Okasan the Mission went great. Though Lee got hit by one of the insects. Think you can look at him just incase."

"I expect a more detailed report from you Neji then I do Naruto," Tsunade sighed. "Come here Lee let me look at the wound." Lee walked up and presented his leg. Tsunade gave it an examination for about a minute, "Looks fine but keep an eye on it. It looks like it's healing well if it doesn't fully heal by the end of the week let me know."

"Yes Hokage-sama! But you have no need to my Fires of Youth will keep me well!" Lee responded.

Tsunade ignored Lee and addressed the others, "Jiraiya was here because he had some information that concerns you."

"What did Jiraiya-sama have to say Tsunade-sama?" Tenten asked.

"Akatsuki is on the move again," Tsunade answered. The members of Anbu Team 12 straitened at the news knowing their interest in Naruto. When they were all assigned on the same Anbu Team Naruto told his friends his secret about the Kyuubi and the dangers being on his team brought so they knew what was to be expected.

A couple of minutes later Tsunade finished telling the team everything Jiraiya told her. When she was done Neji spoke for the group, "We shall keep on the look out for Akatsuki and let you know if we come across any signs when we go out on missions."

"Those Bastards are in for a huge surprise if they think they can take me know," Naruto smiled showing his fangs. "We'll take them all on!"

"YOSH! They'll fall before out Fires of Youth!" Lee agreed in the way only he and Gai can.

"I have no doubt you four can take care of yourselves," Tsunade replied, "Still keep on you toes. For the next week you are off duty, incase Lee's injury has any complication."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the team replied in unison. As they were about to leave Tsunade addressed Naruto, "Naruto there is a meeting with the Council at three o'clock tomorrow that I need to attend. I want you to come with me."

"Sure thing Okasan," Naruto replied. As the Heir their Clan Naruto was now used to attending these meeting with Tsunade, even though they both hated dealing with come of the Clan Heads.

"I'll you at home," Tsunade said one last time. Naruto gave her his patented smile and waved before leaving the office. As soon as Naruto was out of the office Tsunade yelled, "Shizune!" her assistant quickly came in a few seconds later.

"Yes Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked.

"Find Kakashi and bring him here personally," Tsunade ordered. Shizune nodded understanding the importance. The only way to get Kakashi to arrive on time is for someone to go get him personally. And if Shizune was the one going to get him the matter must be of great importance.

A few minutes later Shizune found Kakashi at Training Field Seven running some drills with his team of Chunins as they prepared for the coming Jounin Exam. When she got closer she saw Kakashi once again had an orange book in his hand giggling as he read. When she go closer she saw the title 'Icha Icha Paradise: Special Godeshen Addition,' "Stupid Pervert," Shizune muttered. "Kakashi Hokage-sama wants to see you."

"I'll be there in a minute," Kakashi said turning the page.

"No now!" Shizune walked up snatching the book out of his hand and dragging him off while calling back, "You have the rest of the day off!" Team 7 looked at each other wondering what Tsunade wanted to talk to Kakashi about knowing it must be very important to have Shizune drag the perpetually late Kakashi to her office.

At the Southern Coast of Water Country a beautiful looking girl in her mid-teens gets off a small boat looking around the area. "Finally after all these months I made it to the Elemental Countries. Now all I need to do is find Fire Country and Konoha," the girl thought. "I wonder if they'll follow me all the way here?"

In a dark room deep underground a tall pale man with yellow eyes looks at the silver haired man wearing glasses kneeling in front of him, "Kabuto are the new Oto-five ready?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto answered. "With the newest level of your Curse Seal and my Medical augmentation they are ready and far superior to the previous Oto-five."

"Good," Orochimaru started to laugh. "Then let us begin plans getting my Sharingan."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said. "And what about the Kyuubi Vessel. Will we be procuring him as well? And what about your old associates?"

"If we have the opportunely to apprehend him then yes, if not then no," Orochimaru answered. "Our spies say he's show some rather interesting Jutsus that I am curious about. However until I get my Sharingan it would not be wise to challenge Akatsuki. They are still too troublesome to challenge."

"As you wish Orochimaru-sama," Orochimaru bowed to his master.

In a large cavern nine shadowed figures step closer together. The one in the center speaks first, "The time for our Ambition to reach fulfillment is coming again. We shall begin gathering the Jinchuuriki."

"Which do we gather first?" the one in that looked like he was being eaten by a giant Venus Fly Trap asked.

"We shall begin with the Ichiuybi (One Tail) first," the center one answered. "Sasori and Deidera you shall go and retrieve him."

"What about Orochimaru?" a smaller man asked. "He also wants the Kyuubi for himself for his experiments."

"Orochimaru will be dealt with by Itachi and Kisame," the center figure answered. "It is your duty to capture the Kyuubi and by watching Orochimaru you will have your chance to capture him. Once you have him kill Orochimaru, he has been an annoyance for too long." Two figures off to the center figures right nod at the order and disappear from sight. "Sasori, Deidera go and take care of your assignment." Two more figures nod and disappear. "The rest of you remain until we learn the location of the other seven."

At the Sanctuary Jiraiya just arrived and stood before the Elders. "So that's where we are," Jiraiya just finished telling them what he told Tsunade two days before. "What do you plan to do?"

"We will observe Orochimaru for now," Gin answered. "He will need to come for the other half of the Scrolls if he wishes those Seals to work properly. As for the Akatsuki we will have to put our faith in the training Naruto went under for now and hope it has made him strong enough to fend off their assaults. Until they show themselves we cannot do much."

Jiraiya laughed a little, "Believe me I was there to watch him train. The Brat can handle himself quite well, and with his team he should be able to hold out quite well."

"I hope you are right Jiraiya," Hoegoe replies. "With all the Great Beasts Akatsuki could do just about anything if they wanted."


	32. Questions of the Uchia Massacre

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Ever since Naruto and his team had been informed that Akatsuki and Orochimaru were on the move again Naruto had been thinking about how he could defend against them. The problem was he only knew about two members of Akatsuki, the primary threat to him directly and only knew about them because he had encountered them when he went off to find Tsunade to become the Godaime Hokage. Even though he only knew of two members of the organization it was still a start. For now he would focus on those two. "Let's see, those two that came after me last time were Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi. What do I know about their abilities?" Naruto then thought about what he was told about those two people. "If I remember correctly Noza-sensei said that one of the traitors he wanted to go after was that Kisame guy. He said that Kisame carried a sword that absorbs chakra," a memory flash of him calling on Kyuubi's chakra and then having it disappears when a sword was swung at him appeared in his mind's eye. "I guess Noza-sensei was right, I wonder if I can contact him and see if he has any ideas." His thoughts then turned toward the other person, "Uchiha Itachi, he's Sasuke's older brother and has the Sharingan. But according to Ero-Sannin his Sharingan is a lot powerful than either Sasuke's or Kakashi's. I don't think Chakra Pulse will work on him; he's probably too good to be caught by it. I need to know more about that level of Sharingan and I know just who to ask."

An hour later Naruto was walking toward Training Area 7 looking for Kakashi, as he knew the Copy Ninja was the right person to ask about the Sharingan. At first Naruto had trouble finding the Jounin because he did not know where he usually went during his time off. After asking around and being directed to various adult bookstores, Naruto decided to ask one of Kakshi's subordinates, namely Sakura. She had told Naruto that Kakashi was at Training Field 7 with Sasuke helping him prepare for the Jounin Exam. As he approached Naruto saw that both had their Sharingan exposed and were currently exchanging blows in Taijutsu. Naruto took note that Sasuke was still using Lee's style and though he had improved in its use he was still not at Lee's level. As the two sparring shinobi broke apart Naruto approached openly catching their attention, "Hey Kakashi-san, I need to talk to you for a minute."

"And what would that be Naruto?" Kakashi said moving his Hitai-ate back over his Sharingan. He turned to Sasuke for a moment saying, "Take a break Sasuke." Sasuke obeyed by deactivating his Sharingan.

"I need to know how to fight better against someone with a Sharingan," Naruto answered.

"Figuring on facing me in the Jounin Exam," Sasuke stated.

"I'm a member of a Special Anbu Unit," Naruto replied. "I all ready have an equivalent rank of Jounin, so I don't need to take the Exam. And I already know how to fight someone with your level of Sharingan. I need to know how to fight someone with an even higher level."

The mention of the higher level of Sharingan caught both Sasuke and Kakashi's attention. "You mean the Mangekyou Sharigan," Kakashi said.

"Yeah," Naruto nodded. "I need to know any weaknesses it has so I can fight it."

"The Mangekyou Sharingan does not have any weaknesses. It's the highest level Sharingan that can exist," Sasuke spoke up. "And Itachi is mine." Sasuke had made progress in not living only for revenge and mostly concentrated on becoming stronger and a better shinobi. But he still felt he was the proper person to go after his brother.

"Whether you like it or not Sasuke, Itachi is coming after me," Naruto counter. "I want to know if there is any weakness in the Mangekyou Sharingan."

"While the Mangekyou Sharingan is the most power form of Sharingan and grants its user more abilities," Kakashi spoke up. "I did discover that it did have at least a couple of possible weaknesses." Sasuke looked at his sensei in surprise and Naruto gave him a wondering look. "First, from what I can tell it has the same weakness any other Sharingan has, the user must be able to see you for it to have it's full affect as it is still limited by line of sight."

"Ok so avoid direct line of sight," Naruto surmised. "What else?"

"The jutsus it gives the user too are powerful but consume a lot of chakra," Kakashi answered. "When I fought him a couple of years ago when he first came after you he retreated with Kisame only after using it once."

"He also retreated after using against you," Naruto said pointing to Sasuke. "So that means he can't use it for extended periods of time."

"That is my assumption anyway," Kakashi nodded. "He may or may not have rectified that weakness by now though, so if you run into him be careful."

"Thanks Kakashi-san," Naruto said before walking off. He did not take more than a few steps when a question popped into his head. Turning around he saw the two Sharingan users were about to start sparring again and called out to stop them. "Hey I've got one more question."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked glancing over to Naruto.

"If Itachi can only use the Mangekyou Sharingan a few times in a fight and not for vary long, then how did he kill the entire Uchiha Clan?" Naruto asked causing both Kakashi and Sasuke to freeze instantly. "I mean how can he take out an entire Clan as strong as the Uchiha Clan on his own? For that matter how did he do it without alerting the rest of the Village, wouldn't at least one person have been able to get out and raise the alarm?"

"Those are very good questions Naruto," Kakashi admitted. "And to be honest I don't know. In fact as far as I know no one has ever asked how Itachi killed the Clan only why." He then became thoughtful for a minute, "Sasuke I think you'll agree that our session is done for the day. I need to discuss these questions with the Hokage."

"Yeah," Sasuke said absentmindedly as Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto's questions certainly raised a valid point, "How did Itachi kill off everyone?" Sasuke thought. Out loud he said, "I need to think about some things." He really was not saying it to anyone really just making a general statement. After that he started to walk to a place where he had not gone to in years, the Uchiha district. He had to do some more research on the capabilities of the Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Guess I raised more questions as well as getting answers," Naruto muttered. "Still I wonder how he did it?"

An hour later in Tsunade's Office several people were attending a meeting that was called just an hour ago. Kakashi had come directly to Tsunade's Office requesting an emergency meeting many of the senior shinobi in the village. That included several Jounins, Anbu, a couple of Clan Heads, Jiraiya, and Tsunade herself. When the last person arrived Tsunade spoke, "Well Kakashi you were the one that called for this meeting. What did you want to inform us on?"

"A young Anbu came to talk to me when I was training Sasuke not more than an hour ago," Kakashi began. "At the end of the talk he raised a couple of questions about the Uchiha Massacre and Uchiha Itachi."

"You mean this Anbu wanted to know why Itachi murdered his Clan," Ibiki said. "We've all wondered about that."

"No not why," Kakashi corrected. "He asked, how?"

"How?" several people repeated the question.

"Yes," Kakashi confirmed. "Like how Itachi was able to kill his entire Clan on his own? And further more how was he able to do it without alerting the rest of the village?" Everyone became quite at that wondering why they had never thought of how rather then why. "My reaction was the same thing," Kakashi smiled. "When Itachi killed the Uchiha Clan he had the Mangekyou Sharingan and it was assumed he used that to kill them. However we know that he can't use that level of Sharingan for extended periods of times nor can he use the advanced jutsus it gives the user more than a couple of times a day."

"And when he did kill the Uchiha Clan he was estimated to be above Hyuga Hiashi's strength but not at our level," Jiraiya said. "And even we couldn't take on the entire Uchiha Clan. At least not without the Boss Summons, in fact that's why Orochimaru never went after the Sharingan before the Massacre took place."

"So that means the only answer to how Itachi could kill his entire Clan on his own is…" Hiashi began.

"Is that he couldn't," Tsunade finished. "That means he had help." Everyone in the room at this point was deadly serious, "So the question now is, who helped him?"

"Maybe it was that organization he's with?" Anko asked.

"No," Jiraiya answered. "Akatsuki was not formed until after. And even if Itachi knew individual member I doubt they would have been involved. Remember they are all S-Class Missing-nins they keep a very low profile and away from Shinobi Villages as much as they can. An attack like the Uchiha Massacre would have drawn too much attention to them."

"This has certainly raised some new questions about the Uchiha Massacre," Tsunade said. "Definitely something we need to look into."

"I'll contact some people," Jiraiya said.

Tsunade nodded in acceptance, "Thank you for bringing this to our attention Kakashi. For now we'll just have to add it to the mystery of Uchiha Itachi, so all of you should get back to your duties." All the shinobi saluted and were about to leave when Tsunade had one last question, "Tell me Kakashi who was it that first thought of the 'how'?"

Kakashi gave the Hokage a smile, "Why it was Uzumaki Naruto?"

Tsunade smiled and shook her head thinking, "Who else could it be besides my Son, Konoha's most unpredictable ninja." Thank you Kakashi, you're dismissed."

Several hours later in the middle of the night Sasuke was found what he was searching for. The scrolls his Clan made that had to do with the Mangekyou Sharingan. When he was a child, just after the Massacre took place, Sasuke had come here following the instructions his brother gave him in order to find the secrets of the eye. All he did at the time was look for a way to discover how to activate it nothing else. This time he was looking for additional information, like its limitations and the extent of its strengths. The best he could figure was to read the accounts from the first time the Mangekyou Sharingan was used. As he read the scroll depicting the story of the first person to discover the highest form of the Uchiha Bloodline Limit, Sasuke discovered what Kakashi had deduced was accurate about its weaknesses. In the scroll Sasuke learned that it did grant the user almost unrivaled jutsus in both Ninjutsu and Genjutsu but each one used incredible amounts of charka. There for it the eye worked better on individuals instead of large groups. "So then how did Itachi use it against our entire Clan?" Sasuke asked himself. "Did he have help? And if he did who was it?"

Leaving the hidden under ground chamber Sasuke continued to think about what he had learned. He had determined, from the scrolls saying that the Mangekyou Sharingan only really worked on single individuals that Itachi must have had help in killing his Clan. "If I had killed him before then I really wouldn't have accomplished anything. My Clan would not have been avenged properly." He clenched his fist in anger, "Just one more reason I need to face him. Only this time I'm going to force him to tell him who help and then I'll kill him and those that helped him!"

At the same time Sasuke was looking through his Clan's Secrets Tsunade and Jiraiya were having a late night meeting just between the two of them. "So who do you think it could possibly be?" Tsunade asked.

"To actually accomplish killing a Clan as powerful as the Uchiha in the first place would take a lot of power," Jiraiya started to explain. "It would take a group that had the ability to use jutsus that they couldn't copy and thus counter very easily."

"That would mean another Clan with a powerful Bloodline Limit or Youkai," Tsunade concluded.

"I would lean more towards Youkai," Jiraiya said. "A Clan with a Bloodline Limit would require a sized number of members that would be noticed. A Youkai however, all a person needs is a couple Class A and you can do some serious damage. Even if it's covert."

"Do you think anyone in the Sanctuary might know anything?" Tsunade asked.

"Doubtful they would have probably told us by now if they did," Jiraiya answered honestly. "I would have Naruto's Anbu team keep an ear out for any information about it. If we're right other Youkai, not associated with the Sanctuary, could know something."

"And Anbu Team 12 specializing in dealing with Youkai would have the best chances of hearing something," Tsunade nodded in agreement. "Alright I'll tell the team as soon they go back on active duty." After a moment of silence Tsunade asked, "How will this new development affect Sasuke and his Cures Seal?"

"Hard to say actually," Jiraiya answered. "You said he was making progress under Kakashi in relying on his own abilities. But now that he has more than one target, it might trigger his lust for power again and that could break through the Seal I placed over the Curse Seal."

"I guess I'll have to keep an eye on him them," Tsunade replied. "I'll tell Kakashi in the morning."

Author's Note: Another short chapter but one that will lead to a lot in coming chapters.


	33. Mission in Water

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Neji walked out of the Administration Building after checking if there were any missions for him and his team. Lee had been given a clean bill of health from Tsunade and the other medics just the other day making his team once again on the active duty list. Because of the Team's specialization in dealing with Youkai, their missions were often sporadic in nature so they had to be checked everyday. Today was like the last couple of times Neji reported to the Mission Assignment Room, no new missions at this time. So he was currently making his way to his Team's training ground to inform them they would not have a mission for today.

Coming to the training field Neji saw his three teammates engaging in one of their usual exercises. It was a rather peculiar exercise but was quite effective in many fields. It sharpened reflex, speed, fighting ability and awareness of ones area. The exercise involved two of the team members sparing one on one while two or in this case one would launch surprise attacks, usually long range attacks, at either or both sparring member. In this case it was Naruto and Lee sparring with Tenten throwing several of her throwing weapons at the pair.

When Neji made his presence known the three immediately stopped and causally walked over to their team leader. "Any Missions for day?" Tenten asked.

"Not for us," Neji answered. "Though the Anbu Commander seems a bit agitated for some reason."

"Could he still be wondering about the Uchiha Massacre?" Lee asked.

"That is likely the most probable answer," Neji replied. "Naruto certainly gave a lot of people much to think about."

"Well they can ask Itachi personally when he comes," Naruto said. "Remember Ero-Sannin said Akatsuki is on the move again and that means they'll be coming after me."

The team nodded, well aware of the danger they would soon face. They did however have a certain edge over most shinobi; they had abilities that existed outside the norm. Ever since they were put on an official Anbu team Naruto started showing them some tricks that he picked up in Godeshen giving them an ace in the hole if needed. So far outside of practice they had not used their new abilities because they did not any potential enemies learning of their surprises.

"Don't forget about Orochimaru," Tenten added. "Jiraiya-sama also warned us about him as well."

"Both threats are quite formidable," Neji commented. "Arguably the members of Akatsuki are more dangerous individually, at least according to Jiraiya's information, but Orochimaru has the resources of an entire shinobi village."

"A good assessment of the situation!" a highly energetic voice that the teammates were very familiar with said.

"Gai-sensei!" Lee greeted his idol.

"Hello my one time and most gifted students!" Gai returned the greeting. "It is good to see that you are showing such Burning Passion of Youth!"

"Something we can do for you Gai-sensei?" Tenten spoke before Lee could get a word in.

"Oh yes," Gai said turning rather serious. "We have just received a communication from Kiri," this caught the attention of the team. After all they had some good friends there, "Turns out there has been a Youkai spotted in Water Country and are asking for our assistance in dealing with it."

"What kind or Youkai is it?" Naruto asked.

"They are not too sure," Gai answered. "The reports say that it looks a large wolf but with very few defining features, almost like a living shadow." Naruto's eyes widened at the description but held his tongue as Gai continued, "It appears to be about the size of a large house and those that have close enough to hear it says it speaks in a language they have never heard before."

"Has it attacked anyone yet?" Neji asked. One of the parameters that determine weather they could talk to and reason with a Youkai or just had to kill it was the Youkai's willingness to take human lives.

"So far it has not attacked anyone just yet," Gai informed. "It does appear to be searching for something however. The reason Kiri contacted us is because they cannot readily identify the type of Youkai, and because we have um…" Gai looked at Naruto for a brief second, "…certain resources about various types they thought we might know what kind it is."

Naruto spoke in a serious voice when he asked, "How many are there?"

"As far as we know there is only one," Gai answered. "You know what kind it is don't you?"

Naruto nodded, "From what you describe it's a Youkai native to Godeshen, and is quite powerful."

"What kind of Youkai is it?" Lee asked.

"A Dobutsu no Obake (Phantom Beasts)" Naruto answered.

"You mean those Youkai you and Jiraiya-sama encountered on your training trip?" Neji questioned.

"Yeah," Naruto answered. "The question is what is one doing here in the Elemental Countries?" It was a rhetorical question so no one answered. "So when do we leave?"

"We are leavening in the morning," Gai answered.

"You are coming with us Gai-sensei?" Lee inquired.

"Yes and I will be assuming command of the Mission with Naruto as Second in Command," Gai informed. "I'm sorry Neji but with Naruto experience with not only the language and the actual type of Youkai he is best suited for the position."

"I understand," Neji replied.

"Is there anyone else that will be joining us?" Naruto asked.

"We will meet with some shinobi from Kiri when we arrive in Water Country," Gai answered. "This will be a joint mission. Another reason you were chosen for it."

In Suna the newest and youngest Kazekage was sitting in on a briefing with his personal advisors. About a week prior the village had received warnings from Konoha that the organization Akatsuki was on the move again. "Have our spies confirmed the message Konoha sent us?" Kankuro asked.

"There has not been any conclusive evidence but our spies have heard of unconfirmed reports of people wearing black cloaks with red clouds wandering around the northern part of the desert," Baki answered.

"We need to see if those reports are true," the Kazekage, otherwise know as Gaara, answered. "Send some Jounin to investigate the area for any sign of Akatsuki."

"Yes Kazekage-sama," one of the other advisors answered.

"Is there anything else that needs my attention?" Gaara asked.

"Not at this time," Baki answered.

"Very well," Gaara stood and the others followed suit. "I must attend to some paperwork." It was left unsaid that he hated the paperwork; every Kage did, but unlike some other Kages Gaara would actually not put off doing it. He felt that the sooner he got it done the less time he would have to look at it.

As he left the meeting room his brother soon joined, "Temari said she would be heading to Konoha tonight."

"I'll be there," Gaara answered. "I just wonder why she volunteered to assist in the Chunin Exam."

"I think it something to do with that guy that beat her a couple of years back," Kankuro smirked. Gaara looked at his older brother for a moment then continued on towards to his office.

At the entrance to Suna one of Gaara's advisors made his way to talk to the guards to inform them of the temporary assignment change the investigation of the northern desert would cause. Some of the Jounins that would be assigned to the mission were currently assigned to be in charge of the gaurds at the entrance and some duty shifts were needed. As he approached the entrance he stiffened for a brief moment and then continued on his way. As he passed by one of the guards stopped him asking, "Hey where are you going?"

"One of the Gennin teams got lost again," the Jounin advisor answered.

"Team 2 again?" the guard asked rather exasperated. "I swear I don't see how those kids became a Gennin in the first place. Being able to navigate in the desert is one of the fundamental skills of our village." With another sigh he stepped out of the way, "See you in a couple of hours."

A half an hour later the Jounin advisor was kneeling in front of two figures in black cloaks with red clouds. "So what do you have to report?" the larger one of the two asked.

"The target should be in his office," the Jounin answered. "And he has sent orders to investigate the north desert to confirm some of your sightings."

"Then we should weight until they leave, yeah," the smaller one suggested. "There will be less guards to deal with, yeah."

"I don't like to be kept waiting but that is the best option," the larger one replied. "Return to the village and signal when the search team leaves." The Jounin nodded and disappeared in a gust of wind and sand.

After about a week of travel Anbu Team 12 from Konoha and their temporary leader and previous Gennin Sensei, Maito Gai arrive at the main port town of Choryu (Tide or Water Current) on the west coast of Water Country. As they disembarked from the ship they made glanced around at the familiar sights of the city. This had been the city they would use often when traveling from Konoha to Kiri over the last few years when they had business of one kind or another in Water Country. "Are we meeting our contacts here like usual or are we meeting them in Kiri Gai-sensei?" Tenten asked.

"We'll be meeting out contact here," Gai answered. "But we'll be escorted to Kiri. The Youkai we're that helping them with is difficult to track so the only way to get the most recent and accurate information about its location is as soon as it comes in."

"I'm not surprised they can't track it," Naruto joins in. "Sensing raksha that a native, even Youkai, Godeshen is difficult for a person that doesn't know what to look for. They are probably trying to sense chakra and only getting faint reading because of the differences in the two."

"Will your Byakugan be able to detect the raksha, Neji?" Gai asked.

"Naruto has shown me the differences that raksha and chakra produce," Neji answered. "While differences are significant enough to throw off normal senses used to detect chakra. The differences will not affect the Byakugan because I know what to look for."

"That's good to know," Tenten commented. Then to change the subject slightly she asked, "Gai-sensei do you know who our contact will be?"

"I believe it will be Chikaramaru," Gai answered. "Naruto you won't know him but he was the officiator of the third Exam when Neji and Lee first got promoted to Chunin."

"You mean that blind guy?" Tenten asked. Gai nodded while Naruto gave her a questioning look. "He may be blind but he is very strong. From what we can guess he's been able to train his other four senses to a degree that they rival anything even you can do with your Hanyou senses."

"She is correct," a new voice confirmed. The Konoha shinobi turned to the person speaking and saw a Kiri shinobi with his Hitai Ate covering his face causally walking up to them. "Maito Gai, Anbu Team 12, I am Chikaramaru and I am here to escort you to Kiri and the Mizukage," he greeted formally.

Soon after the six shinobi were on their way to the Kiri that was located near the center of the island country of Water. When they arrived after a couple of days of continuous travel they were immediately escorted by three more Jounins to the Kazekage's Office. Along the way the shinobi from Kiri had light conversations with their counterparts from Konoha. Normally such an occurrence was quite rare between two such groups. But many of the high ranked Kiri-nins were familiar with the members of Anbu Team 12 after all the time they spent in the village training under Nazo of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri. When they arrived at the Mizukage's Office the Jounin escorts gave them a slight wave and went off to attend other duties.

As the five from Konoha entered the Office they were greeted by the sight of three familiar faces the Mizukage, Nazo and Nazo's apprentice Yuki. After the brief greeting and pleasantries they got down to business. First the Mizukage started to relay all the information they had collected from the various sightings. What he told them was very similar to what the Konoha-nins already knew but also added a bit more they had discovered in the past couple of weeks. One thing that he told them was that they did not know previously was the fact that the Youkai was spotted at least once changing into a human with bronze skin and silver hair. This did not surprise Naruto, as that was the common look for the people of Godeshen so it was natural for a Youkai to change into a human that looked like them. After the Mizukage was finished Naruto stepped forward and started to relate his experiences on Godeshen involving the Dobutsu no Obake and what he knew about their abilities and strengths. After Naruto finished there was a brief period of silence before the Mizukage spoke, "Thank you for the information Naruto, it and you're experience will be helpful when you all face him. For now though why don't you go and get some rest. We'll discuss plans to deal with the Dobutsu no Obake in the morning."

Everyone was in agreement and the younger shinobi left the office a head of the veteran ninjas. Once they were out of the room the Mizukage spoke again, "It's amazing how much stronger they have become even since the last time they were here."

"I agree," Nazo nodded. "And every time she sees her friends Yuki is inspired to train much harder so she is not left behind. I would say she would be ready to become of the Seven Swordsman within the next year or so."

"There is a lot of talk among the Jounin in Konoha that the next Sannin will be from their group," Gai contributed. "And if you factor in that the Kazekage is also among their age group is not hard to see that their generation is arguably the strongest our villages have ever produced."

"I will not argue with you on that Gai," Nazo nodded.

"The world is changing my friends," Mizukage said. "And I for one am actually optimistic about the future that we leave to them."

Outside the group met up with the last of their group from their Gennin days, Kora. By now she had joined Neji and Lee and became an official Jounin but unlike the rest of them she remained a normal Jounin doing mostly regular B and A-rank Missions. Soon the six friends made their way to their favored restaurant to catch up on what each had been doing in the last couple of months. "So you guys still hunting down Youkai?" Kora asked.

"Yeah," Naruto answered slurping down half his third bowl of ramen in thirty seconds. "We do go on the occasional standard Anbu missions but those are few and far between."

"What about you Yuki?" Lee asked. "What kind of missions have you gone on with Nazo-Sensei lately."

"I went on an S-Rank a couple of months ago," Yuki said. "I really can't talk about it." The other gave nod in understanding; part of the shinobi life is secrecy even from your closest friends.

"I took a couple of A-rank missions myself," Kora stated. "The last one was getting evidence on this guy that tried to take over some of Gatou's old dealings."

"Why does that name sound familiar?" Lee asked.

"Kakashi's team fought with Gatou and some Missing-nins in the Wave Country just before our first Chunin Exam," Naruto answered. "The only reason you probably even remember it was because of Kakashi returned with Zabuza's sword and Nazo-sensei brought it back here."

"I do remember that but that's not what I'm thinking of," Lee replied. After a moment of thought he said, "Now I remember!" He reached into pouch and pulled out a bottle and should it to his friends. On the bottle it read, 'Gatou's Patented Hair Gel.' "It was the first brand of hair gel that Gai-sensei bought for me when I swore to be just like him!"

"That's…um…nice Lee," Yuki commented. "So what anyway what about you two?" Yuki asked directing her question to Neji and Tenten, "Have you gone out yet?"

Tenten for her part blushed a bit while no one could tell what was happening to Neji as he was conveniently drinking some tea at the time. "Hey you two why didn't you tell us you were going out?" Naruto joined in on the teasing, and then in a mock contemplative gesture he said, "You know I heard from Kakashi that he saw a Hyuuga about Neji's size entering the book store where he buys those books of his." His statement caused Neji to spit his tea out of his mouth.

"OOOHHH NEJI HAS LET HIS FIRE FOR TENTEN BURN SO BRIGHTLY HE IS THINKING OF UNAPPROPIRATE THINGSQ!" Lee yelled drawing several patrons' attention to their table. This of coursed caused Tenten's blush to triple in intensity and Neji to send Naruto a rather intense glare of anger.

"Lee be quiet Naruto was only kidding!" Tenten scolded then deciding to turn the tides on her tormenter Tenten said, "And if anyone has been corrupted by that pervert it was you, Naruto! After all you're the one who spent over two years with Jiraiya! In fact I'm sure you have read that discussing Icha Icha Paradise series he writes"

By this time everyone in the restaurant had over heard the conversation and when the name Jiraiya and his book was mentioned just about every male in the room rushed the table saying, "You know Jiraiya-sama? Do you think you can get him to sign our books?" With that several books were shoved into Naruto's face with several pleading looks from the owners of the books.


	34. Intended

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Three days after Anbu Team 12 and Gai arrived in Kiri word had come in from a small farming community about an odd shadow like Youkai near their town. As soon as the message arrived at Mizukage's office he immediately sent word to Naruto and his team to meet him in his office. When the Anbu team and Jounin arrived they were greeted by Nazo and Yuki along with another member of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri that went by the name of Samusa Soyokaze (Cold Breeze). Samusa was one of the oldest of the Seven Swordsman; in fact he was the one that took Noza as an apprentice that allowed him to become one of the Seven. "Now that everyone is here we can begin," the Mizukage said. "Just more than an hour ago a small farming community sent a message to us about a Youkai that matched the description of the one we sent for you to assist us with. The town is approximately two days travel from here. You are to go and contact the mayor of the town and find out any information on the Youkai. From there if you are able to find a solid lead you are to track down the Youkai and either negotiate with it or eliminate it. If negotiations are possible Samusa will lead with Naruto as his second. Samusa will be the senior negotiator as he is the most experienced and can represent us the best. Naruto will be his second because of his experience with Youkai and in particular his dealings with the Dobutsu no Obake (Phantom Beast)."

"The reports say that the Youkai speaks in a language that is different from our own," Noza stated. "How will we understand it? Naruto can but the rest of us will need to understand it so that mistakes and hostile gestures will not be made."

"When I was traveling with Ero-Sannin to Godenshen the Captain of the ship we were on was a former Kiri-nin," Naruto answered. "He taught us a translation jutsu that allowed us to understand the Native language. It's not all that hard to learn and I'm more than willing to teach it too all of you." Noza nodded satisfied that his question was answered.

"We can buy supplies once we reach the town," Samusa said after a brief period of silence for any further questions. "So we will be packing light. Gather your equipment and me at the main entrance in a half an hour, dismissed!"

An hour later the team was running a top one of the many rivers in Water Country heading to the farming town. This route was the fastest way to get to the town from Kiri. By taking the river that was flowing in the direction they were traveling in their travel time would be cut in half, allowing them to reach their destination in just under a day. Along the way Naruto showed the team the proper hand seals to activate the jutsu. With it requiring minimal chakra to maintain it was one of a few jutsus that could be maintained for several hours, even by a Gennin. That meant that the Anbu and Jounin level shinobi that made up the team could maintain the jutsu for several days if they needed.

By the time Anbu Team 12 and their partners arrived at the town it was mid morning the next day. As soon as they entered the town they made their way to town hall to speak with the mayor. When they entered Samusa began, "Mayor, I am the commander of the team that has been sent by Kiri to assess and deal with the Youkai that you reported near here."

"Thank you for coming so quickly," the Mayor replied. "So far the Youkai has not done anything to disruptive, only taking a couple of our livestock. But our livelihood depends on our crops and livestock so even it taking the few animals it has made the people of my town a bit jumpy."

"So the Youkai has not made any aggressive action to the humans of the town?" Samusa asked.

"Yes," the Mayor answered. "It appears to try and keep to itself. Though I am afraid for that woman that appears to have taken up residence in woods outside of town."

"Woman?" Gai asked.

"Yes," the Mayor nodded. "I haven't seen her myself because she has never come into town. But some of the farmers have seen a young woman about her age," Gestures to Yuki, "Going into the forest."

"Was anyone able to get a good look at her?" Naruto asked.

"No I'm afraid not," the Mayor shakes his head. "All they could really tell was that it was a young woman and she had silver hair."

"Thank you Sir," Samusa bowed. "We shall begin our search for the Youkai this evening after we rest." The Mayor gave his understanding and directed them to where they could stay for the duration of the missions, as the town did not have an inn large enough for all of them.

When they were alone and could speak freely Gai spoke first, "The young woman is most likely the Youkai in human form."

"Probably," Naruto answered. "The Dobutsu no Obake would sometimes go into human territories to see if the Dogon were a threat to them. Those wards they can make can be real nasty to Youkai and Hanyous, believe me."

"This also implies that she is trying to keep a low profile," Nazo commented. "As a human she is less likely to drawn attention to herself. Stranger in a strange land, best option is to not make oneself the center of attention."

"We'll rest for the day," Samusa said. "Buy enough supplies to last at least a week. We may have to spend some time searching in the wilderness." The team nodded and went off to buy the supplies that were needed.

When night fell the team met up outside where they there staying. They had all rested and even though it was late in the evening they were all alert and ready to face the Youkai. The plan was to search the forest where the woman was spotted by the townspeople and look for any signs of the Youkai. From there they would either fight or try and reason with the Youkai.

A few minutes later the group of eight make to the forest and start to set up a base camp. After that was done they begin to start their search and decide to split up into two teams. Samusa decided to keep Neji and Naruto on two separate teams as they had the best senses and could alert the others around them if something was over looked. The first team consisted of Samusa, Nazo, Neji and Lee. The second team was Naruto, Gai, Tenten and Yuki. "We'll start at the north end of the forest and make our way back to base camp," Samusa said. "I want you to search the South end. Whether or not you find a sign of the Youkai come back to base camp I want all of us together when we confront the Youkai."

"Right the forest is not very big so I estimate it'll only take us until midnight to finish a good survey of it," Gai said. "We'll me you back here by then."

"Agreed," Samusa said before leading his team north while Gai led his team south.

Gai's team quickly made it to the south edge of the forest and started to backtrack to the base from there. After about an hour searching Naruto suddenly stopped and started to sniff the air, as he smelled something that was rather familiar, "Now where have I smelled this scent before?"

Naruto's answer came from the Great Beast sealed inside of him. "**You smelled this scent before back on Godeshen. In fact it was that young one you met not long after you entered the Dobutsu no Obake territory**."

"You mean Lea'so?" Naruto asked his inner beast.

"**Correct**," Kyuubi answered. "**Why she is here I'm not positive, but I do have my suspicion**."

"And what suspicions are those?" Naruto wondered. "Is her intentions hostile?"

"**I serious doubt that**," Kyuubi said with slight amusement in his voice.

"What are you talking?" Naruto was curious why Kyuubi seemed to be amused.

Before Kyuubi could answer Naruto was brought out of his inner talk by Yuki. "Naruto are you all right? You kind of spaced out for a minute there."

"Yeah I'm fine," Naruto answered. "And the reason I spaced out was because I was remembering a scent I smelled. We are dealing with a Dobutsu no Obake; I recognize her smell from Godeshen. In fact I've met her before."

"Are you sure?" Gai inquired overhearing what the two teens were saying.

"Yes I'm positive," Naruto affirms.

"Do you think she's hostile?" Tenten asks joining the conversation.

"I don't think so," Naruto admits. "She is rather young around our age actually and she appears to be alone. Why she's here? I don't know."

"How fresh is the scent?" Gai asked.

"A couple of days at least," Naruto answered. "But there is a lot of for it being this old I think she comes through here often."

"Then we'll head back to base camp and inform the others what we've found," Gai ordered.

In another part of the forest away from the two shinobi teams Lea'so is busy eating some chickens she stole from a local farmer. After she finished eating she decided to return to the cave she made into her temporary home in the southern part of the forest. As she makes her way there she detects a faint smell one she's been actually searching for several months now. "So he's actually here!" Lea'so thought. "Good that will make this a lot easier." She then started sniffing around to try and find the right direction. After a few minutes she founder her bearing and went off in that direction.

During her search for the scent Lea'so also detected human scents. "Hmm by their smell I'd say they're a little stronger than those I ran into a few weeks ago. Not quite as strong as his but still worth notice. And one smells a little odd for a human, like she has a little demon in her. Well Sister did say mating between humans and demons were a more common here then back home." After a few minutes of thinking Lea'so decided that the fastest way to get what she wanted was to follow their scent and started heading in a northwestern direction.

Midnight finally came around and the two teams once again met up at the base camp. When Samusa's team arrived Gai and Naruto began to tell the other what they found during their search. When informed that Naruto had actually met the Youkai they were searching for and that he suspected she was not here for anything hostile they were a bit relieved, though still cautious. "Alright we'll head to that area tomorrow and pick up the search from there," Samusa decided. "When we find her Naruto will make the initial contact and find out what the Youkai wants. Neji will be the lookout during the initial meeting and will tell up if anything goes wrong. If everything goes well we'll try to reason with her. But if not be ready to fight."

Not far away from the base camp Lea'so was about to walk up to the shinobi when she detected more four more and just as if not more powerful human. And the fact that two of them seemed to have something extra in their scent made her pause. "Great more of them. With him there and judging how strong they are by their scents if they want me dead they can probably do it." Sighing in frustration Lea'so wondered what she was going to do.

Her pondering was answered however when the wind suddenly picked up from behind her caring her smell towards Naruto and the others. As soon as the smell reached him Naruto sighed to the rest of Anbu Team 12 that they had company. Recognizing the sign language but not the words the Kiri shinobi whispered their question to the closest Konoha-nin, Neji. Neji answered, "Naruto says the Youkai is near by." He then activated his Byakugan and scanned the area where Naruto indicated where the smell came from, "One hundred and fifty meters at thirty degrees behind Naruto. She's in human form and…" Neji focused a little more, "She appears to be heading right for us. She doesn't even appear to be trying to hide her presence, I think she knows we know where she is."

"She probably does," Naruto joined in. "Probably did the moment the wind shifted."

"We'll wait here and let her come to us," Samusa ordered. "Be ready just in case." The others nodded and carefully reached for their weapons. "And be sure to activate the jutsu."

A few minutes later Lea'so stepped into the light of the campfire. She could tell everyone was tense but did not seem to be necessarily afraid of her. More cautious than anything else. Naruto was the one to speak first, "You are a long way from home Lea'so."

Lea'so was relieved a little bit that Naruto greeted her in Godeshen's language and that the others seemed to understand. That would cut down on misinterpretations. "I guess I am."

"Why are you here?" Naruto decided to be direct. It was often the best policy when dealing with Youkai that thought they were superior to just about everything and did not like to play games.

"Actually I'm here looking for my intended mate," Lea'so answered honestly.

"Your intended mate?" Naruto asked caught off guard along with the others. "Why would you be looking here? I mean the demons of Godeshen stay there."

"Because the one I'm looking for has the greatest potential I've seen and he's not among the demons of Godeshen," Lea'so said. Seeing Naruto and a couple others confused she decided to make her purpose clear, "After all no demon can match the power of the Kyuubi. Or to be more specific his vessel, meaning you." She gave a smile that quickly became confusion when Naruto fainted after hearing the news, "Did I say something wrong?" she asked the others that by now had their jaws on the ground.


	35. Making Moves

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

A couple of hours have past since the meeting with Lea'so. Naruto was now awake very thankful for his Anbu mask being able to hide his face. Every so often he would glance around the impromptu camp they had set up in the forest. Everyone had been waiting for him to wake up before they began any kind of discussion and now were anxious to get started. And his latest glance around he knew that he was silently elected to begin the talking to her.

Naruto had to think for a few minutes of where to begin. After a short time he decided to ask a question ever since he found out a Dobutsu no Obake(Phantom Beasts) got to the Elemental Continent in the first place. "Ah Lea'so just how did you get here anyway?" Naruto finally asked.

Around the camp several of the shinobi exchanged a quick glance with each other. Of all the questions Naruto could have opened with they were actually not expecting this one. Though if a person were to ask any of the shinobi present, in private, they would admit they were also curious about how Lea'so got here. Lea'so looked at Naruto for a minute then looked at the others. It was easy to tell that she really did not want them around but she really did not have much choice and knew it, "Just another difference between here and home," Lea'so thought. Speaking in the native language of Godeshen Lea'so began, "Well after about a month after you left I started thinking of a way to get to the Elemental Continent. Only the humans had any real viable transport between home and here. So I had to find a way to get into the human territories. After another few weeks of waiting I was able to enter human territory and found a ship heading here. It wasn't very big so it took quite a long while." As she remembered the trip Lea'so decided to not tell the part about how she got rather nauseous on the trip over it would not do to embarrass herself in front of the person that could access Kyuubi's power. "After a long time at sea the ship arrived in Water Country and I have been traveling around ever since."

Every one of the humans, and one Hanyou, exchanged quick looks that said they did not entirely believe her story. Lea'so had left out several details in her story; like how she was able to get out of her home territory, how she was able to get past the wards that were set up by the monks used to keep the human areas free of Youkai, or how she was able to convince the Captain of the ship she came on to give passage. Their concerns became a moot point however when Lea'so and Naruto's heads jerked up and then everyone grabbed their ears because of a loud high pitch screeching noise bombarded them from several directions.

Neji was able to concentrate enough to activate his Byakugan to survey the area. What he found was nearly a dozen shinobi with Oto Hiatai Ates surrounding them along with several devices that seemed to be emanating the sound. He knew that the pain he was experiencing was nothing compared to Naruto or Lea'so. He also knew that as long as those devices were activated no one there could mount a proper defense against the Oto shinobi. Removing his hands from his ears Neji was able to get Tenten's attention and signal her where the devises were located. Tenten gave the affirmative return signal and cut her finger to summon several kunai she had stored on her person. Then with a leap into the air she started raining down the kunai and struck all of the sound devices cutting of the noise.

The Oto-nins knowing that they only had a few seconds until they all recovered attacked the still disoriented Kiri and Konoha shinobi. Two of them attacked Lee first, this proved to be a mistake because with his balance hampered it was like he was slightly drunk. So using Suiken Kempou (Drunken Boxing) he quickly countered their attack and knocked them out. As Lee was subconsciously fighting off his attackers three more decided to take out the one the perceived as the most dangerous at the time, Samusa. When they attacked they were able to injure him but only marginally. A lifetime of shinobi life honed his reflexes and he was able to avoid serious injury. Once the ringing in his ears died down enough he counter attacked with his sword striking in a blur of sword cuts causing one to drop and the other two to fall back. Four more Oto-nins were able to get the drop on Nazo and Gai and were able to injure both but not without taking several blows forcing them to drop back as well. By the time Tenten landed she and Neji had recovered and were able to double-team another enemy shinobi while Yuki was guarding Naruto. The last three Oto-nins had attacked Lea'so. This was proved to be a mistake because the injuries they caused her allowed her to snap out of the pain caused by the surprise noise attack.

A deep bestial growl echoed in Lea'so's throat signifying her anger. Only a second after the growl she began to transform into her Youkai form. The change only took a moment and suddenly there was an ebony dog towering over the Oto-nins staring down at them with fury clearly in her eyes, "**You filthy humans will die for what you've done!**" With one swipe of her paw she knocked two of the Oto-nins into a tree knocking them out. The third was quickly killed when her powerful jaws to bite through him. After that she turned her angry gaze to their accomplices.

Those that could stand saw that they had lost their advantage, were injured and now faced a very angry and power Youkai decided to try and run for it. They did not get far however because Naruto had recovered and used Shunshin no Jutsu to kill or knock them out before they could take two steps. During the brief fight Naruto's Anbu mask had come off and the humans could see that Naruto angry because his eyes changed to red and his whisker marks had darkened even further. Turning to Lea'so he saw she was still furious and wanted more, "**That is enough**." His tone left no argument as whether or not it was a suggestion.

"**Who were these filth?**" Lea'so asked still angry.

"**They are our enemy**," Naruto answered. "**Their leader a human named Orochimaru is set on destroying my home.**"

Lea'so was able to calm down a little but still showed her disgust at the Oto-nins. "**I will kill these humans for thinking they could attack me**," Lea'so declared.

Gai seeing this as an opportunity joined in, "Then come with us." Lea'so turned to Gai with an irritated look but Gai pressed on. "As Naruto said they are our enemies by coming with us you will be able to deliver you declaration."

Lea'so thought about Gai's proposal for a couple of minutes. If she were to go with them she would be able to fight her new enemy and be with Naruto, her intended mate. Nodding in agreement Lea'so changed back to a human. "I will be back in a moment I need to rinse my mouth out. That human left a bad taste in my mouth." No one stopped her as she left the camp.

After five minutes Lee asked, "Gai-sensei why did you make that suggestion."

"Enemy of my enemy is my friend," Neji answered for Gai. "We now share a common enemy so she is open to coming with us peacefully. If she is with us we can keep track of her and make sure she does not harm anyone."

"Correct Neji," Gai confirmed. "And I have a feeling that Naruto may be the only one we know of that can control her."

"You're probably right Gai-sensei," Naruto nodded after calming down enough to return to normal.

"Then once Lea'so returns we'll head back to town," Samusa said. "From there we'll split up and head back to our respective villages. We must inform Mizukage-sama about this development and you will need to do the same to Hokage-sama. Orochimaru is probably on the move again and we will both need to be ready."

Back in Konoha was rather peaceful. It was at this time that Tsunade was coming out of a meeting with some of the shinobi Clan Heads discussing the defense of Konoha. With the news from Jiraiya about Orochimaru and Akatsuki the village would need to be on alert. As she came back into her office she noticed she had for once a low pile of paperwork. Seeing that there was no real rush Tsunade decided to take a break and do some gambling. After loosing several hands to several people Tsunade sighed and went back to work. When she arrived she saw Shizune there waiting for her with a cross expression on her face. "Let me guess I shouldn't leave when there's paperwork to do," she sighed.

"What?" Shizune asked just noticing her mentor and friend enter the office. "No it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Tsunade asked rather concerned. The only time she sees Shizune mad is when she ducks out when paperwork needs to be filled out.

"it's Jiraiya!" Shizune seethed. "I was at bath house and saw him doing his 'research'!"

Tsunade's face went from worried to extremely mad in an instant, "Anko!" Said Jounin immediately appeared in front of Tsunade. "Take three squads of female Anbu and find Jiraiya and bring him here!"

"Why do you want Jiraiya here? And why female Anbu?" Anko asked.

"He was at it again and you can never tell which of the male shinobi are fans of his," Tsunade explained. "They may tip him off. I want you to find him and bring him here at once!"

Anko gave a rather bone chilling smile. "At once Hokage-sama. That pervert won't get away from me." As she left she said, "Oh I hope he resists, I want to try out that knew focused Raiton jutsu. It says its perfect for small targets and I can defiantly think of a small target on him." As she left a passing male Chunin could not help but cover a certain part of his anatomy for some strange reason.

While Tsunade was waiting for Anko to return so she could pound Jiraiya a messenger burst into her Office with a scroll held tightly in his left hand. "Hokage-sama a message just came from Suna!"

"What's it say?" Tsunade asked her tone nothing but seriousness.

"It says the Kazekage has just been taken by Akatsuki!" the messenger said presenting the scroll. "They request our assistance."

Tsunade did not bother reading the scroll before she asked, "Shizune which team is currently available that can handle an A to S-Class Mission?"

"Kakashi's Team is the only one right now," Shinuze said after some thought.

"Damn," Tsunade thought. "They are definitely not the team I want going after Akatsuki. Sasuke would be a liability if his brother were involved. Still we do not have time to wait for another team to become available." Sighing at the futility she speaks up, "Get Kakashi and his team here immediately. Tell him he has an A-rank Mission, that ought to get him here in only a few minutes."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the messenger said before leaving the office.

"Are you sure about sending Kakashi's team?" Shizune asked.

"We have no choice," Tsunade answered. "We cannot wait for another Team to arrive to take this mission. Even the Anbu and Hunter-nin Teams are all booked. As soon as another team comes in we'll send them as back up."

A few minutes later Kakashi and his team arrived. "What is our mission Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked for once without his favorite book.

"The Kazekage has been apprehended," Tsunade informed surprising those there. "Your mission is to travel to Suna and assist them in the retrieval of Garra. There is no time to gather a lot of supplies so get what you can in under ten minutes and leave for Suna."

"Yes Hokage-sama," the team chorused before leaving the office.

When Kakashi's team left the Hokage Tower Kakashi became deep in thought. "Tsunade-sama is taking a risk with sending Sasuke against Akatsuki. Ever since it was deduced that Itachi had help killing his Clan he has become withdrawn. I just hope we do not encounter Itachi on this mission."

Kakashi was not the only one who was thinking about the mission. Sasuke, himself began to contemplate it. "Garra could only be taken by Akatsuki. That means I can find out where Itachi is and discover who helped him kill my Clan, then I'll get my revenge on him." Thinking about his brother caused the Curse Seal to pulse just ever so slightly. So short was the duration that no one noticed, no one except for one person, the one who put it there.

In his chambers Orochimaru's head jerked to a candle that lit up for a brief second. This particular candle had been dormant for nearly three years now. When the candle sparked, even just for a moment, Orochimaru could not help but smile. "Well, well it looks like Sasuke-kun tapped into my gift for a brief moment. He will probably tap into it more now that he broke through that Containment Seal Jiraiya put on it. I may get my new body sooner than I anticipated this time." While Orochimaru was thinking about Sasuke, Kabuto entered the chamber and waited for his master to address him. "What is it Kabuto?"

"Orochimaru-sama the Five have just returned with the relic the scrolls called for," Kabuto reported.

"Good Kabuto," Orochimaru said very pleased. "Send them after the next component that is required. I want everything to be ready as soon as possible."

"May I ask why there is such a rush Orochimaru-sama?" Kabuto inquired.

"Sasuke-kun tapped into my Curse Seal, it is only a matter of time now that he will be under it's influence again," Orochimaru answered. "I want everything ready so that as soon as I get the Sharingan I can begin."

"I shall inform them of your orders at once Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto bowed and left Orochimaru's chambers.

In a wide open plain three figures stood together. Two of the people were wearing black cloaks with red clouds the third figure was a wearing pale gray robe facing the two with the cloaks. "Why have you sought me? Our business was closed the last time," the gray robed figure asked.

"I may need your assistance once again," the shorter of the two in black and red cloaks answered. "My newest target may be even more difficult to deal with then the last time I sought you out."

"You mean the Beast of Cataclysm," the gray robed person stated. The larger of the two in black flinched just a little. "Do not be surprised we know of your plans we have been aware of them since before either of you joined your group."

"Will you give me your aide?" the shorter one asked. "The Beast's Vessel is become stronger. It could be bothersome to deal with him if he is around one of the Legendary Three."

"You are fools to seek to try and Control the Great Beasts," the gray robed figure stated. "Even we will not try such an ambition."

"So your answer is no then," he larger of the two in black stated. "Then we don't need you!" he then brought up a wrapped bundle and slashed it downward only to have it pass right through the figure in gray, "A Bushin?"

"No Kisame this is a projection," the shorter of the two stated. "He is far away from here."

"Itachi do not contact us again," the gray figure stated. "We helped you with your Clan and you paid our price. We will not get involved with the Great Beasts. If you contact us you will die." With that the image disappeared leaving only Kisame and Itachi standing in the field.

"So those were the guys that helped you?" Kisame asked. Itachi gave a brief nod, "If the other found out we sought outside help…"

"It does not matter," Itachi stated. "They will not interfere. We must now take him on our own. I only sought out their aide to keep anyone that is with the Naruto-kun busy while we secure him."

"You think that brat could give that much trouble?" Kisame asked.

"He is a member of Konoha Anbu," Itachi stated. "And fights high level Youkai regularly. We do not know how much of the Kyuubi's power he can control. The last we knew he used two tails worth and that was before he left. It is only reasonable to face him with as much of an advantage as possible. Now we must separate him from anyone else if we are to secure him."

"Deidera and Sasori should have returned with their target by now," Kisame spoke up. "We should contact the others." Itachi only responded by walking away and forcing Kisame to follow.

Author's Note: The fight with Gaara and Akatsuki happened like in the Manga.


	36. Hunting for the Kazekage

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Anbu Team 12 and their two companions arrived in Fire Country a day after they spit up with the Kiri shinobi. They arrived late and decided to stop and return to Konoha the next day. As they had traveled Naruto took it upon himself to teach Lea'so the basics of hand seals and then taught her the translation jutsu. As she learned the jutsu Lea'so made the comment about how odd it felt doing the hand seals. The rest could actually relate to her because of some of their lessons in note doing hand seals to perform the spells Naruto had taught them.

Also during the journey Lea'so noticed the strange interactions between Gai and Lee. When they stopped she could not help but comment, "Those two have to be the strangest humans I have ever seen."

"They are the strangest humans you will ever meet," Neji said. "For as long as we've known them they have always acted that way."

"How do you stand it?" Lea'so asked. As even now she wanted to at least knock them out just to get Gai and Lee to stop.

"You learn to tune them out while they enter one of their moods," Tenten answered. "It helps by starting with focusing your attention on something else at first, like I would sharpen my weapons. After a while forgetting about them becomes second nature."

Lea'so then focused her sight on Neji. "Why do you smell different from other humans?"

"What do you mean?" Neji asked.

"She means your Blood Limit Neji," Naruto answered. "Humans with Blood Limits smell different than normal humans. No Youkai has ever said anything to you before is because humans with Blood Limits are a part of life around here and don't feel the need to say anything. From what I've seen there are not any humans with Blood Limits on Godeshen."

"What is a Blood Limit?" Lea'so asked rather curious about the odd smelling human.

"A Blood Limit is heritage some human Clans have that give them access to abilities only members of their blood line are about to use, hence the term Blood Limit," Gai answered. "A Blood Limit often gives the human that possess it an advantage of some kind. Neji has one that allows him to see beyond normal vision."

"That's not really all that much of an advantage," Lea'so said. "I met a lot of 'Youkai' that can see in the dark."

"I can seen completely around my head, threw objects and has telescopic vision," Neji remarked.

"That sounds a lot better," was Lea'so's only comment. She began to contemplate the advantages of having such ability and could easily see its strengths. He opinion of humans as a hole began to alter somewhat at this. The humans of the Elemental countries not only had power, she remembered Jiraiya, but also the Blood Limits they were worth her respect.

"We should get some rest," Gai said after a brief period of silence. "It's still about a day and a half back to Konoha so we should leave early tomorrow."

By the time Naruto and his team arrived back in Konoha it was late at night. The night Guards were caught somewhat by surprise when they say Gai and his former students returning so late. They were even more surprised to see a young girl looking in her mid teens accompany them. The Jounin in charge of the night shift dropped down to greet them. "Gai," the Jounin greeted, "I was not expecting you back until later in the week."

"The Mission was not as eventful as we firs suspected," Gai answered. "This is Lea'so she accompanied us back and we will need to see Tsuande-hime about her."

The Jounin gave her a once over and immediately noticed that she was not human. Moving in closer the Jounin asked, "Is she from the Sanctuary?"

"No," Gai answered. "That is one of the reasons why we must speak with the Hokage."

"Understood," the Jounin replied. "Last I heard Hokage-sama was still working on the paperwork from the day. You and Anbu Team 12 should be able to see her in her office." With a nod the six travelers entered the Konoha and made their way to the Hokage Tower.

As the Jounin at the Gate said Tsunade was still busy with the paperwork from the day. As she was finishing up Tsunade made the comment, "Why is there so much paperwork that I have to stay up so late."

Surprisingly Tsunade actually got answer, "That's because you spend most of your time napping during the day, Okasan."

Not looking up from the current form that needed her signature Tsunade greeted, "Welcome back Anbu Team 12 and Gai. And welcome to Konoha, must be different from you home on Godeshen."

Lea'so was caught by surprise by Tsunade's greeting. By that simple statement showed that she knew that not only was Lea'so a Youkai but also knew where she was from. Taking a sniff of the air Lea'so took note of a strong smell coming from the woman sitting across from her, "Slugs?" Lea'so thought. "Another Summoner." She took another smell and noticed something else, "So this is Naruto's mother. She's at least as strong as that toad guy."

"Why is she here?" Tsunade asked looking up from the paperwork. Naruto blushed a little and Tsunade gave him a questioning look.

"I would believe that would fall under personal business at this point Hokage-sama," Neji replied. He held a smirk on his face at the idea of Naruto telling his mother about why Lea'so was on the Elemental Continent. Taking a glance to his side he saw a similar smirk on Tenten. "As it involves Naruto then it would fall under Clan business. The Mission is complete and our teammates from Kiri returned after it was established that Lea'so here was not a threat."

Tsunade caught Neji's smirk and adding Naruto's blush, and what Neji was saying about it being Clan business made her think, "I have a feeling I'm going to need a lot of Sake tonight." Out loud Tsunade said, "Very well, Gai, Tenten, Lee, Neji you are all dismissed. Go get some sleep. Naruto you stay we still need to talk."

The next morning Tsunade woke up with a bad hangover. She was correct in thing that she would need some Sake. When Naruto explained to her why this particular Dobutsu no Obake (Phantom Beast) was here it took nearly half an hour to process all the information due to surprise and shock. After that she drank at least five bottles of Sake, she could not remember much after the fifth bottle. All she could remember saying that she would decide what to do in them morning.

So using a jutsu that clears hangovers, her own design, Tsunade made her way down to the living area of the Hokage residence. When she arrived she saw Naruto was already and apparently waiting for her. She was expecting him to ask about what she planned to do with Lea'so, but when she saw his face she noted that his look was the one he showed during important meeting; Anbu mission briefings, meetings with various Clan Heads, delivery of important messages, ect. "What's wrong?"

"A messenger just dropped by," Naruto said. "She said another message came in from Suna. Apparently Kakashi's team will need some assistance. Suna does not have enough shinobi available that can handle the level of the mission that they can trust. Apparently Akatsuki was able to enter Suna because of traitor and are requesting added assistance to help find Garra."

Tsunade thought for a minute going over who was still in the village that was best for this mission. At this point it had become an S-Rank and needed people of exceptional skill and power. A part of her knew whom she was going to send even before the rest of her mind came to the same conclusion. The answer was literally staring her in the face; Naruto and his team had been training, while not on Anbu duty, to specifically fight Akatsuki for the past year, more if one counted the time Naruto was away. "Naruto I know you and your team just returned from a mission last night."

"I'll get them together and meet you in your office in one hour Okasan," Naruto said. Tsunade gave her son a nod and Naruto went off to gather his teammates.

An hour later Anbu Team 12 were once again assembled in front of the Hokage for the second time in less than seven hours. "This is the situation, while you were in Water Country the Kazekage was abducted by Akatsuki. Suna sent a request to us for aide and we sent the only team availed at the time that could handle a mission of that level. That team was Kakashi's team. Now Suna has asked for more assistance in locating Garra. You four are the most qualified to aide in this mission. This is an S-Rank mission you will need to leave for Suna immediately."

"And if Uchiha becomes…distracted by his brother showing up?" Neji asked.

"Kakashi will handle Sasuke," Tsunade answered. "Still be on guard just in case."

When Kakashi and his team arrived they found that not only did Akatsuki take Garra but also Kankuro was poisoned by a Missing-nin who was originally from Suna known as Sasori of the Red Sands. It was only because Shizune, who is an expert on poisons, trained Sakura that Garra's older brother was saved. Later after some of Suna's scouts spotted two members of Akatsuki, Kakashi and his team along with the old Suna shinobi Chiyo to search and rescue Garra.

Along the way Kakashi began to notice that Sasuke had not said a word to anyone during the entire time they were in Suna. It worried him because he was fearful that Sasuke might become a liability in the near future. If that happened Kakashi might half to remove him from the upcoming battle and if he did Kakashi felt that it might destroy all the progress Sasuke had made in the past three years.

Kakashi was not the only one to notice Sasuke's Demeter. Chiyo also noticed, and while she did not know anything about the Uchiha, her years of experience were telling her to be on her guard around him. "Kakashi-san," Chiyo said softly. "As you are in charge of this mission I feel I must voice my concerns for one of your subordinates."

"You mean Sasuke," Kakashi replied. Chiyo nodded in confirmation. "We are tracking down members of an organization whose one of their members killed his Clan. He is probably thinking about that."

"Personal vendettas have no place on the battle field Kakashi-san," Chiyo stated.

"I am aware of that, Chiyo-sama," Kakashi replied. "If his judgment becomes impaired enough I will take care of it."

"Are you really willing to do what is necessary?" Chiyo asked.

"As I said I will do what I deem necessary," Kakashi answered.

In the dark chamber that Akatsuki was meeting at, seven of the members were in assembly. They were waiting for the last two to arrive in order to begin the process that would extract Shukaku from Garra. "Itachi and Kisame are late," Sasori said. "I don't like to be kept waiting."

"We have no choice," Zestu said. "We need all nine of us to make the jutsu work. This is one of the Great Beasts we're talking about. Even if it is the weakest it will take a lot of chakra to extract it from the vessel."

Soon the two remaining members arrived. When they made their appearance Sasori said, "You're late."

"We had to locate a secure location before coming here," Itachi responded.

"Enough," the leader announced. "We need to get started. The extraction will take up to three days to complete. And we must maintain physical contact as we are. Now let us begin." A massive statue began to rise out of the ground. When it was at full height the nine members jumped and each landed on one of the ten fingers and began focusing their chakra into the statue. When they did this several serpent like demons came out of the gigantic statue's large mouth and surrounded and lifted Garra's unconscious form. As Garra began to rise in the air he let out a silent scream of pain.

"It looks like the process causes a lot of pain, yeah," Deidera stated.

"It's a good thing we cannot hear him," Kisame said. "His screaming could become annoying after a couple of hours."

"Concentrate on focusing your chakra Kisame," the leader interrupted. "With where you are you must maintain your focus your chakra maintains at a constant flow." Kisame gave no comment and began to focus his chakra once again.

An undetermined time later Zetsu spoke up. "There are people coming."

"Are they from Suna?" Sasori asked. "It would be logical that they would send a search and rescue team."

"No," Zetsu said. "They appear to Oto shinobi. It appears Orochimaru may be trying to interfere with our plans." After a pause of a few seconds Zetsu continued, "They appear to have Curse Seals. I would say they are his new Oto-five."

"Is that weakling Kabuto with them?" A rather tall member asked. "If he is I would like to deal with them."

"No," Zetsu answered. "I am afraid you will have to face Kabuto another time Azusa."

"How close are they?" the Leader asked.

"They are a little over ten kilometers from the entrance," Zestu answered. "It appears they are setting an ambush."

"Can you locate their target?" the Leader asked again.

Zetsu went silent for several minutes. "They appear to be in the direct path of shinobi from Konoha."

"Who is it from Konoha?" Itachi asked.

"It is the Copy Cat Ninja, Hatake Kakashi and his team," Zetsu answered. "Your younger brother Sasuke is also coming. I would say Orochimaru is after his Sharingan again."

"Do we interfere?" Itachi asked.

"No," the leader answered. "Orochimaru is more interested in your brother at this time. And the Konoha shinobi are searching for him," he gestured to Garra still suspended in midair, "They will keep each other occupied while we continue. We should not waste our chakra unless we need to."

At the sight Zetsu indicated the new Oto-five were involved in making a plan to apprehend their target Uchiha Sasuke. The new Oto-five were composed of three men and two women. The leader of the group was a tall muscular man with tattoos located on his body. The second was one of the women, she had blonde hair and carried three large rings on her back. The other woman was short and thin and wore a devise on her left hand. The second man was the tallest of the five he had a shaved head and his entire eyes were blue. The last man had a visible scar on his neck but other than that he had no distinguishing characteristics.

"Orochimaru-sama said his next vessel will come through this way," the leader said. "We should use caution he has the Level two Heavens Curse Seal. That would prove inconvenient."

"Also do not forget he is being accompanied by Hatake Kakashi," the woman with the three rings on her back said. "He does have a Sharingan and can use it quite well. He is also as strong as Kabuto that makes him dangerous to fight."

"What of the other two that were reported to be with Uchiha Sasuke?" the large man asked.

"They are not significant," the leader stated. "But still watch them they could prove distracting in fighting the target and the Copy Ninja."

"Are we to apprehend the vessel?" the woman with a devise on her hand asked.

"Not yet," the leader answered. "The Curse Seal is still contained. Orochimaru-sama wants him under the influence when we take him. We are to try and push him into using the Curse Seal's power. The more he uses it the more Orochimaru-sama will be able to influence him."

"How do we do that?" the girl with the rings asked.

"We need to make him angry," the man with the shaved head said. "The Curse Seal activates easier with negative emotions. The best strategy would be to use hit and run tactics to frustrate him."

"Agreed," the leader said. "When they arrive focus the attention of your attacks on Uchiha Sasuke. Do not cause him serious harm, just annoy him a bit. I will distract the Copy Ninja." The one with the scar on his neck called attention to himself by clapping his hands together. He then pointed off to his right. "They're coming get into positions."

Within the next few minutes Kakashi and his team along with Chiyo pass the scene the Oto-five were just in. As they pass through the clearing Kakashi's sensitive nose picked up five strange scents that recently left the area. He stopped at the center of the clearing making the others stop along with him, "What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Five people recently passed through here," Kakashi informed. "Be on your guard." No sooner had he said that then several dozen shurikens shot out from several bushes all heading directly for Sasuke.


	37. Fighting along the Hunt

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Tsunade was sipping her sake as she read over the scroll on her desk. The scroll was the result of a request she made to the Sanctuary she made almost six months ago. The request was for any information the Elders had on the Kyuubi. It took this long to compile all the information.

There was a knock on her door and Shizune entered and for once with no paperwork. Seeing her mentor and friend busy reading a scroll made her curious. "What are you reading Tsunade-sama?"

"Hmm?" Tsunade looked up from the scroll, "Oh Shizune, I was just looking over this scroll the Elders of the Sanctuary sent me on the Kyuubi." She then put down her sake and picked up the scroll. "Listen to this, 'The Kyuubi no Kitsune also know as the Beast of Cataclysm is said to be responsible for the lack of any life in the wastelands of the West Continent. An old water dragon was the only witness to the devastation and he was out to sea at the time. The sea dragon reported that the Great Beast for some untold reason called upon all the power it had in all of its tails at once. When this happened mountains were destroyed, tsunami crashed into the land, tornadoes uprooted forests, and fire scorched the earth. And this was only what the water dragon could see. After only three days of this the Kyuubi left the continent and only a barren wasteland remained. This is the only account of the Kyuubi ever using all of its power at once. Since that time at most it has only used at most four of its nine tails at once, the Kyuubi is the only one that know the reason why.'"

There was silence in the room before Tsunade stood up and went to the window and gazed up at Yondaime's carved face. "I asked Lea'so, that Youkai that Naruto's team returned with, if she knew about that. She said that no one of her kind had ever told her of that story." She then shook her head, "Arashi was lucky he was able to seal the Kyuubi when he did. I doubt if the Kyuubi took Konoha seriously we would be standing here today."

"How much of Kyuubi's power can Naruto-kun control?" Shizune asked.

"Naruto said he can use the fifth tail now in battle," Tsunade answered. "He can only use that many for a few minutes though. For an extended fight, say an hour Naruto can use two tails with relative ease. What confused me was that Naruto said the Kyuubi once told him not to use more than one or two elements at a time. I was confused at the time but know I think that when the Kyuubi uses more than one of its powers the have a tendency to combine and increase in power. Makes me wonder what the other Great Beasts are truly capable of."

"What confuses me Tsunade-sama is why the Akatsuki is trying to capture all of the Great Beasts," Shizune said. "One is hard enough to control as it is. What makes them think they can control all nine."

"I don't know," Tsunade admitted. "Maybe if we ever capture one we can find out."

Shizune sighed at that, "Not likely. S-Class Missing-nins are almost never captured. They are either killed or run away nothing in between really."

"Yeah I know," Tsunade said. "All we can really do then is try and stop them before what ever they're trying to do backfires and the Great Beasts want retribution."

For the sheer sake of changing the subject Shizune asked, "Where is the Youkai that Anbu Team 12 brought back. I would suspect she is being watched rather closely."

"After we talked about the Kyuubi she asked if she could see the Sanctuary," Tsunade said.

"So she's there?" Shizune asked.

"No," Tsunade answered. "I'm still debating on where she stand around here. I agree with Gai's decision when he brought her here and she could be useful against Oto and Orchimaru but I just don't know what to do with her yet. I've asked for advise from Elders and they are deciding if they will take her in or not."

"So where is she?" Shizune asked.

"Currently she's in the forest on the west side of the village," Tsunade answered. "Its pretty isolated around there so villagers are not likely to run into her. She's being watched by some Anbu to make sure nothing happens."

The battle taking place between Kakashi and his team and the Oto-five was not progressing well for the Konoha shinobi and their Suna companion. The Oto-five had gotten the drop on them and had already activated their level one curse seals. The surprise attack forced the team to separate making them easier targets. Currently Kakashi and Sakura were fighting a two on two battle between a woman with a sound generating devise on her arm and another woman with three large rings. The worked extremely well together. Their strategy was rather simple but effective at the same time. The one with the rings would was using chakra strings to control the rings and keep the two Konoha shinobi at bay and every time they tried to maneuver past the rings the one with the sound devise would use it to disorient Kakashi and Sakura. The two women were using their Level One Curse Seal so it gave them an advantage in speed and power. Even with Kakashi Sharingan activated he was having trouble dodging the rings. The sound devise was interfering with his equilibrium. "Still even though we're at the disadvantage their still only toying with us," Kakashi thought. "I may have to use it, but it is so draining and we still need to locate Gaara."

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura said. "Why aren't they attacking us. Their only defending and keeping us at bay. It's like they want to keep us from something."

That was when the objective of the fight came to Kakashi. "You're right Sakura," Kakashi said. "They are keeping us from something or more precisely someone, Sasuke. We need to end this soon and help him."

Mean while not far away Sasuke was crouched behind a tree with his Sharingan activated. He was dealing with two opponents with Level One Curse Seals on his own. The trouble was they did not seem to be interested in attacking to cause major damage. Only minor injuries that would not do much to his fighting ability. "Are they trying to keep me in good condition for Orochimaru?" Sasuke thought. He knew what Orochimaru wanted him for and it made sense that the Snake Sannin would want his 'new body' in good condition. "If I could just keep them in my sight this fight would be over!"

A noise to Sasuke's left alerted him to another attack. He dodged the dozen kunai and shuriken by jumping up onto the tree branch above and sent a counter attack of his own shuriken back at the tree the attack came from. He heard the hitting of wood and a puff of smoke indicating Kawarimi no Jutsu had been used. Sasuke made a fist in frustration as another of his attacks missed. "This is getting me no where," Sasuke thought. "I need to clear the brush to get these guys out in the open!" Forming some quick hand seals Sasuke called out, "Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu! (Grand Fireball)" The large fire ball blazed across the small area of forest burning much of the under brush and low branches away.

As Sasuke surveyed the damaged looking for his enemy he was blind sided by an attack from behind. "Well looks like we'll have to attack you in the open know," a tall muscular man with several tattoos covering his body said.

Sasuke was about to attack the man when another attack caught him from behind. Sasuke turned to see a man with a large scar on his neck with the Level One Curse Seal covering his body. The scarred man started doing hand seals that Sasuke recognized Kamaitachi no Jutsu. He was about to counter the jutsu when a voice behind him called out, "Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu! (Water Dragon Blast)" and was slammed into a burnt tree just as several blades of wind started cutting into his body. The odd thing was neither jutsu did all that much damage to Sasuke.

"They're just playing with me!" Sasuke thought. With each attack only doing minor damage Sasuke became more frustrated. To him each attack was a slap in the face at the strength he had gain in the past three years. What was even more frustrating was that they way his opponent were attacking made the Sharingan just about useless. One would always stay out of his line of sight and then attack distracting him. Thus letting the first hit him with another jutsu. "I have to get past them, Itachi is so close!" For a moment Sasuke felt a slight burn coming from the back of his shoulder when he thought that.

Sasuke was about to go on the offensive when he heard, "Konoha Renppuu (Leaf Rising Wind)."

The one with tattoos rose quickly into the air after getting hit by a kick from a person in an Anbu uniform. While he was still in the air a call of "Hakke Sho Sho! (Vacuum Palm)" came out and with his Sharingan activated Sasuke saw the chakra displace the air as it hit the one with tattoos right in the chest.

Sasuke took a moment to observe his two rescuers and recognized the stances they held. One was one he copied three years ago and the other was one he had seen used often enough to recognize as Jyuuken. "Konoha Anbu," the tattooed man stated. "We've lost our chance for now. Send the signal to withdraw." The one with the scarred neck nodded and threw a kunai into the air. Seconds later the kunai exploded because of the explosive tag on it. "Until next time Uchiha Sasuke." He and his partner then disappeared in a burst of smoke.

"Can you see where they went?"

"No, they must have placed an anchor point for the teleportation jutsu outside of my Byakugan's range. We should meet back with the others."

A few minutes later Kakashi's team, Chiyo and Anbu Team twelve were standing just outside of the small forest near a slow moving river. "Thanks for the assistance," Kakashi said. "I take it Tsunade-sama sent you."

"Yes," Neji removed his mask. "Hokage-sama has sent us to assist you in the search for Kazekage Gaara. Do you know where Akatsuki is located?"

"We were following Gaara's scent when we were ambushed by those Oto Shinobi," Kakashi explained. "I can still detect the faint smell of sand and blood in the area."

"So can I," Naruto said removing his fox mask. "It's dissipating so we should get a move on."

"As soon as Sakura is finished checking us for serious injuries we'll move out," Kakashi said. "Naruto and I will take point in order to follow the scent. Neji you and Tenten cover our us from the rear Sasuke and Lee with take the sides with Chiyo-sama and Sakura in the middle." A few minutes later Kakashi and Naruto were sniffing around and soon caught the direction the scent was coming from and they were off.

After a few minutes of jumping from tree to tree Kakashi turned to Naruto, "By the way Naruto where's your sword?"

"I noticed it had some cracks in it after our last mission," Naruto answered. "I didn't have enough time to fix it so I had to leave it behind this time. Didn't want it breaking in the middle of a fight."

Chiyo listened to the conversation but she did not take her eyes off Naruto once. He was the one that came to aide and while she was grateful that was not caused her to hold her attention. It was the way Naruto had appeared…

Chiyo was gasped at what she had just witnessed. Her opponent was about to attack her again as he had knocked away one of her puppets and took the opening it had left in her defense. The shinobi from Oto was just two steps away and was about to thrust a kunai at her when there was a flicker of yellow and suddenly he stopped.

Chiyo was surprised to see the a Konoha Anbu had appeared in between the two and held a kunai to her attacks throat. She recognized the technique from descriptions various Suna shinobi have given in reports some twenty years ago. "Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker)" Chiyo thought. "Konoha's Yellow Flash! The Yondaime Hokage!" For a moment Chiyo thought she truly was going crazy in her old age. Everyone in the shinobi world knew the Yellow Flash had died defeating the Kyuubi fifteen years ago. "No its not him. But who could have learned that jutsu?" Speaking up Chiyo addressed her rescuer, "Anbu who are you?"

"Uzumaki Naruto," the Anbu in the fox mask said. "Don't worry Obasan this trash is dead." A sudden explosion from fifty meters away distracted Chiyo and Naruto enough for the Oto-nin to jump clear and then teleport away….

"Another Yellow Flash," Chiyo thought as she ran next to Sakura. "He even looks like the Yondaime. Could this be his son?" Chiyo only had more questions as the eight shinobi continued towards their destination.

In the dark carver Zetsu addressed the other members of Akatsuki on the results of the ambush by the shinobi from Oto. "They did not appear to be trying to capture Itachi's brother. Only trying to provoke him and distract the other. The Oto-five were driven off by a Team of Konoha Anbu that came to the rescue. It also appears that the vessel for the Kyuubi is with them."

"We still need more time to extract the Itchiubi (One Tail)," the leader said. "We only need to fend delay them for a few hours."

"They will undoubtedly arrive here," Sasori said. "Do we attempt to capture him?"

"No," the leader said. "There are too many others with him. Once we extract the First Great Beast we'll leave this place and the body."

"The question in which of us goes to distract them?" Zetsu asked.

"Kisame and I shall go," Itachi said. "My foolish brother will be easily distracted by my presence and that will keep the others off balance."

"Then go," the leader said. "But only use thirty percent of you chakra. We will need the rest to finish extraction the demon."

The group of eight shinobi was traveling at a quicker pace now that Naruto and Kakashi caught a strong trail of Gaara's scent. Just as they reached a small meadow Kakashi and Naruto caught two additional scents that just entered the area, "There two people up ahead," Naruto reported to the others.

"Byakugan," Neji thought. He scanned forward and immediately turned off his blood limit. "Get down!"

Not having to be told twice all of them hit the grown fast just before a giant wrapped sword spun over their heads. "Looks like I missed too bad," Kisame said as he caught his Samehada.

When Sasuke looked up his anger flared, "ITACHI!" Acting entirely without reason Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Chidori and charged his brother.

"Sasuke no!" Kakashi called out but it was too late as just as Sasuke was about to reach his brother Kisame knocked him into a near by lake and soon had him trapped inside a water prison.

"That idiot!" Naruto said standing up. He glanced to the others standing up and sent Neji an unspoken question.

"The one next to Itachi is the Mizu Bushin (Water Clone)," Neji answered. "The real one is holding Uchiha prisoner."

"No look at Itachi's eyes," Kakashi ordered. "That's how he'd get you with the Mangekyou Sharingan." Everyone turned his or her heads away from Itachi at the order. "Lee, Neji, you two and I will handle Itachi. Naruto, Tenten, Sakura, Chiyo-sama free Sasuke and deal with Kisame."

"Why are they facing Itachi?" Sakura whispered to Tenten.

"They are the best to handle the Mangekyou Sharingan because Kakashi has faced it before and Lee and Neji can use their Taijutsu without looking directly at Itachi," Tenten answered.

The group split into and went for their targets. "The first thing we need to do is free Sasuke," Naruto said. "We can't attack at a distance because we can't risk hurting him. We have to get in close."

"I'm no good at close range," Chiyo said. "However I can use my puppets to get close enough. But I will need a distraction to get them ready."

"I can do that," Sakura said. "I've got just the thing for that."

"Alright after Kisame lets go of Sasuke Tenten and I will handle him," Naruto said. "We were both trained by one of the Seven Swordsman of Kiri and are familiar with the abilities of his sword."

"Agreed," Chiyo said. She was somewhat surprised to hear two Konoha Anbu had been trained by a Kiri shinobi but let that slide. The plan had a good chance of success. "Sakura go!"

Sakura did not hesitate as she ran towards Kisame. Kisame gripped Samehada in preparation to counter Sakura's charge. He also readied more Mizu Bushins to help defend him. When Sakura was close enough she made some quick hand seals, "Doku Gasu! (Poison Gas)" She blew out a large black gas cloud at Kisame.

Kisame was surprised by the attack and had to jump to avoid the attack. As he jumped out of range he saw two puppets coming at him from above. He had no choice but to let go of water prison and grab his sword with both hands. He swung the shark skin blade and cleaved the puppets in half. As soon as he landed however he heard, "Alpha Spin!" and saw Tenten spinning towards him with her sword extended in front of her like a drill. He blocked the attack his sword absorbing the chakra Tenten needed to continue the attack.

What Kisame did not plan on was Naruto and three Kage Bushins coming up behind him. The Kage Bushins grabbed the shark like man while Naruto charged in with his most powerful jutsu, "RASENGAN!" the swirling ball of chakra and wind was thrust into Kisame's stomach and sent flying back. When he did not get back up Naruto relaxed and asked, "How's Sasuke?"

"He's fine," Sakura reported. "How's Kakashi-sensei doing?"

While Naruto and his team went after Kisame. Kakashi, Neji and Lee prepared to fight Itachi and Kisame's Mizu Bushin. "We have to get in close," Kakashi instructed. "Lee, you and I are faster than Neji so we'll charge Itachi while Neji, you take out the Mizu Bushin so it doesn't get in the way." He stepped forward a head of the two young Anbu members, "And remember don't look at his eyes." Without another word he dashed forward with Lee following behind him.

Neji circled to the side with his Byakugan activated trying to get close enough to use Jyuuken. When he saw the Mizu Bushin try and intercept Kakashi and Lee he dashed forward. He aimed his strike at the neck of the Mizu Bushin and after dodging the sword strike he struck the neck and upper chest of the clone. Not more than a second after that the Mizu Bushin dissolved back into water. When he turned his gaze to his companions Neji saw that Lee was attacking Itachi with his eyes closed using a controlled version of drunken boxing and had opened the Initial Gate. While Lee was doing this Kakashi was attacking with several Kage Bushins while he charged up his own Chidori.

"Lee! Move!" Kakashi ordered as Itachi was in the perfect position to use Chidori. Lee quickly moved out of the way and Kakashi drove his hand into Itachi's chest. What surprised him was that instead of Itachi falling to the ground a complete stranger dropped.

"What happened?" Lee asked.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura called. The three turned to see the others coming up. "We beat Kisame but…" she then noticed the dead body of the stranger Kakashi killed. "It happened here too. What's going on?"

"If I were to guess I would say some advanced mind control and Henge was used on these men," Kakashi answered. "They thought and fought like the originals but were merrily being controlled." He then addressed Sasuke, "Sasuke come here." Sasuke obeyed his sensei knowing he screwed up. He looked at Kakashi in the eyes and then dropped to the ground. "I've put him under an advanced sleep jutsu. Sakura and Tenten will stay here and look after him while the rest of us go after Gaara. We can't have him on the mission any longer he is too much of a risk." There was no argument, even from Sakura who was upset at what Kakashi did but said nothing. The remainder of the group left without another word fallowing the scent trail that would lead them to Akatsuki and Gaara.


	38. Kazekage Returned

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

The four shinobi from Konoha and the one from Suna arrived at entrance to the cave where Akatsuki was draining Gaara of his demon's chakra. As they surveyed the entrance they noticed that the boulder was locked in place and they were not able to break it apart. "Looks like there's a Seal is on the boulder," Kakashi said after a quick observation of the rock.

"What kind do you think it is?" Lee asked.

"I believe it is a Five Part Seal," Kakashi answered. "Neji search the area and find the other four markers."

Neji complied by activating his Byakugan. After thirty seconds he had found the other four markers. "One is at thirty degrees two-hundred meters, the second is forty-five degrees five hundred meters, the third is two hundred degrees at three hundred yards and the last is at two-hundred eighty degrees one hundred meters."

"We need to remove all the markers at the same time," Kakashi said.

"I'll handle that," Naruto said, "Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone)." Five duplicates appeared. Four of the Bushins jumped away to where Neji indicated the other markers were while the fifth one approached the boulder. After a few minutes the clone that remained and removed the marker from the boulder. "Done," Naruto said canceling his jutsu.

"Now we need to clear the boulder," Chiyo said.

"I'll handle that as well," Naruto said. He cupped his hand and started to form his Rasengan. To the surprise of Kakashi and Chiyo the swilling blue chakra and wind started to become covered by another layer of chakra, this one red. "Raengan Daburu! (Double Rasengan)." Naruto dashed with the jutsu and slammed his palm into the boulder creating a shallow depression in the rock. Not more than a second later the boulder shattered throwing bits of rock and dust everywhere.

"He's improved Sensei's jutsu," Kakashi thought. "He's rather amazing. I can't help but wonder he was on my team."

After the dust cleared Chiyo voiced the question that was on her mind, "What was that second chakra you used? It felt demonic."

"Naruto is Konoha's Jinchuuriki," Kakashi informed.

Chiyo thought for a moment, "The only Great Beast that has ever come across Konoha was…." Her eyes widened and she spoke aloud, "That means he has the…"

"Let's go get Gaara," Naruto said cutting of the old Suna puppet user.

The first one through the cave entrance was Neji with this Byakugan one searching the entire cave for life. The second was Kakashi right behind him with Naruto and Lee at their flanks and finally Chiyo coming up behind them. The cave was extremely dark making visibility extremely low, "Neji what do you see?" Lee asked.

"Faint chakra trails," Neji answered. "There was a great deal of chakra released just a few minutes ago, but now it appears to be gone."

"Search the area," Kakashi ordered. "Try to find any trail." He then made a few hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning)," a group of five dogs of varying breeds appeared after the smoke cleared. "Try to find a scent trail we can follow," he ordered to his summons.

Each shinobi and dog went off in a different direction to search for some kind of clue on where their target could have gone. After a few seconds one of Kakashi's dogs called him over, "Kakashi, I am only smelling four individual people."

"Are you sure Pukkun?" Kakashi asked. The little dog nodded in confirmation. Before Kakashi could inquire further Lee and Chiyo came running up to them.

"Over where I was searching I found a large area of turned up dirt on the cave floor," Lee reported. "Something big came out of the ground; at least twenty meters by ten meters no idea how tall."

"I found several foot prints near the far wall," Chiyo stated. "There were nine different prints I recognized two of them. One was Sasori's and the other was his partner. I recognized them from the tracks outside of Suna. The others I could not tell you."

"Hhhmmm, Pukkun says he could only smell four different people," Kakashi stated. "What did the scents smell like?"

"One smelled like wood," Pukkun answered.

"That would be Sasori," Chiyo said. "He was Suna's most talented puppet user ever. He refined many and made several original puppets before he left our village."

"Another smells like some weird clay," Pukkun continued. "The third smells like sand and blood and the last smelled like the air after you use Chidori."

"We were told how the one who fought Gaara over Suna used some kind of explosives that looked like they were made of clay," Kakashi muttered. "The last one sounds like he could be from Lightning Country. And the third is Gaara, but where are they?"

"KAKASHI WE FOUND GAARA!" Naruto yelled from the back of the cave. Without a word the three shinobi and one dog ran to Naruto. When they arrived they saw Neji and Naruto examining him. "He appears to be unconscious."

"His chakra flow is slowing," Neji added. "He's dieing! We need to get him medical attention at once!"

Chiyo stepped forward and applied a healing jutsu. "I can't save him by myself, a lot his chakra is gone. I can only keep him alive for a little while."

"We'll take him to Sakura," Kakashi said. "With her help you should be able to get him stabilized."

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto said. Four clones appeared and picked up Garra, one taking each limb. "Let's get going we can't let him die!"

As soon as the group left the cave Neji performed some hand seals, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" a hawk appeared after the burst of smoke. "Go on ahead and tell Sakura we need her assistance."

When Kakashi and the others left them Sakura and Tenten were on guard in case someone tried to sneak up on them. "He really messed up," Tenten commented. "Because of his blind anger he put the entire mission at risk." She turned to Sakura, "He'll be lucky if he isn't demoted back to Gennin."

Sakura gave no argument knowing what Tenten said was true. She still liked Sasuke a great deal but stopped thinking he could do no wrong a long time ago. "He's usually much more focused on a mission. But he just can't seem to let go of what happened to his Clan."

"He acted selfishly," Tenten said. "He put his own desires a head of the mission and the others. On a normal Mission that is stupid but on one of this importance it was extremely careless. Because of what he did the Akatsuki could have killed the Kazekage and thus throwing our alliance with Suna right out the window." She sighed before continuing, "If Gaara dies Suna will want a scapegoat and because we're on the rescue mission those in Suna opposed to the alliance will use us as fuel for their argument. They will try and push for a separation of the villages."

"You're probably right," Sakura agreed. She was one of the smartest Chunin in the village so it was easy for her to see Tenten's logic. "But how do know so much about the politics of this mission?"

"I've been around people of high influence in three villages ever since I was a Gennin," Tenten answered. "The stuff kind of rubs off on you."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Well remember as Gennins Neji, Lee, Naruto and I were part of joint village teams with Kiri," Tenten answered. "We constantly had to be around the Mizukage and Sandaime for over a year. Then after Naruto left Lee, Neji and I often took missions to aide Suna, I think Gaara insisted on it because we're Naruto's friends. Then we were all chosen to be Anbu and specialize in Youkai work. That made us team up with several people for other villages and we had to report to those villages' leaders. Understanding politics comes with the job I guess."

"Why would Gaara care if you were Naruto's friends?" Sakura asked. "He beat him in our first Chunin Exam, and from what I heard no one ever did that before. If I was Gaara I would hate Naruto for that."

"Naruto and Gaara have a lot in common," Tenten replied. "They have similar backgrounds that allows them to connect on a level most people couldn't understand. They are like surrogate brothers if you ask me."

They lapsed into a silent period that stretched on for nearly an hour until Tenten saw a hawk approaching from the direction the others went, "That's one of Neji's summons."

The hawk circled for a few seconds then landed right next to the unconscious Sasuke, "Neji says they need your help Sakura. You should go meet them, its very urgent."

"Go I'll bring get Sasuke and be right behind you," Tenten said. Sakura nodded and dashed off as fast as she could. The hawk having fulfilled its duty disappeared just as Tenten struggled to put Sasuke onto her back. "You need to loose some weight Uchiha." She used a bit of chakra to make him stick to her back so there was not as much dead weight and soon was off following Sakura.

After about ten minutes of travel Sakura saw why she was needed. Gaara was being carried by four of Naruto's Kage Bushins while Chiyo was running along side with her hands over Gaara's chest healing him. When the groups saw Sakura coming towards them they immediately stopped and the four Naruto clones put the Kazekage down. "His chakra is nearly depleted," Chiyo stated, "Sakura assist me in restoring it." Sakura moved to them without hesitation and began sending chakra into Gaara's body. A few minutes later Tenten showed up with a limp Sasuke on her back.

Three hours later the two medics stood up on shaky legs, "He's stable now," Sakura reported.

"So what happened?" Tenten asked. Everyone was silent for the three hours in order to not distract Sakura and Chiyo.

"We got there sooner than Akatsuki anticipated I suspect," Kakashi answered.

"You're right," Chiyo said. "Gaara would be dead if the extraction was complete. They got most of Shukaku's chakra but not all of it."

"That means they'll come back for him," Naruto said. "The chakra they took will dissipate without its source, namely Shukaku. And he still remains sealed in Gaara, only way to get the him is to remove all the demonic chakra first."

"The question is why would they leave him like that?" Lee asked. "They want all the Great Beasts but leaving Gaara to die would keep them from their goal. If he dies so does Shukaku."

"They knew we would be able to save him," Kakashi answered. The others gave him a questioning look so he continued. "It's not that hard to deduce if you think about it. They knew we were coming because of the trap with Kisame and Itachi's duplicates earlier. It is not hard to assume that they knew who was among our team. Sasori would know Chiyo was a medic and the poison gas cloud showed Sakura was one as well. They knew we would be able to save him and used it to make their escape."

"Which raises another question," Naruto spoke up. "How did they escape I only smelled three other people besides Gaara in that cave. And it would take a lot more chakra than what three humans could produce to remove Shukaku from Gaara."

"I think only those three were even there," Neji answered. "The others were probably some kind of advanced Bushin and they some how transferred their chakra into the Bushin from a safe distance. The three that were there could have easily teleported away just before we arrived."

"But how?" Sakura asked.

"There could have been some kind of prearranged jutsu on the Five Part Seal that teleported them away when it was released," Kakashi replied. "We'll rest here for the night and let Chiyo and Sakura regain their strength. Sasuke should be up by then and we'll head for Suna in the morning. Lee and I will take the first watch." Everyone gave an affirmative nod and they began to bed down for the night. Unnoticed by all the shinobi a small plant disappeared beneath the ground.

The next day Sakura and Chiyo, though still a bit drained of chakra, were strong enough to make the trek back to Suna. Just as Kakashi predicted Sasuke had awakened as well. When he woke up and realized what happened. He remained silent but at least looked ashamed. Whether it was at himself for letting his anger get the better of him or not killing Itachi no one knew.

They all took a slow pace returning to Suna. When they reached the outskirts of the village everyone was somewhat surprised to see dozens of shinobi there waiting for them. The first two to approach were Tamari and the fully healed Kankuro, "Is he alright?" Tamari asked.

"Yes," Chiyo answered. "He'll be unconscious for a few days while Shukaku restores his chakra reserves but Kazekage-sama will be fine." Both siblings sighed with relief at the news and motioned for a couple of nearby Jounins to come and take their little brother.

"Looks like a lot of people care for Gaara," Tenten commented looking at the relieved faces of all the people around.

"Kazekage-sama has done a great deal for our village," Baki said coming up to the group. "He has worked hard to gain everyone's trust, admiration and respect as Kazekage. He protected the entire village with his sand from a massive explosion from the one that abducted him. If he did not do that he would have beaten his opponent, that proved to everyone that held reservations about him that he will protect us with his life." Baki then turned to look at Naruto directly, "We don't see him as a demon anymore, and we see him as our leader and friend." Naruto gave a small nod knowing Baki was thanking him for his role in Gaara's change over the years. "Please come you need to give your report to our Village Council and then you should rest before returning home." The Konoha-nins easily agreed wanting to rest from mission and soon after followed Baki into the village interior.

A week later Team 7 and Anbu Team 12 returned to Konoha. They reported what happened to Tsunade and received their pay. As they were leaving Tsunade called out to Naruto, "Naruto stay a moment I have to talk to you."

"I'll see you guys later at the next meeting," Naruto said to his teammates. "So what did you want to talk about Okasan?"

"Not what? Who?" Tsunade corrected.

"Lea'so," Naruto said earning a nod from Tsunade. "What's been going on?"

"She's mostly been asking a lot of questions about what life is like for humans, Youkai and Hanyous here," Tsunade answered. "She seems to be especially curious about Bloodline Limits."

"They don't have them on Godeshen," Naruto said.

"So she told me," Tsunade said. "Some people are starting to ask questions about her so we need to get her out of the village for a while until things calm down. With Orochimaru and Akatsuki on the move again people are going to be on edge and having a person asking about Blood Limits will make others nervous."

"What are you going to do then?" Naruto asked. He knew it would involve him. Lea'so was here because of him and that made her his responsibility. So far she was behaving herself but that could change at an instant if someone were to cross her the wrong way. She could act like she would normally to a human and attack them if they got her too angry. After all she was raised to believe all humans, Hanyou and most Youkai were inferior to her.

"She has also asked me several times about interactions between humans and Youkai," Tsunade began. Naruto could see where the conversation was going, "I want you to take her to the new Sanctuary for a few weeks. I've already contacted the Elders and they gave their permission."

"What about my Team?" Naruto asked.

"They'll be put on leave during that time," Tsunade informed him. "Unless an emergence come up that is. For now though rest and for a couple of days."

"Ok Okasan," Naruto said. "I need to get my sword repaired anyway. Where is Lea'so anyway?"

"At the house," Tsunade answered.

"I'll see you at home then," Naruto said. Just before he left the office he called back, "Don't sleep to much Okasan." The last comment earned him some crumpled up paperwork to the back of the head.


	39. New Developments on the Horizon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Nearly two weeks had past since Naruto and Lea'so had arrived at the Sanctuary. When they first arrived Lea'so once again was shocked by what she saw while staying in the Elemental Countries. She had had been told that humans and Youkai lived together and took the other as a mate more frequently here but seeing so many examples that existed in the Sanctuary shocked her more than when she heard about the humans with Blood Line Limits. It took several days for Lea'so to fully accept the idea.

Also during those two weeks a young Neko (cat) Youkai named Mei that was orphaned when Orochimaru attacked the original Sanctuary had attached herself to Naruto as a surrogate older brother. Apparently the young Youkai was one of the first ones treated by Tsunade and developed a bit of a hero worship of her. After Mei found out that Naruto her son she would continuously hound him for stories about his mother. Naruto for his part enjoyed it. Mei often reminded him of how Tenten acted when she found out before he left to train.

Currently it was late in the evening and Lea'so was sitting in a tree in one of the surrounding forest looking at the stars. This became a ritual for her to look at the stars and try and find the direction back home from the first night she spent away from home. The branch below her bobbed up and down indicating that she was no longer alone, she paid no real attention to newcomer because she already knew whom it was. "Finally got her to sleep," Lea'so said.

"Yeah," Naruto replied.

"She's become rather attached to you," Lea'so commented. "If it not for the fact that she was too young I would say she is trying to take you as a mate."

Naruto blushed a little at that remembering why Lea'so had come to the Elemental Continent to begin with. "She's just sees me as her Onisan (Older Brother)."

"I still find it strange that there are so many different kinds of demons living in one place so peacefully," Lea'so said. "Much less the fact that some consider the members of different types as family." She glanced at Naruto for a moment before looking back up at the stars. "Back home the idea of mixed breeds, with humans or other demons, so rare that it is almost unthinkable."

"The Sanctuary was set up as a way for humans and Youkai of any type to live peacefully," Naruto responded. "Often many of the Youkai or humans get run out of their homes because they take a the opposite as their mate." Lea'so did not comment but Naruto could tell she was thinking how what he said mimicked her life. In their time spent together they had actually become rather close. Naruto did not even try to dilute himself into thinking that he was not attracted to Lea'so. His instincts on the matter were much too strong to be ignored. He had felt the attraction from the first time he met her. He especially liked the way she smelled, like the forest after it rained. Smell was one of the strongest ways to attract a mate between Youkai and Hanyou. He just wondered where this instinctual attraction would lead. "Come on we should get some sleep."

"I'll be there in a little bit," Lea'so said. "Tell Elder Hoegoe and Shiori that I'll be there soon." The pair was staying with the wolf Elder and his family. After they arrived at the Sanctuary it was decided that Naruto should stay with people he was most familiar with. And because Naruto had been instructed by Tsunade to keep close to Lea'so, she was also staying with there.

"Sure," Naruto stated jumping down from the tree. "I'll see you in a bit." Lea'so nodded before she turned her eyes back to the sky.

In one of many underground bases belonging to Oto Village, Orochimaru was thinking of his next coarse of action. He knew he could now influence Sasuke once again, but it would take more subtly than before. According to his spies the Uchiha survivor was suspended once again from shinobi missions making it difficult to come in contact with him directly. But he could deal with that later; right now Orochimaru had another target in mind. "That Kyuubi Brat has proven very interesting over the years," the Snake Sannin thought. "It's been told that he has even mastered that Bastard Yondaime's Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker). That was one jutsu that I never was able to figure out." Orochimaru frowned at the thought. He hated to admit, even if it was to only to himself, that there were jutsus he could not deduce how they worked. "Not only can I figure it out from either 'persuading' or examining him, but I can also perform many experiments on him to create more jutsus. It is so tiresome for my test subjects to die after only one failed experiment. With his ability to heal his just about any wound, he makes the perfect test subject."

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said kneeling before his master. "The meeting time is about to take place. I should be going soon."

"Very well Kabuto," Orochimaru said. "Find out what you can about my former associates movements. As long as that fool Sasori thinks you are under his control he will be forth coming in their movements."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto bowed and faded back into the darkness of the room.

A few minutes later Orochimaru called out to another of his subordinates. "Kyosuke!"

The tattooed leader of the new Oto-five stepped into the small portion of light and kneeled before the sadistic snake summoner. "Yes Orochimaru-sama."

"What have our spies in and around Konoha said about the location of the Kyuubi Brat?" Orochimaru asked.

"Our spies say that he left the village two weeks ago with a girl around fifteen years of age. The girl did not appear to be a ninja. They speculate that he is escorting her somewhere," Kyosuke answered. "The last our spies saw was that he was heading to the West. We do not know his current location however."

"Take the Oto-five and find him," Orochimaru ordered. "And once you do, bring him back to me. He will the make perfect test subject."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama," Kyosuke replied.

Outside Orochimaru's chamber Kyosuke addressed the rest of the Oto-five. "Orochimaru-sama wants us retrieve a new test subject for him."

"Why is Orochimaru-sama giving us such a mission?" the woman with the three rings on her back asked. "This should be given to some Chunins not us."

"It is the target that we are going after is the reason Orochimaru is entrusting this mission to us, Shion" Kyosuke answered. "He is the Kyuubi Vessel, and is a member of Konoha's Anbu."

"He must be out of Konoha then," the other woman replied. "It would be foolish to take a member of Anbu near any village."

"Correct Reika," Kyosuke replied. "Our spies have told us he is on an escort mission in the western part of Fire Country. His exact location is unknown. Part of our mission is finding his location."

"Good I just love tormenting weaklings," the large bald man said. "Now I can use my new jutsu on some pathetic farmers."

"You will get you chance Yakamoe," Kyosuke replied. "We'll have to question a lot of people before we can locate the target. Just remember to not to kill them until we get all the information we can out of them."

The one with the scar on his neck frowned a bit. The only one that noticed was Reika standing next to him. "I think Kiro is getting anxious."

"We should leave then, we all know how he gets when he gets anxious," Kyosuke said with a sadistic smile.

In Konoha Tsunade was feeling a major headache coming on. She was currently talking to an elderly man with several old injuries. He was one of the older shinobi that were often at odds with the Sandaime and the Yondaime, and thus took every opportunity to make her life as complicated as possible. It made matters worse for her because he was part of the Advisors to the Hokage, (some of the best advisors are ones that don't agree with the person in charge. It can bring different ideas and points of view into the mix), meaning she just could not just brush him off like some of the other sources of headaches she had to deal with. "What do you want now, Reimaru?" Tsunade asked. In her opinion the faster they got the down to business the faster she could kick him out of her office.

"I have heard you have given Anbu Team 12 some time off," Reimaru stated.

"They've been on leave for two weeks now," Tsunade confirmed. And just because of her oncoming headache she added. "You must be out of practice for an ex-Anbu Captain to just be hearing about it now."

Reimaru frowned a bit at the barb, as it was an insult to his former skills. No matter what kind of shinobi, veterans always took pride in their accomplishments. And any slight was a supreme insult to any shinobi. Still there was nothing Reimaru could really do, even if he did not have his injuries for no one attacks the Hokage and lives. So he pressed on instead, "As your Advisor I must question the wisdom in taking such a team off duty. They should be on constant call, taking them off the duty roster weakens our preparedness."

Reimaru was one the shinobi that believed that Konoha should take harder lines in all aspects of the village. And one of the harder lines was not giving high-ranking shinobi as much free time as they currently posses. Tsunade adamantly disagreed with this, as a Medic-nin she was well aware of the stress, physically and physiologically, shinobi went through. And she knew better than anyone else of the need for rest and recuperation. If they did not get enough then the shinobis' overall effectiveness on missions would suffer. "That is your opinion Reimaru, but I will not change my decision. Anbu Team 12 have completed three stressful missions with almost no break in between, they are on leave and will remain on leave for another two weeks."

"And this has nothing to do with the fact that one of the team members is currently out of the village," Reimaru said. "Some would say allowing a member of the Anbu to leave the village on his own is quite an error incase an emergency comes up, especially considering their primary duty."

"And what would you suggest?" Tsunade asked.

"At the very least have another assigned to Anbu Team 12 on a temporary basis," Reimaru answered.

"And do you have any suggestions?" Tsunade inquired. She was willing to indulge Reimaru in hearing his suggestions as he was one her advisors.

"I do have someone in mind," Reimaru said. "She has been training in Anbu tactics since before you took up your position. And I believe she will be a welcome addition to the team."

"And just where is this 'someone'?" Tsunade inquired.

"Currently I would hazard a guess she is checking on her possible teammates," Reimaru answered.

At that moment the three members of said Anbu team remaining in Konoha were taking a break from their training. They were determined to stay in shape and continued their training regardless whether or not they were off duty. The reason was simple, they did not want to be left behind by their Hanyou friend. From experience over the years they learned that every time Naruto left the village he became noticeably stronger. So if Naruto held to this habit, he would come back even stronger before.

"Neji when was the last time you increased the resistance of those seals?" Lee asked. Neji had taken to some of Lee's training styles, with his own adaptation, over the years. This particular method involved seals that restricted the movement of his muscles. It made Neji use chakra to move freely enough for Jyuuken thus increasing his muscle strength as well as his chakra control.

"Just last week," Neji answered.

"I did notice you're reaction time was a little off," Tenten commented, "I almost hit you a few times with my shuriken."

"And I noticed your technique was a little off this time as well," Lee added. He then noticed something out of the corner of his eye and made a brief signal to the others.

Neji caught on and silently activated his Blood Limit. He found what Lee was talking about; a person was observing them from cover in the trees not too far away. He assumed his role of leader of their Anbu squad and signaled for attack. The reactions from his teammates was near instantaneous; Lee blurred from everyone's sight and used his speed that was only matched by Gai to get next to the observer, Tenten cut her thumb and ran it across several seals on one of scrolls she carried and then took those weapons and threw them at target, and finally Neji pursued right after Lee. The result of the attack was impressive to anyone; Lee got to the intruder before the person could react and knocked them into a near by tree, as soon as that happened the person was pinned by the weapons that Tenten through, and to finish the job Neji pressed the Tenkestu points keeping them from performing any jutsus. All this happened in less than five seconds, and only was able to be achieved from knowing the ins and outs of ones teammates.

"Who are you and why were you spying on us?" Neji asked as Tenten soon joined him and Lee.

When Tenten arrived she noted the person they captured was a girl around their age maybe a year older with long black hair and was wearing the standard uniform of an Anbu, though she did not have the cloak or mask. "My name is Hana," the girl replied. "And I was merely observing the squad I'll be assigned to. I have to admit I'm impressed with my capture, not many could capture me so quickly and effectively."

"I highly doubt you will be assigned as part of our team," Neji said. "Our squad is full and no one has issued request to leave." He nodded to Tenten and she started to remove the weapons she threw. After a few moments all the weapons were gone, "Leave our training area."

The girl Hana could easily see there was to be no argument from the look on Neji's face. A quick glance to Lee and Tenten confirmed they shared Neji's sentiments. "As you wish," Hana gave a small bow and a smile. "But don't be surprised when we see each other again."

After their uninvited guest left Neji turned to his friend saying, "We should talk to the Hokage."

A few minutes later they arrived at Tsunade's office and saw an elder man walk out. After he left they entered her office and immediately noticed scowl on her face. "I take it you're here because you met an intruder at your usual training are," Tsunade greeted.

"Yes a girl about our age calling herself Hana," Tenten responded. "How did you know?"

"I sent for Jiraiya, Kakashi and Gai," Tsunade answered. "I'll tell you all when they get here since it involves all of you."

In a private training area belonging to one of the Konoha Anbu squads four people met. Two were Hana and Reimaru; the other two were a boy Hana's age and a man Reimaru's age. The boy was dressed similarly look similar to Hana in dress and physical features. "What is you opinion of Anbu Team 12?" Reimaru asked.

"I have to admit their reputation is well founded," Hana answered. "They detected me less than ten seconds after I arrived and immobilized me five seconds after."

"I do not believe Godaime will allow her on the team," the other elderly man stated. "They are her pet Anbu Team and will not want someone from us to be a part of it, even temporarily."

"You may be correct Danzou," Reimaru agreed. "They perform their duties quite well and many of the villagers and other shinobi that disliked the container find it appropriate that he is assigned to a team that deals with Youkai."

"What of my position," the boy asked.

"I and the other advisors were able to convince Tsunade-hime that Kakashi's Team needed additional aide," Reimaru answered. "With Uchiha Sasuke's latest actions it was easy to convince them."

"Then Sai will join Team Kakashi from now on," Hana stated.

"Correct," Danzou stated. "We cannot let such a valuable weapon like the last Uchiha to leave Konoha. If he acts against Konoha in anyway you are to kill him immediately."


	40. Oto Trap

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Naruto was preparing to leave the Sanctuary and return to Konoha. It was a week early but he did not have any choice. A messenger bird had been sent from Tsunade telling him that there was trouble concerning his Team. The message did not go into details only saying that he had to return as soon as possible. It also said the Lea'so should remain at the Sanctuary for the time being. Something Lea'so was not happy about. The Hanyou and her had been steadily getting closer in their time away from the village. The strong instincts of attraction from their Youkai blood were starting to change into real feelings for each other.

"I still say I should go with you," Lea'so said.

"You can't Okasan said you need to stay here," Naruto replied with a sigh. They had been having this same argument for the past two days when Naruto first received the message. "There could be people trying to undermine her authority and the last thing she needs is to give them a reason, no matter how stupid I think it is, like having Youkai around. People of Konoha are more lenient of Youkai and Hanyou but still are weary of them, have been since Kyuubi attacked the village."

"What I don't understand is why she just doesn't remove those trying to undermine her power," Lea'so said.

"**Because that is not the way most human villages work young one,**" Hoegoeinformed her. The Elder came to see off his houseguest. "**Most humans would end up over throwing a person that used such tactics. It was the reason Kiri had their civil war those years ago. The people other through the old Mizukage and the knew one, the one Naruto knows, took over ending their reputation as Chimamire Kiri (Bloody Mist).**" The Wolf Elder gave Lea'so a sympathetic look, "**It is better for everyone in the long run if you were to remain here. After this is resolved you will be able to head back.**"

"Besides, someone needs to look after Mei-chan while I'm gone," Naruto added.

Leas'so nodded, "Alright I'll stay. But only because you're asking me to watch the kitten."

"Thanks Lea'so," Naruto smiled. "I'll see you soon." Naruto gave a short wave and then dashed away from the entrance.

The Oto-five waited patiently for their target to pass through the Genjutsu trap the formed. It was, like all of Orochimaru's jutsus, incredibly well made and extremely difficult to execute. What it did was cast a five-part Genjutsu that threw off all five senses, with each member of the Oto-five concentrating on one sense entirely. Kyosuke concentrated on the sense of touch, Reika focused on the persons smell, Shion targeted sight, Yakamoe had hearing and Kiro had the sense of touch. The Genjutsu trap also possessed two unique features that were time delayed. After the target person enters the Genjutsu the second part activates. The second level of the jutsu starts to show the person his or her worst fear, an old concept for Genjutsus but one that has proven time and time again over the years to be most effective. Then the truly dangerous part of this Genjutsu takes place after the person's mind is broken, it switches from a Genjutsu to a Ninjutsu. The Ninjutsu aspect of the trap drains the person of their chakra while they are unable to defend themselves. It is no surprise Orochimaru named the jutsu Kyofu Hirokonbai Suru no Jutsu (Terror Drain).

To increase the effectiveness of the trap they would activate their Level Two Curse Seals as soon as they sensed the target approach the Oto-five did not want to take any chances. They knew that three years ago Naruto defeated Sasuke when he used his Level Two Curse Seal by tapping into the Kyuubi's power and according to what the spies they had around Konoha said the Hanyou could use even more power than before.

The Level Two Cures Seals each had were different from the ones the previous Oto-five had. As the strongest of the group Kyosuke had the Ruby Curse Seal. It gave him red scales for skin; his hair into long silver strands, turned his hands and feet into three clawed appendages, and gave him a long tale forming at the base of his spine making him look like a half dragon. Reika possessed the Opal Curse Seal. At Level Two it covered her entire body in black feathers except her feet, they were changed to raptor talons, and her face elongated into a shape similar to a ravens, on her back were two large black feathery wings completed her demonic body. Shion had the Amethyst Curse Seal. It gave her three bode like spikes running down her back and changed her skin to a sickly purple color. The Emerald Cures Seal was given to Kiro turning him into a large green three-eyed Oni. And lastly Yakamoe had the Topaz Curse Seal. It changed his skin into light blue leather like texture, fused his middle and ring figure together on each hand giving him only four figures. And thus with the Genjutsu being boosted by the Level Two Curses Seals the Oto-five felt very confident that their target would be captured quite easily.

They were able to plan this spot because of the information the extracted from several people in the area. After days of searching and interrogation of the locals they found out the Naruto's location. When they entered the forest they quickly took notice of the advanced Genjutsu in the area, another reason for activating their Curse Seals. The Genjutsu in the area was immensely powerful and was saturated with demonic chakra. After using their combined tracking skills they were able to locate the entrance but were not able to neither dissolve the Genjutsu nor enter its boundaries. So they decided to set up the trap here and wait for him.

"I'm detecting someone coming," Reika said looking at the device on her arm. It appeared to not only generate high intensity sounds but also detected even the faintest noises.

"Get ready it may be our target," Kyosuke commanded. "Let us know when you can tell if he's the one Kiro."

The silent man nodded. After a few seconds of intense focus from Kiro he looked directly into the leader's eyes and nodded.

"Get into positions," Kyosuke ordered. The other four blurred from sight and took up the best position to spring the trap.

After Naruto traveled a few kilometers away from the Sanctuary he decided to talk to Kyuubi. Naruto had never been one to like to travel alone or in silence. "What do you think is happening in Konoha?"

"**My guess is that someone does not agree with your Okasan's way of running your village**," Kyuubi answered.

"You think it might be the Clan Heads again?" Naruto asked. "The ones that don't like Okasan all that much often try stir things up every now and then."

"**I doubt it**," Kyuubi answered. "**She would not send for you to return if it was them. Her message indicated that whatever she called you for involved your team. My guess it involves one of those advisors that disagree with her.**" Kyuubi was able to learn about the advisors because Naruto had seen discussions Tsunade had with them from time to time. And because of the link between the two Kyuubi saw what Naruto saw.

"You're probably right," Naruto had to agree with the Beast's logic. "Still I wonder what's happening?" Silence followed for a short time until Naruto suddenly became a bit disoriented for a brief moment. It was so quick that if it had not happened to him Naruto would have never noticed. "That was weird. I wonder what it was."

"**I am unsure**," Kyuubi admitted.

A few minutes later Naruto was met by sight he did not expect. Jiraiya came out of the bushes with a deep scowl on his face. "Hey Ero-Sannin did Okasan you to get me?" Naruto was confused the message did not say he was meeting anyone let alone Jiraiya. Naruto's confusion rose when Jiraiya's scowl increased. "Something wrong Ero-Sannin?"

"Don't call me that," Jiraiya replied. His voice was so cold Naruto could feel the chill run up his spine. "You're nothing like Arashi. I shouldn't even waste my time with you."

"What are you talking about Ero-Sannin?" Naruto asked very confused.

"Don't call me that!" Jiraiya stated as he backhanded Naruto into nearby tree. "Don't ever talk to me again!" The Toad Summoner turned walked away without another word.

Naruto stood up rubbing his aching cheek and started to run after Jiraiya to find out what he did to make his perverted sensei to lash out at him. He only made it to a small group of bushes when he bumped into to someone. He looked and noticed it was Neji, "Neji what are you doing out here?"

"You're off the Team Naruto," Neji said.

"What do you mean I'm off the Team?" Naruto asked.

"He means that we don't want you as part of our team," Tenten said coming up behind the pair.

"Wh…why not?" Naruto said with some fear in his voice.

"Because as long as we are with you the village will hate us too," Gai said to Naruto's right.

"Gai-sensei is right," Lee joined his mentor. "I can't prove my hard work to anyone if they all hate me."

"We should leave before anyone sees us," Gai said. The others nodded and the four jumped away.

"W…wait," Naruto tried to call to them but his voice was too soft for his Team to hear.

"Naruto," a familiar voice called out to him. Naruto turned around and let a relieved sigh at seeing Iruka coming up to him. The relief was short lived when Iruka continued to speak, "I can't be around you anymore Naruto. It's an insult to my parent's memory to be anywhere near the thing that killed them. And because that thing is in you, I can't be around." Iruka then turned his back on Naruto and walked off. This time Naruto did not say anything.

"Naruto," a female voice called to him. Naruto did not want to turn around to face the voice he did not have to because the voice continued anyway. "I'm going home there is nothing for me here." Naruto crunched his eyes shut to keep the tear at bay.

A few seconds past until a shadow came over Naruto's face. Wondering what blocked the sun Naruto opened his eyes and saw Tsunade with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry Naruto. But I can't stay with you. You look to much like Arashi and it hurts to much to see you." She turned around leaving Naruto alone. This time the tears would not stop and started to flow like a river down his face.

Naruto wanted to cry out to everyone that walked away from him but he just did not have the strength. It was like every passing moment he felt more and more drained. Finally he felt to his knees as the world started to go black and just before he passed out he thought he heard a deep rough voice say, "**Gen…my…kra!**"

In the middle of the forest the Oto-five dropped to the forest floor where Naruto had fallen unconscious. All five of them no longer had their Curse Seals activated and were breathing with difficulty. "Damn this kid's got a lot of power," Reiko said. "Didn't think it would take that long to drain his chakra."

"He wasn't even using the Kyuubi's chakra," Kyosuke commented. "That was just his alone."

"How do you know it was just his?" Shion asked. "None of us have ever felt Kyuubi's chakra before."

"Kabuto described what it feels like to me once," Kyosuke answered. "He described it as feeling pure killer intent, only on a more primal level. The Chakra stimulates the fight or flight instincts we have in our subconscious. It's the same feeling prey feels when it knows its being hunted."

"So what it makes feel we're some scared rabbit or something?" Takamoe sneers.

"To the strongest of the Great Beasts that is exactly what we are," Kyosuke answered. "Put him in the barrel and lets get him back to Orochimaru-sama." Kiro obeyed and summoned a barrel and the two women put the unconscious Naruto inside.

Four days later in Konoha Tsunade sat tapping her fingers on her desk impatiently. She was waiting to hear back on a team of Anbu she sent out to the Sanctuary in order to find out what happened to Naruto. She knew he received the message she sent him because he sent back a reply telling her that he was returning. When he was a day overdue she sent out Anbu teams to search for him. In the time she became increasingly worried and now her worry was at the breaking point. She was tempted to search herself even though she knew her duties as Hokage prevented her from doing so. A knock on the door interrupted her finger tapping, "Who is it?" her voice was a mix of worry, irritation, and anticipation.

"It's me Tsunade-sama," Shizune answered walking into the office for once not carrying a large pile of paperwork. "Has there been any word?"

Tsunade let out worried sigh. "No, the Anbu team I sent out hasn't returned yet. I told them to report to me as soon as they returned so that I would be the first to know." She then slammed her fist into the desk breaking it in two. "I should have sent someone to pick him up."

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune just looked on with sadness. She knew that nothing she said would alleviate her teacher's worry and guilt.

Another knock on the door followed by one of the Chunins stationed outside the door, "Tsunade-sama Anbu Team 20 has returned."

"Send them in at once," Tsunade ordered. The Chunin bowed and left. Not more than a second later the Anbu squad and one additional person entered. The additional person was one both Tsunade and Shizune recognized easily, Lea'so. "Report." Though she gave the order Tsunade knew she would not like it.

"After we left Konoha we made our way towards the Sanctuary," the Anbu Captain began. "We moved without stealth incase Uzumaki Naruto was just behind schedule and was returning to the village. When we arrived at the Sanctuary the Elders were surprised to at our arrival. When we explained the reason for our arrival they informed us that Uzumaki left the village two days prior. As such we decided to back track to look for any sign of him. It was at that time Lea'so-san," the Captain gestured to his right, "Insisted on joining us. After some…err….persuasion from the Elders we allowed Lea'so to join us. Her addition to our search was actually invaluable. With her help we were able to track Uzumaki's exact path. At a surprising short distance from the Sanctuary we lost his path."

"What happened?" Tsunade asked.

It was Lea'so that answered. "I smelled Naruto's scent join with five others I had never smelled before. After that I followed the new scents to a river about twenty kilometers away and lost the trail."

"While Lea'so-san was tracking the unidentified scents we searched the area," the Captain took over again. "In our search we discovered only this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a torn peace of cloth. "From what we can tell the cloth pattern and material are typical of clothes coming from Rice Country."

"Rice Country?" Shizune asked. "That means…"

"Oto shinobi," Tsunade finished. She forced her emotions under control and took the role of a military commander instead of a worried mother. "Thank you Captain you may go." The Captain and the other Anbu bowed and left the office. "Shizune find Jiraiya, Gai, and Anbu Team 12."

"Yes Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied immediately to track down said people.

"What do you plan to do?" Lea'so asked.

"I plan to find and retrieve my son," Tsunade answered.


	41. Plans in the Making

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Uchiha Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame were traveling fast through border between Fire Country and Tea Country. They were on their way to one of the many hideouts that Akatsuki had made over the years. They were currently following orders to lay low for the time being. The reason was because of the recent abduction and retrieval of Suna's Kazekage, Subaku no Garra. The abduction of one of a Kage made the organization of S-Class criminal's top priority of for nearly all of the Hidden Villages. That meant everyone needed to lay low for a while. To take a Kage in the middle of his own Village was unheard of and sent of many red flags of just how dangerous the organization was.

They were currently fifty kilometers away from the hideout, meaning it would only take them another ten minutes to reach the location. To be quite honest both men were looking forward to stopping. Even S-Class criminals can appreciate a soft bed and a hot meal. This would be a time for rest in the nearly restless life of a Missing-nin.

Once they reached the hideout the pair was about to enter when Itachi suddenly shot his had in front of his partner. "Some one is here," Itachi announced. Kisame immediately took his Samehada (Sharkskin) Sword off the harness he used to carry it and readied it for use. For a person to sneak up on them and know about this location meant only two things. One another member of Akatsuki or an extremely skilled Hunter-nin. The later of the two was the most likely probability but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"Your perception is getting better Itachi," a voice said from behind the Akatsuki members. "You were able to detect my presence at four paces this time instead of three."

"The wind shifted," Itachi answered. He turned around and came face to face with another man in a black cloak with red clouds. "Do you have need of us?"

"Yes," the third member of Akatsuki answered. "I have decided to deal with Orochimaru right away. He has interfered with one of our targets and must be dealt with."

"Which target did he take?" Kisame asked. He was surprised and anxious in facing the man in front of him. After all this is the leader of the Akatsuki, a man that everyone else in the organization both respected and feared.

"The Kyuubi," Itachi answered. "Other wise you would not have come for us."

"Correct," the leader of Akatsuki replied. "You are the best suited to aide me in this mission."

"So what's our job?" Kisame asked.

"When we arrive at Orochimaru's layer I will deal with him," the leader explained. "You two shall eliminate his underlings and then retrieve the Kyuubi's vessel. When the mission is complete we shall return to the second site and perform the extraction ritual but only after I complete an examination on the Seal that holds the Great Beast. It is far more complex than the Seals for the other Beasts. We do not want the Kyuubi released." Needless to say was why. Every member heard of the story of the Dead Continent and its cause. It was standard procedure for the members to know as much as possible about the Tailed Beasts and their powers.

"When do we leave?" Itachi asked.

"Now," the leader answered moving away. Itachi and Kisame soon followed not more than three steps behind him.

Deep within the confines of one the many locations of Oto (Sound) Orochimaru was observing his latest victim, Uzumaki Naruto. The Snake Sannin had put the young Anbu member in a special cell to keep him unconscious and his charka output at near zero, just enough to keep Naruto alive. He had no doubt in his mind that Naruto could escape Oto if he were able to use the Kyuubi's charka. Orochimaru knew just how potent it could be and the rumors from his spies in Konoha indicated that Naruto could call on three tails at least in combat. Even he would have a hard time matching that kind of power for an extended period of time.

As soon as the Oto-five arrived with Naruto Orochimaru had Kabuto perform an exam on his body to see what kind of state he was in. To his pleasure Kabuto revealed that Naruto was in perfect health, more so even because he was half Youkai. A quick serious of experiments designed to see just how fast the boy healed made Orochimaru almost drool at the thought of how many experimental jutsus he could test on him. Naruto's healing rate surpassed even those Youkai he was able to capture. "Just you wait Naruto-kun I have great plans for you," Orochimaru said with a sick smile.

"Orochimaru-sama," Kabuto said from near by. He had returned from his meeting with Sasori of the Red Sands not more than an hour after the Oto-five arrived. He told his master that Akatsuki was lying low for the time being, which suited Orochimaru just fine. He still could not defeat some of the members of that organization. "I have some news that is most urgent."

"What is it Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked clearly annoyed.

"I just received word from our informants in Konoha that they know about Naruto-kun's capture," Kabuto answered. "They are mounting a search party and from what our spies say it is quite large. Members from Konoha, Suna, Kiri and the Sanctuary are involved. It appears that Naruto has made many friends in the last few years."

"They will not find this place," Orochimaru replied. After a few moments of thought he continued, "Have the patrols in the area increase in number." Orochimaru may be arrogant but he was definitely no fool. He would not risk the discovery of his whereabouts because of not being prepared. "Now do not disturb me unless something more important comes along. I have work to do, Kukukukuku."

Kabuto bowed and left the room to deliver the orders. Along the way he bumped into the leader of the Oto-five, Kyosuke. "Is Orochimaru-sama beginning soon?"

"He probably started as soon as I left," Kabuto said adjusting his glasses. It was a habit Kabuto developed when he was either annoyed or nervous. Dealing with the new Oto-five often annoyed Kabuto. In his opinion they were not as good as the previous ones. The current Oto-five had stronger Curse Seals but if the Old Oto-five had the same Curse Seals, Kabuto knew they would be much better.

"Will he start experimenting with the next level of Curse Seals on him?" the anticipation in his voice was as clear as crystal. One of the most noticeable side effects of the Curse Seal, outside of the transformation and dieing, was the addiction that came with using them constantly. If a person used the Curse Seals too much they came to rely on it and over time it diminished the strength of the user. This gave rise to the need for higher levels to the Curse Seals and further addiction. In reality it was worse than drug addiction was simply because a Curse Seal could never be removed.

"Orochimaru-sama will not use Naruto as a test subject for the Curse Seal," Kabuto answered, once again adjusting his glasses. "The Curse Seal could interfere with the Yondaime's Containment Seal."

Kyosuke frowned at the news. He wanted to next level of the Curse Seal as soon as possible and like many with it did not want to wait long for it. "So then what kinds of experiments will he performing then?"

Kabuto gave a silent sigh and adjusted his glasses for the third time. "Most likely he will begin with examinations on Naruto-kun's body in order to learn the Yondaime's most powerful techniques. Now I must relay Orochimaru-sama's orders." Kyosuke stepped out of the way and Kabuto passed by. When he was out of Kyosuke's sight he sneered, "Fool, doesn't even understand the limits of his own jutsus, it's no wonder he never made it past Chunin level in his home Village."

It was nightfall by the time Tsunade was able to return to the Hokage Residence for some rest. All day she had been in meetings with in one form or another about her missing son. From the various envoys from those who sent people to help in the search to Konoha's own Village Council she had to meet with all of them. One thing for certain was the consensus that Naruto had to be rescued from Orochimaru. With what her old teammate could learn from Naruto was too frightening to think about.

Even those against Naruto were in favor of finding him. Though only a total moron would believe it was for Naruto's safety. Those against Naruto simply did not want to make Konoha's most powerful enemy even stronger.

On the other hand with people from two other shin obi villages and Youkai willing to rescue Naruto because of the person he is just went to show the kind of character he had. She had no doubt when he was old enough to become the Hokage he would surpass all those before him, even his mother and father. "Come on in Jiraiya," she said. "You know you can't sneak up on me."

"I was actually just waiting for you to collect your thoughts that's all," Jiraiya said. He dropped down from the roof and entered through the window. "Have you decided who will be on which team?"

Tsunade let out a frustrated sigh. "No," she confessed. "I haven't had the time to think about it. Just too many damn useless meetings."

"If you can stand some advice I would keep it simple," Jiraiya suggested. "Keep the teams from the various villages together. They know how to work with each other and it will keep conflict between egos and rivalries."

Tsunade took several minutes to think about Jiraiya's suggestion. Truth be told, it was the soundest course of action but she had to look it from as many angles as she could. After her deliberation she could only find one flaw with it. Where to Lea'so? The Youkai from Godeshen would not be left behind. As far as Lea'so was concerned her intended mate was missing and nothing would keep her from finding him. So keeping her out of the search was simply not an option, if she was Lea'so would just go off on her own and Tsunade still needed to keep an eye on her. "I can put her with Shiori and those from the Sanctuary or I can put her with Gai and Naruto's Anbu Team," Tsunade thought. "Both have the merit of Lea'so being controlled. She's more comfortable around the Youkai but respects Naruto's team because they are his friends. Neji, Lee, and Tenten can use raksha just like she can so they know what to expect from her using it. But Shiori and his team will understand her Youkai instincts much better than anyone else."

Tsunade's silence finally got to Jiraiya and he had to ask, "So what do you think?"

"You're right for the most part," Tsunade answered. "The only real problem is where to put Lea'so." Jiraiya had a look that asked for her to explain. She relayed her thoughts and the Toad Sannin nodded agreeing with her analysis.

"Perhaps you shouldn't think about who she would be most comfortable with but with whom she can be the most us use to," Jiraiya said. "With Naruto absent from his team they lost a valuable part in terms of tracking."

"Naruto's enhanced sense of smell and hearing, you mean," Tsunade concluded. Jiraiya nodded and Tsunade admitted he did have a point. Each team would need a tracker and the only one currently without was Anbu Team Twelve. She was thinking of putting Kakashi or maybe Kiba in their group but with Lea'so filling that role she could be more flexible in her placement of the others. "Sounds good," Tsunade said. "I'll inform them in the morning. Right now I need a nice hot soak and some sleep." She took once last look at her fellow Sannin and saw he had a lecherous smirk on face. She immediately knew why it was there and punched him through the wall and several hundred meters away with her monstrous strength. Relieving the day's frustration her face became a determined mask that if anyone saw would have reminded them of exactly the one Naruto had when it was time for him to get serious, "Tomorrow I'll tell everyone the strategy and if we have to rip all of Oto apart to find him we will. I am going to get my son back."

Author's Note: I apologize for the long delay and the short chapter. My computer was corrupted and has just been returned. Before that I had a massive case of writer's block. Now I have my inspiration back and new chapters are coming.


	42. Destination Oto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

The Great Beast that was sealed inside the body of the young Konoha Anbu member silently waited for the right time to act. For know his host was unconscious and as he did not have primary control he could do nothing to get them out of this situation. So he waited and observed through his young Hanyou vessel. Even when Naruto was asleep the Kyuubi was aware of the outside world due to him extending his senses through Naruto's. With this he was able to determine quite a bit of detail. Even with Naruto's eyes shut Kyuubi was well aware of what was happening. With Naruto's superior sense of smell and hearing and the fact he could feel touch as well he did not need eyes to tell him what was happening in the outside world. Or to be more specific what Orochimaru was doing Naruto's body. "**It is only a matter of time before he wakes up in here**," Kyuubi thought. The mental imagery of the massive cage that held Kyuubi at bay had become a sort of safe haven for Naruto when he was knocked out. It was a failsafe that was part of the Seal that kept the two minds separate yet still connected keeping Naruto, the dominant mind safe from dangers, even physical pain. He would awake here first just outside of the gates and would converse with Kyuubi to know what was going on while he was out cold. It gave Naruto a tactical advantage on those few times he was in enemy hands.

Inside the safe haven of his own mindscape Naruto could strategize the best way for escape without any fear that he would be detected. For only the most complex and powerful telepathic jutsus could even sense this place. In fact the only person that knew was the man that inducted Naruto into the Anbu. He was the Elder of the Yamanaka Clan and knew their strongest telepathic jutsus. He used the jutsu on every member of the Anbu to gage their loyalty without them even knowing it. And even he was only slightly aware if the mental room.

Once Naruto awoke here they would plan their freedom and if lucky Kyuubi could get a little revenge for the pain Orochimaru was sending him. "**It is fortunate that Naruto can't feel anything here**," Kyuubi thought. "**I doubt he would be able to withstand the pain**." He grunted for a moment, "**That lousy snake is going to pay for that one**!" With the application of the needed charka to heal the latest injury Kyuubi watched as the vague outline of his blonde prison came more into focus. "**Just a little bit longer**."

Outside in the cell Orochimaru was keeping Naruto, he observed as yet another wound healed right before his eyes, "Kukukukuku," Orochimaru laughed. It was a bone chilling that was a mix between a human laugh and a snake's hiss. It had caused many of people the demented leader of Oto's had faced in his career to shiver in fear. "This is extraordinary," the Snake Sannin thought the smile on his face showed his sick pleasure as he watched the wound mend itself. "It is no wonder he could perform some many Kinjutsus when I last saw him fight. He heals the damage done to the body almost instantly. And if what I suspect is true about his inner coils, being substantially larger than the normal shinobi, then he would make a magnificent body." He then let a slightly frustrated sigh, "That however is not possible because of the Kyuubi. The risk of him over whelming my mind is too great." The weakness that Orochimaru's original Kinjutsus were the same with all Kinjutsus, they damaged a normal body too much to be used for extended periods of time. Even he has trouble using many of his jutsus in succession.

"However that does not mean I can do a little selective breeding," Orochimaru thought. "Because he is Hanyou his regenerative capabilities will be passed down to his offspring. Combined with the offspring of the Sharingan…" Orochimaru felt a slight shiver of glee run through his body at the thought of those results. "If I plan this right, in a few decades I could have the perfect body. Able to learn near any jutsu I see and the ability to use all of the strongest as well. I just need to be patient enough to wait for Sasuke-kun to come and keep this boy alive until he can father an off spring. Kukukukukuk!" Orochimaru was no stranger to long-term plans. As long as he had a new body to inhabit every few years he could afford to make plans that spanned years and even decades. "In the mean time…" Orochimaru then went back to work trying to decipher the secret of Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker) from Naruto's body.

At the border of Rice Country, where Oto Village was location three of arguably the strongest humans in the world prepared to cross. They were members of the Akatsuki more specially Uchiha Itachi, Hoshigaki Kisame, and the leader of the nine S-Class criminals. The three continually looked around in order to try and spot anyone in their vicinity. They were far from afraid, men like them did not fear much if anything at all, no they were cautious because they did not want their target, Orochimaru being tipped off and fleeing before they found him. "How will we locate Orochimaru?" Itachi asked. "Sasori's informant has not disclosed the where he is hiding currently."

"That is because Sasori's hold over Orochimaru's right hand man has been broken by Orochimaru himself," the leader replied. "Sasori is not even aware of this yet. The information from that particular source is no longer reliable."

"Then how did you know when Sasori doesn't even know yet?" Kisame asked. "And for that matter how are we going to find that traitor to begin with?"

"Sasori is not the only source of information at my disposal when it comes to Orochimaru," the leader replied. "Thus you do not have to worry about finding him. I already know where he is hiding." Without another word the leader crossed the border into Rice Country heading straight to his former underling's location.

Itachi followed soon after just as silently leaving Kisame alone for just a brief moment. Once again he was reminded by the fact the man that he followed still outmatched him in more ways then he could think about. Kisame could not help but give a sinister shark like smile and followed his superiors. He was the kind of man that only followed those he knew were stronger than himself so he had no problem serving the leader of Akatsuki

At the Konoha Main Gates Tsunade had assembled the teams that would search for Naruto. There were four teams from Konoha, she wished there were more but the village still had to carry out its normal tasks and the five teams were all that Konoha could spare. Then there were the teams from Kiri, Suna and the Sanctuary added to the mix. The first team from Konoha was Naruto's Anbu Team with Gai and Lea'so joining them. Next was the veteran InoShikaCho team their ability to work together made them invaluable, Kakashi was joining then as their tracker. Next was a team that had distinguished themselves as a scout team in the last three years consisting of Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Yuuhei Kurenai, they were among the best hunter-trackers in all of Konoha. The final team from Konoha Jiraiya and a squad of Anbu that worked with Naruto's team on occasion and earned their respect.

The team from Suna was lead by the Jounin Baki with Kankuro Tamari and the old puppet user Chiyo, the brother and sister owed Naruto for what he did for their brother, Baki was ordered hear by Gaara and Chiyo came because she said she wanted to see the next generation of shinobi fight before she passed away. The team from Kiri consisted of Naruto's old team and Sensei Nazo, Yuki, and Sora, their reasons were obvious, they wanted to help their friend. The Sanctuary party consisted of Shiori, the Kitsune Youkai named Reiko and Elder Kitsune Gin, and their reasons were the same as the ones from Kiri.

Tsunade herself wanted desperately to join in the search, but her duties as the Hokage came before her duties as a parent. A part of the job she loathed more than the paperwork. So all the Godaime could do was put her faith in the people before her and hope that Naruto would be brought back safely, and if he was not, well there is nothing more dangerous in nature than angry or grief stricken mother. Especially if said mother is one of the Legendary Sannin of Konoha.

Clearing her mind of anxiety and worry Tsunade issued the orders, "Alright people you know why you're here. This is mission to rescue one of Konoha's Anbu members Uzumaki Naruto. He has captured by Orochimaru and is most likely being held in a hidden location in Rice Country. Your orders are search and gather information on his possibility whereabouts and then report back here. Once the location is found all of you will go in force and retrieve him. Naruto has been training and mastering several of the Yondaime Hokage's jutsus. Everyone here knows just how powerful they are and cannot be allowed to fall into Orochimaru's hands." The group understood after having either witnessed the Yondaime using the jutsus or Naruto using them. In the hands of a person like Orochimaru he would become a threat to all four villages that ha the potential to be unstoppable. "Are there any questions?"

"Yes," Chiyo replied. "What if we cannot rescue young Uzumaki?" The old Suna kunoichi had the least connection when it came to personal feelings for Naruto. So the old woman took it upon herself to play Devil's Advocate.

"then you are to prevent the Orochimaru from learning any jutsus from Naruto's body" Tsunade answered. He face was like iron and her voice that of a glacier but everyone in the room could tell that was the hardest order she ever had to give. "Are there anymore questions?" no one spoke up this time, "Then you have your orders. Go!"

"Yes Hokage-sama!" the group chorused and disappeared as they bound away through Konoha's forests toward the Fire-Rice Border.

When Tsunade returned to her office she ordered that she not be disturbed for the rest of the day. Even Shizune, who was the usual one that kept her busy with paperwork regardless of orders obeyed. The Slug Sannin's long time friend and assistant knew this was a time Tsunade needed to be alone.

As she sat down in her private chamber Tsunade took the picture of a blonde man that looked like what Naruto would in five years time from the desk. "Arashi, I hope you can forgive me. To prevent Orochimaru from stealing your techniques I may have just ordered our son's death." And then in the privacy of the room the strongest ninja in Konoha cried feeling like the weakest person in the world.

After a long day of training Uchiha Sasuke arrived at his apartment. He was still on suspension from active shinobi status and thus had a great deal of free time. He spent it the way he had always spent his free time, training.

To be honest he knew he messed up on his last mission when he faced off against Itachi. His hate overwhelmed him and he endangered the mission. That being said it still irked him to be confined to the village and not go on missions. Especially now, he had heard from Sakura that Kakashi was assigned an S-class mission of some kind. If he was not on suspension the Uchiha was certain he would have been sent along. But for now he was stuck.

When he entered his house he felt something was off. Sasuke was the kind of person that liked his space to be orderly so he could find what he needed as soon as possible. Because of this his home was immaculately clean. That was why he noticed a single piece of paper out of place next to a neat stack on his desk. Wondering what the paper could be he walked over and examined it. The piece of paper appeared to be a letter of some kind upon first glance. At first Sasuke almost threw it away as just another letter from some fan-girl. He still got a few every now and again though not nearly as much as when he was a Gennin. He stopped himself when it occurred to him the place he found the letter. Normally letters from fan-girls were just slipped under the door. This letter was placed on his desk in plain sight.

Bringing the letter up to his face Sasuke began to read the letter. "Uchiha Sasuke, if you truly wish to end your brother's life come to the village of Homai in Rice Country. He will be there in two days." The letter did not say whom it was from and Sasuke had a distinct impression that he was being set up. If this letter had shown itself two months ago he would have left right then.

But now Sasuke was a bit wearier and weighed the options. "This could be a trap," Sasuke thought. "Just one more setup for Orochimaru to apprehend me, plus if I leave I will surely be declared a Missing-nin and hunted down. Is it worth it just for the possibility that Itachi is there?" His thoughts drifted to his parents, their death and the memory that still haunted him of having to see them die over and over again because of the Mangekyou Sharingan. It was because of these depressing thoughts that the Curse Seal on his back shoulder pulsed for a brief second.

Sasuke clenched his fist crumpling the letter, "Yes it is worth it!" he thought full of anger. Without another moments hesitation Sasuke left his apartment making his way to the north entrance of the village.

Unnoticed by the Uchiha he was being observed by two people about his age, maybe a year or two older. One was a girl with long black hair and the other was a boy the same age with short black hair. Both were wearing Anbu uniforms but lacked the mask, "It appears Uchiha is leaving the village, don't you agree Sai?" the girl asked. "Do we report this to Reimaru-sama and Danzou-sama?"

"Our orders are to follow and observe him, Hana. We need to see if he is right for Roots." Sai answered. "We should follow him follow him and see what he is up to. However…" Sai reached into his pouch and with drew a scroll, ink and a paintbrush. He made a quick painting of a bird and performed some hand seals. The paining came to life picked up a small piece of paper and flew off. "They should be informed." He gave an empty smile before jumping off in the direction Sasuke left, "We can go now." He said over his shoulder and Hana quickly joined him.

In a candle lit room four people in gray robes stood facing a strange seal on the floor. The four were silent until the seal flashed then went dark once again. "He has read the message," one stated. "Now all we can do is wait."

"Do you really think he can defeat his brother?" the second stated.

"That is highly unlikely," the third said. "Itachi is much stronger than his younger brother. What he will do is disrupt Itachi's Organization's plans."

"Is it wise to interfere like this," the fourth asked. "We said we would not get involved in their plans."

"That was before the container of the Kyuubi was captured by Orochimaru," the first answered. "We cannot let the Beast of Cataclysms to fall in their hands. We all remember the last time it used its full power."

"The Dead Continent," the third said. "The wrath of the Kyuubi would be brought down on everyone because of Akatsuki's foolishness. Even sealed away the Great Beasts will only follow their vessels at their whim. Akatsuki thinks they can control them and their foolish pride could destroy another continent."

"If we were greater in number we would stop them ourselves," the first said. "However only the four of us can match the leader of Akatsuki and with the other members we could not win. We must act indirectly for our own survival."

"Ironic working from the shadow to manipulate 'shadow warriors' is it not," the second mused. The others did not respond as the seal dissolved indicating the letter message they sent was also destroyed.

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and immediately woke up in a familiar location. The part of his mind the symbolized the Kyuubi's prison in his body. When he sat up he noticed the Kyuubi's massive eyes staring, "**We have a lot to do**," the Great Beast said.


	43. Akatsuki vs Oto

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Orochimaru was sitting in private chambers thinking over the latest jutsu he used on Naruto. The results were not what he expected, they were powerful yes, but they were more damaging then he anticipated. That meant be needed to refine the chakra molding, "Perhaps add in another hand seal," Orochimaru thought. "Maybe a Ryu (Dragon) at the fifth seal, or maybe an Inu (Dog) at the last." He continued to ponder when a slight flicker caused by a sudden sway of one of his candles caused a shadow to appear on the wall. What alarmed Orochimaru about the shadow was that it was a man's shadow. And there was only one man Orochimaru knew that could this close to him and not be detected, "Kuromaru!"

Orochimaru spun around and jumped several meters away from his intruder. He observed the one man he truly feared. The Snake Sannin took note the man had not changed one but since the last time he was before him. Kuromaru was man of average height. The clock he wore covered his body but Orochimaru knew that the body of this man was a finely tuned weapon nearly without equal. His eyes were gold that always held an intensity that would make even Youkai flinch. His hair was blue with small streaks of black that made ones eyes just slide off. "As long as your plans did not interfere with our ambition I was willing to let you live," the leader of Akatsuki said. "In fact your attack plan three years ago served our purposes as it put two of the Great Beasts in one location. Bad timing was all that kept us from obtaining them last time."

While Kuromaru was talking Orochimaru was slowly summoning his sword Kusenagi from with in his body. "I must wait for the right time to strike," Orochimaru thought. "If I strike to soon I will be caught off guard. I cannot afford to make any mistakes around this man."

"However the moment you took the Kyuubi for your experiments you became too much of a liability," Kuromaru said.

"How did you learn of that?" Orochimaru asked. He had to know his pride would settle for not less, even if he were to die from the man before him.

"Do you honestly think that Kabuto was only spy I had close to you?" Kuromaru asked.

"Are you going to tell me whom it is?" Orochimaru asked.

"No," Kuromaru stated.

Orochimaru frowned at the answer. In reality it was a simple yet very elegant way to deal with him. Even on the slim chance he could escape Orochimaru would forever be suspicious of those close to him. He could torture all his subordinates to try and find out but the likely hood of finding a spy was very low. Orochimaru knew Kuromaru put incredibly complex mental blocks on his spies that would prevent them from answering any questions. The only way to get one of Kuromaru's spies to answer anything was to dissolve the mental blocks and only he knew how they worked. Another plan to eliminate the spy was to simply kill all his subordinates but that would leave Orochimaru incredibly vulnerable. To remain safe from three of the strongest Hidden Villages he needed his own army. So in reality Orochimaru was stuck, he needed his underlings to survive yet keeping them alive would make him vulnerable to later attack and there was no way to find out whom the spy could be.

"Just a little more," Orochimaru thought. Kuromaru was almost within the Sannin's strike radius and the moment he was close enough Orochimaru would strike. "One more step, there!" Orochimaru made lightning fast hand seals and suddenly his neck elongated and the sword extended from his mouth.

Just as the sword was about to pierce Kuromaru's neck when he shifted his position so fast and so minutely that only a fully developed Sharingan could track him. Kusenagi slid by him without leaving a mark. Kuromaru looked into Orochimaru's snake like eyes and his gaze promised that Orochimaru would die this day and very painfully.

Near Naruto's cell Kabuto was checking on the seals that kept Naruto unconscious. These seals were a necessity in order to keep the blonde Anbu contained. Orochimaru knew that Naruto could consciously call on the Great Beast's power at will. They had no idea how much of it's power Naruto could use but their estimation was somewhere around four or five tails, maybe even the sixth. At that level of chakra output even Orochimaru with Manda would be little more than a nuisance to him.

As Kabuto inspected the seals he found a couple of them had become a bit weaker than the others. The Medic-nin attributed the weakening do to the demon chakra that healed Naruto's body after every experiment. Orochimaru explained that the Kyuubi's chakra would instantly heal the damaged area. As a Medic Kabuto was fascinated by this phenomenon, his own regeneration jutsu caused him use up an incredible amount of chakra. With the near infinite source from Kyuubi Naruto could theoretically fight on extremely high levels for as long as his body could withstand the power. "I must observe the process myself," Kabuto said. "It may help me refine my own jutsu, make it more efficient. After all the last Youkai I used increased the jutsu's efficiency greatly. I will have to wait until Orochimaru-sama has completed his research on the Yondaime's techniques however, I doubt he will like me interrupting his fun." After readjusting his glasses Kabuto refocused on the seals, "For now I should strengthen these seals." Twelve hand seals later the seals inside the room pulsed with new energy once again at maximum power.

Once Kabuto was finished he started to head back to his own chambers. He paused when he felt another presence in the hallway. As he knew everyone in the base, from the new Oto-Five to the prisoners in the lower levels, he was startled to find he did not recognize the presence. The moment he turned around to investigate the new arrival he saw a person that made his blood run, Uchiha Itachi. "I take it Naruto-kun is in that room?" Itachi inquired.

Kabuto was in no way able to answer because of his fear. Little actually frightened Kabuto, he had seen too much of Orochimaru's experiments for that, including physical injury. One thing he did fear was mental injury, he better than most that it was the mind that controlled the body and for him healing a body was simple; healing the mind was down near impossible. Uchiha Itachi was a man that could turn another man into a vegetable with just one look.

Itachi really did not need Kabuto to answer his question he knew Naruto was inside the room. The amount chakra his Sharingan was detecting was proof enough for that. He asked his question to get Kabuto attention. Kuromaru suggested that Sasori would want to deal with his former subordinate himself. The quickest way to subdue Kabuto was with Tsukiyomi (Illusionary Underworld Moon). And as soon as Kabuto turned and the pair locked eyes Itachi said, "Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukiyomi."

Kabuto suddenly found himself crucified in a world with a strange red sky and black landscape. Before him was the creator of the Genjutsu world holding a sword to his chest. "Sasori will want you alive and cognoscente enough to interrogate you himself," Itachi said with a monotone voice. "There for you shall only have to suffer your death for the next ten hours." Itachi proceeded to stab Kabuto in the chest eliciting an ear-piercing scream from the silver haired man. "Only nine hours fifty-nine minutes and fifty seconds to go."

Kisame was staring at three of the Oto-Five with a sinister grin on his face. The moment he showed himself to the trio they activated their Curse Seals. He was smiling because the moment Samahada (Sharkskin) detected the chakra it pulsed wanting to consume it. The special sword from Kiri (Mist) was semi-sentient and could send its desires to its wielder. One of the desires it was most known for was its appetite for new chakra to absorb. The chakra from the Curse Seal was a type of chakra that it had never consumed before. So Samahada sent the empathic message to Kisame that it wanted a taste of the chakra in front of it. "It looks like my Samehada wants to feed," Kisame said to his opponents.

"You won't beat us!" Shion yelled as she threw her rings at Kisame. The Rings had a chakra string attached to them connecting them to each one. This resulted in the rings beginning to spin around each other, "Inazuma Wa No Jutsu! (Lighting Ring)." The rings began to crackle with electricity and soon a large disk was formed from the rotating rings made of pure electricity.

Kisame smirked and held up Samehada. The lighting disk collided with the sword sending several thousands of volts through it and into the shark like man. He yelled in pain and dropped to his knees using his sword to support himself.

Reika smirked as she approached the downed Missing-nin from Kiri, "You're not as tuff as we were told." She punched at him only yell in pain herself as she was electrocuted when her fist connected to Kisame's face.

"Denki Mizu Bushin no Jutsu (Electric Water Clone)," Kisame said from behind the three of the Oto-Five. He wasted no more time and charged the two that were closest to him. With one mighty swing he swept across the two Oto shinobi. They were able to dodge but Kisame was not actually trying to hit them. What he wanted to do happened just like he planned.

By the time Yakamoa and Reika landed next to Shion they felt extremely drained of chakra. When he looked at Reika he found she was breathing very hard, but what truly caught his attention was the fact that she no longer had her Curse Seal activated. He then realized why he was so exhausted; he too had lost his Curse Seal. The abrupt loss of the chakra from the Seal taxed their bodies even more than using the Seal alone. In essence abruptly stopping the Curse Seal was like suddenly loosing a lot of blood. It left you severely drained of strength. The question that Yakamoa asked was, "How the hell did we loose our chakra!"

"That would be because of my Samahada here," Kisame answered. "It ate away the chakra you were producing. It like the taste and will want more from you friend there." He pointed the sword at Shion, "But it will also want its fill of blood, and guess who's blood will be satisfying its thirst." His malicious grin left no question about whom he was talking about. The three members of the Oto-five realized then just how out matched they truly were.

In the Village of Homai, Uchiha Sasuke was observing the citizens of the small village with a critical eye under a strong Henge. As he watched the few dozen people around him he came to the realization that they were not civilians but in fact shinobi. The more Sasuke thought the more it made sense in reality. Kakashi had informed him that Konoha Anbu believed that Oto Village did not have a central location like the other Shinobi Villages. Instead they had several hideouts all around Rice Country even in some other Countries as well. So that meant that right now Sasuke was in the middle of an Oto base without any help, "Damn this was a trap!" he scolded himself for being so stupid. He was ashamed that he fell for such an obvious trap and now he was extremely close to being captured and becoming Orochimaru's new body. That was did not bother him all that much, he was willing to die for his vengeance but he wanted to see Itachi dead before he was.

"I can assure you young Uchiha that this is not a trap," a disembodied voice said. "At least not for you."

Sasuke was surprised by the voice because anyone less than a Jounin should not have been able to detect his Henge. As Sasuke looked around his immediate area and saw no one that was close enough to say anything to him much less detect his Henge. "Sharingan," Sasuke whispered. There was only a brief ripple in the Henge around the eyes to indicate any change. After that his eyes were covered by the Henge's eyes once again. With his Sharingan on Sasuke saw that he was in a wide field Genjutsu taking up almost half the street. He could tell the level was incredibly advanced and only someone with a powerful Doujustus (Eye Skill) could detect it. "Who are you?" Sasuke asked.

"An enemy of your enemy," the voice answered. "Itachi is here and this is your opportunity to have your revenge."

"Why are you giving me this chance?" Sasuke asked.

"It would be better for us if Itachi were to die," the voice answered. "We are not strong enough to kill him but you may be. If you kill him you will be completing our revenge for us."

"I guess Kakashi-sensei was right," Sasuke thought. "Itachi has made more enemies than just me. And now one of those enemies is using me for their ends. That doesn't bother me as long as I am the one the kills him." Out loud he asks, "Where is he?"

At the southern edge of Rice country Anbu Team 12 were following behind their temporary team tracker Lea'so. She said that she had discovered a faint smell of snakes mixed with humans that reminded her of the scent she picked up from Jiraiya and Tsunade. Meaning that a Snake Summoner was close by and there were only two people they knew of that had the ability to summon snakes; Anko and Orochimaru. Anko was back in Konoha so that could only mean they found Orochimaru's trail. "The trail is still faint but it is getting stronger with each step," Lea'so reported.

"Then we are traveling in the right direction," Gai said.

"If we do find Orochimaru is there any guarantee that Naruto will be his prisoner?" Tenten asked.

"According to everything Konoha knows about him it is that he is extremely obsessive," Neji answered. "And his greatest obsession is learning powerful jutsus. We know Naruto has Yondaime's jutsus and Orochimaru would love to learn their secrets."

"So it is safe bet that Naruto-kun is being held wherever Orochimaru is located," Lee concluded. "Gai-sensei, what do we do when we reach our destination?"

"This is merely a search and rescue mission," Gai answered. "We are to avoid unnecessary combat if possible. We locate Naruto and we leave nothing more." Left unsaid was that if Lea'so discovered any of the men that took Naruto in the first place there was little they could do to keep her from killing them. Her Youkai instincts were constantly screaming at her to seek revenge for the affront to her by taking her potential mate, an unforgivable act among her tribe.

"I'm starting to smell other humans," Lea'so reported. "I believe we are approaching a village."

"Neji," Gai said.

Neji did not need any further instruction, "Byakugan." He extended his range of sight until he cam across a tell tale sign of a village, several smoke flumes that were not big enough to be wild fires and too bid to be campfires. "Smoke about twenty kilometers ahead."

"We'll slow down ten kilometers out," Gai ordered. "Then we'll move in on stealth until we confirm whether or not our target is there."

Inside Naruto's Cell he eyes slowly opened his eyes. He already knew no one was in the room because his nose and ears told him he was alone already. As he opened his eyes he could finally see the seals that were holding him in place. "**A mixture of Youkai and Human Seal**," Kyuubi said. "**This Snake is no fool, but he has underestimated us as well. These seals will not be able to hold back my chakra.**"

"I don't think they were," Naruto thought to Kyuubi. "He probably wanted to study my full regeneration capabilities and that would require your chakra. These seals are made to keep my chakra from flowing and I can feel that it works. What theses seals do not prevent the flow of is raksha."

"**Then let us get started**," Kyuubi said. The Great Beast began to channel his chakra thought Naruto making the Youkai aspects of his body more pronounced with each passing second. Soon a glowing tail of red chakra extended from Naruto's back followed by another then another and continued until five tails were swaying around him.

As Kyuubi's chakra was flowing through him Naruto began to chant focusing his body to produce raksha instead of his chakra. He then began a process that he developed on Godeshen when he resealed Kyuubi's layer, directly combining his power with that of the Kyuubi's. This made the jutsu they were preparing more devastating that it would with either of their power alone. They could only do this once in about three months but to escape from this prison as well as make Orochimaru pay for what he did to them it was worth it. "**Go T****eiru: Jishin ****Yabureme****! (Fifth Tail: Earthquake Tear)." **

Everyone close enough froze the moment the felt the tremendous amount of chakra release right before the ground started to shake violently collapsing buildings and splitting the earth under their feet. Those that felt the chakra before knew the cause immediately; Naruto unleashed Kyuubi's awesome power


	44. Naruto's Break Out

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and only use it for entertainment purposes.

Because he was the closest to his cell Itachi, Kabuto was unconscious after the Tsukiyomi (Underworld Moon) was the one the most affected by Naruto's release of Kyuubi's chakra. The S-class Missing-nin had to use all of his considerable mental strength he developed over the years of being a Genjutsu Master to keep himself from fainting from fright. Being so close to Kyuubi's chakra was a reminder of his childhood, when the Kyuubi attacked Konoha. The traitor Uchiha was old enough to remember the awesome power he felt from the Kyuubi and remembered that even the most hardened shinobi would collapse in just fright alone. As a child he was even more affected and the Kyuubi became one of Itachi's childhood fears, the kind that no matter what a person experiences the fear would remain in the back of one's head just waiting to come out.

It was this fear that drove many of Itachi's actions in his life. As a child growing up in the recovering Konoha from the Kyuubi attack he was constantly reminded of the strength the Yondaime showed in not just facing the Kyuubi but also by defeating the Great Beast. As an Uchiha he was raised never to fear anyone or anything so in his childhood he rationalized if he could become stronger than the Yondaime he would never be afraid of the Kyuubi again, thus being a true Uchiha. So he decided to push himself harder than most ninja three times his age, and his hard work paid off, he became one of the strongest shinobi Konoha ever produced. Even then he found himself lacking when it came to the accomplishments of the Legendary Yellow Flash of Konoha. Itachi could defeat anyone he fought, but the Yondaime defeated entire armies, Itachi could use any jutsu he saw, Yondaime invented jutsus that cause men to quake in fear at their mention, Itachi could fight a Class-B Demon to a stand sill, the Yondaime defeated the strongest of the Great Beasts. No, no matter what Itachi accomplished in his relatively short life he could not stand up to a Legend like the Yondaime.

Then in the accident that killed his best friend, Shisui, Itachi obtained the one thing that may put him on the level of the Yondaime, the Mangekyo Sharingan. This gave him access to extraordinary powers in Genjutsu and Katon (Fire Element) jutsu. The problem was he lacked control. This eventually led Itachi to the reclusive Guree Hanyou (Grey Half Demons). A rare Hanyou tribe that were masters of Genjutsu and Katon jutsus. Itachi was somewhat surprised to learn that they were the ones that taught the first Uchiha after the mutation of the Byakugan that led to the Sharingan. Their price for helping him was to help them slaughter the Uchiha Clan for backing out of their ancient deal. Itachi eventually complied and he became a user of Black Fire, a Youkai power, and a Genjutsu Master without rival. Still even after he destroyed his own Clan Itachi felt he was still too weak, he needed help, in his mind the Yondaime would not. So Itachi left to find a way to become stronger. Thus leading him to Kuromaru and his plan to enslave and use the Great Beasts, the way to prove he was stronger than the Yondaime by being able to defeat and then enslave the Kyuubi.

But at this moment Itachi felt only fear and self-loathing. Fear because he was going to face his childhood nightmare and self-loathing that he was feeling the fear. When the walls, ceiling and ground started to shake and break Itachi did the only thing he could do, grab Kabuto and escape. On the way out after narrowly being impaled by a sharp piece of stone Itachi thought, "I am still not over it, I could barely stand to be so close to it. And it was not even using all of its power."

Not far away Kisame looked over the shredded corpse of three of the Oto-Go (Sound Five). They were not much of challenge for the Kiri (Mist) Missing-nin. Once the Curse Seal's power was taken away they were to tire to put up much of a fight. "Samehada (Sharkskin) was satisfied with their chakra and blood but I'm a bit disappointed, I thought they would have been more fun," Kisame thought as he ran out of the Oto base.

He may have been insane by just about anyone's standards but he was no fool, one did not become a S-class Missing-nin by being one. He knew he was in over his head. The amount of chakra being produced was awe-inspiring, not too mention attention getting. Kisame would not be surprised if every person shinobi or not in one hundred kilometer felt this out burst of power. "I wonder what the Leader is doing?" Kisame thought, "He's probably the only person I know that would probably not be affected by this much power."

Kuromaru, despite what Kisame thought, was in fact affected by the output of charka Naruto was producing. Unlike the others however he was not awed or frightened by the act. He was angry. Not at Itachi but at himself and Orochimaru. Himself for understanding the amount of power the vessel could control and at Orochimaru for forcing the vessel to use so much power. No doubt whatever search teams were looking for him would converge on this location, not too mention the idea of fight the vessel at this level of power in an open battle was not something Kuromaru wanted to do. He was strong yes, the strongest of the Akastuki and he may even be able to fight a vessel of a Great Beast alone, but not for very long and not in a direct confrontation. Even with Kisame and Itachi he calculated he would not win, hold off yes, win no. Simply because there was too much power and an unknown number of shinobi were converging on this location.

Looking down at Orochimaru, Kuromaru frowned behind his cloak. "I could kill you know," Kuromaru said to the half dead Snake Sannin. "But I think it would be better if you were captured, if you survive this at least. You reached too far for your foolish goals. That always was your greatest weakness Orochimaru, you did not know your own limitation and now you will reap those mistakes."

While Orochimaru was half dead he was fully aware. A unique skill Kuromaru developed over the years allowed him to keep his enemies awake, but still helpless, when normally they should have been unconscious from pain or fatigue. He heard every bit of what Kuromaru said and loathed every word of it. Orochimaru had always considered himself superior to all but a few people, and those people Orochimaru thought it was only a matter of time until he was. To hear someone say they were stronger, no matter how the said it, always grated him. Whether it was his late sensei Sarutobi, the Yondaime, Itachi, or Kuromaru, Orochimaru despised being told he was weaker then them and the people saying it. Not that he could do much about it. Orochimaru could not move a single muscle much less speak or attack Kuromaru at the moment.

When Kuromaru turned away from him Orochimaru became absolutely livid. Watching the leader of Akatsuki literally merge with the shadows in the crumbling chamber Orochimaru screamed inside of his own mind, "I WILL SURVIVE THIS. AND I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!" It was too bad for Orochimaru that a practically large piece of stone collapsed not long after his vow and crushed his stolen body.

Inside his cell Naruto continued to focus his raksha and Kyuubi's chakra into the earth around him. He could feel every seismic vibration be produced that was causing everything in a ten kilometer radius to be destroyed. A part of him, one not dedicated to control, was amazed at the power. Most often even the most power Ninjutsu could at best take out a large building. This was taking out a reinforce military compound and the immediate surrounding area. Simply put Human chakra or raksha alone could not produce this kind of devastation. The only reason Naruto could was because he was not completely Human. He was a Hanyou with access to a Great Beast's chakra, his own chakra and raksha all at once. Still that part of his mind was in the minority, though it would probably grow later, and did not distract Naruto from his goal, escape.

When the first streams of sunlight broke through the collapsing ceiling and Naruto looked up he could now see just how far underground he was. By his estimation he was at least one hundred meters below ground. What was the most impressive sight about what was happening around him was that the seals keeping him from moving were still intact. "**Those seals must have used several living sacrifices to hold up with this amount of power**," Kyuubi commented. "**Looks like a little more power will be needed.**" With just a trace of more effort Kyuubi sent a burst of his chakra through the seal and into Naruto's body.

On the outside another tail started to emerge from the base of Naruto's spine. It was not a fully formed tail but it certainly caused a significant spike in power. The onrush of the chakra literally shattered the surrounding area blowing the ceiling out like a volcanic eruption.

In the village of Homai Sasuke was shivering in fright as everyone else in the village was in a mad panic to run away. What froze Sasuke in place was that not only could he feel the chakra but be could also see the charka. He could see the pulsing red chakra, and something else he could not identify, coursing through the ground and recognized it immediately. "So this is what Naruto has accomplished in the last three years!" Sasuke thought absently. "I…I have to get out of here! This is too much!" Sasuke finally succumbed to his fear and started to run out of the village like many of the Oto-nins around him.

Along the way he thought he caught a glimpse of a black cloak with read clouds but at the moment he did not think about it. As he was running he saw and felt the spike in power course through the ground. He knew he could not run fast enough and was desperately looking for a way to escape the explosion that was about to happen. In his desperation the Evil Containing Seal keeping the Curse Seal away shattered and the Curse Seal immediately activated going right to Level Two. With his transformation Sasuke took to the sky just as the ground around him blew out from under him. With the incredibly strong updrafts Sasuke soared into the sky and had a bird's eye view of the destruction that was occurring. The entire village of Homai was blowing apart in a huge explosion of force.

Fifteen kilometers away from the epicenter and soon to be large crater Anbu Team 12 and Gai were stuck fighting keep from being overwhelmed by Naruto's attack. Each one was an extraordinary individual in terms of strength but all had to struggle against the onslaught of power. Gai and Lee had unleashed the Third Chakra Gate and were still on their knees and were contemplating opening the fourth. Neji was using a bi-laired Kaiten (Heavenly Spin), formed by chakra and raksha, to keep himself upright. Tenten produced a large custom-made chakra reinforced shield and was hiding behind it kneeling down. And Lea'so had shifted to her Youkai form and was digging her claws into earth to steady herself.

What was strange about this group was they were not feeling the fear that most of the other people were in the area. Maybe it was because they all knew Naruto would not harm them. Or maybe it was because they could sense no malice in the attack, just an extremely high level of power.

"At least we know Naruto-kun's alive!" Lee said straining his voice.

"That's an understatement Lee!" Tenten shouted.

"Brace yourselves!" Neji shouted. "A huge spike is coming!"

The others took head of Neji's warning and intensified their defenses. When the blast reached then they were all knocked off their feet and thrown nearly twenty meters back. It was only because of their extensive training that they were able to stand with only relatively minor injuries. When they stood and surveyed the damage they were stunned, even Lea'so. Fifteen kilometers away there was a massive create at least five kilometers across and the surrounding area nothing but ruble. Even in their immediate area hundreds of trees were toppled over, huge boulders had crumbled to pebbles and all wildlife seemed to have fled the area. Still even with the amount of destruction they were only worried about one thing, or rather one person, their friend and teammate Naruto.

Author's Note: I know this is a bit short aft so long but I feel this is the best place to end this chapter. I thank all my readers for their patience and I hope you enjoyed the update.

Also I have had some comments about the use of Shunhsin (Body Flicker) instead of Hirashin (Flying Thunder God) and I would just like to say that when I started this story the source I used listed the Yondaime's jutsu as Shunshin. I will correct this error in my earlier chapters but it may take a while.


End file.
